Peligrosa Seduccion
by Sakurai Alighieri
Summary: Siendo amiga de la infancia de Terry, Candy se da cuenta que esta enamorada de él, mas Terry solo la ve como si fuera su pequeña hermana. Queriendo cambiar eso, decide junto a sus amigas, meter en problemas a Terry, haciéndole notar, que ya no es la niña que hubo conocido tiempo atrás..¿Que sera lo que tiene planeado Candy? Acompáñenme en esta nueva historia..
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos! Bueno he aquí otro de mis fics, Se que había dicho que publicaría el día viernes anterior.. xD una disculpa por ello, se me complicaron las cosas, pero ya vuelvo nuevamente.._

 _Espero que les guste esta nueva historia y aviso que actualizare los días miércoles y viernes. Ya que me han preguntado varias chicas que me hacen el favor de leerme que día actualizo.. xD Como les comentaba en el anterior fic, todavía estoy trabajando a la par otra historia que espero en breve subir, solo qué quiero tener algunos capítulos mas ya que luego llego a tardar en actualizar, a causa de bloqueo mental—Por decirlo de alguna manera – (¬_ _)9_ _-Al igual que prometo hacer epilogo de "Herencia de Amor.. no me hagas quererte así"... solo que este será en unos cuantos días.. Para las que no hayan leído la actualización.. Les comento que ya está arriba y que este fic, ya está terminado.. xD_

 _Bueno chicas.. Les dejo, espero que les guste la historia y me apoyen con un comentario, que se aceptan hasta jitomatazos.. que espero no sean muchos pero igual, son bien recibidos.._

 _Con cariño desde México para todas Ustedes..._

 **Peligrosa Seducción**

 **Capitulo 1**

La mañana estaba un poco fresca y la habitación estaba alumbrada apenas por los pocos rayos de sol que se filtraban por las cortinas, atadas por un listón rosa. Los rayos de luz, dieron directamente a su cara y Candy, se estiro en su cama , ocultando el rostro entre las mantas para no ser molestada por la luz, tenía tanta flojera de ir a la escuela, pero no había otra opción, la universidad no perdonaba las faltas tan fácilmente como la preparatoria.

Se levantó y se metió rápidamente a bañar, al salir se vistió sencillamente con unos jeans, una blusa blanca y ligera una sudadera. Se amarró su largo cabello rubio en una coleta y se miro por un momento al espejo.

A sus 18 años su aspecto era de una chiquilla de 15 años, quizás 16, le gustaba verse más pequeña pero eso no le facilitaba nada cuando se trataba de tener alguna relación, a ella, le era difícil conseguir novios de más edad, todos creían que era muy pequeña cuando realmente no era así. –Suspiro profundo al pensar en ello- Tomo su mochila y bajo las escaleras, ahí en el comedor estaba su madre preparando la comida, su hermano Tom estaba ya desayunando su cereal.

-Buenos días hija…¿Quieres algo para desayunar?—Pregunto Rosemary, al mirar el semblante apurado de Candy.

-No gracias mamá, la verdad es que no tengo hambre.. Mejor vengo a comer temprano…

-Bueno, Candy está bien, pero sabes que no me gusta que te mal pases, por cierto ¿traes el celular? No vaya a ser que lo dejes olvidado...

-Si madre- Contesto Candy, esa pregunta se la hacían cada mañana

-Bien, entonces ya vete si no se te va hacer tarde- Dijo la Rosemary con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Nos vemos más tarde!- gritó Candy desde la puerta al momento de salir

…

La universidad no era su lugar preferido pero sus padres insistían en que su educación y carrera debía ser primero, sobre todo después de que su hermano mayor hasta maestría había hecho, y él ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer terminar la dichosa carrera, que habían elegido por él .

Iba caminando por el jardín central antes de llegar al edificio donde tendría las clases y entonces la vio, como siempre corriendo tan atolondrada, nunca llegaba temprano, esta vez apenas y había podido entrar a las instalaciones.

Al verlo se acerco a él, Terry camino hacía ella, estaba agitada, sonrojada por el esfuerzo, no había duda se veía linda y tierna así.

-Nunca cambias- Dijo Terry tomando la mochila de la chica pecosa- Ya te lo he dicho, es mejor si te cambiarás al campus

-Ya te dije… que… el costo sube mucho…no puedo permitirme eso- Contesto con algo de dificultad la rubia.

-¿Dónde tienes clase pecosa?— Pregunto él con una sonrisa ladeada, al ver cómo se encontraba toda apurada , sin duda era una de las mejores vistas para iniciar su día.

-En …no recuerdo…- Candy abrió su carpeta y busco entre sus cosas su horario de clases- Eh.. Etto!.. Terry no te preocupes, tu ya debes estar con prisa… yo encontraré el salón y…

-Pecosa atolondrada …ven acá- Dijo Terry tomando la muñeca de Candy y jalándola por todo el jardín hasta llegar a cierto salón en el primer piso, al llegar todos los estudiantes vieron la reacción de sorpresa de la chica pecosa- Sabía que no encontrarías tu horario por eso tengo una copia ¿ves? … Pequeña pecosa, te veo después. – Dio la media vuelta y se perdió entre los estudiantes que trataban de llegar a clases.

-Me sigue tratando como una niña pequeña- Mascullo Candy mientras se sentaba, y dejaba salir un gran suspiro lleno de frustración.

-Es tan guapo…- Dijo Karen al tiempo que se sentaba junto a su amiga, antes de que llegara el profesor en turno- No sé como esa tonta y mustia de Susana consiguió atraparlo.

-Yo sí!- Intervino Flamy que apenas llegaba a la conversación- Es muy fácil… la verdad es que es su actitud…

-¿Su actitud?- Preguntó incrédula Candy..

-Si Candy …así es, ella lo trata con indiferencia, lo ve fríamente, y de vez en cuando es cariñosa con él, dejándolo queriendo más…

\- Pero acaso Terry es tan tonto? …Es como si me describieras el adiestramiento de una mascota ¡¿Qué no se da cuenta Terry, de que Susana solo juega con él!? – Gritó Candy Ofendida

-Shhh… no te enfades Candy … pareciera que estas celosa de Susana- Dijo Karen divertida, viendo con sospecha a su amiga

\- Este... Yo no estoy celosa!…¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso?- Contesto Candy en casi un hilo de voz, apenada

-¡Te gusta!- Casi grita Flamy triunfante

-¡No.. no es verdad!- Se defendió Candy

-Claro que lo es Candy White … Si no porque te pones como fiera cada vez que se menciona a Susana, no quieras mentirnos como otras veces, es justo que lo aceptes si quieres que te ayudemos … -Termino por decir Flamy a lo que Karen asintió.

\- Vamos Candy, dinos la verdad ¿Desde hace cuanto te gusta Terry ?- preguntó Karen mientras llegaba Pati y se unía a la conversación.

-Dos años…-Contesto apenada Candy, desviando la mirada a la ventana del salón, como si ahí encontrara algo más interesante—Me gusta desde cuando tenía 16, Terry y yo siempre hemos sido amigos, desde que éramos pequeños

-Pero siempre he pensado que te ve como hermana pequeña…¿o no?- Acoto Pati a la conversación.

-Ese es el problema Pati… Terry no hace más que verme como la pequeña niña que conoció hace tantos años, no me ve como…- Candy de pronto se detuvo... al sentirse expuesta.

-Como mujer- A completo Karen, mientras Candy parecía hacerse más pequeña.

-Si…como mujer- Finalmente dijo la rubia.

-Entonces Candy, oblígalo! Haz que Terry te mire como mujer- Dijo Karen emocionada

-¿Cómo?

-Es fácil – intervino Karen con una sonrisa, ante lo que tenía planeado - Lo que pasa es que tu no lo ves así… desde nuestra perspectiva Candy, pero si tu quieres nosotros podemos ayudarte, solo debemos de hacer unos cuantos cambios. En tu ropa y en.. bueno.. –Karen se detuvo, al no querer ser grosera con su amiga—Ya sabes Candy.. Tú siempre te vistes así…

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?- Preguntó Candy enfadada

-Bueno está bien, y es cómoda si quieres seguir pasando desapercibida... pero, no es ideal si quieres seducirlo.- Dijo Flamy casual

-Se... ¿seducirlo?—Tartamudeo Candy sonrojada

-Si.. Así es Candy, lo que quieres es seducirlo… Que te note, Que se preocupe por ti más como amante que como amigo, que se ponga celoso….

-Y.. . ¿Entonces bastara solo con cambiar mi ropa?

-No, claro que no Candy, - Dijo Pati al entender a lo qué se referían sus amigas- Tu actitud para con el también debes de cambiar , pero vamos paso a paso…¿Está bien? Hoy comenzaremos con lo de la ropa…bueno más bien para que mañana vengas diferente…¿vale?...y trabajaremos en la actitud

-B…bien- Contesto Candy algo insegura

-Vamos Candy no pierdes nada—Dijo Flamy, al tiempo que le tomaba la mano para infundirle un poco de confianza..—Acaso, no te gustaría meter en un poco de problemas a Grandchéster, de poder ver que reacción tiene...

-Si… tienen razón- Dijo Candy algo más segura de que el día de mañana las cosas serían diferentes, si con esto lograba despertar la curiosidad de Terry entonces estaba ganando bastante

…

No la había alcanzado a ver la tarde de ayer, estaba seguro que saldría por donde siempre pero no había sido así, en fin, no era su responsabilidad Candy, pero aún así se sentía preocupado cuando ella no estaba cerca, cuando no lograba verla …porque después de todo, Candy era inocente y pequeña, además de una atolondrada soñadora y se sentía con el deber de protegerla.

Esa mañana era extraño, ya eran más de las siete y no había llegado Candy, ya se la imaginaba corriendo para poder llegar, con sus cosas en las manos y el cabello alborotado, así era ella. Sintió una mano en su hombro, sonrió, esperaba ver el rostro agitado de Candy

-Ya sabía que llegarías- Dijo sonriendo

-Ah sí.. ¿Cómo lo sabías cariño?- Pregunto otra voz que no era la de Candy quien lo había sorprendido, si no su novia Susana.

-Bueno yo …tenía una corazonada- Mintió Terry, tratando de esconder el atisbo de duda en su voz.

\- Terrence ¿En verdad me esperabas?- Preguntó en un tono provocativo

-Claro, ya sabes que siempre lo hago Susy- Contesto Terry

-Bueno te creo—Dijo ella aferrándose a su brazo – Entonces ¿Nos vamos cariño?- pregunto ella tomada del brazo de él.

-No…espera, es que no ha llegado- Comento Terry en tono algo preocupado

-¿Quién no ha llegado?...—Pregunto a su novio, para luego contestarse ella misma- ah! Ya sé, no me contestes… Es a esa chiquilla a quien tu estas esperando, verdad Terry …a veces pienso que te preocupas más por ella que por mi- Dijo Susana indignada soltando el brazo de su novio

-No digas tonterías Susy, sabes que siempre me preocupo por ti—Contesto Terry, el cual se acerco a ella tratando de encerrarla entre sus brazos.

-Pero no tanto como por ella! –Dijo Susana haciendo un berrinche-

-Ya te lo he dicho mil veces… Candy es como una hermana pequeña para mí…

-Bien de cualquier forma ya podemos irnos…ahí va- Dijo Susana molesta señalando a una chica que penas venía por el jardín, pero que no se parecía para nada a Candy.

Aquella chica traía el cabello suelto cayendo en suaves ondas rubias por su espalda, una blusa entallada en color rojo muy femenina con un lindo y sugerente escote y unos jeans ajustados que dejaban lucir sus bien formadas piernas

-Esa no es Candy- Dijo Terry volteándose

-Claro que lo es…¿quieres ir a verla?- Dijo con una sonrisa irónica Susana- Vamos ¿Qué tu vista te está fallando?

-Mira Susana, Candy no… -Terry no termino decir la frase, porque la voz cantarina de Candy, se escuchó a su espalada-

-Terry! Hola ¿Cómo estás?- Terry volteo y vio a la chica saludándolo, era la misma chica que Susana había señalado, y que se acercaba a él, caminado de manera muy segura, cuando la tuvo cerca se dio cuenta.. Que en efecto era ella.

-C…Candy?… - Dijo Terry sorprendido, viendo directamente el escote de la chica rubia, el cual era muy sugerente. Su sonrisa era la misma de siempre pero…simplemente no era ella.- Tápate pecosa!…¿Qué crees que haces con esa ropa? Toma – Dijo Terry molesto al tiempo que le extendía su chamarra, colocándosela encima de sus hombros

-Pero?!.. – Candy quiso replicar - Terry no la necesito no hace… - Dijo Candy, a lo que el joven moreno no hizo caso

-Llévatela Pecosa no seas terca, me la regresas cuando termines con tus clases.

-Bueno ¿Qué, nos vamos?- Preguntó Susana impaciente, mientras taconeaba fuertemente.

-Si Susy, ya es hora, nos vemos Candy y no te descubras… - Dijo Terry en tono de advertencia, mientras le hacia la seña de que estaría observando su comportamiento- Ya sabes, puedes resfriarte- Dijo excusándose—Y sabes lo mal que te pones cada vez que lo haces..

Susana se aferro a Terry y lo jalo, llevándoselo por el campus mientras Candy observaba, como Terry se iba con esa rubia insípida, molesta, tomo la chamarra y se la quito, Terry, no tenía derecho a decirle que ponerse y que no, solo eso le faltaba.

...

...

La sombra del árbol en donde estaba sentada era placentera, era uno de sus lugares preferidos sin lugar a dudas, pero esa tarde no podía disfrutar como la mayoría de las veces, ya que, un grupo de chicos la rodeaban a ella y a su amiga Karen la cual estaba complacida con la nueva compañía, pero sinceramente ella no, eran molestos, sus comentarios eran absurdos, y solo buscaban algún pretexto para tocarle la mano, o alguna parte del cuerpo, agradecía en lo profundo de su ser, que aún ninguno de esos idiotas hubieran intentado otra cosa, de lo contrario ya hubiera gritado y golpeado a muchos.

-Candice…esta tarde voy a ir al cine ¿no quieres acompañarme?- Dijo un chico sonriéndole

-No, en realidad yo no puedo…porque…- Contestaba la rubia buscando en su mente un pretexto para zafarse de eso

-Por que va a salir conmigo- Dijo una voz detrás de ella, al voltear Candy vio a su amigo Anthony acercándose y sonriéndole sintiendo un gran alivio para ella ...

-Andrew… No sabía que ustedes dos salieran- Dijo él chico dando un paso atrás, después de todo Anthony era mucho más alto que él.

-Mejor deja de molestarla… ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo el rubio oji- azul, en un tono tranquilo pero seguro y firme..

-Vale!..Pero no es para que te pongas así de pesado Andrew - Nos vemos Candice!- Dijo el chico con la cabeza baja mientras se iba junto con todos los chicos que estaban alrededor de ella

-Gracias Anthony…No sabes qué gran favor me has hecho- Dijo Candy sonriente

-¿Favor? Pero si estábamos muy bien- Se quejo Karen

-No fue ningún favor pequeña, fue más bien una invitación a salir- Dijo Anthony acercándose a ella, que de inmediato se sonrojo

-No… no hagas bromas Anthony.

-¿Bromas? Yo no hago ninguna broma, pequeña Candice, hablo en serio.

-Anthony yo…- Dijo cada vez más nerviosa Candy por la proximidad del chico, que había tomado un mechón de su cabello y aspiraba su aroma..

-Ella no quiere ir contigo idiota- Dijo otra voz masculina detrás de Anthony, a lo que Candy se asomo por encima del hombro del rubio y vio a Terry muy molesto

-Grandchéster!… tan inoportuno como siempre- Dijo irónico Anthony separándose de Candy - ¿Por qué no te vas con tu "novia" y me dejas en paz con Candy? No sabías que estás haciendo un mal tercio..

-Cuidado con lo que dices Andrew …- contesto Terry conteniéndose

-¿O qué? ¿Qué me vas hacer?... Vamos Terrence, Tu estas saliendo con Susana, no las quieras abarcar a las dos- Dijo Anthony sonriendo socarrón.

Pecosa, tengo que hablar contigo- Dijo Terry ignorando al rubio, tomando la muñeca de Candy como siempre lo hacía y la jalándola, para llevársela a otro lado, pero esta vez Anthony lo detuvo del hombro.

-Yo estoy hablando con ella Grandchéster, si quieres hablar con ella vienes después- Dijo Anthony a modo de reto.

-No te estoy preguntando si me dejas hablar con ella, simplemente me la llevo y ya- Le contesto Terry acercándose a Anthony, de manera amenazadora.

-Cuidado con lo que haces y a quien provocas Grandchéster, no creas que me intimidas - Dijo Anthony de igual manera cada vez más cerca de Terry. Y con claras intensiones de saltar el uno encima del otro para poder golpearse.

-Basta! - Dijo Candy totalmente molesta, más bien furiosa, ¿Cómo podían decidir por ella ese par de tontos? Actuaban, como si no estuviera presente o fuera un pedazo de carne, que iba a ser dado al ganador

– Toma tu estúpida chamarra Terry – Candy le aventó el abrigo el cual cayó al suelo, para luego dirigirse a Anthony – Y tu, Anthony .. Yo no voy a salir a ningún lado contigo!..¿Cómo pueden ustedes hablar por mí de esa manera? Yo puedo decidir por mi misma ¿saben?

-Candice escucha…yo- -Decía Anthony tratando de tomarle la mano, pero ella se soltó.

-Yo solo quería…- Dijo Terry tomándola del hombro- Yo solo quería protegerte.

-Pues Terry no lo necesito- Dijo Candy molesta- No necesito a ninguno de los dos- Después se dio la media vuelta y se fue dejando a Terry y a Anthony ahí confundidos.

Karen que había visto totalmente la escena, estaba totalmente divertida - Ni modo chicos ya será para la próxima- Dijo comenzando a avanzar- Grandchéster yo que tu levantaría mi chamarra, esta tirada en el lodo.

-Maldita sea- Mascullo entre dientes Terry

-Bueno ni modo ya será para otro día… nos vemos idiota inoportuno!- Dijo Anthony alejándose de ahí.

-Es un imbécil primero crea una pelea y después se va- Dijo Terry mientras caminaba al edificio, ahora tendría que disculparse con Candy… y eso le costaba trabajo.

…

El día había resultado más largo después de la pelea, Karen decía que era buen signo que Terry se hubiera molestado, pero ella no veía ninguna diferencia, el siempre se molestaba cuando Anthony quería invitarla a salir, ella siempre se enfadaba y al final del día estaban ya reconciliados ella y Terry, esta vez no tenía por qué cambiar.

Salió del salón mientras Karen hablaba con Flamy de a dónde irían saliendo de clases el viernes, en cambio ella lo único que quería era hablar con Terry , encontrarse con él como siempre lo hacía, escuchar sus disculpas, hacerse la ofendida un rato y después salir bien con él.

Atravesó la mitad del campus pero no lo vio por ninguna parte, la verdad es que el campus ya estaba medio vació, y no había ningún rastro de él. Recorrió con la mirada el establecimiento ¿acaso es que Terry no estaba dispuesto a disculparse esta vez? No era posible, el siempre lo hacía, a menos que…" Susana lo hubiera convencido de no ir," - Ahora estoy segura que lo hizo - Pensó enfadada Candy. "Bien, si era más importante esa tonta, entonces a mi no me importa" -Dijo en voz alta, no iba a esperarlo, ni a aceptar su disculpa aunque lo hiciera, esta vez, estaba más que molesta.

…

Había llegado a casa y cambiado totalmente su atuendo. En ese momento estaba mucho más tranquila, la ropa que tría definitivamente era mucho más cómoda que lo que tría en la mañana, por ello amaba su pijama.

Candy estaba recostada en su cama leyendo uno de los tantos libros que tenía que leer para las clases cuando su celular sonó, vio de reojo el número en la pantalla, era Terry, estaba punto de contestar pero… no tenía por qué, de hecho estaba en su derecho de negarle la llamada, después de todo estaba enfadada, no siempre tenía que responder tan rápido a sus llamadas, de vez en cuando tenía que dejarlo esforzarse un poco.

Candy sonrió ante esa idea, no le contestaría por un rato. Volvió a su lectura pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que su celular sonará de nuevo, vio el número y era Anthony esta vez, tampoco le contestaría a él. Tomo el celular y lo guardo el en un cajón y lo cerró, no quería más molestias, no por lo menos esa noche.

…

...

Si su compañero no fuera tan curioso Terry no hubiera tenido problemas en disimular su enojo con el maldito celular, pero era la décima vez que la llamaba y no contestaba, simplemente no entendía, ¿Qué trabajo le costaba apretar un maldito botón y contestar? ¿O es que acaso le había pasado algo? Quizás era por eso que no contestaba, quizás necesitaba su ayuda y el ahí tirando al suelo el celular… podría ser útil ir a verla, ver si estaba bien…

-No vayas!- Dijo su compañero al ver que Terry tomaba su chaqueta

-¡¿Por qué no!- preguntó algo molesto

-Uno por qué no permiten salir del campus a estas horas y dos porque si está molesta no te va recibir- Dijo Archie sentándose en la cama

-¡¿Qué maldito trabajo le puede costar regresarme la maldita llamada!

-Ya sabes cómo es Susana…cuando se trata de orgullo, ella es…

-¡No estoy hablando de Susana! – Gritó Terry desesperado- Es Candy la que no me contesta- Dijo avergonzado de su situación

-Ah…la pequeña y dulce Candy… bueno después de todo también es mujer

-¿A qué te refieres con después de todo?- Pregunto Terry, tratando de discernir las palabras de su compañero-

-Bueno siempre se comporta como una niña, una adolescente pero… No sé si ya lo hayas notado Terry, Candy ya es una mujer... Y bueno como tal tiene su orgullo

-¡Pero nunca antes había mostrado este estúpido orgullo!- Dijo Terry ofuscado golpeando una mesa con el puño, después se arrepintió, la mano ahora le punzaba- Siempre era lo mismo, le llamaba, me contestaba, me disculpaba, y todo estaba bien…era sencillo- Dijo Terry confundido

-Bueno tarde o temprano tenía que pasar…-Contesto Archie casual- Ya no pasa nada, mañana hablarás con ella, créeme es mejor en persona.

-Mas te vale Archie!.

-Hey! Con Annie como novia, mi experiencia en disculpas es la mejor- Dijo Archie sonriendo, sabiendo que tenía la razón.

-Terry se dejo caer en la cama de mala gana, ¿Por qué todo se tenía que tornar tan difícil? Antes, todo era sencillo, pero ya no lo era más.

Maldijo al recordar que igual, al siguiente día tenía que disculparse con Susana también, ahora que la habían mencionado se acababa de acordar que también estaba molesta con el " Genial…que gran día va a ser mañana" - Dijo Terry en voz baja tratando de conciliar el sueño, después de todo necesitaría dormir y recuperar energías, sería un día muy largo mañana...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Chicas! Bien como lo prometido es deuda, aqui les traigo la actualizacion... Las cosas se van a poner peliagudas y Terry si que se vera en unos cuantos inconvenientes subidos de tono.. xD...**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo a todas... por los mensajes y por iniciar a seguir y colocar esta historia entre sus favoritos... Las saludo con mas calma en el siguiente capitulo... por lo pronto les dejo con la continuación... nos vemos el viernes...**

Desde México con mucho cariño, para todas ustedes ...

* * *

 **Peligrosa Seducción**

 **Capitulo 2**

* * *

Una hermosa y preciosa mañana estaba llegando, se levantó con ánimos, quizá era porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo Terry era quien había sufrido por no poder llamarle, pero podría ser que quizás y ni siquiera se había preocupado por llamar de nuevo, entonces ella abrió el cajón y saco el celular…20 llamadas pérdidas. Candy suspiro aliviada, si había sufrido por no poder hablar con ella.

Casi eufórica, se vistió con un pescador negro ajustado y una blusa de botones en color verde que hacia resplandecer el color de sus ojos, por recomendación de Karen Candy dejo abiertos unos cuantos botones, los primeros tres, para dejar algo a la imaginación. Se dejo el cabello suelto, se maquillo sutilmente y se puso un listón como diadema.

Estaba lista para ir y enfrentar a Terry

…..

...

Era la primera vez que llegaba tan temprano al jardín, aún faltaban 40 minutos para las clases pero es que estaba tan ansioso por hablar con Candy que ni siquiera se había preocupado de tomar sus libros de la clase correspondientes, pero no importaba en ese momento, ya los tomaría cuándo terminará de hablar con la pecosa.

Esa mañana iba particularmente cómodo, una camisa azul marino, unos jeans y una chamarra de piel negra. Era lo que traía puesto Terry, la verdad ni siquiera se había preocupado por combinar nada, simplemente se había puesto lo primero que había en clóset, daba gracias por que la mayoría de su ropa era color neutro.

Entonces vio llegar a Susana, bueno estaba bien, sería la primera con quien hablaría.

-Ya se te paso el coraje de ayer cariño?- Pregunto Susana en un tono frió

-Disculpa Susy ..No quise molestarte…

-No lo has hecho Terry, la verdad es que salí con una amiga y no me di cuenta de tu ausencia- Dijo ella riendo por lo bajo

-Vaya menos mal…- Contesto Terry tranquilo a diferencia de otras veces, no estaba molesto ni ansioso por que Susana le dijera algunas palabras de cariño.

-¿No te molesta?—Pregunto Susana

-¿Qué?—Pregunto confundido Terry, mientras miraba a otro lado, para ver si veía llegar a Candy-

-¿Que no te haya esperado? –contesto Susana, mirando la reacción de su novio..

-Ah no te preocupes, tenía otras cosas en la cabeza- Confesó Terry- Bueno cariño me voy, nos vemos más tarde , tengo otras cosas que hacer.. –Terry se alejo en dirección del portal, era seguro que Candy estuviera por llegar .. y no quería otra escena de celos.

-Bien, como quieras- Dijo Susana al tiempo que veía a Terry alejarse...

….

Era una de las pocas veces que llegaba temprano, sí señor, estaba orgullosa de sí misma, llegaba a tiempo para sus clases, y tomaría su primera clase de principio a fin como hace mucho no lo hacía. De pronto sintió una mano encima de su hombro, volteo sonriente, pero al ver a Terry se le borro la sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto Candy mientras caminaba

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas?- Pregunto Terry siguiéndole el paso

-No quise…- Contesto Candy simplemente

-¡¿Cómo que no quisiste pecosa!-Terry tenia tantas ganas de revolverle el cabello- Demonios Candy! Yo preocupándome por que quizás te había pasado algo y tú…

-Ya para con eso ! …me vas hacer llegar tarde a clase- Dijo Candy tratando de pasar a Terry..

-¡Me importan un carajo las clases!- Dijo Terry acorralando a Candy en una pared- Tu vienes conmigo pecosa altanera, necesitamos hablar.- Le dijo y después le jalo de la muñeca, llevándola a través de todo el campus hasta llegar a uno de los jardines más alejados, donde a esa hora nadie pasaba.

-¡¿Por qué me traes aquí! ¡Tengo que llegar a clases!- Gritó Candy enfadada

-Quería disculparme..- Dijo Terry recargando un brazo en la pared- Para eso fue que te llamé ayer… En verdad... lo siento Candy

-No es para tanto, ahora déjame pasar- Dijo Candy fríamente, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que la cercanía de Terry provocaba

-Espera un momento- Dijo él sosteniéndola de los hombros- ¿No se te olvido abrochar un botón?- Le dijo Terry viéndola inquisitivamente sobre el disimulado escote.

-Y tú que tanto te estás fijando?- Dijo Candy sonrojada pero sosteniéndole la mirada

-Es inevitable pecosa!- Dijo Terry en su defensa, pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho- Es decir…yo… bueno…

Terry Grandchéster!…- Dijo Candy a modo de reprimenda, viéndolo sonrojarse - ¿No estarás pensando cosas pervertidas conmigo... verdad?

-¡Que tonterías dices Tarzán pecoso! ¡Por supuesto que no!- Dijo Terry muy sonrojado y seguro de sí mismo- Ese no es el punto... no uqieras desviar el tema de ese boton Candice White ... ese botón, lo vas abrochar... lo tienes que abrochar..

-Pero que te crees! Terry Grandchéster... Tú no puedes decirme como vestirme!

-Claro que puedo!- Dijo ofendido Terry tratando de abrochar el botón de la blusa de Candy, pero ella se movía y trataba de evitarlo- ¡Quédate quieta Candice! Que no estoy bromeando- Le demandó Terry, pero Candy seguía moviéndose

-¡Déjame en paz Terry ! ¡Yo quiero traer la blusa así! ¡Ya no soy una niña pequeña!- Le dijo y entonces sucedió, los botones no resistieron más, y se descocieron, provocando que Candy dejará al descubierto su busto cubierto delicadamente con un sujetador blanco de encaje.

La respiración se le detuvo, no se movió mas en ese momento, ella... no reacciono, al igual que Terry que parecía estar en el mismo estado, estaba quieto enfrente de ella, sin dejar de verla, sus manos que las tenía en los bordes de la blusa, donde antes había botones , muy cerca de su blanca piel.

-C..Candy - Logró decir Terry tragando saliva... Estaba muy nervioso, sintiendo como le costaba respirar... ¿Desde hace cuanto Candy tenía tan buena figura?, desde cuando ella se había convertido en una mujer... Como si sus dedos se movieran por si solos, comenzaron a acariciar la piel de la chica, probando que tan tersa estaba.

El calor que sintió además del deseo que estaba dormido, salió a flote en ese momento... que de pronto sintió una urgente necesidad de recorrer lentamente su piel... de poder probar por mismo la suavidad de su piel, a través de sus labios, de besarle y bajar lentamente…

Su mirada se había oscurecido, como si sus ojos fueran el reflejo del profundo mar del atlántico... Sin percatarse de lo que hacía Terry se acerco a Candy, en ese momento ya no había más espacio entre ellos, su mano derecha la tomo de la cintura para evitar que huyera, le beso lentamente el cuello, con besos pequeños recorriendo cada centímetro de la piel de Candy, bajando lentamente al pecho de la pecosa

T.. Terry– Susurró Candy con la respiración entre cortada, tenía sus manos apoyadas en los brazos de él, no estaba bien lo que estaba sucediendo… tenían que detenerse pero no podía….Los besos de Terry los había esperado demasiado como para ahora negarse a ellos

-¡Jóvenes deténganse!- Grito una voz femenina. Terry se separo de Candy lo más rápido que pudo, y se puso enfrente de ella para poder cubrirla y enfrentarse a la profesora que estaba delante de ellos.- -¿Qué piensan que esto es un hotel?.. Ahora mismo salen del campus…no tienen que estar aquí! ¡Fuera!

-S..si..v..vamos- Dijo Candy nerviosa, sin saber qué hacer en ese momento, sintió como Terry le ponía su chamarra y le cerraba totalmente el cierre con sus manos temblorosas , lo vio a la cara y estaba sonrojado al igual que muy serio, sin fijar la mirada en ella, le tomo de la mano y sin decir nada se dirigió a la salida, mientras ella solo se dejo llevar.

….

El silencio reinaba en el auto, Candy aún tenía la imagen de Terry, besándole el cuello, bajando lentamente, tan presente lo tenía que el sonrojo de sus mejillas aún permanecía en ella.

En cambio Terry no había dicho nada desde lo sucedido, simplemente la había arrastrado a su auto y habían salido del campus, ella no había querido preguntar a donde iban, ya que estaba demasiado avergonzada como para preguntar a donde la llevaba, pero cuando vio el camino que estaban tomando lo comprendió todo. Terry la estaba llevando a su casa, a la casa de sus padres donde tantas veces había estado, pero esta vez era diferente ¿Cómo explicarían su llegada? ¿Cómo explicaría que lleva puesta la chamarra de Terry sin nada más, que lo que quedaba de su blusa rota?...no era una buena situación, no lo era para ella ni para Terry.

-Preferiría que me llevarás a mi casa- Dijo en un hilo de voz Candy, sin verle a los ojos.

-No puedo llevarte a tu casa, tu madre supone que estas en la universidad ¿recuerdas?- Dijo el chico de mirada Saphire, sin dejar de ver el camino

-Pero…?

-No discutas Candy!… Mis padres no están por el momento, te quedarás ahí hasta que llegue la hora de irte a tu casa, o al menos que sea más tarde y puedas inventar una historia…- Dijo el Terry nuevamente atento en el camino como si fuera lo más fascinante que hubiera visto

-Esta bien...- Contesto sin ganas Candy volteando a ver la ventana, ya casi estaban llegando

-Y…yo…yo quiero decir que lo siento...- Dijo finalmente Terry mostrando un leve sonrojo- No debió haber pasado…es mi culpa, no sé que me sucedió pecosa, pero te aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo- Finalmente él la volteo a ver estando ya estacionado en las afueras de su casa, su mirada de notaba preocupación y mucha confusión.

-No…no fue…no fue gran cosa- Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Candy, si Terry había dicho que todo era un error, ella no podía decir que la sensación de tenerlo de esa manera le había gustado, sería una vergüenza mucho mayor, de la que ya había pasado.

-Mi hermano debe estar por aquí- Dijo Terry bajando del auto- Déjamelo todo a mí. –Sonrió, tratando de aligerar la situación -

-Si

Entraron en la gran casa, que si bien no era una mansión gigante era lo suficientemente lujosa para decir que la familia que habitaba ahí ganaba bastante bien.

Candy pudo ver la ya conocida estancia y el comedor, parecía no haber nadie pero unos pasos se comenzaron a escuchar desde el fondo del pasillo detrás de las escaleras, donde el estudio estaba. Ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, el hermano de Terry, Albert siempre le había inspirado algo de temor, su actitud siempre tan seria y su mirada la cohibían y si tomaba en cuenta que no estaba en la mejor de las situaciones.

Era mejor dejar a Terry encargarse de hablar con él. Alto, elegante y mostrando su cobriza cabellera apareció Albert, con una mirada inexpresiva como siempre, analizando con la mirada a su hermano y después a Candy sabiendo que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sin rodeos

-Esta es mi casa también- Dijo Terry como si nada estuviera sucediendo

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- Arremetió Albert con un tono amenazador

-Candy se siente algo enferma ¿ves?- Dijo Terry mostrando la palidez que Candy mostraba por los nervios- No hay nadie en su casa y pensé que hasta que alguien llegará en su casa sería mejor traerla.

Albert, volteo a mirarla para ver si decía su hermano la verdad - Así…así es- Dijo Candy a Albert, que la vio una vez más y después se dio la media vuelta dejándola más tranquila.

-¿Lo ves?...solo era para molestar, en realidad le importa muy poco lo que haga yo de mi vida- Dijo Terry mientras caminaba hacía la sala dejándose caer un amplio sillón, recargó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos, la imagen de Candy , con la blusa rota y su rostro sonrojado no se lo borraba de la mente, el no lograba quitarla, había hecho un esfuerzo muy grande el controlarse delante de su hermano y de Candy fingiendo que había sido poca cosa.

¿Cómo pudo haber hecho eso? Se había convertido en lo menos quería, en un pervertido que abusaba de una chica inocente como Candy, la clase de tipo de los que él siempre la quiso estar protegiendo… ¡Era completamente un desastre!

-¿Qué…que irá a pasar mañana?- Preguntó Candy preocupada, se acababa de dar cuenta que seguramente la profesora se lo diría al rector y ahí acabaría su beca estudiantil.

-Mañana- repitió Terry como si se tratará de un momento muy lejano- Mañana no ocurrirá nada Candy.

-¿Cómo que nada? ¿No crees que la profesora le vaya con el chisme al rector y entonces…?

-No… no irá por que hoy iré hablar con ella, le diré que fue mi culpa… sería inútil tratar de explicarle lo que realmente paso… aunque sería igual de vergonzoso- dijo Terry aún con la cabeza recostada en el suave respaldo del sofá

-Pero…la culpa fue de los dos- Termino por decir Candy

-No Candy... fue mi culpa y punto. Además tú tienes una beca que cuidar en cambio yo, con tal de que siga pagando los semestres solo me castigarán por algunos días, será una suspensión posiblemente.

-Terry…

-Ahora vuelvo…- Le dijo el chico de cabello castaño- Tengo que ir hacer una llamada.

-Ah…si- Dijo secamente Candy, sabía que se trataba de Susana a quien Terry iba a llamar.

Candy se quedo sola en la habitación, entonces centró su atención en la habitación, nada había cambiado, todo seguía igual a como la recordaba de años anteriores, las fotos familiares, la misma sala, el mismo orden de las cosas, la verdad era, que esa casa le agradaba bastante, toda ella le recordaba momentos que había pasado con Terry en algún momento de su vida.

Sintió entonces como alguien la miraba, se dio la vuelta y vio al hermano de Terry de pie en la entrada de la estancia, la veía fijamente haciendo sonrojar a Candy que desvió la mirada y sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían nuevamente.

Supongo que el llevar chaquetas de hombre es lo último en moda- Dijo Albert irónicamente a lo que Candy enseguida toco la manga de la chamarra de Terry por instinto

-No…es que yo..tenía frió y tu hermano me prestó su chamarra, eso es todo- dijo Candy nerviosa.

-Aquí adentro esta templado seguro quisieras estar más fresca- Dijo Albert mientras avanzaba hacia ella, la miraba como si pudiera descubrir algo con tan solo observarla, lo cual era bastante probable- Déjame ayudarte – Dijo tomando el cierre de la chaqueta pero Candy le detuvo la mano.

-No.. no lo hagas- Dijo Candy casi asustada

-¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que Terrence te trajo?- Preguntó Albert aún con la mano en el cierre y la de ella encima de su mano

-Por lo que te dijo Terry, yo me sentía mal y…

-Mientes. – Dijo Albert con intención de bajar el cierre- Se que traes la chamarra de mi hermano por alguna extraña razón…

-Basta… esto…esto no te importa- Le dijo Candy con un tono valiente pero algo temeroso de la respuesta

-Yo no soy como el estúpido de mi hermano…- Dijo Albert, al tiempo que se alejaba de Candy - Si no me quieres decir que sucedió no insistiré, era pura curiosidad, nada más

-G..gracias- mascullo Candy sin saber si debió haber agradecido o salir corriendo de la casa, en ese momento Terry llegó a la estancia y vio un poco nervioso a Albert, saliendo de la habitacion, creyendo este que los había descubierto

-Llévala a su casa Terry - Le dijo simplemente antes de marcharse al estudio de nuevo.

…

Su cama era lo más reconfortante que había sentido ese día, Candy estaba descansando ya en su casa, hacía horas que Terry la había dejado en su casa no después de haberla interrogado exhaustivamente acerca de la plática con su hermano Albert, dedujo que algo tramaba o sospechaba pero que gracias a su " no te importa" de ella Albert se había alejado.

A decir verdad Candy no sabía cómo tendría que reaccionar al día siguiente, si debía ir con la ropa que le aconsejo Karen o más a su estilo, pero pensó que se de repente cambiaba de nuevo de estilo entonces sería más sospechoso por lo que opto por seguir con el cambio.

También estaba muerta de la curiosidad por saber que había pasado entre la profesora y Terry ¿lo habrían suspendido? Suspiro pesadamente dejándose caer nuevamente entre los almuhedones, había sido un día largo y muy difícil, pero algo sabía: ella no le era indiferente a Terry y trabajaría en eso.

…

Entraba en su dormitorio, los ojos se le cerraban solos, estaba agotado, y como no estarlo después de un día como el que había tenido. Primero abusando de la inocencia de Candy lo cual era lo más penoso del día, después las sospechas de su hermano, seguida de una plática con la profesora…aún tenía grabada esa mirada asesina que le tiraba la profesora…

 **Flash Back**

-¿Qué desea joven Grandchéster? Creí haberle dicho que no entrará en el campus-Dijo la mujer ya madura al ver a Terry entrando a su oficina.

-Vengo a aclarar lo sucedido- Contesto Terry, sentándose en la silla enfrente del escritorio de la mujer

-No hay nada que aclarar, la señorita y usted deben ser suspendidos- Contradijo la profesora sin tomarle importancia al asunto

-Estaría en un error, porque la culpa fue toda mía- Dijo el moreno oji-azul apretando los puños por debajo de la vista de la profesora

-No comprendo…si usted me dice que la culpa fue suya entonces ¿Estaba obligando a la joven?- Dijo la profesora mirando a Terry horrorizada, como si de un violador se tratará

-¡No!- contesto de prisa Terry - Es decir… fue mi culpa por qué… yo la … yo la…convencí…la persuadí de…hacerlo- terminó por decir Terry con gran dificultad ¿Cómo podía mentir de esa manera? El, al principio de las cosas solo había querido abrochar un simple y maldito botón.

-¿Y qué quiere que haga? Que la perdone a ella por lo que hizo?

-Si…ella no tuvo la culpa…se lo aseguro.

-Joven Grandchéster…tengo entendido que usted tiene novia en el mismo campus…¿Acaso, no le es suficiente con ella?- Preguntó la profesora tratando de incomodarlo

-Esos son asuntos personales- contesto Terry comenzando a molestarse

-Pero si estuvo persuadiendo a la joven White para hacerlo, significa una cosa no?

-No significa nada, fue un… accidente, un tropiezo- Dijo Terry tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas

-Tropiezo o no, usted tendrá que pagar con una semana de suspensión…sabe de antemano, que una semana en la universidad es como si fuera un mes ¿cierto?

-Cierto- Contesto al darse cuenta de la cantidad de trabajos que tendría que hacer..

-Bien... –Dijo la Profesora con aire solemne- Entonces puede retirarse y dígale a la señorita White, que se presente mañana en mi oficina… en la salida.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros! queda excluida de la suspensión más no de una plática conmigo, ahora retírese- Dijo con tono concluyente la profesora y Terry salió más furioso de lo que había entrado.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Había sido muy difícil convencer a esa mujer de que era enteramente su culpa por qué ahora que lo pensaba bien, al decir eso exactamente estaba diciendo que la había obligado lo cual no era cierto.

Sintió entrar a la habitación a su compañero el cual trataba de no hacer ruido pero fallando en el intento. Terry prendió la luz de la lámpara y lo vio, venía con una mejilla roja y una marca, eso solo significaba que otra había tenido una discusión con Annie .

-No estoy dormido Archie- Dijo cansinamente el chico

-Ya lo veo…¿ No arreglaste las cosas con Candy?- Preguntó el chico de cabello castaño claro..

-No…es decir si… si lo hice- Dijo Terry sin saber que decir, ¿Cómo explicaría lo de su suspensión? Y los motivos de esta..

-Ah ya veo…¿Entonces quien te está quitando tus sagradas horas de sueño?

-Nadie…nadie…será mejor que te vayas a dormir- Dijo molesto Terry dándose la vuelta en su cama para no ver más a su amigo

-Como quieras… Después de todo mañana será un día largo…tenemos un examen de matemáticas y física integradas V ¿recuerdas?...

-Ah…- ahora se estaba maldiciendo por dentro, no podría presentar la prueba, definitivamente estaba pagando muy caro su osadía con Candy pero…una sonrisa se dibujo al recordar la suavidad de la piel de su amiga, una sonrisa que le era imposible ocultar.

 _ **Continuara..**_

 _ **Sakurai-Alighieri**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicas! Que tal pinta su fin de semana.. espero que bien y que puedan disfrutar de el, en todo el sentido de la palabra.. Como lo prometido es deuda, les traigo continuación.. xD.. veamos que que problemas se mete Terry por el cambio que esta realizando Candy...

Pasando a otra cosa, chicas, no crean que soy mala onda o que no leos sus mensajes o no les tomo en cuenta, al contrario todos para mi son muy valiosos.. hace unos dias, en un comentario me dejaron el mensaje de que si aceptaba ideas para escribir otra historia... y pues, queria comentarles, que si.. que estaría encantada de recibirlas, ya sea aquí, o por mensaje o a mi perfil del face, solo que si me tardaría un poco en realizarlas ya que aun debo epílogos y estoy trabajando en otra historia.. xD pero si me esperan un poquito .. las realizare..

Muchas gracias a todas, por dejarme un mensaje o por colocar a esta historia entre sus favoritos.. a.. Mary, Skarllet Northman, Analiz, Ammii Morrigan, Amo a Terry, Alesita 77, Mixie07, Liz Carter, Roesia, Nekito 1, Guest, Cerezza0977, Kira Anima, Fati, , Becky 70, Chica Zafiro, Dulce Lu, Iris Adriana, Celia y Edichi...

Si puedo terminar el otro capitulo lo posteo mas tarde, si no nos leemos el lunes.. Cuidense mucho amigas y disfruten de este fin de semana...

Desde México con cariño par todas ustedes...

* * *

 **Peligrosa Seducción**

Capitulo 3

* * *

Podía verse a una joven viendo hacía la ventana, no estaba prestando atención a la clase y es que esa mañana no había sido recibida por esa persona especial, y no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que se enterará de la razón del porque él no estaba ahí, y entonces se sintió culpable, ella también había dejado que todo eso pasará y era el Terry que pagaba por ambos.

Vio se reloj, apenas las 11 de la mañana y ya todo el campus sabía de la suspensión de Terry, incluso ya se comenzaban a comentar versiones de lo que había sucedido pero ninguna cerca de la verdadera. Fue entonces que Candy escuchó el timbre anunciando el termino de la clase, levantándose rápidamente para salir del salón, tenía que tomar algo de aire, para despejarse, y poder tomar la otra clase cuando una mano la detuvo del hombro, ella volteo con la mirada cansada, pero quien la estaba buscando era nada menos que Terry.

-Terry- Dijo ella sorprendida

-Shhh- Haciendo un ademán con el dedo, Terry trato de hacer callar a Candy, para que ella no le llamara por su nombre -Se supone que no debo estar aquí pecosa ¿recuerdas?

-Cierto- Murmuro ella mientras caminaban a un pasillo mas solo.

Toma- Le dijo Terry mientras extendía una bolsa blanca de papel, Candy la tomo desconcertada y al abrirla encontró una blusa de corte parecida a la otra y lo volteo a ver llena de curiosidad.

-Por lo de ayer…te la debo- Comento Terry disimulando la pena que traía, y usando un tono como si se tratará de algo natural

-Gracias- Dijo Candy al tiempo que se sonrojaba- No se supone que deberías estar aquí. Pude haber esperado a que terminaran las clases para ir a verte

-Ya lo sé pecosa tonta… solo quería dártelo antes para ver algunas cuestiones, pero ya me voy… - Terry le dio una última mirada a Candy, sonrió al ver que esta vez traía un suéter encima, aunque la falda no era muy de su agrado.

Se dio la media vuelta en la esquina del pasillo cuando vio a Anthony acercarse, venía sonriendo de una manera que él conocía muy bien, esta vez no se le acercaría, iba a detenerlo antes de que llegará a ella pero alguien lo tomó del hombro, volteo seguro de que se encontraría a alguna profesora, sintiendo que, en ese momento una buena reprimenda le venía, pero no era así, su alma volvió al cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta que era Susana quien lo veía.

-¿Qué haces aquí, creí que estabas suspendido- Dijo Susana confundida, al ver a su novio espiando por los pasillos del campus.

-Yo…- Terry trato de pensar en una excusa coherente en ese momento... "Susana me matara si le digo que vine aquí por Candy …piensa rápido Terrence …piensa" - Vine a verte cariño – Mintió, mientras se acercaba y le robaba un leve beso ..

-¿Ah sí?... entonces…¿Por qué no me invitas desayunar a algún lugar bonito eh?- Pregunto coqueta Susana

-Claro cariño…vamos- Dijo Terry palpando su bolsillo, dando gracias a que traía consigo su cartera

….

...

No hacía mucho que había estado en la Universidad, y no por eso olvidaba los caminos hacia las direcciones, en este caso la del rector principal, él sospechaba que su hermano no andaba en algo bueno.

Era extraño que Terrence había visitado su casa cuando debió estar en clase, sabiendo de antemano que su hermano odiaba estar en casa.

La secretaría a cargo de la dirección lo invitó a sentarse pero no tardó mucho en entrar a la oficina del rector que lo recodaba perfectamente.

-Cuanto tiempo Joven Albert…¿Qué hace por aquí?-Preguntó el hombre que estaba siendo muy amable con el descendiente mayor de los Grandchéster.

-Vengo a ver los avances de mi hermano Terrence Grandchéster- Dijo Albert sin rodeos

-Déjeme revisar en la base de datos- Contesto el rector al tiempo que abría un archivo de Terry en su computadora- Terrence Grandchéster, es un estudiante promedio, tiene una materia que recusar…aunque nada de qué preocuparse—El rector sonrió tratando de diluir el ambiente tenso -todos alguna vez reprobaron...me parece que en estos momentos está cumpliendo una suspensión- Dijo el rector frunciendo un poco el ceño ante el reporte que tenia sobre Terrence- Que raro…él nunca había tenido una suspensión tan larga.

-¿Qué quiere decir con tan larga?—Pregunto Albert contrariado al ver el gesto del rector.

-Una semana, las otras habían sido de un día o dos….más que nada porque pelea mucho con otro de los chicos pero…

-¿Cuál es su dormitorio?- Preguntó Albert seguidamente

-Pero no puede pasar joven Grandchéster, me temo que…

-Solo será por unos instantes…- Dijo con una voz persuasiva

-El rector lo miro por un instante antes de soltar el aire resignado, era más que obvio que el mayor de los Grandchéster, no se iría sin antes hablar con su hermano- Esta bien, no creo que haga daño ¿cierto?... Es en el segundo edificio en el dormitorio 102… Fue un gusto verte – Dijo el rector sonriendo

Igualmente- Dijo Albert sin ver al rector, ya que iba camino a la salida.

…..

...

Las clases habían terminado, estaba agotada, iba ya camino a la salida cuando vio a Albert caminando hacía el edificio de Terry, Candy entonces estuvo segura, Albert no se había tragado el cuento de ayer, rápidamente saco su celular y marco el numero de Terry

-Contesta Terry …contesta- Decía la chica rubia cuando escuchó una voz masculina del otro lado- ¿Estás en tu cuarto?

-No…pero ya voy para allá- Contesto Terry casual, y jovialmente alegre de escuchar la voz de Candy.

-Espérate! ¡No vayas!- Dijo Candy con tono de alarma – Tu hermano Albert esta en tu cuarto…lo acabo de ver pasar.

-Demonios…- Mascullo Terry guardando silencio por un rato considerable

-¿Terry, sigues ahí?- Pregunto Candy

-Si pecosa, te veo en la salida del campus en 5 minutos colgando el teléfono seguidamente.

-Ahh!.. Yo no!.. Ah porque Terry siempre hace eso.. - Candy sacudió la cabeza en negación, estaba nerviosa por lo que Albert hubiera descubierto en la oficina del rector, entonces esperó, después de todo ya estaba ya en la salida del campus, se sentó en la banqueta algo incomoda por la falda pero al fin y al cabo había logrado, poder acomodarse cuando vio a alguien acercándose, solo podía ver sus pies ya que no levantaba el rostro , supuso que era Anthony …pero noto que iba vestido muy formal y eso era muy extraño.

-Anthony hoy no voy a salir contigo- Dijo Candy al sentir que la persona se había detenido en frente de ella

-No soy Anthony - Dijo el hombre haciendo que Candy levantará la vista encontrando al hermano de Terry viéndola fijamente extendiéndole una mano para que se pusiera de pie- No es correcto que te sientes en la banqueta como estas vestida Candy .

-Disculpa Albert! …¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes de visita?- Preguntó Candy fingiendo demencia

-¿ Como sigues? – Preguntó Albert sin dejarle de ver fijamente – Supongo que mejor por como estas vestida hoy, espero que ya no tengas molestias..

-Eh…ah….etto! jaja... No ya no hay… Hoy me siento muy bien, de maravilla!- Mintió Candy mientras movía las manos nerviosa esperando que Terry no llegará en ese momento

-Vine de visita con Terry, pero no está en su dormitorio, me entere de casualidad que estaba suspendido…- Dijo Albert casualmente tratando de leer las expresiones de la Candy

\- Ah…si? …No lo sabía... En realidad no lo he visto desde ayer y no me comento nada de eso- Dijo ella, tratando de ocultar lo que sabía, pero algo en su interior le decía que sería inútil

-Vamos, acompáñame- Dijo Albert, sacando las llaves de su auto negro estacionado muy cerca de ahí.

-¿Va.. vamos?...¿A dónde?- Preguntó Candy aún más nerviosa

-Te invito a comer. – Dijo simplemente Albert mientras abría la puerta del auto, para Candy

-Eh pero yo..En realidad…estaba…bueno estoy… -Candy trataba de decir algo coherente, mientras movía la manos de un lado a otro para zafarse de aquella extraña invitación ...

-Supongo que estas esperando a alguien pero si se demoro…no tiene caso que lo esperes…¿ o sí?- Comento Albert viéndola de reojo

-Oh! Bueno …en eso tienes razón- Contesto Candy … pensando que lo mejor sería irse de ahí antes de que Terry se encontrara con su hermano, y comenzara la tercera guerra mundial- Solo es que tengo que llamar a mi casa… ya sabes, si no se preocupará mi madre.

-No te preocupes por eso, Yo te presto mi celular, vamos sube- Dijo Albert insistiendo, a lo que Candy subió sin más remedio.

Albert arrancó el auto y Candy rogó por que las cosas salieran bien…

….

...

Media hora y no aparecía ¿Qué no había sido claro diciendo que en cinco minutos la vería ahí, Terry movía los pies como señal de impaciencia, vio a Flamy, una de las amigas de Candy pasar, la cual tomo del brazo y esta reacciono molestándose un poco

-" ¿Puedes soltarme?" -Dijo al chica molesta y Terry rápidamente lo hizo

-" ¿Has visto a Candy?"- Le preguntó tratando de no escucharse muy desesperado,

\- Yo no pero Karen si… ella me dijo que la había visto salir con un chico muy apuesto…" –Contesto pensativa Karen sin darse cuenta que sus palabras habían causado un efecto no muy positivo en Terry, que apretaba los puños por lo bajo y desvió la mirada.

\- " Gracias" –contesto de mala gana y enseguida se metió a su auto y arrancó como alma que lleva el diablo.

-" Maldita Candy... ,Estoy como idiota aquí esperándote y arriesgando a que Albert me vea y tú te largas como si nada … seguramente te has de haber ido con el imbécil de Anthony... Eres una tonta" -Pensaba Terry en voz alta mientras manejaba por la autopista, porque después de todo, sentía que en esos momentos no podía ir a su dormitorio, ni a su casa, ni a ningún lugar, así que el único recurso que le quedo fue… ir a un bar.

…

...

Las nueve de la noche. La verdad era que no había estado tan mal su día –Pensaba Candy después de darse un baño- Aunque la última parte de…¿había sido una cita?...bueno no exactamente, lo mejor sería decir que había sido una invitación, como sea, la última parte de la invitación le había puesto muy nerviosa, como al principio, que Albert había comenzado a preguntar acerca de Terry y como no obtuvo respuestas como quería, Albert cambió el tema repentinamente permitiendo que ella se relajara un poco…pero…

...

-FLASH BACK-

...

Todo había sido delicioso en aquel restaurant francés al que Albert la llevo , Candy después de toda la tensión que paso en momentos atrás, se encontraba relajada ya que en ese momento iba camino a casa.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su hogar, Albert, como le abrió la puerta del auto y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

En ese momento, desde ese ángulo, Albert se dio cuenta de que nunca la había visto tan hermosa, apenas recordaba cuando la veía jugando en el jardín de su casa con su inútil hermano pero ahora, Candice ya no era ninguna niña.

Una vez fuera del auto Candy esperaba que Albert, diera un paso atrás para que la dejara pasar, pero no sucedió, al contrario se quedo ahí de pie, tan cerca de ella que podía oler su exquisita colonia, aun tomándole su mano, al igual que la miraba fijamente a los ojos "

-Ya…ya me tengo que ir.. Dijo Candy muy nerviosa, ante la mirada que le brindaba el hermano de Terry. Entonces Albert le besó la mano y la miro nuevamente de reojo sonriendo levemente al ver que ella se sonrojaba

-" Fue un placer" –Termino por decir Albert para después cederle el paso,

Confundida, Candy se metió rápidamente como pudo a su casa ..

...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

...

Se había perdido en la intensidad de la mirada de Albert. Seguramente había sido un gesto de pura cortesía pero aún así había logrado ponerla nerviosa y no justamente por razones de sus preguntas incomodas…Si no, más bien por su presencia. Se recostó en su cama, puso su celular en la mesita de junto y poco a poco se quedo dormida, pensando aún en aquella mirada azul como el cielo, que la había atrapado.

….

...

Música… escuchaba música… ¿Pero de donde venía?... Luego …se detuvo… pero comenzó de nuevo, ¿Qué no se suponía que estaba dormida? Pesarosa Candy estiro su mano buscando el celular...se despertó, o al menos lo intento, ya que por lo menos sabía que era de ahí de dónde venía la melodía.

Su celular era el que estaba sonando desde hace un rato. Lo levantó y sin siquiera pensarlo contestó.

-¿Albert?- Preguntó Candy con una voz somnolienta

-Pecosa... ¿Qué…que…demonios …tiene que ver mi ¡hip! Hermano…aquí…eh?- Preguntó una voz ya muy conocida por Candy –Miro su reloj, en el cual marcaba las dos de la mañana.

-Terry …son las dos de la mañana…- Dijo rogando porque colgará- cualquier cosa puede esperar a mañana, ve y duérmete..

\- Baja Tarzán pecoso…¡hip!...estoy afuera…en el callejón a dos ¡hip! Casas- Demando Terry.

-¿Qué carajos Terry? ¿Estás ebrio?- Preguntó Candy lo obvio...

-No candice!... solo ven… te espero..necesito hablar contigo…urgente!- Termino por decir Terry colgando el celular.

Candy entonces maldijo, ¿Qué demonios tenía Terry que decirle a las dos de la mañana?...

Se levanto como pudo y entonces se puso una chamarra muy ligera, porque después de todo no hacía frió. Abrió con cuidado de no hacer ruido la ventana y salió por ahí bajando por el árbol como ya tantas veces lo había hecho antes para escaparse con el mismo chico que estaba a punto de ver.

Candy bajo con cuidado, y miro a ambos lados de la calle, caminando de prisa hacía la esquina a un amplio callejón en el cual estaba el auto de Terry y él se encontraba recargado en la puerta, con la cabeza baja, y una mano tapando su rostro.

Candy se acerco a él y lo toco del hombro, Terry al sentir el contacto levanto la vista dejando ver que estaba ebrio, sus mejillas demostraban cierto sonrojo. Y al verla su mirada se mostró levemente molesta.

-Tengo que..¡hip!...hablar contigo- Arremetió Terry

-! A las dos de la mañana? –Preguntó Candy molesta- Estas loco Terry, mejor vete a tu casa y…

-¡No voy a irme pecosa!...¡Primero tienes que decirme porque no me esperaste cuando ¡hip! Te dije claramente que ahí estaría!- Dijo en tono molesto Terry poniendo a Candy contra el auto, tomándola posesivamente de los hombros

-¡No pude!- dijo Candy tratando de escaparse- -Terry por favor suéltame!

-¡No hasta que confieses, si estuviste con el imbécil de Anthony!- Dijo molesto Terry

-No me fui con el!- Dijo Candy comenzando a asustarse por el repentino ataque de celos de Terry...

-Pecosa ¿Qué no entiendes que me haces daño?- Preguntó Terry en tono dulce y arrepentido, había dejado de sostener fuertemente a Candy para acariciar su rostro, mientras con su otra mano se posaba suavemente en su cintura.

-Terry.. por favor—Dijo ella al sentir como se estremecía por dentro -..Será mejor que te vayas a tu casa…- Dijo Candy temerosa al notar el cambio y la cercanía de Terry.

\- Pecosa... ¿Acaso no me quieres cerca de ti?...- pregunto como si de un niño pequeño se tratará, acercándose más hasta rozar nariz con nariz y viendo a la chica con un toque de inocencia reflejado en sus lindos ojos Saphire -Vamos ¿No me quieres nadita Candy?

-Terry.. Por favor estas ebrio…no es momento de…- Tartamudeo Candy que comenzaba a sentirse extraña pro su manera de actuar.

-Yo haré que quieras estar conmigo Candy ¡hip!...que…desees tenerme cerca…así como yo te deseo pecosa - Dijo torpemente Terry cerrando la cercanía entre ambos con un beso. Rozando primero lentamente los labios de la chica rubia, tornando poco a poco el beso hasta hacerlo uno apasionado y salvaje. – Candice... - Decía en suaves susurros Terry mientras besaba su cuello, y acariciaba a placer su cintura.- Candice … di mi nombre… te lo ruego – Le suplico Terry acercando más el cuerpo de la chica al suyo. – Dilo amor mío…- Volvió a repetir

-Te... Terry .. – susurró a su oído Candy nerviosa, sonrojada y ansiosa

Oh! Candy …yo haré que me quieras como yo a ti…- Decia Terry hablando torpemente- Sabes pecosa, me encanta tu cabello, el modo en que se enrosca enmarcando tu rostro- acoto Terry aspirando el suave aroma a rosas del cabello de Candy - Tu espalda…- Dijo nuevamente en un susurro mientras acariciaba la apenas cubierta espalda de Candy, sus manos ya se habían hecho un camino por debajo de la ligera chamara que traía la chica, pasaba su mano delineando suavemente por su cintura , subiendo lentamente hasta encontrase con un área que debía ser prohibida para él, pero en esos momentos no tenía conciencia de ello.

Poso una de sus manos en el busto desnudo de Candy,(por debajo de la blusa) haciendo inmediatamente dar un respingo a Candy, retirando su mano de la espalda de Terry para poder detenerlo.

Terry subió la mirada y vio la mirada asustada de la Candy ,su respiración ahora era entrecortada, debido a una agradable combinación de miedo y curiosidad

\- No te haré daño pecosa…¿somos amigos no?...- Dijo el moreno hablando más torpemente aún, rompiendo el encanto que había hecho sucumbir por un rato la racionalidad de candy.

-Detente por favor Terry, - Dijo firmemente Candy, quien había tomando de la chamarra de él, su celular.

-¿ A quién vas a llamar pecosa ? – Preguntó el joven mientras besaba nuevamente el cuello de Candy- Dime cariño- pidió nuevamente.

-Espera... - Dijo Candy mientras marcaba de prisa el número " oh! Dios mío si sigue así…no voy a poder detenerlo… contesta por favor ..Contesta…" pensaba ella mientras sentía las caricias de Terry cada vez más intensas.

…

...

Era de madrugada y su celular sonaba, ¿A quién demonios se le ocurría llamar a esa hora? A menos que fuera Annie, pidiendo que fuera a su habitación a hacer " travesuras"…Entonces sí, no le molestaría levantarse e ir corriendo a su dormitorio.

Al levantar la bocina escucho una voz femenina pero no la que esperaba.

-" Archie…" -Escucho la voz de una Candy muy agitada - Por favor ven de prisa… Terry esta… - ah! Terry detente, no hagas eso… - Como te decía Terry esta ebrio…tienes que… - No hagas eso! Ya te lo dije Terry … Archie por favor ven deprisa…ya sabes dónde queda mi casa… estamos en un callejón a dos casas de la mia …No tardes."...

\- Fue lo último que había escuchado.

Al parecer Candy estaba en una situación muy difícil, así que no le quedo remedio más que vestirse rápidamente, no era la razón que esperaba pero era suficiente como para levantarse.

Cuando finalmente llegó al lugar vio el auto estacionado de Grandchéster y a Candy que estaba de pie como a uno o dos metros de distancia de Terry que estaba sentado en su auto, con la cabeza baja, recargada en el volante..

-¿Esta dormido?- -Preguntó Archie a Candy que parecía estar más que furiosa...

-No, no lo está! .. Archie Llévatelo…no quiero volver a verlo…llévatelo antes de que…- Decía Candy que difícilmente hablaba sin decir ninguna majadería- Solo…solo llévatelo.

-Pecosa yo… ¡hip! No te entiendo!- Dijo Terry mostrando su enrojecida mejilla causada por un golpe reciente

Archie se acerco al auto y lo hizo a un lado -Vamos Terry, ya has tomado demasiado- Le dijo Archie empujando a Terry para que se acomodara de mejor manera en el otro asiento, busco las llaves del auto y vio que aún estaban dentro del embrague.

\- Yo me encargo Candy, ve a descansar…seguramente Terry no estaba pensando lo que hacía… mañana te llamará estoy seguro que se disculpara sinceramente contigo… y…

-Dile que no me llame, que ni siquiera se le ocurra estarme molestando por el teléfono…por que de todos modos no pienso contestar sus llamadas- Dijo Candy comenzando a caminar a su casa..

Archie quedo sorprendido ante la reacción de su amiga, mas, era lógico después de haber lidiado con su amigo así -Vaya Terry sí que la hiciste buena…- Dijo Archie mientras arrancaba el auto

-Quiero a ¡hip! Mi pecosa…¡hip! Tú no eres mi pecas!...- Decía Terry ya mas dormido que despierto

-Si amigo si… pronto… - " Aunque no sé si ella quiera verte" -Pensó el chico camino a la universidad...

...

...

Continuara...

Sakurai Alighieri...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicas! Buen fin de semana.. Les dejare esto por qui.. y me ire lentamente.. jajajaja... espero les agrade y si tengo muchos mensajes.. publico el lunes en la mañana.. ( ojo, me apurare en escribir el otro ) jajajaja.. cuídense mucho...**

* * *

 **Peligrosa Seducción**

 **Capitulo 4**

* * *

...

...

La molesta luz que entraba desde la ventana lo despertó, era terrible, era como si le taladrarán la cabeza, nunca antes le había dolido tanto, tenía asco, olía mal, eso era seguro, aún traía la ropa del día anterior pero lo que le preocupaba era que recordaba muy poco de la noche anterior, solo tenía imágenes de él en un bar, y después en su auto …pero la más preocupante era una imagen de Candy pidiéndole que se detuviera, una mirada nerviosa y al final una cachetada ¿Qué demonios le había hecho a Candy para que le golpeara?

Se toco la mejilla, aún le ardía. Lo primero que hizo fue levantarse a tomar un par de aspirinas que estaban encima de la mesita de junto, quien las hubiera dejado ahí en esos momentos era un santo. En ese momento entro Archie a la habitación, al verlo sonrió y dejo sus libros sobre la cama.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Terry desorientado

-Las dos de la tarde amigo- Contestó el recién llegado mientras se sentaba en la cama – Seguro te sientes fatal…pero como no..Después de la borrachera de ayer….no imagino como llegaste con…

-¿Qué hice?- preguntó de inmediato Terry- ¿Tú lo sabes Archie?...

-Se poco Terry … lo único que te puedo asegurar es que te portaste muy _cariñoso_ con Candy …- Dijo Archie recordando la reacción de la rubia – A decir verdad Terry, creo que fue demasiado…

-¿ _Cariñoso?_ \- Pregunto Terry asustado - ¿Qué quieres decir?... Yo…¿Qué le hice?...no recuerdo nada… tengo que ir a verla.- Dijo Terry al ponerse de pie, y sentir como el piso se tambaleaba todavia...

-No vayas- Dijo Archie antes de que el terminara de asegurarse los zapatos– No servirá de nada, Candy dijo claramente que no quería volver a verte, y que tampoco contestará tus llamadas.

-¿Qué?! - Terry cayó de nuevo en su cama - ¿Qué le hice?... no logró recordar…¡demonios! Necesito recordar!... – Terry se acostó, se sentía cansado, pero más que nada los por tantos pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente, estaba tratando de recordar sus acciones… pero solo había lagunas… unas enormes lagunas.

-Demonios!…. -Tenía que haber sido realmente cruel para que ella no quisiera verlo.

…

...

No lo había visto en todo el día, y eso era bueno. La verdad es que no tenían mucho que se acababan de reconciliar por una pelea, últimamente las cosas iban demasiado rápido, todo desde que ella había decidido vestirse diferente pero no lo entendía ¿Por qué esto sucedía hasta este momento?

No podía evitar sonreír al recordar las palabras que le había dicho Terry un día antes, habían sido dulces, como si hubiera estado esperando todo el día, el estar con ella… pero, luego su ánimo cayó nuevamente al pensar que quizás esas palabras no eran para ella, pudiera ser que aquellas palabras fuesen para Susana…y era razonable ...

Era una lástima ya que Susana no lo amaba, nunca estaba con él, y en cambio ella sí, le daba todo lo que tenía…a pesar de que el no la veía como algo más que una hermana, era una ironía.

Llegó entonces a su casa, no había nadie pero ya estaba acostumbrada, dejo su mochila en el suelo y fue al refrigerador… había tenido un día pesado..

Apenas llegaba a su casa y ya eran las 8 de la noche, pero es que no había podido evitarlo, su Tía la había mantenido hasta muy tarde.

Vio la contestadora, dos mensajes, apretó el botón para escucharlos mientras sacaba algo para comer ...

-" _¿Estás ahí Candy?... debes de estar… Pecosa…no sabes cuánto lo siento…por favor háblame"... –_ Era la voz de Terry, él le había marcado a pesar de que ella le había dicho a Archie que no recibirá ninguna de sus llamadas.. un pitido siguió para luego escuchar el siguiente mensaje

\- " _Candy …¿Estás ahí?...necesito saber que estas bien… No te vi en todo el día… me preocupas… llámame por favor pecosa" ... -_ Otra vez era él, pero ¿Quién demonios se creía llamando así?... no tenía derecho….ningún derecho a estar preocupado por ella… Candy se recostó en el sofá, ya no tenía hambre… a decir verdad se sentía algo extraña, se toco con una mano la frente …no podía ser que tuviera fiebre ¡o sí?...

…..

...

Ya iban tres días enteros y no la había visto, el día anterior lo entendía, él estaba realmente crudo… pero hoy…

Hoy estaba perfectamente y nada, ni siquiera sus amigas la habían visto… ¿Acaso estaba tan enfadada como para no ir a la universidad?... –Nego rápidamente con la cabeza - No Candy no era así… le preocupaba por que él aún no lograba recordar todo y estaba seguro que algo malo había hecho con las simples imágenes que tenía, estaba temeroso de los demás recuerdos…

La profesora de Candy, que también era su orientadora fue quien le llamó desde su oficina al verlo pasar, Terry entonces entró en la oficina.

Se sentó en la silla mientras la profesora sacaba algunas cosas de su cajón derecho.

-Sé que eres muy amigo de Candy, si no, no te pediría este favor… Candy no ha venido y necesito que le lleves esto… de lo contrario se va a atrasar la señorita White, tengo entendido que se encuentra un poco delicada de salud.. pero bueno.. no puedo esperarla mas ... -La profesora le dio varias hojas - Se que son muchos trabajos… pero no tiene otra opción más que hacerlos. ¿Podrías dárselos?

-Si…, si claro- Contesto Terry enseguida, ahora tenía un motivo para verla, para estar con ella y aclarar las cosas- Yo se lo llevare.

-Gracias joven Grandchéster … -Dígale a la señorita White, que no puede faltar mucho más y avíseme que es lo que tiene por favor

-Claro….no hay problema - Dijo Terry tomando las hojas con los trabajos que debía Candy presentar.

Terry salió de la oficina bastante emocionado, ahora tenía la oportunidad de ir y hablar con ella, sabía que no tenía derecho a hacerlo después de lo que había pasado pero le resultaba bastante extraño que cuando evocará los pocos recuerdos que tenía de esa noche, sonreía…siempre lo hacía, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba ¿hasta dónde había llegado con Candy? Si había sido capaz de… de llegar a algo más entonces él… nunca se lo perdonaría… rogaba por qué no hubiera sido así.

…..

...

Tenía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, y unas grandes ojeras, porque de la fiebre no había podido dormir bien, estaba pálida y encima le mataba el no poder ir a las clases y no justamente porque le encantará su carrera, si no porque no podía ver a Terry...

Si, ya lo sabía... sabía que estaba enfadada con él, o al menos eso debería de ser, pero para ella, el estar enfadada con él era algo muy difícil de lograr, siempre lo había perdonado de inmediato, aunque claro que en este caso se estaba hablando de un problema de una dimensión completamente diferente.

Que si lo pensaba bien, ella también había sido en parte culpable, ella solo se ponía esa ropa para llamar su atención, para tentarlo, para provocarlo y cuando lo logro salió corriendo como una niña.

-" Soy todo un desastre…seguramente para estos momentos Terry debe pensar que soy una tonta infantil…por no contestarle…por no hablar con él… -Candy suspiro- Estoy segura de que Susana y Terry ya… -Candy " guardó silencio, no podía decirlo, aunque era lo más lógico de pensar... seguramente él y Susana ya habían llegado más lejos, después de todo Susana era diferente a ella.

Susana si podía entregarse de esa manera, en cambio a ella aun le daba miedo, le daba pavor el entregarse de una manera tan completa a un hombre, y aunque este fuese Terry, el miedo no se iba…había tantas cosas que perder si algo salía mal, un embarazo no estaba en su lista de prioridades….

Pero... había veces le parecía tan necesario el estar cerca de él, de sentir sus manos… y ahora que había probado sus caricias…también las necesitaba y ahora más que nunca las ansiaba…

..

...

…

Ahí estaba parado frente a la puerta de su casa, solo tenía que tocar el timbre para poder verla .. Pero por un momento titubeo al pensar si era lo correcto.. ¿Acaso era necesario el haber llevado algo?...solo traía el trabajo que tenía que entregarle, ahora pensaba que hubiera sido bueno detenerse a comprar unas flores pero…¿Por qué se molestaba tanto en obtener su perdón? Era su amiga, le importaba su amiga de toda la vida, esa era la respuesta que se daba Terry a si mismo, cada vez que se preguntaba lo mismo, aunque sabía que ni siquiera por Susana se molestaba tanto…

Tocó el timbre y la amable y sonriente madre de Candy le abrió, al verlo lo abrazo como hacía mucho no lo hacía y lo dejo pasar.

-Hola Terrence ¿vienes a ver a Candy?- Pregunto inquisitiva la señora, al ver el semblante afligido de Terry

-Si señora…no la he visto en la universidad y estaba un poco preocupado por ella, …

-Entiendo –Dijo Rosemary que lo guiaba a la sala de su casa - Mi pobre pequeña, tiene un resfriado que no la deja levantarse de la cama, desde hace algunos días que esta así…¿ Me imagino que quieres verla?- pregunto la madre de Candy.

Terry suspiro y miro hacia las escaleras... No sabía que Candice estuviera enferma ¿Le haría bien su presencia?, tenía que verla de todos modos para… no… no podía darle las hojas de trabajo, no podía cargarla de tareas. Así que Terry guardó las hojas en su pantalón y bajo su playera para esconderlas.

-Si muchas gracias señora, ya conozco el camino- Dijo Terry al tiempo que subía las escaleras.

Se detuvo por un momento enfrente de la puerta de Candy, ahora no podía titubear, haría que esta niña le escuchase, que lo dejara de ignorar de una vez por todas…

Terry abrió la puerta lentamente hasta poder tener una vista casi completa del cuarto y ver a Candy. Ella estaba sentada en frente de su escritorio, tecleando en su computadora, parecía apurada en hacer algo. Entró entonces sigilosamente, se coloco detrás de ella y se recargo con una mano encima de la mesa para que ella pudiera verlo.

Candy al ver el brazo se volteo bruscamente y lo vio ahí sonriéndole

\- No deberías trabajar cuando estas enferma.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí! - Grito Candy que al momento fue silenciada con una mano de Terry

-Shhh! Candy no tienes por qué gritar, solo vine a ver como estas, a causa de tus ausencias en la escuela- Dijo Terry al voltear a verla.

Candy estaba realmente enferma, solo con ver su aspecto podía imaginar qué clase de resfriado tenía. Y se sintió un poco culpable, por haberla sacado de madrugada...

-No quiero verte- Dijo Candy dándole la espalda… Estaba tan nervios ella teniéndole tan cerca de nuevo que su corazón parecía querer salirse de su lugar.

-Debes descansar- Acoto Terry y sin preguntarle la tomo entre sus brazos y la depósito en su cama, quedando muy cerca de su rostro. Por un momento estuvo tentado a besarla y saber cómo es que se sentía ya que no lo recordaba del todo pero se alejo, venía a disculparse no a alejarla más de él.

-Terry - Dijo en un susurro Candy totalmente sonrojada…

-Candice.. pecosa, tengo que hablar contigo… Yo... –A Terry le comenzaba a fallar la voz – Yo ..quiero….quiero disculparme por lo de la otra noche…Se que no estuve bien que me comporte como todo un cretino, que me pase de la raya, pero Candy, mi intención nunca fue que … bueno… - Demonios ¡! Como le estaba costando trabajo pedir disculpas y sobretodo en un tema tan delicado –Yo, no estaba pensando…de haberlo hecho, Yo nunca…- -¿Nunca lo hubiera hecho?...—Terry dudo al pensar que ya no podía decir eso, porque unos días antes había hecho algo similar sin siquiera estar tomado- Yo nunca te dañaría…ni te obligaría a hacer nada que no quisieras… debes creerme- Termino por decir finalmente Terry que estaba sonrojado volteando a otro lado

-Lo sé…- Contesto Candy levemente sonriendo, y dándole una tierna caricia en la mejilla a Terry, tratando de ocultar su decepción- El cual al escuchar estas palabras entendió que todo estaba perdonado, volteo y como un impulso la abrazo con fuerza, sintió al principio rechazo de la rubia, pero no tardo mucho en sentir que ella también lo abrazaba.

-No sabía qué demonios te había hecho… cuando Archie me dijo lo que había visto y lo que creía que yo había hecho… se me cayó el alma a los pies… Candy, de verdad no sabes cuánto…- Decía Terry sin pensarlo cuando un dedo de Candy le tapo la boca

-Ya no quiero hablar de eso. ¿Si?- Le dijo Candy tiernamente, mientras desvió un poco la mirada, para no mirarlo a los ojos.

-Esta bien…tienes razón pecosa - Dijo Terry sentándose de nuevo en la cama, ahora se daba cuenta de que tan cerca estaban y se sonrojo levemente pero lo disimulo- Solo concéntrate en recuperarte Pecosa … ¿bien?

-Pero…?

-Nada de trabajos… ni de tareas extras ni nada de nada…¿Entendido?

-Si… como digas..

-Mañana vendré a ver como sigues pecosa cuídate- Dijo Terry al momento de darle un breve beso en la mejilla para después dirigirse a la puerta, abriéndola para salir - Nos vemos.- Termino por decir y cerró de nueva cuenta la puerta.

…

...

La idea de visitar a su novio en su dormitorio le ponía los pelos de punta, nunca antes había estado ahí pero dadas las circunstancias podía permitírselo, sabía que era un pervertido pero nunca la obligaría hacer nada que ella no deseara, además lo amaba, tenía que aceptarlo, amaba a ese pervertido que tanto la molestaba cuando estaban juntos. Annie tocó la puerta, la voz ya conocida de Archie contesto " pase" y ella abrió la puerta.

Y Ahí estaba, en jeans, con una camisa en las manos que apenas iba a ponerse, con el torso al descubierto mostrando su bien cuidado cuerpo. -Se sonrojo.—

El al verla sonrió con autentica felicidad, la había citado ahí con solo el propósito de llevarla a cenar, a salir algún lado, estaba prohibido que fuera él, a el área donde las chicas dormían, mas sin embargo no había una regla que negará el acceso de las chicas a los cuartos de los chicos.

Pasa querida Annie…- Le dijo al tomarla de la mano y hacerla entrar, antes de cerrar la puerta hecho un vistazo a ambos lados del pasillo... ni un alma, se encontraba en ese momento ahí

\- ¿Quieres algo de tomar Annie? Solo tengo agua mineral pero...

-No…gracias- Dijo Annie sonrojada hasta las orejas - ¿Puedes ponerte la camisa? Tenemos que irnos

-Ahhh cierto, no te preocupes cariño, estamos a tiempo para la reservación del restaurante—Contesto Archie al tiempo que se ponía la camisa – Cariño ¿puedes pasarme la loción que está en la mesita junto a ti?

\- Toma- Dijo Annie extendiendo la loción, pero ese solo era el pretexto de Archie para que ella se acercara a el... tomándole de la muñeca, la jalo hasta él, recargándola contra la pared. Coloco ambas manos en cada lado de su cintura de su novia para evitar que escapase.

\- ¿Q…que haces?—pregunto Annie nerviosa, al ver el proceder de Archie...

-Tratando de besar a mi novia…Annie…- Dijo al momento que cerraba la distancia con un beso lento, tierno, que ella resolvió sin queja alguna. Lo rodeo con sus brazos en su cuello y sin darse cuenta provoco una cercanía más íntima. Archie comenzó a besarle el cuello poco a poco, bajando hasta encontrarse con la chaqueta que cubría sus perfectos hombros, la quitó con cuidado, sin descuidar su camino, dejándola caer al suelo.

-Deberíamos…deberíamos estar yéndonos- Decía Annie mientras cerraba los ojos, ella no podía negarse a eso, simplemente su cuerpo se negaba a separarse.

Archie acerco más a Annie a su cuerpo, tomándola de la parte baja de la espalda, levantando levemente la falda de la chica, acariciando las suave piel de las piernas de Annie, subía lentamente hasta llegar a los muslos, deteniéndose ahí, no quería ir demasiado aprisa y asustar a su novia.

Volvió a besarla, con pasión, con amor, buscando más de ella, la cual ya tenía sus manos en su torso, que acariciaba quizás inconscientemente o por instinto, no tardo en dejar caer la camisa al suelo mientras el ya acariciaba su suave espalda por debajo de la pequeña blusa de tirantes, besaba su cuello hasta bajar a donde el borde de la blusa llegaba, y sin traspasar esa barrera subió sus manos lentamente hasta estar muy cerca de sus pechos, comenzando a acariciarlos lentamente al principio con un dedo a un costado y poco a poco abarcando más hasta poder acariciarlos por completo, con total libertad.

Escuchó un pequeño y casi inaudible gemido que había dejado escapar Annie provocando que siguiera haciendo esos ruiditos, quería volver a escucharla…

\- " Archie" -Dijo la Annie perdida entre un suspiro.

El comenzaba a sentir su agitada respiración, el nerviosismo de Annie, sus torpes manos acariciando lentamente su espalda mientras él seguía besando su cuello, acariciando suavemente sus pechos, sintiendo, como su excitación iba poco a poco en aumento.

Al pasar el tiempo, las caricias se volvían más violentas, con mucho más deseo. Sin saber que que momento, Archie cargó ligeramente a Annie, la cual lo rodeo con sus bien formadas piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico, chocando contra la pared haciendo un sonido sordo al cual Annie dejo escapar un leve gemido al hacer contacto con la pared.

De pronto el sonido de la llave introduciéndose en la cerradura los detuvo, Archie enseguida puso un brazo recargado en la pared al tiempo que dejaba recargar su cuerpo ahí, inclinado, mirando hacia la puerta para tapar a Annie que estaba desarreglada. La puerta se abrió y por ella entraba de manera descuidada Terry, quien al principio no se había dado cuenta de la escena .

-Uffff…. Diablos Terry ….- Comento algo furioso el joven de cabellos castaños- ¿No puedes tocar antes de entrar?- le dijo en tono que a Terry no le paso desapercibido, y fue cuando noto el sonrojo en las mejillas de su amigo y su agitada respiración, y sin decir que detrás de él…una delgada figura estaba escondiendo su rostro en la espalda de su amigo, con largos cabellos castaños

-Lo….lo siento…- Dijo brevemente Terry y enseguida se volteo- Creo que mejor….iré a atender asuntos pendientes en la biblioteca…nos vemos- Termino por decir y cerro rápidamente la puerta dejando solos a Archie y a Annie nuevamente

-Demonios! - Farfulló por debajo, volteándose a mirar a Annie acomodándose nuevamente la blusa y el cabello –- Cariño… no …

-Es hora de ir a la cena…nos retrasamos demasiado- Dijo, Annie que estaba sonrojada y con la respiración aun entrecortada aún, haciéndola ver aun mas apetitosa, ante sus ojos - Creo que simplemente no es el momento…si vamos hacerlo Amor…- Al decir esto se sonrojo más si esto era posible- Tenemos que planearlo…

-Si.. tienes razón cariño…- Dijo vencido Archie – Lo planearemos con calma …

-Gracias amor –Contesto Annie abrazándolo y dándole un pequeño y tierno beso –Te espero afuera, no tardes...

-No cariño, voy enseguida…no me tardare –Dijo al ver salir a su novia de la habitación, suspiro cansado, había estado tan cerca… pero tan cerca… pero, ya se las pagaría Terry …. Ya vería como cobrarle…

...

..

Continuara...

Sakurai Alighieri...


	5. Chapter 5

Un saludo a todas amigas... espero que se están pasando muy bien este ombligo de semana.. les dejo continuación y en el siguiente capitulo, les saludo como se debe... Muchas gracias por seguirme acompañando...

Desde México con mucho cariño para ustedes **...**

* * *

 **Peligrosa** **Seducción**

 **Capitulo 5**

* * *

Odiaba tener que estar ahí esperando, y que le dijeran que hacer aunque no era necesario. El sabía que le darían el aviso sobre la fiesta anual de la compañía de su padre, y suspiro resignado al recordar las otras fiestas, aburridas y odiosas de etiqueta. Vio llegar a su hermano Albert, venía con un aspecto algo cansado, aunque no lo culpaba, el abrir su propia empresa al tiempo que seguía trabajando en la de su padre no era nada sencillo, tenía que reconocer que el no tendría las fuerzas para hacer algo así. Albert se sentó en el sofá delante del suyo, dejo descansar su cabeza en el respaldo, cuando se escucho la voz de su padre.

-No es necesario que les diga los motivos del por qué están aquí..¿Cierto?- Dijo su padre al tiempo que se sentaba en la gran silla detrás de su escritorio

-La fiesta anual se acerca ¿No es asi?- Contesto secamente Terry

-Así es…pero esta vez va a ver más gente, clientes nuevos de la compañía, así como la elite de la sociedad inglesa... Por ello, sería bueno que cada uno llevara algún acompañante… Terrence ¿Por qué no traes a Candice?...Hace mucho que no viene… y me gustaría mucho volverla a ver …- Dijo Richard, volteando a ver a su hijo mientras iba evocando viejos recuerdos...

-Yo? …Es una… -El comentario no pudo terminar por la intervención de Albert..

-Excelente idea, si no tuvieras novia- Dijo Albert levantando la cabeza del respaldo- Tu novia es esa chica llamada Susana….¿cierto?

-Cierto- Contesto Terry viendo a su hermano como si quisiera asesinarlo con la mirada

-Yo invitare a Candice- Dijo Albert desenfadado provocando que Terry casi se atragantará con la soda que estaba tomando.

-¿Tu?- Preguntó incrédulo Terry de lo que estaba escuchando – Pero si nunca has querido estar cerca de ella… recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños ella te fastidaba…

-Por si no te has dado cuenta Terry, Candice ahora ya no es una niña pequeña, aunque creo vagamente que ya lo notaste ¿cierto?- Preguntó Albert viéndolo fijamente como tratando de descubrir algo en su hermano

-Claro que me he dado cuenta...¡No estoy ciego Albert!- Contesto Terry volteándose

-Basta… - La voz fuerte de su padre interrumpió la discusión que ellos estaban comenzando –Si Albert quiere invitar a Candy como su acompañante, no le veo ningún inconveniente, Ya saben los datos del salón en donde se hará el evento y que este es de estricta etiqueta, dejando esto en claro me retiro… Albert, Terrence no lleguen tarde y les está prohibido faltar.

-De acuerdo – Contesto Terry de malhumor al unisonó que su hermano

-Me alegra oírlo.- -Habiendo dicho esto el señor Grandchéster abandono la habitación, Albert le siguió, la verdad era que no tenía tiempo para estas pequeñas e incomodas reuniones.

-Maldita sea- Farfullo Terry al tiempo que hacía añicos la lata del refresco

…

...

Iba camino a hablar con su amiga Karen, era la única que podía ayudarle y comprenderla en ese momento.

Candy quería su opinión acerca de lo que había pasado con Terry pero para su mala suerte no la encontró por ningún lado así que se resigno a hablar con ella al día siguiente, tenía graves dudas acerca del plan de seducirlo. Había comenzado a pensar que si estaba seduciéndolo tenía que llegar hasta el final con él, y eso era algo de lo que no estaba muy segura.

Lo amaba, pero no creía estar preparada para tal cosa en esa etapa de su vida… aunque por su poca experiencia se daba cuenta que en esos momentos es difícil ponerse a pensar…

Iba camino a la salida del campus cuando vio el ya conocido auto negro de Albert, se sorprendió, no podía estar buscando de nuevo a Terry ¿o si?..

Le miro salir del mismo, mientras traía un cigarro en la mano que apagó en el suelo con la suela de su zapato. Al verla se acerco como si la estuviera buscando a ella…¿a ella…? No podía ser eso cierto…

-Hola Albert!... ¿Qué haces por aquí ¿buscas a Terry?- Preguntó Candy sonriendo, en tono casual, ya que sería lo mejor que ella no escucharse nerviosa, con él no había tenido una relación muy cercana, pero debía de aceptar que la vez anterior, había resultado pasársela bastante bien en su compañía...

-No, en realidad te busco a ti- Contesto el viéndola fijamente ojos, poniéndola un poco nerviosa.

-A mi?– Pregunto Candy dudosa

-Si… dentro de unos días será la fiesta de la compañía de mi padre, creo que ya sabes a cual me refiero, así que traje tu invitación- Dijo al momento que extendio un pequeño boleto.

-De verdad! Waoh! no te hubieras molestado…Terry casi siempre me lo da un día antes- Contesto Candy sonriendo aliviada al momento de tomarlo-Pero…este boleto dice que es el número dos…¿acaso alguien más tiene el mismo folio?- Preguntó Candy un poco extrañada –Pensando que generalmente esos boletos eran únicos y ese número dos, era realmente extraño.

\- Si….yo lo tengo- Respondió Albert con una leve sonrisa –Te parece si pasó por ti a las 8..—Tomo su mano y le beso galantemente - Nos vemos hasta entonces...—Subiendo a su auto, dejo a Candy totalmente confundida.

-Espera! –Gritó Candy al darse cuenta que eso significaba que su pareja sería el… aunque había sido una forma muy extraña de pedírselo… ¿se lo había pedido?, no realmente… Albert era extraño y siempre se había salido con la suya… y esta vez no era la excepción.

Candy suspiró, no tenía otra opción más que ir con él, además ¿Qué podía salir mal? Solo era un baile.

…

...

Habian pasado tres días de que ella había dicho, que solo era un estúpido baile, y esa noche ya no estaba ni siquiera segura de llevar el vestido adecuado.

Pati, Flamy y Karen le habían ayudado a escoger el vestido, que era largo de color verde esmeralda…

No sabía bien, si a esas fiestas se llevaba el tipo de vestido que ella llevaba, pero Karen había insistido en que ese atuendo era el ideal, tanto que habían estado discutiendo por el vestuario, el maquillaje y el peinado que no le había dado tiempo de hablar sobre Terry.

Ya eso sería cuando pasara toda esa locura del baile.

Se vio una vez más en el espejo, y suspiro resignada al pensar que ya no podía hacer nada más por ella, su cabello estaba en su lugar, con un moño que dejaba lucir a la vez el largo de sus rizos dorados, su maquillaje era suave y agradable, y su vestido era ceñido pero no tanto como para hacerla sentir que no podía respirar, aunque esta vez había estado de acuerdo con su amiga, el vestido era realmente hermoso.

Escuchó la voz de Albert en el recinto de su casa, su madre lo recibía alegre como siempre, mientras él se escuchaba sereno como siempre.

Bajo entonces tratando de no pisar en falso en las escaleras, y cuando llego a la puerta vio a Albert que venía realmente apuesto, con un frac negro.

Al verla sonrió..., Si Albert había sonreído, y a su parecer, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír para ella de esa manera…o al menos, era lo que ella podía recordar. Albert le ofreció su brazo el cual ella tomo.

-Es hora de irnos Candice, el salón aún está un poco lejos de aquí. – Dijo Albert, galantemente.

-Si, tienes razón –Concedió Candy, que se despidió de un beso de su madre y salieron de la casa, subiendo al auto ya conocido de Albert (Claro que él le había abierto la puerta como todo un caballero)

-Te ves hermosa- Dijo Albert a Candy provocándole un leve sonrojo-

-Gracias, tu también te ves muy buen mozo—Le dijo a Albert, sin perder de vista el camino

-Espero que no te cause inconveniente el que yo te haya invitado Candy, -Mencion albert que conducía tranquilamente por la carretera— Me imagino que para este momento sabras que Terrence, estará acompañado de Susana

-Vendra Susana? –Preguntó Candy, en acto reflejo, eso si podría arruinar su noche, viéndola coquetear descaradamente con Terry. –-Que bien! –Candy mintió...

-¿Te molesta? –Preguntó Albert viéndola de reojo

-No en realidad... Es solo que no me llevo bien con ella, eso es todo, –Se apresuró a decir la rubia –Sabes…no pensé que quisieras que yo fuera contigo, como tu acompañante.-Solto Candy, tratando de cambiar el tema.

\- Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía –Contesto simplemente

-Pero bueno, es que no me hablabas…¿recuerdas? –Dijo Candy recordando aquellas tardes en las que ella jugaba con Terry mientras Albert los ignoraba a ambos.

-No tenía paciencia, ni la tengo ahora para cuidar mocosos –Dijo Albert casualmente – Pero ahora es diferente Candice, ya no eres una niña pequeña ¿verdad? –Termino por decir viendo de reojo a Candy notando un leve sonrojo

-No, ya no lo soy –Contesto Candy –Aunque Terry parece apenas haberlo notado.

-Mi hermano ni siquiera sabe que es lo quiere…no creo que esté capacitado para notar algo más –Dijo Albert sonriendo a lo que Candy rió inevitablemente... debía de aceptar que lo que acababa de decir Albert, tenía algo de sentido..

-Cierto –Dijo finalmente Candy mirando por la ventana que estaban llegando al salón, no estaba realmente tan lejos como había dicho su acompañante...

-Llegamos –Dijo Albert dándole las llaves al valet parking –La fiesta ya comenzó

-Llegamos tarde?

-No, llegamos justo a tiempo –Corrigió Albert ofreciendo de nueva cuenta su brazo a Candy que se asió de él.

Era el mismo salón de hace un año, y aún así cada vez que entraba se veía mejor y más elegante que el año anterior.

Esta vez sintió como todos centraban la atención en ella al llegar, la veían de reojo al tiempo que caminaba entre la pista de baile y las mesas donde ya muchos invitados estaban disfrutando de sus bebidas.

Los años anteriores había entrado como cualquier invitada, Terry y ella generalmente se encontraban después, pero hoy era diferente, hoy era especial.

Llegaron a la mesa principal donde ya estaba la señora Eleonor, y el señor Richard Grandchéster, que al verla sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza solo para saludarla. Después vio a Terry sentado junto con Susana, ella tenía un vestido negro, muy elegante y sensual a decir verdad, su largo cabello estaba recogido y al verla solo le dio una mirada despectiva.

Terry se veía realmente feliz de haber traído a Susana, y quien lo podía culpar, estaba realmente hermosa.

Al estar cerca Terry levantó la vista y se le quedo viendo por largo rato, Candy podía sentir como él la examinaba con la mirada, como recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir un poco nerviosa, pero el momento terminó cuando Albert se interpuso ante la vista de Terry acabando con aquella sensación.

Albert enseguida tomo la mano de Candy y la guió hasta su lugar, a su lado, a tres lugares de Terry que estaba del otro lado junto a sus padres.

...

...

La música era realmente buena a diferencia de otros años, incluso la decoración estaba de acuerdo a su gusto, pero esto lo había notado mucho antes de que llegará Candy..

No podía negar que esa noche pudo recordar por que había elegido a Susana como su novia, era elegante, con un porte sensual que no todas tenían, y era cariñosa con él , solo cuando se lo proponía. Pero esta noche no solo Susana tenía esas cualidades, Candy ese año había demostrado que también las tenía, con ese vestido verde esmeralda, ceñido a su cuerpo, detallando cada una de sus curvas perfectas, dejando ver que ya no era una niña pequeña.

Cuando la había visto casi se le sale el corazón, había querido tomarla de esa frágil cintura, estrecharla en contra suyo, oler su exquisito perfume, pero su hermano Albert, intervino recordándole sutilmente quien era la pareja de Candy, él.

Terry resopló fastidiado, sintió como Susana le tomaba la mano para llevarlo a la pista de baile y aunque se hubiera querido negar no hubiera podido, vio de reojo como Candy lo miro y para desviar luego la vista...

Cuanto quería estar con ella… Con Candy, su Tarzán pecosa..

Coloco sus manos en la cintura de Susana y la volteo a ver, ella sonreía, y lo miraba, la beso, porque a pesar de que los últimos días había estado pensando demasiado en Candy, Susana era su novia… y le agradaba estar con ella, le gustaba la forma de cómo esa noche, era atenta con él.

-Candy miro como Terry miraba tiernamente Susana, sintiéndose desfallecer, ¿Por qué había ido?

Los últimos días sus emociones por Terry se habían intensificado, todo gracias a una leve esperanza que había surgido de un borracho Terry, que le había dicho que la necesitaba, que la adoraba... ¡Qué tonta había sido!...

Se había negado a creerlo, ella se había tratado de convencer diciéndose a sí misma que esas palabras eran para Susana; pero su corazón se había empeñado en aferrarse a creer esas palabras.

De pronto sintió la mano de Albert en la suya, volteando a verlo..

Albert se acerco a ella, para decirle algo a su oído- " Vamos a bailar" -Le dijo suavemente, a lo que Candy sintió un leve cosquilleo en su estomago y asintió con la cabeza.

Entonces ellos dos se pusieron de pie, dirigiéndose a la pista de baile.

Albert tomo entonces, suavemente la cintura de Candy, tan pequeña, tan frágil, acercándole lentamente a él, tomo su mano y la miro fijamente a los ojos...

Candy estaba sonrojada, se veía linda así de esa manera, y a él le gustaba jugar con ella, de hacerla sonrojar.

La armonía entre ellos se había esfumado en cuanto Candy había llegado a la pista con Albert, Terry había roto el momento maldiciendo a su hermano por lo bajo, ya no la veía todo el tiempo, ya solo lo hacía de vez en cuando

Terry los miraba de reojo y su mirada era adusta...

A veces apretaba la mano de Susana más de la cuenta. La pieza de baile terminó y se fueron a sentar, pero no lo hicieron Candy y su hermano, ellos dos seguían en la pista de baile, y de vez en cuando Albert le decía cosas que él no podía escuchar, pero a ella le gustaban ya que se reía o sonreía de vez en cuando.

Sentía arder su interior cuando veía sus manos en la cintura de Candy, de cómo albert podía recorrer la desnuda piel de su espalda, de cómo él podía acercarse más a ella... tenía que detenerlos... tenía que detenerlos ya.

\- " Ahora vengo" -Escuchó que decía Susana, a lo que él solo hizo un ademán con la mano, la miro de reojo desaparecer entre la multitud... Cuando volvió a voltear a ver a Candy, la vio sola en la pista, estaba a punto de regresar a su lugar.

Este era el momento.

Terry se puso de pie y la alcanzó cuando ya casi estaba en la mesa.

-" Vamos a bailar una pista pecosa" -Le dijo sonriente, mientras Candy lo miraba algo insegura, pero como el no se iba a dar por vencido, terry le tomo de la mano jalándola en dirección de la pista -" No tiene nada de malo que quiera bailar con mi mejor amiga"-Le dijo casual Terry a Candy, la cual le concedió la razón,

No tenía nada de malo.

En medio de la pista se perdían entre la multitud, Terry se acerco a ella, su pulso era malo, le temblaba la mano, y Candy se sentía muy nerviosa, y él incapaz de tocarla... Aún no lograba olvidar que hacía unos días …

-" Puedes tocarme sin ningún problema Terry... Ya superamos lo de la otra noche ¿recuerdas?" le dijo Candy sonriendo, para cortar el ambiente tenso entre ellos dos.

-" Feh!…Ya lo sé pecosa…" -Le contesto como si no le importara, pero en realidad, le había quitado una carga al decirle eso.

Entonces tomo la cintura de Candy y la atrajo hacía el, seguro de sí mismo, al igual que ella lo rodeo con los brazos en su cuello, creando una mayor cercanía.

Terry termino posando sus manos en la espalda baja de Candy, moviéndose al ritmo de la música lenta, absorbiendo el agradable aroma del cabello de la rubia, de la piel de su cuello invitándole a besarle, pero él se negaba a ese sentimiento... El momento no iba a romperse por una estupidez suya.

Si tan solo pudiera estar así con ella más seguido, -Deseo ante el extraño el sentimiento que lo envolvía,- Por qué sentía la necesidad de ir más allá, de sostenerla ahí en sus brazos, resguardándola de todo y de todos.

Sus brazos eran fuertes pero delicados al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo desprendía un calor muy agradable, tan atrayente que la hacía querer quedarse ahí entre sus brazos por siempre...

Ahí se sentía protegida de todo, sentía la respiración de Terry en su cuello, de vez en cuando aspiraba más fuerte, como queriendo absorber todo su aroma y perfume.

\- " Hueles delicioso"- Le dijo Terry al oído, haciéndola estremecer, temblar.

Sintió como Terry la acercaba más a su cuerpo, esa proximidad le hacía sentirse nerviosa, había un leve cosquilleo en su estomago que la hacía pensar que en cualquier momento sus rodillas dejarían de sostenerla.

Pero no sucedió, ella seguía de pie, junto a él.

Estaba concentrada en otras cosas, de poder pensar racionalmente antes de hacer una locura al querer besarlo como la noche en la que estaba bebido... Entonces sintió los labios de Terry en su cuello, besando su piel, lentamente, como queriendo recorrer cada centímetro.

Era muy diferente a la otra noche, esta vez era más lento, más delicado, sus dedos se entrelazaban en su cabellera mientras besaba su cuello, siguiendo el lento compás de la música, sin importarle nada, ni nadie, solo ese momento.

El corazón le latía muy rápido, y sabía que a él también, podía sentir su nerviosismo.

Terry le tomo su mentón, le hizo verlo y descubrió que estaba sonrojada, y sus labios decían algo pero él no entendía, no quería entender, simplemente veía como se movían, solo quería aprisionarlos entre los suyos, hace unos momentos había perdido todo el rastro de cordura que tenía, se había olvidado de donde estaban, de quien estaba con él como pareja esa noche, solo existía ella, y sus dudas desaparecieron.

Se acerco lentamente a ella y primero rozo sus labios, provocándola, ella no respondía de inmediato, pero al sentir su roce poco a poco fue respondiendo. Finalmente la estrecho, junto sus labios a los suyos, acariciando su espalda, su piel blanca y tersa, no tenía prisa, todo era perfecto.

Pero el momento se rompió cuando escuchó la voz de Susana gritándole -" Terry! " - Fue entonces cuando la cordura regreso, cuando se dio cuenta que era Candy la que estaba entre sus brazos...

La música se había detenido, su hermano Albert estaba observándolo de manera amenazadora. Se separó de Candy enseguida… Sabiendo que había cometido un error…

-Susana!..… No…yo…- Dijo torpemente Terry.

-Una hermana menor eh?!... eres un estúpido!...- Susana grito sin importarle nada a su alrededor, se acerco a Terry y sin decir nada más le dio una sonora cachetada, después se acerco a Candy mirándola con odio, levantando la mano con intensión de golpearle - Y tu eres una… cualquiera!…- Grito en cuanto iba a darle la cachetada, mas sintió una mano que la detenía..

-No te dejare que le pongas un dedo encima a Candice ,- Le dijo la voz del hombre, volteándole a ver, dándose cuenta que era Albert, quien le había detenido –Será mejor, que salgamos de aquí Candice. –Dijo amablemente, al ver el rostro aturdido de la chica, entonces le tomo de los hombros guiándola a la salida

-Querida…vamos te llevamos a tu casa- Acoto Eleonor a Susana, lanzándole una mirada asesina a su hijo. A lo cual Susana se negó...

-No, gracias, me voy en taxi- Dijo con la dignidad que le quedaba –Será lo mejor.

-Susana…perdóname- Dijo Terry en voz baja, inseguro de que hubiera sido escuchado-

Mientras con toda dignidad, Susana salio del salón...

...

...

Continuara...

Sakurai-Alighieri...

...


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicas hoy toca! xD.. Continuacion no sean mal pensadas..

Muchas gracias a todas ustedes por sus mensajes.. a **:** Mary, Skarllet Northman, Analiz, Ammii Morrigan, Amo a Terry, Alesita 77, Mixie07, Liz Carter, Roesia, Nekito 1, Guest, Cerezza0977, Kira Anima, Fati, Claus Mart , Becky 70, Chica Zafiro, Dulce Lu, Iris Adriana, Celia ,Edichi, Mirna, Mercel, Guest, Sweetpea81572, Maquig, Lucre Lpz, Tere, Terry´s Girl, Jesby Andley Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, Wendy.1987 y a Natalia ..

Disculpen si llego a omitir alguna de ustedes, si lo hago no es por mala onda... xD... Luego soy algo distraída... En fin, Referente a la historia quiero mencionar que es un Terryfic, así que no se alarmen tanto por lo que viene.. que si va ser un poco perturbador.. jajajajaja.. en fin amigas, les deseo que tengan un lindo fin de semana.. nos leemos prontito... ah y por cierto hoy es viernes doble... en la tarde publico el siguiente capitulo...

Desde México con cariño para todas ustedes...

* * *

 **Peligrosa** **Seducción**

 **Capitulo 6**

* * *

 **...**

Una cancioncilla le decía que era de levantarse. Pero no quería hacerlo. Recordaba la noche anterior como un sueño, primero había entrado como una invitada especial, había bailado con Albert, descubierto que en realidad no era tan frió y serio como decía, e incluso había sido besada por Terry, el hombre al que amaba.

Todo había sido como de ensueño, sus manos en su cintura, sus besos, todo.

Pero la última parte del sueño, había sido una completa pesadilla, desde la aparición de Susana, el silencio en el salón, todos los invitados viéndolos a ambos como unos traidores. Y ciertamente se sentía como una.

Nunca le había dirigido palabra a Susana, bueno casi nunca, pero su dignidad de mujer le decía que había hecho mal, a ella no le hubiera gustado que le hicieran lo mismo.

Encontrarse con su novio en brazos de otra, en medio de una fiesta… ¡Qué horror!… Ese día pintaba para ser un horrible- Pensó ella antes de levantarse.

...

...

Sentía como la almohada lo sofocaba, pero aún así no la quitaba de su rostro, tenía vergüenza, enojo, confusión.

La noche anterior había sido un desastre, de principio a fin.

Había olvidado por completo por que había elegido a Susana, porque la quería a su lado, en esos momentos solo le había importado Candy, sus hermosos ojos verdes y sus labios tentadores, mala elección.

Ahora todos los recuerdos de ellos juntos lo perseguían.

Susana era una gran mujer, bella, elegante, inteligente, considerada, amable, educada… muchas de las razones del porque la había elegido, y ahora la había perdido, ciertamente Terry sentía fatal, pero…podía recuperarla, lucharía por ello, porque fuera suya de nuevo, y solo par a él.

...

...

Curiosamente el clima estaba de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo.

Era día estaba frió y el cielo estaba nublado. En esa ocasión Candy había desistido solo por ese día en llevar su nuevo estilo, hacía frió y no quería ni tenía el humor para vestirse sexy, principalmente si al que seducía estaba enfadado con ella. Esperaba encontrase con él desde la entrada, como siempre esperando por ella, pero no estaba, parecía que ese día no lo vería.

-Señorita White!.. Señorita White!- Gritaba alguien a lo lejos a lo que Candy se detuvo

-Por fin le alcanzo – Dijo la profesora de orientación vocacional. – Quería regresarle sus trabajos- Le dijo al instante que ponía una cantidad considerable de papeles.

-Mis trabajos?…- Pregunto Candy, viendo los papeles como si nunca en su vida los hubiera visto

-El joven Grandchéster me los trajo hace unos días, la verdad estoy bastante complacida con usted, ya que no creí que fuera tan responsable…mira que estar enferma y hacer todos estos trabajos, incluso le comente al joven Grandchéster, que debería aprender un poco de usted...

-Mis trabajos… he..he.. Si claro...- Acoto Candy recordando la extraña visita de Terry, cuando estaba enferma, ahora lo entendía el motivo por el cual, el había ido a verla en esa ocasión... Terry le había ido a dejar los trabajos, pero si no se los entregó significaba que… ¿él los había hecho?

– Terrence se los trajo….¿verdad?—Pregunto a la profesora Candy, tratando de llenar ese hueco ..

-Oh si un día después, me los entrego… bueno Candy te dejo, tengo algunas cosas que hacer… Espero te encuentres mejor…nos vemos.

Candy entonces suspiro, había sido tan dulce de su parte hacer sus trabajos cuando ni siquiera se tomaba la consideración de hacer los suyos…

...

...

Su mirada era triste, sus pasos lentos, ni siquiera veía por donde iba, todos se quitaban de su camino, al parecer iba ajena a todos.

Candy estaba agotada, después de un día tan pesado las cosas estaban así: quería descansar, tirarse en su cama para no despertar hasta el día siguiente, pero no podía, tenía hambre, y deberes que hacer.

Entonces ahí afuera de la universidad estaba un auto que se le hacía familiar…pero no podía ser posible… que es lo que hacía él ahí?... Fue entonces que lo miro de pie recargado en su auto fumando un cigarrillo, pero en cuanto la vio lo apago y espero a que ella se acercara a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó una muy desconsiderada Candy

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –Contesto Albert ignorando la pregunta de la chica –Ayer no te veías muy bien.

-Bien –mintió la ella, aún no confiaba del todo él

-Mientes Candice...pero ya me dirás la verdad – Albert abrió la puerta de su auto –Sube por favor...

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Candy aún más incrédula por su demanda

-Necesitas distraerte, vamos sube –Dijo Albert insistiendo –Iremos a comer y si gustas pasaremos a mirar alguna película de cartelera..

-P...pero tengo deberes que hacer! –Contesto Candy mostrando las hojas que llevaba en la mano.

-Dámelo –Le dijo Albert a Candy tomando todas las hojas –Yo me haré encargo de esto

-¿tu?

-Si yo me encargo, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, mañana antes de entrar tendrás tus deberes –Contesto como si no fuera problema..

-Vale –Dijo una confundida Candy subiendo al auto.

...

...

Estaba nervioso, la había citado en ese lugar para hablar, no sabía si llegaria, pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando ella entró en el restaurante, hermosa y seria como siempre. Se sentó sin decir nada, solo viéndolo fijamente.

-Susana… me gustaría poder explicarte… yo…

-No hay nada que hablar Terry, ya me dejaste bien claro que Candice es más que tu hermana pequeña

-No lo es..- Contesto Terry quedamente

-Si lo es…esos besos no son de una hermana pequeña – Dijo Susana molesta..

-No.. Susana.. Candy no lo es… Tu eres más que una pequeña niña para mí..Tu eres… la mujer que quiero para que esté a mi lado –Termino por decir Terry tomando la mano de Susana

-Mientes –Le contesto ella soltándole la mano

-Si es verdad... eso es lo siento Susy… déjame demostrarte que no hay nadie más para mi…

-No Terry, esto término- Dijo Susana levantándose, al momento que él le tomo la mano para que no se fuera

-No Susana, espera…. No lo hagas! –Rogó Terry pero ya era tarde, Susana había deshecho el agarre y se había marchado –- Demonios!.

Terry se puso de pie, no quería estar más en ese lugar, pago la cuenta y salió del restaurante.

No había sido la última palabra, estaba seguro de que él la iba a recuperar, solamente tenía que ser así.

...

...

Pasaron días antes de que Candy pudiera ver a Terry en la universidad, había llegado la hora de salir, pero eso no importaba tenía que hablar con él, abrazarlo decirle cuanto lo extrañaba.

Cuando pudo verlo, no resistió el acercarse y rodearle con sus brazos -" Terry " le dijo alegre de verlo, pero él se retiró del abrazo, y dio un paso atrás.

-¿Q...qué sucede? –Preguntó Candy viendo la distante mirada azul de Terry

-Tenemos que hablar Candice –Le dijo en un tono serio que casi no usaba con ella

-¿Qué sucede?

-Sabes que sucede…-acoto secamente –No podemos seguir con este estúpido juego

-¡No es un juego! – arremetió Candy con lágrimas que intentaba, no dejar salir

-¿Entonces como le llamas a esto Candy? –Preguntó Terry en un tono de voz cansado – De un día para otro te vistes diferente e intentas ponerme celoso… incitándome a hacer cosas que no haría…

-No.. ¡no es un juego! –Volvió a repetir Candy-¡Para mí no lo es! ¡Lo que pasa es que tú te niegas a verme como una mujer! ¡ya no soy una niña pequeña Terry!.. Yo...

-Entonces deja de actuar como una, Candice! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! No soy alguien con el que puedas menear y hacer a tu antojo…

-No es cierto!... ¡Tú eres el que juega conmigo!…besándome y retractándote al día siguiente..- Termino por decir Candy ya llorando

-Si claro... no te das cuenta que todo esto por es tu culpa!...—Dijo de manera fría mientras la zarandeaba violentamente – Fue por tu culpa perdí a Susana!...-

-Suéltame ¡me lastimas Terry! – gritó ella, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar

-¡Por ti…-Comenzaba a decir Terry , cuando recibió un golpe de lleno, en el pómulo derecho tirándolo, alejándolo de Candy.

Volteo a ver quien había sido su atacante y con sorpresa vio a su hermano

-Lárgate Albert…este no es tu ¡maldito asunto!... Siempre vienes jodidamente y te metes en mi vida…

-A una mujer no se le grita de esa manera Terry …si perdiste a tu novia fue tu culpa…de nadie más –Albert le respondio viéndolo fríamente

-Maldito –Dijo al levantarse Terry –No necesito que me des ordenes ni sermones…-Miro duramente a donde se encontraba Candy -Ya dije mi última palabra… Candy no te quiero ver cerca de mi…eso es todo –Fue lo último que dijo con un tono de voz frió, insensible

-Bien –Contesto Candy, limpiándose las lagrimas, acercándose a él, solo para aventarle una medalla que llevaba colgando en su cuello- Espero seas feliz, no volvere a meterme en tu estúpida y mugrosa vida –acto seguido se dio la media vuelta, mientras Albert la siguió a una distancia considerable.

Terry se quedo viendo como resplandecía, la medalla que estaba tirada cerca de sus pies, de pronto todo se había vuelto confuso, No entendía ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el corazón?

...

...

Su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos, sentía como si no pudiera soportar tal carga, sus lágrimas eran señal de sus sentimientos. No había puesto objeción cuando Albert la había llevado a su auto, solo dejo que él la tomara entre sus brazos, no se dio cuenta en qué momento él la había abrazado, solo sintió un calor que hacia un poco más llevadera la situación...

Era extraño proviniendo de él, que intentara consolarla, sentía como Albert le acariciaba el cabello, mientras solo se quedaba en silencio, esperando que ella dejara de llorar.

FLASH BACK

Venia de regreso de la escuela, cuando noto como una banda de malandrines de su edad, molestaba a una pobre niña... Los muy cabrones la tenían en el suelo mientras tiraban de su cabello y daban de patadas, al no querer soltar un pequeño condije... No pudo aguantar el coraje que sintió y golpeo a cada uno de los escuincles ahí reunidos... y aunque, no se había ido limpio, los pudo espantar...

-Estas bien?—Preguntó Terry sonriendo, un poco maltratado

-Lo han roto... –Contesto Candy sollozando, mostrando un dije todo pisoteado...- Era de mi padre... lo único que me quedaba de él.. Como yo, podía entregárselos como si no importara... –Dijo sollozando mientras las lagrimas escapaban de sus hermosos ojos verdes...

-No importa, estoy seguro que tu padre no le hubiera importado eso, con tal de que te encontraras a salvo–le respondió abrazándola, queriendo consolar aquella niña - Vamos, sonríe... eres mucho mas mona cuando ríes que cuando lloras... No era lo que decía tu padre cada vez que salías llorando...

-No.. –Dijo enérgicamente Candy, mientras trataba de aguantar las lágrimas...

-Bueno debío decírtelo pecosa.. –Acoto Terry, mientras se quitaba algo que traía colgado en el cuello..—Se que no es lo mismo, pero si tu quieres desde este momento, Yo siempre estaré junto a ti –Dijo Terry sonriendo, para que ella lo imitara...

-Mientes –Dijo una Candy algo indignada

\- No miento, y para que veas que no miento, toma–Le dijo Terry dándole su medalla

\- Pero?.. Eso es tuyo... –preguntó conmocionada Candy

-Si, pero esto sella esta promesa... la promesa que es solo para ti –Contesto Terry sonriendo

-¡Gracias.. –Dijo mientras Candy se dejo caer llorando, a lo que Terry solo se acerco para abrazarla y consolarla...

\- Siempre estaremos juntos!- Dijo él, mientras Candy solo asentía

FIN FLASH BACK

Candy volteo a ver la ventana, mirando sin ver el paisaje... En realidad estaba pensando en la vez que Terry le había dado esa medalla, había sido tan especial para ella que la había conservado hasta ese día ..

En que Terry la había apartado... lastimándola como ella nunca pensó que lo hiciera, le dolía tanto y sin embargo deseaba lo mejor para él, y si Terry pensaba que era Susana lo mejor para él, ella ya no se interpondría.

….

...

La oscuridad cubría todo su alrededor, pero no le importaba, su vida de repente se había vuelto miserable, no tenía a Susana, ni tampoco tenía a Candy.

Veía la medalla que estaba en su mano, y recordaba perfectamente cuando se la había dado a Candy.

Ese día la había comprado para su novia en turno creyendo que se lo merecía, pero muy pronto se había dado cuenta que no era así, la había encontrado con otro, y lo curioso es que no le había importado demasiado, lo primero que había pensado era en la pérdida de dinero que había hecho y cuando vio a la pequeña pecosa desprotegida y triste se dio cuenta que ella merecía la medalla, merecía tener eso y más.

Se la había dado sinceramente.

No sabía que aún la traía puesta, no se lo esperaba, pero cuando se la había devuelto sintió como se creaba un vació dentro de su pecho, le había dolido, ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?... ¿Qué debía hacer?... ¿seguir adelante y dejarla atrás?…¿Reconquistar a Susana y quedarse con ella?...Estaba consciente que no podía tenerlas a las dos, era su culpa, su infelicidad era su culpa, el ya había elegido.

-Oh..no te vi… Terry…¿te encuentras bien? –Le preguntó Archie, a su amigo que estaba acostado en su cama en medio de la oscuridad

-Es un desastre- Contesto el moreno secamente

-¿Lo de Susana y tú? Ya te lo dije, espera a que se le pase el coraje…aunque no pudiste haber elegido peor momento…mira que hacerlo en una fiesta…amigo mío debes aprender a …

-No, es solo eso…es todo – Dijo el moreno dando la cara a su amigo

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hoy tuve una pelea con Candy…- Termino por decir Terry, entonces Archie se sentó.

-Bien.. Eso explica del porque de tu depresión…

-Fui un idiota… pero… es que no puedo tener a ambas…simplemente tengo que elegir….Candy o Susana…

-¿Quién es más importante para ti? –Dijo Archie poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a el baño..

-Ese es el problema…Y es que, aun no lo se..

...

...

Su madre se había preocupado tanto cuando la vio llegar con Albert, estaba caminando solo por inercia, y no hablaba ni decía nada.

Preguntó en vano que había pasado, pero no obtuvo respuesta de Candy y Albert solo decía que se había ofrecido a traerla, y que no sabía nada más.

-" Yo la llevo a su recamara " –Dijo Albert tomando a Candy en brazos, subiendo las escaleras y entrando en la habitación, en donde le depósito en la cama y la vio voltearse.

La verdad no tenía idea de por qué estaba haciendo esto, porque llevaba a esa chica a su casa, por que la había defendido de su estúpido hermano.

Solo sabía que le gustaba verla sonrojar, era divertido mirar los matices fugaces de su mirada, todo a partir de que la había vuelto a ver hace tan solo unas cuantas semanas, cuando entonces no creyó que fuera ella, pero al estar cerca se dio cuenta de su error.

Le había dado curiosidad por conocer el cómo era ahora, porque ya no era una niña pequeña…

Si.. Eso era todo .. Solo pura curiosidad…

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y observo por unos momentos, mas no podía quedarse él debía regresar a la oficina.

Dándole una última mirada .. Albert se fue.

…

...

Su despertador había sonado esa mañana pero no se levantó, uso el pretexto de sentirse enferma para que su madre la dejara en paz. Ni siquiera se había cambiado el pijama, la mayor parte del tiempo se había quedado en su habitación, viendo por la ventana, o acostada en su cama tratando de pensar en alguna forma para poder sobre llevar lo que estaba viviendo.

Aún no podía creer que Terry la desatestaba y no la quería más en su vida, que después de tantos años, solo la consideraba algo insignificante que podía desechar... - Limpiando las lagrimas que se negaba a dejar salir- Se resigno a esa fatídica realidad-.. Ella había salido de su vida para nunca volver.

Tocaron algunas veces a su habitación y sin ganas Candy se levanto lentamente de la cama y abrió la puerta, su madre estaba frente a ella, sonriendo, tratando de animarla...

\- Tienes visita, linda - Le dijo y después la dejo para que se cambiará.

Tomo un jersey y unos jeans, cambiándose rápidamente...

Seguramente era Terry que venía a pedir disculpas, entonces todo sería como antes, así debería de ser. El corazón de ella estaba agitado, vería a Terry y le diría que podían continuar con su amistad, como si nunca nada hubiera pasado... ella estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo con tal de estar cerca de el...

Bajo corriendo las escaleras, y busco en la sala pero no estaba Terry, sentado aún en traje de vestir, estaba ahí Albert con la mirada un poco cansada. Al verla se puso de pie y un poco dudosa de su visita Candy se acerco a él, aún sorprendida de que estuviera ahí.

-Albert…- Dijo casi para sí misma

-¿Cómo estás?- Le preguntó Albert tomando asiento de nuevo – Te has de haber dado cuenta que los medios han estado difundiendo la noticia por todos lados, por ello vine, creí prudente explicarte como suceden estas cosas.

-¿Los medios? –Preguntó Candy aún sin entender a que se refería Albert... Ya que al estar ella en ese estado de autoflagelación, ni siquiera había puesto atención en nada referente con el mundo...

-No lo has visto entonces…-Acoto Albert tomando el control de la televisión, encendiéndola en un canal de noticias.

Estaba un sujeto dando algunas noticias de una tormenta, nada importante pero antes de que se fueran a los mensajes promocionales , comenzaron con los adelantos de lo que eran, para ellos lo más relevante _…_

 _-"Y más adelante ustedes sabrán que fue exactamente lo que paso en la fiesta de 50 aniversario, de la gran empresa Grandchéster, en donde se descubrió el triángulo amoroso entre la novia oficial del ya conocido Terrence Grandchéster y otra mujer que hasta ahora se ignora su identidad… y en otras noticias…"_

Albert apagó el televisor. Entonces ella entendió que las cosas podían estar peores.

-Por ahora no saben quién eres, pero no tardarán en investigar tu identidad y seguirte para que les des una entrevista- Le dijo Albert a Candy, la cual se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se recargó mucho más en el sillón.

-No puede ser…. Qué horror…¿Q.. qué debo hacer? –Preguntó Candy cansada casi sin fuerzas

-Mis padres te tienen cariño y sugieren que te vayas de viaje por algún tiempo. –Contesto Albert de en tono neutro, tratando de infundirle seguridad -

-¿Pero y la universidad?

-Podemos pedir un tiempo, mi padre podría encargarse de eso, por su influencia en el comité de la universidad, se que a él no se lo negarían. – Dijo al momento Albert mientras encendía un cigarro

-Y ...¿A dónde iría? –Preguntó Candy algo confundida, pensando en el costo que tendría ese viaje y el modo de sacar dinero para solventarlo...

-A Cuba…- Dijo Albert sentándose a su lado – Vendrías conmigo.

...

...

Continuara...

Sakurai Alighieri...


	7. Chapter 7

**Peligrosa** **Seducción**

 **Capitulo 7**

...

...

La vida a veces era extraña, cuando ella había querido darse un descanso por tanto estudiar y trabajar no podía irse y ahora que no buscaba nada más que sobrevivir a un día más estaba ahí en un hotel en Cuba, con un par de maletas, permiso de gastar lo que quisiera, y tiempo suficiente para reponerse del estudio y el trabajo. Candy se sentó en la cama, no había podido decir que no a semejante oferta, los argumentos de Albert habían sido fuertes, y ella no quería ver a Terry, no al menos en un tiempo. Se dejo caer en la cama cuando el teléfono de la habitación sonó.

-Un momento por favor tiene una llamada – Dijo la operadora

-Candice …¿Cómo estás? –se escuchó una voz masculina del otro lado

-Bien…-contestó insegura

-¿Estás cómoda en tu habitación? –preguntó la voz mientras Candice trataba de recordar de quien era esa voz algo familiar

-Si…gracias

-Le dije a mi hijo que consiguiera un hotel donde se te facilitará la mayoría de los recursos… Albert no podrá atenderte todo el tiempo porque tiene un par de negocios que atender allá pero lo que necesites podrá ayudarte- -Dijo el hombre que al fin había sido reconocido. Era el señor Richard Grandchéster

-Muchas gracias…no debió haberse molestado.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer, necesitabas un descanso y mi hijo Terrence, no hizo más que complicarte todo…siempre busca demasiados problemas, lamento Candice, que te hayas visto en vuelta en ellos

-Gracias por todo.—Contesto en un hilo de voz

-Descansa Candice, estarás bien- Dijo Richard antes de colgar.

Candice se había ido justo a tiempo. Cuando estaba en el aeropuerto ya estaban un par de cámaras de televisión esperando por ella, apenas y la grabaron a causa del fuerte operativo de seguridad que había montado en torno a su persona la familia Grandchéster, era un alivio que ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a ella, en ese momento estaba convencida de que estaba en lo correcto al huir de ese lugar.

Tomo uno de los cojines de la cama y lo abrazo en contra de su pecho, gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, de alguna forma tenía que desahogarse.

…

El desayuno con Susana estaba ya terminando, Terry se las había arreglado para convencerla de que lo acompañará y para su sorpresa Susana estuvo bastante agradable toda la mañana. Pidió la cuenta mientras esperaban sentados cuando escuchó algo que le llamó la atención, en el periódico de esa mañana estaba la foto de Albert y Candy, así que tomó el periódico.

-" … _Se le vio a el primogénito de la familia Grandchéster en el aeropuerto internacional, acompañado nada menos que con aquella misteriosa mujer rubia, con la que su hermano " Terrence Grandchéster" bailaba la noche en que se festejaba el 50 aniversario de las empresas Multinacionales Grandchéster, noche en que se desato el escándalo. Nadie sabe el destino de su viaje, ni los motivos de este, y se sospecha de una muy intima relación entre el magnate heredero con la misteriosa mujer..._

 _Como todos sabemos esta mujer fue la acompañante oficial de Albert Grandchéster, pero al final de la noche quien se llevó el beso fue su hermano Terrence dejando a todos confundidos…_

 _Ahora nos preguntamos si Albert Grandchéster, está dispuesto a perdonar a esta mujer o cual es la verdadera historia que envuelve a esta misteriosa y hermosa mujer"_

Terry dejo el periódico de nuevo.

Candy se había ido, miro de nuevo la foto y vio su rostro lleno de tristeza, si Albert estaba con ella entonces su padre sabía también donde estaba… pero…¿Por qué tenía la necesidad saber? Si lo averiguaba, estaba seguro que alguno de esos días iría a buscarla, porque había días, en los que lo primero que venía a su mente era la imagen de Candy...

Se negaba a acostumbrarse a la idea de que no la vería, y a veces las imágenes del beso o de los últimos días lo asediaban casi todo el día, y creaba nuevos recuerdos en donde él estaba besando esa blanca piel pinteada de pequeñas manchitas, donde ella susurraba en tono dulce su nombre, en donde nadie los interrumpía… imágenes donde él le hacía el amor a la rubia pecosa devotamente, hundiéndose en un dulce sopor...

Estaba tan confundido… ¿Por qué tener esos recuerdos falsos?... ¿Acaso, eso es lo que él realmente deseaba?...

-¿Terry? –Escuchó decir de una voz que lo llamaba

-¿sí? –Contesto el viendo a Susana que lo miraba consternada

-Me asustaste!… Te quedaste parado sin decir nada por un buen tiempo…¿Te sucede algo?

-Nada…No es nada- Contesto sin pensar Terry, lo último que necesitaba era que Susana se diera cuenta que estaba pensando en Candy

-¿Podemos irnos?...tengo que ir a hacer algunos pendientes…¿Me acompañas? –Preguntó la mujer a lo que Terry solo le tomo de la mano y salieron del lugar

-Vamos entonces.

…

La playa era relajante, sin duda estar descansado en ese lugar hacía que los problemas parecieran muy lejos de la realidad. Sentada en una silla en la playa Candy estaba con los ojos cerrados, escuchando las olas del mar romperse además del sonido de una que otra ave del lugar..

La brisa marina era totalmente relajante y lejos de estar pensando en lo próximo que haría, estaba pensando en el idiota que la había besado…¿Qué estaba haciendo ahora Terry? Se pregunta ella cuando sintió una mano en su hombro... asustada abrió los ojos y vio a Albert de pie con una camisa de gasa blanca y unos pantalones del mismo material y color.

-No deberías solamente alimentarte de la luz solar…debemos comer también –Dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en la orilla de la silla

-No tengo hambre- Contesto Candy sentándose cubriéndose con una toalla

-No te cubras –Quitó la toalla de las manos de la chica dejando al descubierto su pecho que era adornado por un top de traje de baño color rojo –Eres hermosa como para cubrirte

-Mentiroso- Dijo Candy sonrojada

-Yo nunca miento –Contesto Albert que tomo a Candy del hombro por un momento, sintiendo esa suavidad que tanto le gustaba –Ve a cambiarte pequeña, vamos a comer algo –Se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a la chica

-Gracias –Candy acepto la mano de Albert pero no previó que él le tomara suavemente del cuello, acercándola a él lo más posible y la besará rápidamente pero con delicadeza, como si tratara de transmitir algo que con palabras no podía.

-No debes dejar que un imbécil juegue contigo…sin importar quién es…- Albert permanecía tan cerca de ella que ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro

-Es difícil –Contesto Candy en un susurró sintiéndose nerviosa por la cercanía tan repentina.

-Te recuperarás… te lo prometo –Fue entonces cuando se alejo de ella como si nada hubiera pasado –Vamos

-Si…gracias –Dijo Candy aún nerviosa, por lo ocurrido... ¿Qué había querido decir Albert con eso? ¿Acaso le interesaba?...

….

Bien, si quería que todo saliera bien tenía que planearlo bien, unas flores eran esenciales pero eso ya estaba resuelto, faltaba el lugar, la cena, quizás un restaurante era lo mejor pero entonces tendría que encontrar otro lugar donde poder ir. Entonces paso por la avenida donde se encontraban las mejores tiendas, los mejores restaurantes y ahí estaba uno de los dos hoteles de lujo, ese era el lugar perfecto, se gastaría una pequeña fortuna pero valía la pena, Annie merecía eso y más, su primera vez juntos tendría que ser especial, por una parte se alegraba de no haber terminado aquel día, haría de esa noche algo especial.

Su celular sonó, el suponía que era Annie, pero al ver el número la sonrisa desapareció. Contestó mientras estacionaba el auto para entrar al hotel.

-Terry …no te vi hoy en la universidad…

-Se fue

-¿Quién? –Preguntó mientras entraba al lujoso hotel y veía la recepción –Demonios no creo que me salga al precio que yo pensaba

-¿Me estas escuchando?

-Si…si dime ¿Quién se fue? –Preguntó Archie mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones buscando su tarjeta de crédito

-Candy …lo vi en un periódico…

\- ¿Qué ya se hizo famosa?—Pregunto Archie irónico

-No imbécil…estaba en el periódico por que iba con mi hermano –La voz de Terry comenzaba a escucharse exasperada

-Ah!…con razón.. Y dime Terry ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? Es decir… Tú sigues con el plan de regresar con Susana no entiendo entonces ¿para qué quieres a Candy?

-No es lo que piensas Archie—Casi grita por teléfono Terry - Solo es que no quiero que se vaya con el estúpido de Albert!

-¿Celos? –Preguntó Archie acercándose a la recepción

\- ¡No estoy celoso idiota, solo quiero lo mejor para mi pecosa!

\- Espera Terry creo que ya no te entiendo, ¿tu pecosa?... desde cuando Candy es tu pecosa

-Este...

\- Y que decir—continuo Archie con su alegato -¿Y tú piensas que eres lo mejor?...Si tú fuiste quien la daño Terry... -Terry guardo silencio- Creo que en este caso, lo mejor sería tu hermano –Termino por decir Archie, estando por fin con la señorita del hotel –Espera un momento Terry, - le dijo a su amigo antes de atender a la señorita - Señorita quisiera reservar un cuarto para mañana ..¿Se puede pagar con tarjeta de crédito? ¿Si? Perfecto…

-¿En donde estas pervertido?

-No hagas caso Terry…¿Me decías qué? …

-Tengo que saber dónde está.. –Contesto irritado Terry-

-¿Y qué harás cuando lo sepas?

-Es..este, te dejo, tengo que hablar con mi padre, el debe de saber

-Bien como quieras… solo no hagas una tontería, llama antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

-De acuerdo…- después colgó

-Va a terminar conmigo... de verdad, Terry va a terminar conmigo un día de estos…- Decía Archie de camino a su auto, todo estaba listo.

…..

Nunca en su vida había comido en un lugar tan hermoso, en ese lugar había armonía total, los grandes ventanales con vista al mar, la brisa de mar llegando acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, incluso el mobiliario hacía que uno se sintiera lo más cómodo posible. Claro que todo esto tenía un alto costo que por primera vez Candy no se tenía que preocupar de eso. Era una sensación completamente diferente, sin duda ser rica era algo que debería de ser agradable.

-¿Te gusta el lugar? –Preguntó Albert al mirar a Candy tan absorta en sus pensamientos, mientras el viento mecía un poco a placer los risos de su cabello...

-Es hermoso…gracias…nunca pensé…que…

-No es nada –Respondió Albert viendo el plato casi vació de Candy -¿Terminaste?

-Si…no creo poder comer más- Y por primera vez entando ahí, sonrió sinceramente-

-Bien –Albert se puso de pie y tomo de la mano a Candy que se ponía de pie al mismo tiempo que el –Vamos

-¿A dónde?

-Te mostraré un lugar que te aseguro te gustará –Albert la llevo por escaleras y algunos pasillos dentro del mismo lugar hasta llegar a una hermosa terraza, apartada de todo y de todos, como si fuera un lugar único y exclusivo para ambos.

-Es hermoso… esto es…es…realmente hermoso Albert!-Decía totalmente emocionada Candy al mirar el atardecer en el mar tranquilo

-Es para ti –Susurró Albert en el oído de la chica por detrás, colocando su mano derecha en la fina cintura de Candy.

-Albert…-Dijo Candy volteándose para encontrar los bellos ojos azul cielo que la miraban fijamente – No creo que deba… comenzar con algo…yo…

-Shhh –Contesto Albert silenciándola con un dedo en sus labios – Candice... Solo déjate llevar…prometo no hacerte daño –Dijo en tono dulce Albert mientras se acercaba más a ella tomándola de la cintura

\- Pero… -replicaba Candy, tenía sus manos en el pecho de Albert negándose a aceptar una cercanía más íntima

-Yo nunca te haré daño –Dijo finalmente Albert logrando esquivar la barrera de Candy aprisionando sus labios con los suyos, saboreando lentamente de sus labios, mientras con su mano iba acariciando una de las mejillas de la rubia, sintiendo como ella cedía en la barrera que ella se había impuesto –Déjame cuidarte.

No pudo resistirse, se sentía tan vulnerable, con unas ganas enormes de ser protegida, de que alguien le demostrará que valía la pena, y si ese alguien era Albert, no se lo negaría, tenía que darse una oportunidad tarde o temprano tendría que olvidar a Terry… tenía que hacerlo…

Dejo que Albert la rodeara con sus fuertes brazos, emanaba un calor tan agradable… aunque…lo primero que se le venía a la mente era Terry y su calidez y las sensaciones que solo aquel rebelde, brindaba a su cuerpo…

…..

El despacho de su padre estaba lleno de libros y papeles regados por todos lados, así era siempre. Y su padre detrás del escritorio, escribiendo, leyendo o hablando por teléfono. Esta vez estaba leyendo y cuando lo vio llegar le hizo una seña para que se sentara frente a él... Como odiaba que su padre hiciera eso, solo lo hacía sentir como uno más de sus empleados.

Suspiro y vio a los ojos a su padre, estaba enfadado con él, lo sabía, desde aquella noche no lo había reprendido pero tampoco le había dicho nada, con esta plática se arriesgaba a recibir el sermón que no le había dado esa misma noche pero tenía que saber donde estaba Candy.

-Tengo que hablar contigo padre –Comenzó hablar Terry

-¿De qué asunto? –preguntó su padre fingiendo ignorancia

-Sabes muy bien de qué padre… Quiero saber a ¿dónde viajo Candy? –Pregunto Terry, yendo al grano

-¿Para qué quieres saber hijo? No veo necesario el que lo sepas... Por lo ocurrido, es mejor para Candice permanecer lejos de los medios hasta que esto se calme y que tu vayas a buscarla solo complicará más las cosas

-No tenía derecho a irse con ella…-Arremetió Terry conteniendo su ira

-¿Te refieres a tu hermano? … Si es así, debo mencionar que Albert, solo ha querido ayudar a Candice y bajo estas circunstancias, creo que él es el más adecuado ya que está más centrado en cuidar de ella.

-¡Mentira! ¡Esto es un problema entre Candice y yo!...Albert, no debió entrometerse…

-Terrence—La voz autoritaria de Richard envolvió todo el ambiente- Deja de comportarte como un niño mimado, esto no era un problema solo entre Candice y tu…involucraste a Susana, porque ella es tu novia y a tu hermano que era la pareja oficial de Candice esa noche. A pesar de tu molestia infundada , Albert no ha cometido ninguna falta que la comprometa y mucho menos está jugando partida doble como tú lo estás haciendo ahora... Albert es soltero, y si quiere cortejar a Candice, está en todo su derecho, así que no me vengas con escenitas de celos, porque no te las solapare...

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Albert está interesado en Candy? – Terry estaba llegando a sus límites...podía sentir hervir su sangre

-No podemos descartar la idea…ha mostrado mucho interés en ayudarla… no veo nada de malo en que tenga intenciones de llegar a algo serio con Candice

-¡Candice es mía! ¡Albert no puede llegar solo a arrebatarme lo que es mío! – Gritó Terry poniéndose de pie, estaba enojado agitado y su padre también estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia con su hijo.

-Eso… Terrence, debiste haberlo pensado antes de comenzar una relación con Susana, si has perdido tu oportunidad, ha sido porque así tu lo quisiste, ahora no vengas con berrinches sobre este asunto – Dijo su padre poniéndose de pie dando por entendido que la conversación había terminado. Terry se puso de pie, las últimas palabras retumbaban en sus oídos, había perdido su oportunidad.

…..

La noche era agradable, se escuchaba solo las olas romperse contra el rompeolas más cercano, era el ambiente perfecto para poder descansar pero simplemente ella no podía.

La voz de Terry se repetía varias veces en su mente, diciéndole que no quería verla de nuevo, que no la necesitaba. Su fría mirada y la manera en que en ese momento, la había tratado, le era tan doloroso recordarlo. Sentía como lágrimas amargas salían sin detenerse, -" Yo lo amo… Terry... yo te amo… ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?...¿por qué?..."- Se preguntaba ella en su llanto, cuando la imagen de Albert abrazándola en aquella terraza frente al mar le vino a la cabeza, ¿podría ella darse una segunda oportunidad? ¿ Podría dejar a Albert intentar sanar su roto corazón?.

Se puso de pie y camino hasta la habitación de Albert, que estaba cercana a la de ella... por un momento dudo de estar ahí enfrente de su habitación, pero debido a la terrible carga de sentimientos que tenia, sin pensar giro el picaporte encontrando la puerta sin pestillo...

Alzo la mirada y lo encontró sentado en su cama, estaba leyendo al parecer algo de importancia.

Estaba s con el pecho desnudo y un pantalón de algodón- Albert la miro de reojo y le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se sentará a su lado.

Candy suspiro, corrió en su dirección acostándose junto a él, recargo su cabeza en el regazo de Albert, el cual seguía leyendo pasando su mano por el suave cabello rubio de la chica haciendo que el sueño se negaba a llegar fuera llegando poco a poco hasta que Candy se quedo dormida ahí en el regazo de Albert, el cual al notarla dormida la acomodó en la almohada, apagó la lámpara y se acostó junto a ella, admirando embelesado el rostro de la chica dormida, se veía como un ángel.

No sabía las razones, aún no estaba seguro, solo sabía que Candy despertaba ese sentimiento de protección, quería que ella sanará por completo…

De eso se encargaría...

...

...

Continuara...

Sakurai Alighieri...


	8. Chapter 8

Hola chicas! Que tal su inicio de semana, espero que sea bueno... Les dejo continuación amigas no sin antes agradecer el que me anden acompañando esta historia, de la cual todavía vienen mas locuras.. xD... En fin les mando un saludo...

Desde México con cariño para todas ustedes...

* * *

 **...**

 **Peligrosa Seducción**

 **Capitulo 8**

 **...**

El sol que se infiltraba por la ventana le decía que ya era de mañana. Candy se levanto y enseguida vio un arreglo de flores blancas en la mesa enfrente de ella. Sonrió, era una hermosa forma de despertar, al recibir rosas por parte de Albert.

Se puso de pie y enseguida alguien tocaba la puerta, abrió y encontró a una mucama con el desayuno, lo sirvió y se fue. Encima del desayuno estaba una nota de él:

 _Me tome la libertad_

 _de pedirte el desayuno…_

 _Te veo en la tarde,_

 _Cuídate_

La nota era seca pero clara, Candy sabía bien que Albert no era un hombre de muchas palabras, pero le bastaba con sus actos y su forma de protegerla, eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento. Al levantarse Candy se vio en el espejo de tamaño natural pegado en la pared, comenzaba a mostrar un leve bronceado resultado de varios días ya en la playa, se preguntaba qué le diría Terry al verla ¿le gustaría verla así?, al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba sacudió su cabeza, no debía pensar en eso, Terry debía ser parte del pasado, regañándose a sí misma comenzó a vestirse.

Decidió que esa mañana sería toda para ella, se consentiría como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

…

Estaba acostado en la cama de su dormitorio, veía hacía la pared, parecía extrañar un cuerpo junto al suyo, por que desde que había probado el cuerpo de esa mujer definitivamente quería más, y estaba en su derecho, al fin y al cabo era su novia, su hermosa novia y desde hace unos días su mujer también y aunque no se lo había dicho esa noche, el se había dado cuenta que Annie era la mujer de su vida.

FLASH BACK

Había sido una cena exquisita, acompañada de una plática completamente agradable, y una noche llena de nerviosismo y esperanza. Estaban llegando al gran hotel, Archie le ayudo a bajar del auto a su novia, la vio con detenimiento, ese vestido rojo que llevaba resaltaba cada una de sus curvas, le tomo de la mano y entraron juntos a la recepción donde el solo reclamo la habitación que había reservado un día antes.

Al mostrarle la llave a Sango la noto nerviosa pero le sonrió, esta era buena señal. El tiempo que habían hecho en el elevador había parecido eterno, no parecía haber nada de qué hablar, al llegar al piso correcto y recorrer el pasillo hacía la habitación Archie sonrió, le era inevitable no hacerlo, había estado esperando por esto por tanto tiempo que no podía negar que ahora estaba bastante nervioso.

Al abrir la habitación y mostrarle a Annie su interior esta le sonrió y lo abrazo -" Gracias amor…esto es realmente lindo"- Le dijo al oído, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se erizara al contacto con esos labios tan sensuales.

Aprovechando esta repentina cercanía la tomo de la cintura, la alejo un poco para poder verla bien, y la beso, lentamente, apenas rozando sus labios con los suyos, bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su hermoso cuello, acercándola más hacía él... Archie la notaba tensa, pero él se encargaría de que ella pudiera relajarse.

\- " Tengo miedo Archie…estoy muy nerviosa"- Le confesó ella, a Archie que se detuvo, pero no se alejo ni un centímetro de ella, que la miraba tiernamente a los ojos ..

\- ¿De qué tienes miedo Cariño?...Yo cuidaré de ti Annie, seré gentil contigo…Se que es tu primera vez" -Le dijo él en un tono tierno y gentil, ella bajo por un momento la mirada

-Es que no quiero ser como las demás- Le contesto a Archie, quien le tomo de la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos...

-Tu nunca serás como las demás Annie… -Le contesto con un tono un poco ronco de manera vehemente - Yo Te amo Annie... Te amo tanto cariño, que no importa que hoy no hagamos nada.. Estaré esperando por ti, hasta que tú estés lista...

Archie bajo a conciencia, el ritmo de los besos que le empezaba a prodigar a Annie... hasta que perdido en aquel trance, miro a su novia buscando cualquier atisbo de duda..

Mas, la duda que buscara en la mirada azul de la chica morena no estaba... Los ojos azules de Annie refulgieron con un toque desconocido aun para el...

-Quieres irte.. –Pregunto Archie, solo para reafirmar el hecho de que Annie quisiera estar ahí con el...

La tomo del rostro con ambas manos y la beso de nuevo, esta vez su beso era más profundo pero aún gentil y delicado, mientras la guiaba acostándola, lentamente mientras la besaba.

Volvió a besar su cuello, esta vez con más esmero, con más dedicación, no quería que alguna parte del cuerpo de esa hermosa mujer quedara sin ser besado... Bajo un poco más, llego hasta toparse con un molesto tirante parte del vestido, lo retiro con cuidado para poder seguir con su camino, con su otra mano retiraba el tirante del otro lado dejando al descubierto los hombros de Annie.

Sentía que la respiración de la chica se aceleraba un poco más, esto le agrado. Subió de nuevo para encontrarse con los dulces labios de la chica, los apreso con los suyos, pero esta vez buscaba un contacto más profundo y pidió la entrada a su boca...

Annie respondió de inmediato, podía sentir la mano de su novio recorrer su cintura, su cadera y regresar de nuevo. Archie volteo a Annie, para encontrarse con su espalda, la besaba mientras bajaba el cierre de su vestido, poco a poco, descubriendo un poco más de la anatomía de su novia, hasta que lo bajo por completo... Con suaves caricias, busco su rostro.. Annie, estaba sonrojada y su respiración era algo irregular...

Entonces volvió a su tarea, de bajar un poco más los tirantes cuando ella tomo la iniciativa, estaba nerviosa, sus movimientos eran torpes, pero poco a poco le quito el saco, volteando los papeles quedando ella encima de él, le besaba el cuello, mientras desataba su corbata y desabrochaba su camisa, le temblaban las manos pero dibujo una sonrisa al ver el torso desnudo de su novio, lo beso un poco, comenzando a sentirse en confianza...

Cuando sintió las manos de Archie en su trasero, acercándola un poco más a él, Annie se puso de pie y Archie levanto la cabeza lentamente, solo para ver que se quitaba por completo el vestido dejando solo su ropa íntima al descubierto...

Ella lo observó con una sonrisa tímida y se desabrocho el sostén...

Archie al ver desnuda a su novia, trago saliva, era tan hermosa, tardo unos segundos en reponerse solo para darse cuenta que él tenía que hacer lo mismo, así que se quitó los pantalones de manera torpe, ya no estaba como para pensar claramente, comenzaba a excitarse, y al estar ambos desnudos Archie jalo nuevamente a Annie hacía él colocándose de nuevo encima de su cuerpo... Esta vista era perfecta, el podía ver como su largo cabello caía perfectamente en sus hombros y en parte de su pecho. Ella se inclino para besarlo haciendo que sus pechos rozaran levemente con su torso, lo suficiente como para hacer que Archie soltará un gemido de placer...

Fue entonces cuando él la volvió a tomar de su trasero ahora desnudo, la acerco más, rozando esa parte íntima de su anatomía... Annie, se puso nerviosa de nuevo ..

\- Aún no amor, aún no ha llegado el momento" - Le dijo en tono dulce Archie al notar que se tensaba..

La tomo de la cadera mientras ella se inclinaba para besarlo, comenzaba a moverla con cierto ritmo, rozando a propósito ambas partes...

Annie al sentir el contacto lanzó un gemido, y después sin darse cuenta lanzó varios más haciendo que Archie se pusiera a mil.

Este invirtió los papeles, si era la primera vez quería ser delicado y para eso consideraba mejor si él estaba controlando la situación, volvió a besarla, a bajar por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales beso lentamente al principio, enseguida notó como Annie volvía a gemir, esto le hizo seguir más y más hasta hacer que ella soltará un gemido más fuerte.

Continuo con su camino hasta llegar a la parte deseada, la miro fugazmente , fue entonces cuando sonrió.

Comenzó a masajear lentamente con un dedo, notando que ella se encontraba ya lo suficientemente excitada, escuchaba sus gemidos ir en aumento, sabía que no podía prolongar mucho más el momento, el mismo sentía que su cuerpo no podría aguantar más.

Así que la miro a los ojos, y decidió guardar esa imagen por el resto de su vida, su querida Annie sonrojada, con el cabello revuelto, respirando irregularmente y viéndolo ansiosa. Se acerco a su oído para susurrarle -"Prometo ser gentil" con un toque de voz un poco ronca... y sin dar tiempo de pensar en nada comenzó a introducirse en ella...

Noto enseguida como su cuerpo se tensaba por lo que espero un poco hasta que ella estuvo menos tensa, él la beso entonces al momento que termino de entrar por completo, sintiendo, como el cuerpo de Annie se arqueaba por completo, como ella había ahogado un gemido de dolor con el beso...

Archie volvió a esperar, y comenzó con el vaivén lentamente mientras ella le encajaba las uñas en su espalda, no importaba, comprendía que aún debía dolerle, poco a poco mientras sentía que el cuerpo de Annie iba relajándose un poco más iba acelerando el ritmo hasta notar que ahora ella gemía de placer, al igual que él, sabía que ella estaba a punto de llegar su clímax, siguió con el ritmo hasta que sintió como los espasmos se hacían presentes, como una corriente eléctrica le recorría todo el cuerpo , escucho como Annie gritaba su nombre y en poco tiempo después cayó encima de ella, con su boca a un lado del oído de la chica

-" Te amo Annie" -Le dijo en apenas un susurro, Annie junto su frente a la de él, mientras le acarició el cabello -" Yo también Archie "- Le contesto en un susurro.. Escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho... .

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Recordaba bien que el sentimiento de despertar junto a ella había sido un sentimiento maravilloso, saber que la mujer que estaba a su lado era completamente suya, y que él era de ella, la había sostenido en sus brazos casi toda la noche, y la había contemplado dormida por un rato…-" Eres increíble Annie …- Y eres solo mía.. Se dijo a si mismo Archie, que sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que repetir esa experiencia, lo necesitaba, lo anhelaba, aquella había sido la mejor noche de su vida.

….

Las cosas entre Susana y el habían regresado a la normalidad, volvían a ser pareja, volvían a la rutina, a la monotonía. Terry con cada día que pasaba descubría que Susana, era una mujer muy sencilla y fácil de entender, veía ahora claramente sus cualidades pero también sus defectos, -" Tal vez se acabo el encanto"- Pensaba cada vez que la besaba y la sensación en el estomago ya no aparecía más.

Algunas veces cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en recordar cómo se sentía la piel de Candy, como se sentían sus labios dulces e inocentes, era entonces cuando su piel se erizaba y cuando su estomago volvía a sentir mariposas.

Su ausencia era lo que más le dolía, lo que más anhelaba era estar con ella y no solo para poder besarla y tocarla, si no para escuchar sus pláticas, sus comentarios algo inocentes… Terry poco a poco descubría que Candy, había sido mucho más que una hermana pequeña por mucho tiempo, solo que él no lo había querido ver.

-¿Cariño, estas bien? –Escuchó Terry, volviendo la vista hacía Susana y sonrió

-Si… solo me quede pensando…¿Estas lista? –Le preguntó a ella

-Si claro, vamos, tengo que hacer algunas cosas, comprar otros encargos de mi madre…

-Oh…si… vamos entonces….

-Y..dime…¿Ya no viene Candy a la universidad? –Preguntó Susana viendo la cara de Terry tensarse un poco

-Se fue de vacaciones- Le contesto Terry simplemente

-Ah…no pensé que le dieran trató preferencial… De que privilegios goza?

-De ninguno… solo le dieron permiso- Contesto Terry tratando de ocultar el enojo que comenzaba a sentir

\- Oh Quizás Candy le hizo un "favor" al rector…o…- Comento Susana pero muy tarde se dio cuenta que había dicho algo muy malo ya que Terry la tomo fuertemente de la muñeca hasta el punto de lastimarla mirándola violentamente – me lastimas

-Nunca…. Escúchame bien Susana…nunca más vuelvas a decir…o sugerir que Candy es una cualquiera…¿Me escuchaste? – Acoto Terry sumamente molesto.

-Me estas lastimando – Dijo Susana algo nerviosa

-¡¿Me escuchaste?! –Preguntó de nuevo Terry con un tono de voz más fuerte

-Si…si te escuche- Contestó finalmente la rubia

-Sabes que…ve tu sola, ya no tengo ganas de ir a ningún lado –Termino por decir Terry soltándola, para alejarse de ahí-

-Pero…

-Vete Susana….Nos vemos mañana –Dijo Terry dándole la espalda a Susana –No quiero gritarte…vete.

-Bien…Entonces mañana- Respondió Susana algo confundida, mientras se alejaba de donde se encontraba el.

-Estúpida –murmuro por lo bajo Terry mientras caminaba hacía su habitación.

…

La tarde llegaba y Candy estaba en el bar del hotel, le había parecido muy buena idea el contemplar el atardecer con una piña colada y un vestido lindo y fresco.

Pero lo que no sabía era que las piñas coladas si tenían alcohol, lo supo diferenciar muy tarde, ya cuando se sentía algo mareada y comenzaba a tener dificultades para hablar normalmente o unir sus ideas con sus palabras o acciones.

Sintió como una brisa le hacía ponerse helada de pies a cabeza, así que prefirió irse a su habitación antes de que se sintiera más extraña, se levantó y se tambaleo un poco, pero no había problema ella podía llegar al elevador.

Todo iba bien, llegar al elevador no había sido mucho problema, pero cuando salió de este se sintió aun poco más mareada...

Suspiro hondo y se armo de valor, no podía perder ni mucho menos caer al suelo, Lo tomaría con calma el poder llegar hasta su habitación...

Sin pensar comenzó a reírse, por lo tonta que se sentía, al no haberse dado cuenta de que había tomado una considerable cantidad de alcohol y pensar que ella nunca hubiera pensado encontrarse en ese estado...

Los pasos detrás de ella hicieron que volteara a ver quién era, encontrándose con Albert que la miraba extrañado, y de la pena sintió que el efecto se le hubo bajado..

-Te sientes bien Candice?- Le dijo al verla un poco achispada – No pensé que bebieras...

\- Albert!.. te quiero musssho" -Le decía Candy aferrándose a el brazo del joven rubio mientras sonreía sonrojada...

\- Le habia llegado una idea divertida ... ella queria probarlo, quería saber si era bueno que confiara en el ¿Seria Albert, de esos tipos que se aprovechaban de las mujeres tomadas? Si lo era, en ese momento lo cachetearía y lo mandaría a volar, si lo era, podría aprovechar para excusarse y resguardar su corazón...

\- Penshhé que no te verhhiiiiiaaaaa hooyy.. y estaba muyyy.. this treeee... -Comento torpemente Candy, quien trataba fingir, no poder pararse derecha frente a él- Dissshhculpameee Albert... poorque no pueddooo salir a cceeennnarrr hhhoyy... –Dijo Candy, mientras sonreía divertida, por el efecto del alcohol y por la manera que sobre actuaba - Creooo... que las piiñhas Coladhasss, tienen musshaa ashhucar

Al principio Albert se molesto, pero a medida de que veía el tono que utilizaba Candy y la manera en que ella comenzaba a dirigirse a él, iba encontrando la situación un poco cómica... Suspiro resignado, era definitivo que no se podía enojar con ella... -

-Entonces.. Te divertiste hoy Candy... – Pregunto con curiosidad a la rubia quien asintió rápidamente...

-Bien cariño, entonces no habrá problema con que te lleve a tu habitación...

Candy sonrió ante la idea que por un momento a la cabeza, para luego hacer un mohín.. - Nop.. no hay phrooblema... aunque me gussstaríaa ir a otro luugar... Albert!... me lleevas.. Sip?...

-Pero?... –Albert la miro contrariado, al no saber qué contestarle a Candy quien lo miraba con carita de gatito abandonado.. - Ahhh!... Creo que no me puedo negar ya que no he pasado tiempo contigo... bien Candy a donde quieres ir...

-A la plaaashhaaaa!.. Shiiii.. Vamos a la phlassshaaaaaaaa...

Albert movió la cabeza en negación... - No.. no Candy, si no puedes dar ni dos pasos bien, no te llevare...

-Vale!.. Dijo Candy al momento de que tomo su brazo y se dejo guiar por él, caminaba despacio a su lado para no dar un traspié y dejarlo en vergüenza, sabía que había actuado mal tomándole el pelo, pero debido un poco al influjo de lo que había tomado, se sentía con ganas de jugar un poco y conocer otra faceta de el...

Además Albert tenía la culpa, por ello no podía evitar el portarse así..-pensó divertida mientras volvía a sonreír ...

En ese momento... Quería ser mimada por él, y sentirse importante para alguien...

Cuando llegaron cerca de la orilla del mar, miro con admiración el cómo las farolas alumbraban el camino que guiaba al mar.…. La luna en lo alto, brillaba enteramente bajo el cumulo de estrellas...

Albert la aferró un poco más a su cuerpo, por temor a que ella se cayera por el camino hecho de piedras de rio, mas Candy no dio ningún traspié... Entonces entendió que ella solo estaba actuando... Aunque ella había bebido, no se encontraba del todo tomada... Como si la pequeña rubia hubiera sospechado su pensamiento, la muy picara le regalo una sonrisa, a lo que Albert le respondió cómplice, antes de soltarse de su brazo para echarse a correr al mar...

Sorprendido Albert corrió detrás de ella, pensando en que hiciera alguna locura, mas Candy solo caminaba alegre, mientras salpicaba el agua salada que llegaba a tocar sus pies..

-Vamos Albert!... –Su vestido voló, al momento que ella volteaba a verlo sonriente... - el agua esta deliciosa...

-Me engañaste?... –Dijo Albert al momento que llegaba junto a ella..

–Solo un poquito!- Candy sonrió mientras volvía a salpicar el agua a su acompañante-

-¿Por qué?...

-Solo quería comprobar si era verdad que podía confiar en ti... –contesto ligeramente Candy..

-y tu conclusión es?... –pregunto Albert al momento en que le salpicaba un poco de agua a ella..

-Que todavía no lo sé.. Más... creo que es agradable ser consentida por ti...

-Candice White! Eres una tramposa!...

Candy le hizo una careta, mientras le sacaba la lengua al momento que volvía a salpicar el traje sastre de Albert—Si, lo se... –Candy volvió a correr, al igual que Albert el cual la atrapo a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban, cayendo juntos a la arena... Los mechones rubios que estaban húmedos, se pegaron a la piel de su rostro, dándole a Albert una imagen seductora... estaban tan cerca que no supo en qué momento sus labios se juntaron...

Candy tenía el sabor dulce del licor, y sus besos que eran en un momento inocentes, comenzaron a ser mas demandantes- Si esos besos eran para su hermano, en ese momento no le importaba... buscaría la manera de llegar al corazón de la hermosa rubia que ahora estaba en sus brazos...

Poco a poco Albert, fue consciente de sus pensamientos, de lo egoísta que quería llegar a ser... mas no era el momento... acoplando sus besos a un toque más lento... el deshizo el abrazo, reconociendo para él, que si seguían de esa manera, no podría en algún momento parar...

-Vaya Candy... Creo que ahora yo tengo ganas de un trago... -Comento Albert, al momento de terminar el beso... –quería invitarte a cenar, pero creo que esto es mejor ..¿Candice, me acompañarías con una copa de vino?

Ella sonrió—Si solo es una, creo que puedo.. - Dijo ella que tomaba la mano de él para ponerse en pie...

-Aclarado de que no confías mucho en mi, pero te gusta que te consienta, celebremos por esta vez, que al menos puedes ser más abierta y que ya no me temes..

-Oie!.. Yo no te temía!...

-Entonces?...

-Solo era precaución!... –Albert comenzó a reír, mientras ella se sonrojaba nuevamente -. Vamos! Para ya Albert!..

-Ok!.. Ok.. Celebremos hoy...

Regresaron por donde habían llegado, no sin antes echarle una última vista a la luna que iluminaba tenuemente el mar...

...

...

Con algo de dificultad Albert entró a la habitación, traía a Candy colgando de un brazo la cual iba diciendo incoherencias y sonriendo de todo.

Después de llegar a la barra del bar, hubieron pedido una botella de Champagne de la cual estuvieron bebiendo, mientras platicaban amenamente..

Mas Candy tenía un poco mas de licor en la sangre y después de 3 copas, noto que el Champagne, la había mareado... la plática fue extensa, y en ella, pudo enterarse de cosas que estando sobria Candy, nunca le hubiera comentado...

Quería matar a su hermano por haber sido tan estúpido, al sacarla de su casa a altas horas de la madrugada, y qué decir de lo impulsivo y torpe que llego a ser, al besarla y retractarse días después...

Cuando se dieron cuenta, era cerca del amanecer y habían desfilado al menso 2 botellas mas...

La recostó en la cama y fue cuando noto como un problema el vestuario que llevaba, un vestido algo ceñido por la parte del talle y un poco más suelto de las caderas, para ser más exactos era un vestido veraniego..., el cual resaltaba alguna de sus curvas y la hacía ver más sensual que de costumbre.

Albert maldijo por lo bajo, ¿Por qué demonios ella tenía que usar un vestido tan provocativo cuando no la podía tocar? No podía abusar de ella estando en ese estado, aun cuando deseaba enredarse en su cuerpo.. Suspiro cansado ...no había remedio.

El joven se quitó el saco y lo aventó a una silla cercana. Vio a Candy revolcarse en la cama...

Parecía aún muy divertida como para dormirse tratando de levantarse y después de algunos intentos lo logró...Albert fue hacía ella con la intención de recostarla de nuevo...

Quien lo iba a decir, él Grandioso Albert Grandchéster, cuidando de una linda niña rubia achispada, quizá no estaba tan madura como él pensaba, pero ya era muy tarde como para reconsiderarlo.

Tomo a Candy de los hombros y la trato de recostar pero ella se rehusaba, trataba inútilmente de quedarse en pie y sin querer enredo uno de sus pies con uno de él, que muy tarde se dio cuenta de esto, ya que juntos cayeron al suelo...

Nuevamente la escena se repetía, el encima de ella que se sostenía con ambos brazos para no dejar caer completamente su cuerpo sobre de ella...

Candy estaba completamente sonrojada, le acarició la mejilla a Albert que por ese momento la veía fijamente...

-" Eres tan bueno conmigo… no sabes…cuanto te agradezco que me hayas traído aquí…" -Dijo Candy en un tono de voz más bajo y menos enredado que hace algunos minutos...

Como respuesta Albert doblo sus codos logrando una cercanía más íntima a la rubia la cual solo cerró los ojos esperando a que su acompañante cerrara la distancia con un beso, mientras acariciaba su mejilla...

-" No es nada Candice, ha sido todo un placer" -Contesto Albert, quien la tomo entre sus brazos y la depósito en la cama suavemente... Candy comenzaba a sentir sueño, por lo que no opuso resistencia, levantó los brazos al sentir como Albert bajaba el cierre de su vestido.

\- Voy a ponerte más cómoda –Dijo Albert bajando las manos de la chica.

Ella no se quejo, solo sintió como el vestido caía ya al suelo quedando ella en ropa interior, aunque por extraño que pareciera no sentía pudor alguno, ni siquiera le importo que Albert la estuviera viendo semi desnuda.

Albert acaricio disimuladamente los hombros de Candy, su piel era tersa y blanca, bajando poco a poco el camisón que estaba poniéndole por el costado de la chica, tomándole forma a su cintura, bajando hasta su cadera acariciando lentamente, provocando que el cuerpo de ella reaccionara temblando un poco y finalmente llego hasta las piernas que acaricio poco y suspiro pesadamente, no podía aprovecharse de una joven en ese estado, así que la recostó en la cama con cuidado y la dejo finalmente tranquila, ya que comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

Albert que también estaba un poco tomado se recostó junto a Candy recargado en un codo viendo hacía ella, admirando su belleza, su rostro angelical, y su suave respiración que coordinaba perfectamente con la repentina paz que reinaba en la habitación.

Coloco suavemente una mano en la cintura de la chica, mientras acostaba su cabeza en la almohada, después de todo, había valido la pena.

….

...

Una sensación de asco hizo que se despertará corriendo directo al baño, se sentía fatal, no podía resistir los ascos y el horrible dolor de cabeza, que creía le iba a explotar en cualquier momento ya que todos los sonidos parecían estar en su cabeza, queriendo explotar su oídos...

¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? ¿Acaso había sido algún tipo de castigo divino por haber tomado el día anterior? Cuando se levantó del baño y notó que estaba en su pijama entonces entro en pánico... ¿acaso ella se había cambiado en la noche? No podía recordarlo, solo sabía que las malditas piñas coladas tenían demasiado alcohol y que se había tomado junto a Albert unas copas de Champagne... Las imágenes de la playa .. las olas del mar .. y diablos!

Volvió a hacer un esfuerzo para recordar pero no pudo, era como si hubiera un gran espacio en blanco en su mente ¡le faltaba un pedazo de su vida! Comenzó a desesperarse al no poder recordar nada, decidió caminar de nuevo hacía su cama, cuando notó algo que la alarmó a un mas…

Era Albert!... Albert, en su cama…al parecer desnudo...

Entonces si se alarmó, sentía como su respiración se aceleraba ¿había dormido con Albert? ¿Había tenido su primera vez en un cuarto de hotel…ebria y con un hombre que apenas conocía….por así decirlo?... Entonces sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir, resbalaban por sus mejillas y no podía detenerlas...

No supo en qué momento, el se hubo despertado.. Solo sintió como Albert le ponía una mano en la espalda, dando ella un respingo

-Buenos días- Dijo un aún dormido Albert

-Buenos días- Respondió Candy en voz baja y tímida

-¿Cómo amaneciste? – Preguntó el hombre comenzando a despertarse

-Bien –Mintió ella..

-De verdad .. –Preguntó ya despierto Albert, que sabía bien que algo andaba muy mal, se sentó y se acerco a la rubia, le paso un brazo por los hombros y de reojo vio que lágrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas - ¿Te duele algo Candice? ¿Quieres que traiga algo para el dolor? –Preguntó mientras se ponía de pie

-No…bueno…si un poco la cabeza…- Admitió Candy que ya no podía con el dolor de cabeza

-Bien cariño…ya no llores, bajo por una pastilla- Respondió Albert ya con su bata puesta, saliendo de la habitación.. Fue en ese entonces fue cuando Candy se derrumbo.

-" Ya no podré estar con Terry…¿Cómo pude hacer esto?...¿Cómo pude?….¡Que tonta he sido !… ¡Maldita sea!...- Candy pensó nerviosamente mientras sacaba su celular, buscando nerviosamente el número de Terry y lo marco, tenía tantos deseos de escuchar su voz...

Dudo por un momento... Si lo iba hacer tenía que hacerlo antes de que Albert volviera, así que sin pensarlo llamo.

….

Una melodía ya conocida lo despertó poco a poco y sin ver el número contesto...

"—Si... ¿Qué pasa?..." Dijo pero nadie respondió del otro lado... entonces el pregunto quién era y de nuevo el silencio...

Fue entonces que reviso el número dándose cuenta que era ella .. Era su pecosa...

Despertándose por completo -"Candy! Pecosa... eres tú...? Contéstame, Candy... debes escucharme…todo es un malentendido…debes …- Decía Terry un poco alterado cuando escuchó los sollozos de su amiga... Su alma cayó al suelo, al darse cuenta de que Ella estaba llorando y no estaba cerca para consolarla...

-Candy?...¿Pecosa que te sucede?...vuelve por favor Candy…"- Dijo Terry esperando una respuesta de la chica...

-No puedo…lo lamento tanto Terry... Dijo Candy que después colgó.

Terry se quedo con el móvil en su mano por un segundos más antes de ponerlo en su lugar de nuevo ¿Qué significaba esa llamada? ¿Por qué estaba llorando Candy?...¿En dónde estaba?...

Maldita sea! Odiaba estar tan poco informado, si tan siquiera ella le hubiera dicho donde estaba, el había podido ir por ella… pero…

-Terry…vuelve a la cama…" escuchó de los labios de Susana, dándose cuenta de el lugar en donde estaba... Después de un momento volvió a la cama junto a su novia, a la cual le dirigió una sonrisa fugaz y le dio la espalda de nuevo…

Mientras pensaba en la chica rubia de ojos verdes...

...

...

Continuara...

Sakurai- Alighieri...


	9. Chapter 9

**Peligrosa Seducción**

 **Capitulo 9**

 **...**

Se seco rápidamente las lágrimas, si ya lo había hecho no quería ser una carga para Albert, tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de sus acatos, fue directamente al baño y se lavó la cara, haría lo mejor para poder tomar las cosas con calma.

Albert regresó entonces con una botella de agua y unas pastillas, - Traje tus pastillas—Le dijo a Candy que contestó desde el baño...

-Ahora salgo -Ella se volvió a ver al espejo, estaba lista al menos para verlo y que Albert la notara mas tranquila...Al salir vio a Albert sentado en una silla junto a la ventana, estaba aún con su bata, y junto a él encima de una mesita la botella y las pastillas, Candy le sonrió y tomo las pastillas agradeciendo al tomarse las pastillas.

\- Te sentirás mejor dentro de poco, báñate bajamos a desayunar—Comento Albert poniéndose de pie, para cercarse a ella y darle un beso en la frente. Candy sintió una lágrima rodar y la seco de prisa

-No tardaré... –Contesto dirigiéndose al baño.

Esa mañana estaba extrañamente recatada, su vestido era sencillo, nada provocativo, al contrario era dulce e inocente. Se sentó y vio la carta, no le apetecía nada y mejor se conformo con un jugo y un café, en cambio Albert pidió dos órdenes de algo que Candy no entendió y después la vio con detenimiento.

-Nunca habías tomado ¿cierto? –Dijo Albert en tono algo divertido

-No…nunca- Confesó Candy mordiéndose el labio

-Me lo imagine… - Respondió el rubio al momento que el mesero traía las ordenes, este puso uno enfrente de ella – Debes de tratar de comer un poco Candice, no es bueno quedarse en ayunas cuando se está con resaca

-Bien…. Pero no pidas que me lo acabe – Contesto rápidamente Candy...

-Bien…con eso me conformo—acoto el rubio antes de sonreír...

-Y no estará mal que te atrases en tu trabajo por mi culpa…¿No tienes alguna junta o algo por el estilo Albert?...Ya que es extraño que desayunes conmigo. – Comento Candy tratando con todas su fuerzas de crear una conversación y olvidarse del pequeño incidente que por cierto no recordaba.

-No… hoy es el último día que estamos aquí… ¿No te lo había dicho?—Contesto casual Albert

-No…-Contesto la rubia dándose cuenta de que volvería al mundo real de nuevo, y que posiblemente vería de nuevo a Terry… - No me lo dijiste

-Yo creo que sí, pero ya era muy tarde ayer... Candice, no te da gusto que hoy podemos aprovechar el día… hay algunos lugares que quiero visitar.

-Si claro, tienes razón... – Contesto Candy que fingió una sonrisa

…

...

Esta vez no cedería, tenía que saber donde estaba Candy, y no se iría de la oficina de su padre hasta que le dijera dónde estaba, pondría todo su empeño en sacar esa información, iría por ella, se disculparía por todo, le diría que fue un error el haber peleado, trataría por todos los medios de que las cosas regresarán a ser como antes. Entró a la oficina y vio a su padre que por obra del cielo estaba desocupado, parecía estar pensando en algo, pero al ver a Terry entrar sonrió.

-Siéntate hijo….¿Que te trae por aquí? Es raro que vengas….¿quieres algo de tomar?

-No gracias padre…en realidad vengo a …

-Saber donde esta Candice –Dijo su padre leyendo los pensamientos de su hijo

-Si... a eso vine padre... ¡tengo que saberlo! –acoto Terry conteniéndose

-No tienes de que preocuparte porque mañana llega… Albert llamó por teléfono y me confirmo de su llegada… así que espera a mañana…mañana podrás verla

-¿ A qué hora llega?

-A las 9 de la mañana -Respondió Richard

\- A las 9…bien ahí estaré…gracias padre…- Contesto Terry que se disponía a salir

-Espera un momento Terry... si es tan importante es para ti el hablar con ella, te pido que te midas.. Acabamos de salvarla de un escándalo creado por tus descuidos y sinceramente no está ella para estar relegando su vida por tu culpa... Es mejor que esperes a que este en un lugar neutro, para que hablen tranquilamente..

-Entiendo padre... no volveré a ser descuidado en esa cuestión

\- Así lo espero Terry…se que las cosas entre Candy y tu no están bien, pero es mucho pedir en que pienses detenidamente las cosas antes de actuar, puedes esperar a que pase otro poco de tiempo …¿Qué es un día más?

-24 largas horas padre –Contesto Terry retirándose de la habitación.—Cosa que no quiero esperar...

…..

...

Anthony, tenia varios días que no veía a Candy, se preguntaba ¿dónde estaría y que podría estar haciendo?...

Se podía imaginar que se estaría muriendo de la vergüenza por el escándalo en el que se había visto en vuelta con el imbécil de Terry, lo mataría, se había contenido porque sus deberes eran demasiados y no tenía tiempo para andar planeando venganzas, pero hoy era el día, lo vería y le reclamaría por destruir la reputación de una joven tan linda e inocente como Candice.

Anthony caminaba a lo largo del campus en busca del susodicho imbécil.

Al fin lo vio con la tonta por novia que se cargaba, no podía negar que era bonita y que incluso tenía clase y estilo pero para una tener una conversación era muy superficial, no se podía mantener una plática decente con ella y encima era una cualquiera que coqueteaba con todos, a escondidas de su novio.

Se acerco a Terry y se paro justo enfrente de él que estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Hey!... tu idiota! …Quiero hablar contigo- Le dijo Anthony a Terry, que lo veía con fiereza

-Ahora vengo- Terry le dijo a Susana, que solo le hizo un ademán con la mano y este se alejo lo suficiente para que Susana no pudiera escucharles

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Cómo te atreviste a involucrar a Candy en un escándalo como ese?... – Decía Anthony con algo de dificultad para retener su ira –-Eres un imbécil, se supone que es tu amiga…debiste protegerla…

-No me vengas con escenitas Brown...tu nada sabes… esto es entre Candy y yo –Contesto Terry enfadado

-¡Esto ya no es entre tú y Candy!... eres tan idiota como para no darte cuenta... ¡Seguramente ella se fue por que no podía ni verte la cara! Y no le culpo… El haberse visto involucrada con alguien como tu…- Dijo Anthony con desdén

-A qué te estás refiriendo con eso de "alguien como yo"– Quiso imponerse Terry, alzando la voz -¡Si yo quisiera, podría hacer mucho más feliz a Candy, que tu idiota!

-¡No lo creo imbécil... En mi caso yo, nunca la he hecho sufrir!—Acoto Anthony que lo empujo fuertemente... a lo que Terry quiso desquitarse con un golpe que el rubio rápidamente esquivo...

-Aléjate de todo esto Brown …¡No te corresponde! Yo sabré el cómo arreglar las cosas sin que metas tu estúpida cuchara! –Dijo Terry alejándose de Anthony.-

apretaba sus puños y cuando llego a un lugar alejado golpeo la pared varias veces. – Maldito idiota – murmuro por lo bajo...

Después de unos segundos, sintió unos pasos venir y volteo de reojo, era Susana quien estaba a su lado, algo afligida por su expresión –Lo siento…me saco de mis casillas.

-Has cambiado –Dijo la rubia en un tono frió

-¿Cambiado? –Preguntó Terry extrañado de las palabras de su novia

-Te molestas muy seguido si hablan de ella, a veces parece que tu mente está en otro lado, ausente… pensando en algo o mejor dicho en alguien.

-No es nada Susana- Respondió secamente Terry entendiendo hacía donde iba la conversación – Vamos a comer algo, el enojarme me ha traído hambre –Terry la tomo de la mano y la jalo para que caminaran mientras cavilaba sobre eso... "no puedo seguir pensando de esta manera…ahora estoy con Susana…es la mujer que yo elegí… no puedo fallarle una segunda vez… no la haré… aunque... me duela" -Pensó Terry cerrando los ojos haciendo una triste sonrisa de resignación.

…

...

Era ya hora de regresar, tenía las maletas a un lado, sentía como el corazón le latía muy de prisa, regresaría a ver a Terry, pero esta vez sería diferente.

Sintió como alguien le tomaba la maleta y después le miraba, ella volteo a ver a Albert que había tomado su maleta y caminaba a su lado.

Después de muy poco tiempo abordaron el avión y Albert la noto pensativa y desde que habían salido del hotel estaba con un semblante triste, algo que él no entendía, quizás era por que vería nuevamente a su hermano, esto lo molesto un poco aunque sinceramente no sabía por qué, tenía cierto interés en la chica pero aún no sabía que tan grande era.

-Pronto estaremos de vuelta –Dijo Albert, viendo una revista -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien…Estoy ansiosa por regresar a la universidad –Mintió ella

-Ya veo…- Contesto Albert sin verla siquiera, por la terrible punzada de celos que recibió –Podrías continuar tus estudios en otra universidad si así tu lo quisieras

Candy sonrió tenuemente, pensando bien en lo que debía responder - Terry ha sido y es parte de mi vida, sé muy bien que no volverá a ser lo mismo de antes , pero no puedo cambiar mi vida entera por algo que sucedió…-Respondió Candy como si tuviera que convencerse a ella misma

-Me da gusto escuchar que no pienses como una niña –Dijo Albert viendo a la chica al rostro, acaricio su mejilla y rozo sus labios con los suyos fugazmente, vio su sonrojo que había aparecido de inmediato y sonrió –Si sigues así pequeña, vas a estar muy bien.

-G…gracias –Contesto Candy con toda su fuerza de voluntad que tenía, no entendía por qué se ponía tan nerviosa si ya habían tenido" Sexo"…

Candy recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Albert, este se sorprendió un poco con esto pero después se acostumbro a la posición, sentía una extraña calidez en su pecho, un sentimiento de tranquilidad y paz que lo llenaba, un extraño sentimiento de que todo estaba bien.

Volteo entonces a ver a Candy que estaba ya dormida en su hombro, se veía tan linda ya que sus mejillas aún estaban algo sonrojadas, recordó cómo se veía la noche anterior, la había podido hacer suya en ese instante, necesitó de todo su fuerza de voluntad para resistirse a hacerlo, pero la imagen de ella en ropa interior, con todas sus cuervas a la vista, con su exquisita piel a su disposición, no se iba de la mente, tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

…

...

Ahí estaba, de pie frente a la puerta que le habían indicado, aún faltaba una hora para que ella llegará, pero no había podido esperar, prefería estar ahí y pensar que pronto estarían cerca, aunque le faltaba todavía 60 minutos para verla.

Notó a un hombre que estaba sentado ya desde hace varios minutos, esperando el mismo vuelo que el seguramente, lo veía de vez en cuando y eso no le causaba buena espina, Terry decidió sentarse junto al hombre, si podía establecer una conversación el podría saber que quería.

-¿Esperando a alguien? –Preguntó el hombre a Terry

-Una amiga –Contesto Terry simplemente -¿Y usted también está esperando a alguien?

El hombre suspiro en tono cansado - Si claro, estoy esperando que el trabajo llegué –Contestó el hombre, que sutilmente sonreía

-¿A qué se refiere con…? –Comenzaba a preguntar Terry cuando notó la cámara que el hombre colgaba en el cuello – Es usted reportero.

-Exactamente…-Contesto el hombre sonriendo –Pero no cualquiera, yo soy el mejor de todos joven Grandchéster…

-Pero?…¡como sabe qué?..- preguntó Terry un poco contrariado

-Todo mundo lo sabe desde aquel…

-Incidente…-Terminó por decir Terry, recordando que hace unas semanas había salido en todos los diarios de la ciudad

-Y… se mucho más que los demás…- Dijo el hombre con cautela y sorna

-¿Qué diablos puede saber usted?, me da la fuerte impresión que solo es un embaucador, y solo busca sacarme de quicio – Contesto Terry que se estaba poniendo en pie, para alejarse de ese tipo..

-Se quien es la joven que acompaña a tu hermano –Acoto el hombre viendo la reacción de sorpresa de Terry

-Eso no es verdad…es imposible que lo sepa alguien como usted...

-Candice White es su nombre… y ciertamente tiene una interesante historia contigo –Dijo el hombre verdaderamente feliz de ver al joven enfadarse

-¡Como carajos!.. ¿Qué es lo que usted en realidad quiere?... –Le pregunto Terry al tipo, esperando que dijera una cantidad razonable para que fuera a callarse-

\- Mira Terrence, yo quiero la mejor historia de todas…una exclusiva… Si tú me la das…yo no haré la vida imposible a la señorita White - Arremetió el hombre con desdén

-Todo se soluciona con dinero, solo diga la cantidad.. ¡Yo no estoy dispuesto a ser su comidilla! –contestó Terry enfadado

-No te enfades Terry … las cosas son así, por ahora no me interesa tu dinero, sabes con la información que tengo respecto a ella puedo sacar mucho más de lo que tú me puedas ofrecer… Si quieres que me olvide de ella, haz lo que te pido... Sería interesante que cuando llegue la chica la recibas muy "calurosamente"…¿me entiendes?—Le dijo aquel hombre mientras sonreía ladinamente -

Tu hermano está con ella ¿cierto? ...

Entonces yo estaré ahí para sacar las fotos y ver el conflicto…-

-Dijo aquel hombre extendiendo una tarjeta –Mi nombre es Leagan … Neil Leagan... Te estaré llamando para ver que nuevas exclusivas puedes darme…. Ya sabes que dependerá de tu cooperación que la vida de tu "amiga Candice White" no se vea arruinada…- Termino por decir Neil , esperando respuesta de Terry el cual, sin voltear a verlo se puso de pie.

-Será mejor que esté atento, que no pienso repetir la escena…- Respondió Terry lleno de coraje

\- Lo lamento Candy pero…no puedo permitir que tu vida se vuelva un infierno, no lo permitiré… Aunque tenga que jugar contigo…

Aunque… yo... Tenga que perderte…-

…..

-Acababan de aterrizar, Candy estaba aún medio dormida pero caminaba a un lado de Albert que estaba completamente despierto, parecía un poco tenso pero nada fuera de lo normal, seguramente era porque esperaba encontrarse con reporteros.

Pero lo curioso fue que cuando entraron nadie estaba ahí para esperarlos, Albert respiro aliviado

\- Espera aquí pequeña - Le dijo a Candy, ya que el iría por las maletas y entonces se podrían ir.

-Terry respiró hondo profundo al ver alejarse a Albert, esta era su oportunidad...

Podía ver a Neil en un rincón esperando la oportunidad para sacar sus fotos.

\- Aquí voy…- Pensó entonces saliendo de su escondite, se dirigió directamente a Candy, traía la medalla en el bolsillo derecho y la saco de la bolsa, su corazón latía muy de prisa pero debía ocultarlo, debía hacerlo. Vio la sorpresa en los ojos de la chica, un sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas.

...

...

Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas cuando vio que Terry se acercaba, parecía muy decidido, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tenía que irse, decirle que se alejará, pero no podía, su cuerpo no parecía querer moverse, sintió como Terry avanzaba muy rápido para acercarse a ella, sonreía y traía la mano derecha en el bolsillo del saco.

Al sacar la mano vio la medalla y se sorprendió más, tanto que no pudo moverse, entonces sintió como Terry la tomaba entre sus brazos y la abrazaba, sentía esa calidez que ya antes había experimentado, lágrimas comenzaron a brotar cuando recordó la mañana en la que despertó junto a Albert.

Terry se separó de ella y cuando lo hizo ya había puesto la medalla de nuevo...

-Esto te pertenece pecosa -Le dijo y le sonrió tiernamente, con su dedo pulgar limpió las lágrimas que estaban en sus mejillas.-Te extrañe tanto…-Le dijo a Candy...- La verdad es que no planeaba decirlo, pero esto realmente lo sentía,-Realmente la había extrañado–Incluso extrañe esas faldas y escotes que trajiste los últimos días… Pecosa yo..

-Es un lindo detalle viniendo de ti, que te hayas dado cuenta a estas alturas - Dijo una tercera voz que Terry ya sabía quién era, había llegado la parte interesante que Leagan buscaba.

\- Albert, querido hermano - Respondió Terry con ironía, sin saber porque extraña razón, sentía que dentro de él algo hervía, al ser Albert el culpable, de la ausencia de su pecosa –Que te hayas llevado a Candy no significa que tengas derecho sobre ella.

-Los tiene Terrence... –Contesto la rubia secando sus lágrimas pero sin ver a Terry a los ojos – Yo... estoy con el ahora. –

Candy lo miro a los ojos, ocultando toda la tormenta que estaba dentro de ella...

El golpe de la impresión ante las palabras de Candy fue muy fuerte para él, ya que olvido a el reportero y lo que debía hacer... inconscientemente agacho su cabeza tratando de comprender las recientes palabras de su pecosa.

-¿Cómo…?- Fue lo único que logro articular, cuando Albert lo detuvo del hombro, al verse reflejado ese atisbo de pertenecía para con Candy...

-Ya la escuchaste Terrence…no tienes nada que hacer aquí –Termino por decir Albert a su hermano

-Candy!… Escúchame... no renunciaré a alejarme de ti, eso nunca –Le grito Terry a la pequeña chica rubia que se sorprendió al oír esas palabras de Terry... -¿Me entiendes?...llevamos tanto tiempo juntos que… no puedo aceptar que no estés cerca de mí.

-Eso debiste haberlo pensado antes de estar con Susana – Pensó ella que se detuvo un momento, para dedicarle una mirada llena de reproche...

-Te dije que no tenías lugar aquí Terrence, deja de hacer el ridículo, piensa por una estúpida vez en tu vida... –-Le respondió Albert a su hermano, que lo estaba exasperando.

-Tu solo vienes a robarme lo que es mío… Acaso no te das cuenta que Candy, solo está contigo por que quiere molestarme – Contesto Terry con auto suficiencia a Albert, mientras no notaba las lagrimas de Candy...

-¡Pues eso debiste haberlo pensado antes Terry ! Si no te has dado cuenta... ¡ya es muy tarde para que vengas con una escenita de celos! –Gritó Candy al tiempo que salía corriendo del lugar. Albert miro a su hermano de forma desafiante y se alejo de ahí tras de la chica.

Entre la multitud que se había formado alrededor de ellos Neil salió y sonrió.

-Fue mejor de lo que esperaba… espera mis llamadas chico –Dijo antes de irse.

-Maldita sea… -Farfullo Terry aún confundido… - ¿Qué había querido decir Candy, con que ya era muy tarde...

...

...

Continuara...

Sakurai-Alighieri


	10. Chapter 10

Hola chicas! Espero que les vaya gustando la historia en donde a mi también me dan ganas de golpear a Terry por aferrado, pero bueno ya pronto se le va a quitar lo sonso.. xD vienen cosas bastantes intensas... en las cuales vemos que Albert , no canta mal las rancheras... -Hermanos tenían que ser- jajajaja... estoy adelantando mucho.. pero bueno... xD no podía guardarmelo...

Muchas gracias a todas ustedes por sus mensajes.. a **:** Mary, Skarllet Northman, Analiz, Ammii Morrigan, Amo a Terry, Alesita 77, Mixie07, Liz Carter, Roesia, Nekito 1, Guest, Cerezza0977, Kira Anima, Fati, Claus Mart , Becky 70, Chica Zafiro, Dulce Lu, Iris Adriana, Celia ,Edichi, Mirna, Mercel, Guest, Sweetpea81572, Maquig, Lucre Lpz, Tere, Terry´s Girl, Jesby Andley Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, Wendy.1987, Natalia, Raisa a Campos, Genee, Coneja, Galadriel Grandchester, Litzie, Samanta, Anitha, Naila y Shivi73, ..

Disculpen si llego a omitir alguna de ustedes, pero como es una publicación clandestina desde mi trabajo trato de incluir a todas rapidamente .. xD De todas manera si falta alguna, avísenme, para en el siguiente capitulo saludarla como se debe...

Bueno chicas las dejo... espero sus mensajes ... xD

Desde México con cariño para todas ustedes...

* * *

 **Peligrosa** **Seducción**

 **Capitulo 10**

* * *

El extraño aroma que emanaba del cuarto la hacía ponerse más nerviosa, le sudaban las manos y tenía un horrible dolor de estómago que no lograba calmar con nada. El doctor entró en el consultorio, estaba serio, y luego se sentó, la miro con un rostro apacible y después sonrió, tenía un papel en las manos que leyó una vez más y después lo dejo en su escritorio.

-Bien señorita Brighton tengo los resultados de su análisis- Comento el doctor que después aguardó para que Annie preguntará pero no sucedió, solo lo veía ansiosamente a lo que el soltó el aire cansado...

-Bueno, los exámenes resultaron positivos, felicidades usted está embarazada...

Cuando el doctor terminó la frase Annie aún podía escuchar un extraño zumbido en sus oídos y después sintió como su estómago estaba revuelto

\- ¿Esta seguro doctor?- Preguntó la chica de cabellos negros después de unos minutos, a lo que el doctor asintió con la cabeza y Annie escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

Salió de la clínica y lo primero que pensó fue hablar con Archie, pero algo le decía que no podía, que aún no estaba lista, entonces se le ocurrió su amiga, Candy, ellas se habían caído muy bien cuando Archie las había presentado así que era una muy buena opción para hablar, ya que últimamente lo hacían.

Saco su celular y marco...

-Candice…¿Estas ya aquí en la ciudad?...¿podemos vernos hoy?...bien entonces en una hora en el café de siempre, si te esperó... Y entonces colgó... estaba tan ansiosa que cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba en el café, le restaban 45 minutos pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera hablar y sacar lo que llevaba dentro.

…..

-"¿Quién era?"- Preguntó Albert a Candy, que recién acababa de colgar su celular.

Candy volteo a verlo para poder contestarle, pero no pudo ocultar su contrariedad... - Es una amiga, parece muy importante lo que me tiene que decir ya que parecía estar apurada o preocupada por algo...

-Bien, si gustas puedo pasar a dejarte al lugar, aun me queda un poco de tiempo - Comento el rubio, que después de todo, pudo escuchar un poco de la breve platica...

-Solo dime como llegar a la cafetería...- Candy asintió y sonrió, era bueno charlar con su amiga antes de volver a la escuela, después de todo, quería desahogarse ya que dentro algunas horas volvería de nuevo a la universidad.

Minutos después llegaron a la cafetería, como todo un caballero Albert se bajo y le abrió la puerta a Candy..

\- Te llamó mañana pequeña - Le dijo antes de besarla, como si de algo muy natural se tratara entre ellos, aunque Candy aún no se acostumbraba del todo, levemente sonrió apenada y vio a Albert subirse a su automóvil para irse.

Al entrar al restaurante vio a su amiga sentada en una mesa al fondo, estaba ya tomando un café y fumando, eso era una mala señal, Annie casi nunca fumaba.

Se acerco a ella y la saludo, pidió un café y entonces vio a su amiga, estaba al borde del llanto.

-¿Qué sucede Annie?, te ves realmente muy mal –Pregunto Candy, al ver el estado de su amiga..

-Estoy metida en un gran problema Candy – Contesto Annie terminando un cigarro y encendiendo otro

-¿Qué pasa?...-

-Candy... yo... Ahh! No sé cómo decirte.. –Annie permaneció unos momentos en silencio para luego agregar-Candy... Estoy embarazada ¡!

-Pero…pero…¿Cómo? –Preguntó Candy que después reformulo la pregunta –Lo siento…Ya sé como …lo que quiero decir…¿Cuándo te enteraste?

-Hoy…hace una hora... Yo sospechaba algo así porque no me había bajado pero no le dije nada a Archie… Es que, siendo sincera no quería cree que fuera eso, es decir… ahora no sé que voy hacer –dijo Annie soltándose a llorar a lo que Candy enseguida la abrazó

-Debes de contarse a Archie… Annie... díselo… veras que pueden resolver juntos el problema –Comento Candy de manera tranquila, tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga –El te ama Annie, sé que es un poco raro… o mujeriego pero en verdad te ama…

-Lo sé…es que tengo tanto miedo…

-No te preocupes, eres muy fuerte Annie además cuentas conmigo…¿De acuerdo? –Acoto Candy sonriendo, al igual que Annie sonrió, su amiga tenía razón, entre Archie y ella resolverían el problema, tenía que decirle hoy.

-Gracias Candy …de verdad tienes razón, primero tengo que contarle a Archie, ¿Tu, cómo crees que reaccione?

-No lo sé… solo deseo que le guste la idea…

-Si, yo también lo deseo- Dijo Annie pensativa - Le diré hoy en la noche…

-Esta bien Annie, pero me llamas mañana…además tienes que dejar de fumar –Termino por decir la rubia muy seria, pagando el cigarro de su amiga

-Lo siento estoy muy nerviosa… no pude evitarlo… -Se excuso Annie avergonzada de haber fumado- Aún no se acostumbraba a la idea, de que debo de velar por una pequeña vida que crece dentro de mí, de ahora en adelante...¿podemos cambiar de tema Candice ? Esto me pone más nerviosa, no quiero pensar nada de esto hasta que hable con Archie, mejor cuéntame…¿Cómo te fue en Cuba? Vi un periódico con tu foto, Albert y a Terry pero mejor decidí preguntarte

-Pues… -Comenzó a decir Candy, estaba sin duda sonrojada – Cuba es realmente hermoso Annie, descansé bastante…

-Sabes a que me refiero Candy, te fuiste con Albert!... es el hermano conocido como un mujeriego… claro que Terry va por el mismo camino pero…

-Lo sé, pero no puedo quejarme Albert me trato muy bien... –Candy cambio su semblante por un momento para luego sonreír - Y, pues creo que comenzamos a salir…- Pensó para ella, que había hecho más que comenzar a salir pero …no se sentía lista para contárselo a Annie. –Se que Terry esta todavía saliendo con Susana, así que decidí que debo continuar mi vida… no hay otra opción. –Dijo Candy tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

-Bien Candy, tu lo has decidido…pero..¿Entonces qué paso en el aeropuerto? –Preguntó Annie un poco consternada, al saber los verdaderos sentimientos de Candy..

-A decir verdad Annie, yo no me lo esperaba, es decir…no esperaba que Terry fuera a verme…En realidad yo no sé qué hacer… salgo con Albert pero… aún amo a Terry … a ti no te puedo mentir

-Archie me decía que Terry estaba ansioso por verte de nuevo.. Ustedes son amigos Candy, y tú sientes algo más por él, yo te entiendo... pero no te has puesto a pensar en que Terry en realidad ha de sentir que debe continuar contigo como antes…

-Pero esta vez no puedo seguir Annie… prefiero… alejarme de él un tiempo… y eso haré –Comento Candy decidida – Mañana que entré a la universidad todo será diferente.

-Bien Candy, veo que estas mejor de lo que esperaba y eso me da gusto por ti—Annie suspiro- Ahora tengo que irme, llamaré a Archie –Dijo Annie sacando un billete de su bolsa, pero Candy movió la cabeza diciendo que ella pagaba, Annie sonrió y se despido de ella con un beso en la mejilla y salió del restaurante –Nos vemos! Candy, te llamare para contarte que pasa ..

Candy le dio otro sorbo a su café y se quedo pensando en lo que su amiga le acababa de confesar, "Embarazada""... Ella no sabía qué haría si estuviera embarazada, en realidad se le caería todo su mundo si lo estuviera pero…

Entonces una escena y una idea se le vio a la mente a Candy, tiró un poco de café,... ¡Pero qué demonios! , Ella no estaba exenta de estar embarazada, de hecho no recordaba nada de lo que ocurrió esa noche ¿habían usado preservativos?, no lo sabía, no lo recordaba, solo la sensación de las olas del mar en su cuerpo y la imagen de Albert en su habitación ... Sin resultados, ella se forzaba a buscar algún recuerdo en su mente que le indicará que lo habían usado pero era inútil.

Entonces se asusto sacó su cartera y pagó, tenía que hablar de inmediato con Albert, no podía dejar las cosas así, no podía.

Sacó su celular y le marco, mas la vocecilla de la grabación decía que estaba apagado.

Maldijo y después pensó, si estaba en su oficina entonces no podía interrumpirlo, pero es que estaba tan nerviosa, tan ansiosa que no podía ir a su casa, no por ahora. Sabía donde trabajaba pero no debía ir a buscarlo, no podía…pero…¿y si Ella estaba embarazada?...Ese era un asunto importante, de vida o muerte para ella…para los dos… entonces ¿tendría que esperar a que él le llamará?…

…..

...

Sentía que el estómago le pedía a gritos algo de comer, pero estaba tan tenso que seguramente le haría mal el comer en esos momentos. Los problemas de la ofician lo tenían agobiado, había tanto que hacer en tan poco tiempo, además el tener como jefe a su padre no le ayudaba, esperaba tanto de él, que, el cometer un error era el doble de grave, que para los demás, quizás era por eso que se había vuelto bueno en lo que hacía, la presión que tenía sobre sus hombros, era lo que lo impulsaba a ser mejor.

Su secretaria entró en la oficina, tampoco tenía buena cara pero le sonrió a su jefe, siempre trataba de ser amable.

-Señor Grandchester, hay una jovencita afuera, que dice que es urgente verlo- Dijo la mujer, a lo que Albert no se molestó en levantar la vista

-Si es una pasante o alguien que viene a pedir trabajo pásala a recursos humanos- Respondió sin darle importancia, sin quitarle la vista al documento que estaba leyendo.

La secretaría salió de la oficina y volvió a ver a la joven que en realidad iba vestida de jeans y un suéter, no le darían trabajo con esa pinta, pero bueno…ella seguía ordenes.

\- Señorita el señor Grandchester, dijo que por el momento no puede atenderla pero si desea puede dejar su solicitud en recursos humanos y…

Candy entonces se puso más nerviosa ... ¡Albert la trataba como una más de sus empleados! No, eso no era bueno…

-Es algo sumamente personal…Dígale por favor que la señorita White lo busca- Dijo casi en un hilo de voz Candy, al punto del llanto... Ella tenía que saber si había alguna posibilidad de embarazo...

La secretaria la observo por un momento y después volvió a entrar a la oficina, notando que su jefe estaba comenzando a molestarse...

-Lo siento señor pero la joven dice que es algo personal… dice llamarse White - Soltó la secretaría, entonces Albert levantó la vista..

-Digale que pase - Soltó a su secretaría, que sorprendida de que nada más le preguntará su jefe y dejo pasar a la joven.

Candy miro el desorden de oficina de Albert...

Podía notar que sin tantos papeles y folders por donde quiera la oficina sería bastante espaciosa y elegante a decir verdad. Albert la observo al entrar, notando que en la mirada de Candy denotaba preocupación, ansiedad…

Dejo sus papeles en el escritorio y le dedico su completa atención.

-Bien dime que ocurre Candice, hace dos horas que te dejé en la cafetería ..¿Algo paso pequeña?…-Pregunto Albert

En el momento que Albert le pregunto eso, sintió que el color de su rostro subió, cual rojo como un tomate.. Estaba tan nerviosa y avergonzada, que no sabía bien como debía preguntarle de tal cuestión...

-Etto!.. hace rato... me quede de ver con una amiga…¿recuerdas?... y …bueno ella me confesó que… estaba embarazada –Dijo Candy tratando de pensar como diría eso…- -Y… ¿Nosotrousamospreservativoscuandolohicimos? –Soltó tan rápido que no estaba segura que Albert le había entendido..

Al ver que Albert se daba la vuelta y posaba su mano en la cabeza, mirando al techo se dio cuenta que si había entendido la pregunta y se sonrojo.

-Disculpame Candy, creo que no entendí del todo tu pregunta –Contesto el rubio, tratando de entender la naturaleza de la pregunta

-Si…bueno… es que…-Comenzaba a decir ella, cuando la puerta se abrió y el señor Richard entró... Traía consigo unos papeles, pero al ver a Candy sonrió.

-Que gusto verte Candice… no sabía que habías venido… -Dijo alegremente Richard Grandchéster, que dejaba los papeles en el escritorio y saludaba a Candy con cariño –No pensarás dejarla aquí ¿verdad Albert?

-De ninguna manera, iremos a comer padre, para eso vino –Respondió Albert al ponerse de pie y tomar la mano de Candy para que se levantará de la silla que estaba frete a su escritorio

-Bien, me da gusto! Entonces vayan, un caballero inglés nunca falta a sus citas, ya después te encargas de esto que te dejo aquí hijo, es algo que debe quedar para mañana, pero sé que puedes terminarlo…- Dijo Richard para después despedirse de la chica rubia, que aún estaba sonrojada –Candice... fue un gusto saludarte….lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo pero ya sabes el trabajo... me gustaría que después nos acompañes a comer a la casa.

-Si claro... Muchas gracias señor –Contesto Candy agradecida por las atenciones del señor-

-Bien… Entonces nos vemos... –Richard salió de la oficina.

-Candice... Será mejor tratar el asunto fuera, aquí no es el lugar...

A pesar de no tener hambre Candy, asintió de buena gana.

…

Y ahí estaba…sentado en la banqueta esperando a que Annie llegará, la llamada que había recibido le había parecido en calidad de urgente, y le era extraño que lo hubiera citado en el mismo lugar en donde habían tenido su primera cita hace ya algunos años. La vio llegar, sin duda había algo extraño en ella, estaba nerviosa sin duda, pero ¿Por qué? Archie se puso de pie y la beso al sentirla cerca.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Archie con una sonrisa -¿quieres repetir lo de hace unos días?...-bromeo un poco, no quería verla tensa pero esta vez su broma no funciono

-No bromees…tengo algo muy serio que decirte –Respondió Annie viendo a otro lado…- ¿Qué harías si te dijera que… estoy embarazada?

-Bueno Annie… Si me dices eso, creo que saldría corriendo –Contesto Archie riendo

-Bueno Archie…entonces puedes comenzar a correr –Dijo Annie llorando.

Archie se quedo en silencio, su rostro estaba oculto por un mechón de cabello, y de un momento a otro la abrazo

-Oh cariño, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo –Acoto sinceramente, sonriendo –Pensaba que esa sería una buena idea para después, pero ya que nos adelantamos…

-¿De verdad no te molesta el que esta embazada? –Preguntó Annie sorprendida

-¿Molestarme? Annie… por favor…Es una maravillosa noticia…-Acoto Archie tomando de la mano a su novia – Se que siempre soy bromista y que casi no tomo las cosas en serio, pero esto es algo realmente… hermoso…claro que tendremos que comenzar a hacer cambios pero… no hay ningún problema que no podamos resolver juntos.

-Estaba tan nerviosa Archie...Creí que… te molestaría el tener un problema como este –Dijo annie abrazando a Archie

-No es un problema Annie, es nuestro bebé –Le respondió Archie sonriendo y secando las lágrimas de la que ahora era su mujer

-Nuestro bebé..-Repitió Annie sonriendo.

…..

...

Candy estaba esperando a que trajeran el plato que había pedido, estaba realmente preocupada por saber si había posibilidades de estar embarazada, mientras Albert se mostraba tan tranquilo, parecía que para él era un tema sin importancia aun a pesar de que lo había interrumpido en el trabajo, pero esto, para ella no podía esperar.

El mesero sirvió el plato de ambos y después de que se marchara, Candy lo miro de nuevo, ella se preguntaba si ¿tendría que formular la pregunta de nuevo?

-No lo hicimos – Dijo Albert, como si cualquier cosa se tratara –Esa noche en la que bebimos, **no** sucedió nada

-¿Cómo? Pero..Yo creí que…-Contesto Candy repasando sus recuerdos –Estabas junto a mí en la cama y…

Albert sonrió al recordar lo sucedido esa noche-Te puse la pijama… y me quede cuidándote, era tu primera vez que tomabas, y sin querer me quede dormido…-Respondió Albert viendo como un sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas de la joven

-Entonces…

-Nada…de nada pequeña... supuse que quizás, esta hubiera sido tu primera vez –Comento Albert checando de reojo, como el sonrojo en las mejillas de Candy aumentaba – No es correcto que hubiera sido así.

-Ah… que alivio – Susurro Candy aun sonrojada, pero realmente feliz de que Albert fuera todo un caballero.

\- Pero debo decir que… eres hermosa Candice... –Arremetió Albert mientras tomaba su mano de Candy, haciendo que se sonrojara, recordando ella que Albert la había cambiado, eso significaba que él, la había visto semidesnuda

-G…gracias –Dijo Candy fingiendo que su comida era muy interesante, ahora que lo pensaba se sentía realmente tonta por haber irrumpido en la oficina de Albert, de esa manera –Lamento haberte interrumpido en tu trabajo..

-Esta bien Candice no hay problema, la verdad es que necesitaba un descanso –Contesto el en tono desenfadado...

Candy siguió con su comida, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ya que las cosas no estaban pérdidas, ella aún no tenía un compromiso tan grande con Albert, como para sentirse atada a él de cierta manera…Y aún podía tener una primera vez increíble… una que pudiera recordar.

La imagen de Albert y ella enredados en un beso, le vino entonces a la mente, el era un caballero y después de todo…la idea de hacerlo con el no era tan mala…Candy se sonrojo, no podía creer que estuviera pensando en eso en frente de él.

…..

Quería llamarle, tenía el celular listo para marcar, pero se arrepentía cada vez que la llamada estaba lista. Era tonto, lo sabía pero aún no sabía de dónde había tomado el valor para hacer lo que había hecho en el aeropuerto...La había abrazado y de haber podido la hubiera besado pero no lo logro debido a que Albert, se lo había impedido.

No podía negar que quería sentir sus blanca y tersa piel nuevamente, nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo desde el incidente que le había causando su suspensión, había despertado sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido, Pero estaba bien, hoy la vería de nuevo y lucharía por que todo fuera como antes, quizás no se sentía igual pero por lo menos podía tenerla cerca…

Además…no había nada de malo en querer tenerla cerca…¿o si?...era su amiga… tal vez algo más pero… ya era tarde para decirlo.

Archie entro en el dormitorio, vio a su amigo aún despierto a pesar de que era ya algo tarde, no pregunto la razón porque la sabía de antemano pero… aunque hubiera querido preguntar, estaba demasiado emocionado como para escuchar a alguien más…

Se dejo caer en su cama y sonrió -" Voy a ser papá "- Se dijo a sí mismo, sin poder creerlo de nuevo, después imagino a su querida Annie con una pancita algo abultada…sin duda se vería hermosa…

-¿Qué te sucede? –Preguntó Terry al ver a su amigo tan silencioso

-Voy a ser padre Terry –Dijo sin rodeos…sonriendo

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Terry sorprendido….

-Me lo dijo Annie hace unas horas …vamos a ser padres…¿no es increíble? –Preguntó su amigo como si estuviera hablando de un sueño

-Pero Archie que harás…¿y la universidad?

-La continuaré…Annie también hasta que pueda y después tendrá al bebe y regresará en cuanto pueda …- Respondió Archie

-Pero…tendrás que trabajar ¿te das cuenta de eso?

-Claro Terry…sé que eso no estaba en mis planes... es decir comenzar a trabajar tan de repente, pero lo haré, no hay problema mi hijo lo vale Terry.

-No puedo creerlo Archie… de un día para otro has cambiado totalmente –Dijo Terry dejándose caer en su almohada –Ayer apenas pensabas en los trabajos de la materia que estas reprobando y ahora piensas en trabajo, casa, familia…

-No lo entiendes Terry, porque no lo has vivido, solo puedo decirte que es una sensación indescriptible, amo a Annie…lo sabes…. Pero el que vayamos a tener un hijo es como tener una prueba física de nuestro amor… para mi …un milagro…

-Un milagro… -Repitió Terry pensativo…¿Consideraría él , un milagro el que Susana de repente le dijera, que iba a ser padre?

Y entonces la respuesta vino... No, lo consideraría como un problema, no un milagro.

Entonces su celular sonó, lo contesto sin ver el número

-Que bueno encontrarte despierto!…Escucha necesito otro escándalo… pronto…no voy a presionarte pero si necesito una historia dentro de unos días… piensa en algo como lo del aeropuerto y me llamas ¿entiendes?" -Preguntó el hombre que estaba del otro lado-

Terry colgó, no había nada más repugnante que hablar con Leagan.

Ahora tenía que pensar en alguna historia que darle a Neil …algo…que solo lo involucrara a él… pero …¿Qué podría ser?...Y entonces una idea vino a su cabeza… quizás perjudicaría a Susana un poco, a ella por ser el centro de atención seguramente le tomaría menos importancia de la debida… quizás un embarazo no era tan mala idea...

...

...

Continuara...

Sakurai Alighieri


	11. Chapter 11

**Peligrosa Seducción**

 **Capitulo 11**

 **...**

La noticia retumbaba en sus oídos, tenía las manos entrelazadas viendo la televisión, ya era la cuarta vez que repetían la misma noticia en horarios diferentes de la misma televisora.

Candy sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía cada vez que escuchaba la noticia, y aunque trataba de pensar en algo que le dijera que todo era mentira y que de un solo un chisme se trataba, le venía a la mente que una imagen, vale más que mil palabras, y esa imagen la pasaban a cada rato, decía mucho… aunque pudiera ser una equivocación…

Terry no podía estar esperando un hijo con Susana…eso no podía ser, la foto solo mostraba a la pareja en frente de una tienda de bebes, el acariciando su vientre y sonriendo de manera inusual…

Candy no pudo soportarlo más, se levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentada, no podía dejar las cosas, así, era cierto que ella estaba con Albert, pero su corazón, aún no se resignaba a perder a Terry y esa noticia era símbolo de pérdida y eso no lo permitiría.

Salió de su casa temprano, era Sábado por la mañana y sabía bien que Terry estaba en su dormitorio a esas horas, el no salía hasta pasadas las doce y eran las once en punto. Así que sin fijarse en su atuendo que era unos jeans, y una blusa algo ajustada entró al campus, sin saber realmente bien lo que hacía, solo quería hablar con él, no le creería nada a los diarios, nada de nada hasta hablar con él.

…..

Terry estaba recostado boca abajo, recordando lo difícil que había sido convencer a Susana de pararse en esa maldita tienda…

Pero ya una vez con el reportaje en el aire, ella no se mostró para nada molesta, ahora que era foco de periódicos y de revistas y a ella le gustaba la idea, aunque se fuera a aclarar la situación tarde o temprano.

En cambio él al ver ese horrible reportaje, había recibido de inmediato una llamada de su padre que le pedía explicaciones inmediatas, claro que aún no se había aparecido por la casa, pero hoy Sábado tenía que ir, dar la cara y decir cualquier estupidez como que solo estaban viendo un peluche y que estaba siendo cariñoso más no significaba que tendría un bebe con Susana.

Se sentó en su cama, estaba aún en boxers y sin camisa alguna, miro hacia la cama vacía de Archie, que había salido desde temprano a la casa de Annie, era el día que le dirían a sus padres acerca del bebe y le deseaba suerte.

Entonces alguien toco la puerta y el sin pensarlo aún algo dormido abrió la puerta esperando que algún compañero de cuarto entrará por algo y saliera, pero lo que se encontró fue a Candy de pie viéndolo en ropa interior, con la mirada confundida y algo furiosa.

Terry se sonrojo pero no desvió la mirada.

-Hola Pecosa ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo Terry sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por ponerse algo encima, le gustaba ver la cara sonrojada de Candy.

\- ¿Es cierto? –Pregunto Candy sin rodeos - ¿Es cierto que Susana está embarazada de ti?

\- Vaya que rápido vuelan los chismes ..-Respondió Terry, claramente evadiendo la pregunta -¿Por qué no te sientas?

\- Contesta Terry ¿Es cierto ¿-Repitió Candy la pregunta

\- No entiendo que tiene de importancia para ti, el que yo pueda tener un hijo con ella –Respondió Terry viéndola de reojo

\- Es muy importante…- Arremetió Candy sin pensarlo, pero poco después se arrepintió de lo dicho, ya era tarde. Terry se acercaba y estaba ya a unos pasos de ella

\- ¿A si? –Preguntó Terry dejando una distancia muy pequeña entre ellos –Yo que sepa estas saliendo con mi hermano, debería importarte si él tiene un hijo con alguien, no yo

\- No estás entendiendo…yo solo estoy…-Decía Candy tratando de encontrar una excusa coherente para lo que había ido –Eres mi amigo y….

\- Pecosa…-Dijo Terry obligándola a verlo a los ojos, se acerco más a ella –No sabes mentir… mejor dime la verdad

-Ahora que lo pienso, fue un error haber venido –Nerviosa Candy trato de alejarse de Terry, pero se topo con pared.

\- Puede que sea cierto pero…ya estás aquí – Acoto Terry viendo los tentadores labios de Candy llamándole.

\- Terry yo…es mejor que…- Candy no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más.

Terry estaba aprisionando sus labios con los suyos, ya no había ninguna distancia entre ellos. Podía sentir las manos de él en su cintura y su cercanía tan repentina le había causado temblores en el cuerpo. –Te..Terry –Susurro Candy en un murmuro

\- Vamos pecosa, me encanta cuando dices mi nombre así – Susurró en tono dulce Terry bajando hacía el fino cuello de la chica, recorriéndolo con dulces besos que buscaban marcar un camino.

Sentía los repentinos temblores de la chica, como se estremecía con cada beso y como la razón se perdía entre el deseo que lo había poseído sin previo aviso. Sin darse cuenta si quiera, sus manos ya recorrían la desnuda piel de la chica ya que la blusa ya estaba en el suelo, y entonces la admiró, estaba como aquella vez en el patio, tan linda y tan delicada… estaba sonrojada con su cabello revuelto, simplemente irresistible.

Terry volvió a besarla y acariciar su espalda bajando lentamente hasta su trasero que acarició por unos momentos para después seguir hasta sus muslos.

Levantó la pierna derecha de la chica y la puso alrededor de su cintura, de esta manera la pudo levantar un poco y escucho el primer gemido que escapaba de la boca de Candy, el sonido simplemente era como música para sus oídos, tenía que arrancarle otro.

Así que comenzó a acariciar sus delicados pechos por encima del sostén, consiguió el efecto que quería, otro ruidito salió de la boca de Candy, la cual se sostenía fuertemente de su cuello.

\- No… no podemos hacer esto Terry – Como pudo Candy, tomo las manos de Terry justo donde estaban y lo vio a los ojos, su mirada mostraba deseo y estaba sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no? –Le preguntó en un susurro, volviendo a su cuello haciendo más difícil el separarse

\- Porque tu…tu vas a… tener un bebe con Susana –Apenas pudo decir Candy después de soltar otro suspiro

\- Es mentira pecosa… - Le susurró Terry, mientras besaba su clavícula… - Es un chisme sin fundamentos. .. oh! Candy... te deseo tanto pecosa…

\- Terry …-Dijo Candy visiblemente aliviada de que no tuviera un hijo con Susana..

Pero esto la hacía pensar… él tenía novia…ella tenía novio…o al menos, estaba saliendo con alguien que era el hermano de Terry …

No podía estar así…no podía estar en esa habitación…así que con toda la fuerza voluntad que tenía empujo a Terry hasta alejarlo un poco.

-¿Qué sucede Candy? –preguntó confundido, de la reacción de la pecosa

\- No podemos…tú tienes novia…yo estoy saliendo con tu hermano… -Terry desvió la mirada y dio un golpe al buró.

\- ¿No puedes olvidarte de ellos un momento? –Dijo conteniendo su ira

\- ¿Cómo me voy a olvidar de ellos?... Terry… tu solo deseas mi cuerpo…esa no es razón suficiente para…

Para ..hacer lo que íbamos hacer –Dijo Candy con lágrimas resbalando en sus mejillas..- ¿por quién me tomas? …

\- Me has entendido mal Candy… - Dijo Terry rápidamente, pero era tarde, Candy ya había abierto la puerta del dormitorio. Terry repasó la habitación con la mirada y vio su chamarra. Salió corriendo y recorrió el pasillo en cuestión de segundos hasta verla bajar las escaleras, le puso su chamarra en sus hombros y sabía que estaba llorando, no quitó las manos cuando le puso la chamarra, tampoco recibió ningún rechazo.

– Candy… no quise decir nada de eso, tu, eres por mucho, la mujer más importante en mi vida. –Después de esto se sonrojo al notar que estaba en ropa interior y los demás estaban viendo la escena en las escaleras.

\- Terry… Susurro Candy al voltear viéndolo apenado en ropa interior –Yo…-comenzaba a decir cuando el celular sonó, vio el número de Albert y entonces ella respondió, no dijo más que unas cuantas palabras y después colgó

– Mantengamos esto en secreto entre nosotros... solo fue un pequeño desliz… – Dijo Candy bajando las escaleras dejando a Terry en medio de las escaleras, que poco tiempo después se encerró en su cuarto.

-" No puedo hacerle esto a Albert, el ha hecho tanto por mi…Yo no puedo pagarle de esta manera…

Terry y yo... ya nada puede haber, él está con Susana y yo…con Albert… ya es tarde para darnos cuenta de las cosas"- Pensaba Candy mientras caminaba hacia la salida del campus.

…..

Para cuando Archie entró en la habitación, la cordura y la razón habían regresado... En sí, Terry se encontraba leyendo un libro, o por lo menos tratando de pasar de la página tres.

Sintió la mirada de su amigo en él y lo volteo a ver.

-¿Qué? –Le preguntó viéndolo molesto.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? –Le preguntó este viéndolo sospechoso

\- Nada pervertido…¿Ya hablaste con los padres de Annie? –Preguntó intentando cambiar el tema

\- No aún no, estábamos poniéndonos de acuerdo para ver que íbamos a decir pero pues ya vez... ahora vengo a darme un baño y a cambiarme de ropa –Dijo Archie con una sonrisa pícara

\- Pervertido –Dijo Terry fijando su vista en el libro

\- Si no me equivoco…tu ya lo hiciste con Susana…¿no es así? Digo si no el chisme de la revista esa no sería verdad…- Dijo Archie viendo el rojo tomate que había adquirido su amigo

\- Carajo Archie!..eso no es de tu incumbencia…-Contesto el moreno, lanzando una almohada a su compañero –Además ese chisme es totalmente mentira…Yo nunca tendría un bebe con Susana…

\- ¿Ah no?...¿Y por qué ?

\- Por qué no la amo tanto… no como para formar una familia con ella…

\- Y con quien si Terry… no me contestes, siento que conozco la respuesta... ¿ no será acaso Candy la indicada?

-Bueno ahora que lo dices, Candy es muy diferente…ella sería una excelente madre…-Dijo Terry sin darse cuenta y entonces se sonrojo –Lo que quiero decir es que…

\- Amigo no sé por qué sigues negando lo obvio, tu amas con locura a Candy… Antes no tenías por qué preocuparte por que aún no la deseabas y confundías ese amor con el que se profesa a una hermana pero, cuando el deseo apareció comenzaste a notarlo... no me niegues lo obvio... la amas Terry… amas con todo a Candy.

Terry se quedo sin palabras ¿acaso era verdad que se había negado a ver la verdad?... el la consideraba más que nada en el mundo, además no podía estar muy alejado de ella porque sentía como le hacía falta… y esas palabras que le había dicho en la escalera…ella sin duda era la mujer más importante en su vida…era suya, su Candy….

No quería perderse ni un solo momento con ella, quería seguir admirando sus ojos verde esmeralda, su rubio cabello ondulado, que le caía sobre la espalda con una gracia que nunca había visto en nadie más, poder contemplar esos labios hablar, poder besarla y acariciar sus manos cada vez que quisiera, sentir esa sensación electrificarte que lo llenaba cuando estaba muy cerca de ella…

Si eso no era amor entonces…no sabía que lo era…entonces sonrió satisfecho.

\- ¿Terry? –preguntó su amigo viendo la repentina sonrisa de su amigo después de un largo silencio

\- Tienes razón Archie, Yo la amo.

…

...

Albert veía a la chica escoger una planta en una tienda, el sol la iluminaba y la hacía ver realmente hermosa, esa mañana cuando recién llegaba con él, se notaba realmente contrariada, no supo el por qué, pero todo se soluciono cuando la abrazo, ella se calmo cuando él le sonrió... definitivamente era algo especial…

Ya no había día de la semana que no la llamará, o la viera la manera de arreglar su agenda para poder verla y saber de ella, se hacía adicto a sus ojos, a sus labios a sus caricias ingenuas…

Él sabía perfectamente que no lo amaba, que su corazón era de alguien más pero…él se lo ganaría…el sería el dueño de su corazón…. El se encargaría de eso, la seduciría lentamente…hasta hacerla totalmente suya.

\- ¿Te gusta esa planta?... –pregunto Candy, mientras la señalaba en el mostrador...

\- Si amor..-Dijo Albert sin darse cuenta, haciendo sonrojar a Candy, se había escuchado extraño, el no era del tipo que decía cosas lindas y mucho menos algo así.

\- Bien…pienso ponerla en mi habitación ya sabes…-Dijo Candy viendo la planta sin notar la mirada de Albert.

\- Me parece excelente… ahora vamos, que tengo que pasar con un amigo a tratar un negocio –Dijo Albert sacando su cartera y pagando todo.

\- ¿Y me vas a llevar? –preguntó Candy inocentemente

\- Claro cariño, no pienso dejarte libre esta tarde… Respondió el rubio tomando la mano de Candy inconscientemente, como si lo hiciera todo el tiempo – Es muy poco el tiempo que paso contigo.

\- Pero…

\- No pasa nada Candice.- Dijo Albert al abrirle la puerta del auto.

\- Eres muy amable… me tratas muy bien…y…-Decía Candy pensando en lo que había pasado en la mañana. – Y... a veces creo no me lo merezco

\- Tonterías Candy… vales más de lo que te das cuenta –Dijo Albert prendiendo el auto

\- Albert….

\- Nunca te menos precies…no importa que hagas, nunca digas que no vales lo suficiente…

\- Si…tienes razón…lo siento. – Dijo Candy sonriendo, algunas veces Albert decía cosas que la hacían sentir la mujer más valiosa del mundo.

….

...

Por fin las cosas estaban en orden, por lo menos dentro de su cabeza, el dejaría a Susana e iría a hablar con Candy, la conquistaría… pero justo ahora se tenía que preocupar por lo que su padre le diría, el era un tradicional y si Susana estaba embarazada, entonces le diría que tendría que casarse, Terry daba gracias que no era cierto, solo tenía que decir que no era verdad, que solo era un chisme…

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la ama de llaves, la Sra. Paulina, que al verlo movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y se siguió de largo, le pareció extrañó, debía ser por lo del chisme, en cuanto se aclararán las cosas todo regresaría a la normalidad. Entró a la sala y vio a su padre y del otro lado a la madre de Susana, la Sra. Marlowe junto a Susana que traía unas gafas oscuras

¿Todo eso por el chisme?, era demasiado… Terry se sentó en el sofá de uno.

Richard Grandchéster, miro de manera reprobatoria a su hijo antes de preguntar- Y bien Terrence, que tienes que decir a todo esto?...

\- Solo que no es tan grave como parece – Contesto Terry tranquilamente –Es solo, un chisme de revista...

\- ¡¿No es tan grave?! –Grito la Sra. Marlowe –Tener un hijo es bastante grave!

\- Pero nosotros no lo vamos a tener…es solo una mentira –Respondió Terry, sorprendido de la actitud agresiva de la señora

\- No tiene caso que lo niegues… Susana nos lo confeso todo Terrence –Dijo su padre con tono cansado

-Pero… no es así… ella no está embarazada –Dijo Terry comenzando a desesperarse, al notar el semblante afligido de Susana y al igual que su madre del otro lado de la habitación le miraba de manera decepcionada..

\- No mientas…mi hija nos Dijo que si estaba embarazada! –gritó la madre de Susana. -¿Acaso es que intenta huir de la responsabilidad?

\- Yo nunca huyó de nada señora –Dijo Terry enfadado

\- Entonces no hay otra opción Terry, tienes que casarte con Susana –Dijo el señor Grandchéster a su hijo que ahora tenía el rostro desencajado y se había quedado en silencio.

\- ¿Casarnos?...pero no es necesario… Susana confiesa la verdad.. Diles que no estás embarazada – Arremetió Terry contra la chica que evitó la mirada y no contesto.

\- Como ve Sr. Grandchester, mi hija está muy avergonzada..-Dijo la señora Marlowe

-¡No está avergonzada!...¡sabe que no puede sostener la mentira si me mira!..Joder!…esto no puede ser –Dijo Terry recordando la remota tranquilidad que sentía esa mañana, todo se había esfumado.

\- Terry será mejor que te calmes…-Dijo su padre al ponerse de pie

-¡NO ME CALMARÉ! ¡SUSANA NO ESTA EMBARAZADA!...¡Y TU LE CREES MAS A ELLA! –Dijo Terry gritando

\- No será la primera vez que nos mientes –Respondió enérgicamente Richard que ya, había perdido la paciencia

\- Y por qué lo haría… -Dijo Terry tratando de pensar rápidamente…si tan solo pudiera encontrar una forma de…pero aún había una forma…. – Bien –Dijo poniéndose de pie – Si estas embarazada querida…entonces tendrás que ir al doctor…yo te acompañaré, es mi hijo después de todo.

\- Pero…-Dijo Susana con una mirada asustada.

\- Nos casaremos después de que nazca, por ahora será muy precipitado hacerlo así podemos manejar esto...-Termino por decir Terry al ponerse de pie. -¿Estás de acuerdo padre?

\- Me parece bien.-Dijo el señor Grandchéster sorprendido de la repentina madurez de su hijo - Es una solución coherente en este momento... así dará tiempo a mi hijo que termine la carrera..

 **\- Bien, si asi lo ha decidido …entonces mi hija está también de acuerdo.**

\- Pero madre…

\- Nada Susana…esta bien el trato…Terry se va hacer cargo de todo.

\- Tengo que ir al baño –Dijo Susana con una mueca de asco.

\- Yo te digo donde es –Dijo Terry al ponerse de pie, guió a Susana hasta el baño de la planta alta donde ella se volteo repentinamente.

\- ¡No hagas esto! –Dijo Susana a Terry en tono de súplica

\- Yo no comencé… - Dijo mordaz Terry

\- Le diré a mi madre que …no se le inventaré cualquier cosa –Dijo Susana desesperada

\- ¿Qué buscabas? ¿más fama?.. …-Dijo Terry dándole la espalda –Conmigo no se juega Susana

\- Bien Terry... como quieras …entonces ya veremos quien cae primero –Contesto Susana enfadada

...

...

Continuara..

Sakurai-Alighieri


	12. Chapter 12

**Peligrosa Seducción**

 **Capitulo 12**

...

...

La mañana era algo fresca pero se podía apreciar bien lo que era realmente la belleza de ver un amanecer y sentir esa brisa que solo se puede apreciar en la mañana. Candy estaba de pie en su ventana admirando todo, y aunque era un hermoso paisaje el que veía delante de su ventana, su mente estaba en el dormitorio de Terry y lo que había sucedido la tarde anterior.

Era como un sueño que quería recordar, algo muy extraño porque las cosas se habían dado sin darse cuenta y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba haciendo lo que casi hacía con Albert en Cuba. Y por su mente cruzaba la horrible idea que no hubiera sido tan malo hacerlo con Terry, le hubiera gustado entregarse a él, ella lo amaba y sabía que no había nada mejor que entregarse a la persona que amaba y esa quiera o no, era Terry.

Candy suspiro una vez más, las cosas no eran tan fáciles como podrían ser, el estaba con Susana y ella recientemente con Albert, que estaba al tanto de todo y de cierta manera estaba siempre a su lado tratando de que se olvidará de Terry, le gustaba ser protegida por alguien fuerte como él, la idea tampoco le desagradaba aunque aún no estaba convencida del todo.

La melodía que ya conocía sonó, Candy entonces contestó el celular y era Terry, dudo en contestar pero al final la curiosidad le gano.

(conversación por celular)

-Buenos días princesa pecas –Dijo felizmente Terry

-Buenos días… -Contesto un poco dudosa Candy - Nunca me hablas tan temprano..Es más nunca te levantas tan temprano…es raro

-Bueno…solo quería darte los buenos días antes que nadie –dijo Terry

\- Te caíste de la cama y te golpeaste la cabeza...-Ella comenzo a reir- si que estas raro hoy

-Que graciosa eh Candy... te llame porque quiero verte

-Terry lo que paso ayer…no cambia la situación… -Comento Candy, al extrañarle su comportamiento

-Lo sé Candy, pero igual debería... porque lo ocurrido ayer me hizo ver cosas que antes no veía…

-Terry… nunca cambias…contigo nunca se sabe…

La risa relajada se escucho por el auricular -¿No es emocionante mejor estar a la expectativa que siempre saber lo que va a suceder?

-Te refieres a la comparación entre Tú y Albert…

-Es una forma de decirlo… pero si…

-Eso es algo que aun no entiendo ¿Por qué te empeñas en compararte?..Yo en este momento estoy con Albert y Tú con…

-Lo sé Candy, pero pronto ya no estaré con ella.

-¿Es enserio?... –Pregunto Candy incrédula

-Es en serio Candy …tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos antes de hacerlo pero…

-Terry… ¿Qué ganas con esto?

-A ti.

-A mi?.. pero no dices que Yo soy como tu hermana pequeña…¿lo olvidas?

-Hagamos una cosa…volvamos a lo de antes… verás que las cosas son diferentes… y que hay algo más que hermandad entre nosotros.

-Terry… ¿estás hablando en serio?

-Pues eso trato pecas…

-Ya se me hacía raro que no me dieras algún apodo

-No es apodo…es la verdad –dijo Terry riendo

-Ah…pero si eres un….

-Soy adorable lo sé….

-Sabes que…tengo que ir a desayunar…

-Yo paso por ti!

-No apresures las cosas…

-Pero..

-Dije que no y punto…nos vemos en la escuela

-Pero Candy…

-Ádios Terry

Candy colgó el celular y sonrió, sin querer, sin saberlo Terry había alegrado todo su día, ahora no importaba lo mal que estuviera ese día, si había recibido una llamada suya solo para saludarla entonces…todo lo demás tenía menos importancia.

Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar más en eso.

Ese día Albert la iba a llevar a una aburrida cena con unos amigos del trabajo ¿para qué? Ella seguía preguntándose por que la quería con el, pero no se le ocurría nada bueno, solo que tal vez el buscaba una relación más madura, más seria y ella aún no tenía la seguridad de querer algo así, no cuando Terry aún estaba en su corazón.

…

Terry esbozó una sonrisa, Candy no lo había rechazado del todo, entonces tenía oportunidad de demostrar que era más que una hermana pequeña para él, cruzó los brazos y se acostó en su cama, pensando en que podría hacer cuando él y Candy volvieran a ser amigos ¿Cómo se tendría que comportar para hacerla ver que la amaba?...no lo sabía, tendría que pensarlo bien…

-" Terry…vístete ya… hoy vas a los estudios con Susana"- Dijo su madre. Terry entonces regresó a la realidad, estaba en su casa ese fin de semana. Así que se levantó y se metió al baño, sería un día largo, si tenía que ir con Susana a algún lado.

…

Estaba en su departamento haciendo algo de ejercicio, le gustaba hacerlo mientras pensaba, le ayudaba a mantener su mente despejada y era cuando veía las cosas más claramente. Esa tarde tendría una cena con unos compañeros de la oficina y con Candy, si al principio había pensado que era demasiado el llevarla a una cena tan pronto con conocidos suyos pero la verdad era que mientras más seria fuera la relación más cerca tendría Candy y ella estaría más lejos de Terry, la alejaría de el poco a poco, y con esa cena lograría un gran paso si todo salía bien.

Se puso de pie y se seco el sudor que estaba en su frente. Se puso la toalla en el cuello mientras iba a contestar su teléfono. Mas el número que aparecía en la pantalla era inusual... sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho cuando reconoció de donde provenía...

(Conversación por teléfono)

\- Layla? …-Contesto Albert un poco sorprendido, tratando de modular su voz...

\- Si.. Soy yo... ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Bien… me sorprende tú llamada –Respondida Albert, escondiendo su incomodidad

\- ¿Te desagrada?.. -Ella guardo por un momento silencio, para luego proseguir - En realidad desde hace tiempo tenía intenciones de hacerlo, pero .. ya sabes...

\- Sorprender y desagradar son cosas muy diferentes Layla, pero entiendo tu punto.

\- No has cambiado en nada… -Al menos el tono de tu voz, es el mismo que recordaba de años atrás... pensó para si después de guardar nuevamente silencio buscando el valor de seguir en la plática escuchándose casual...- Hace unos días te vi en un periódico y se me vino a la mente que sería bueno llamarte para ver como estas, eso es todo.

\- Que amable de tu parte Layla, aunque no me lo esperaba... han pasado algunos años...

\- Lo se... puede que parezca un poco extraño, pero no soy buena con las palabras, tu bien sabes que nunca me ha gustado hablar por teléfono … es tan impersonal... mas me gustaría saber ¿Cómo estás?

\- Igual que siempre. –Contesto mientras pensaba... Que quieres que te conteste-

\- Me entere que estas saliendo con alguien más-

\- Así es- Contesto el rubio tratando se sonar un poco indiferente- Lo estoy

\- Debe ser muy linda para que te dejes sacar fotos con ella- Contesto Layla un poco resentida- Conmigo nunca lo hacías.

\- Es diferente Layla... lo nuestro fue...

\- Albert... a ella la quieres más de lo que me quisiste a mí?.

\- No digas tonterías... Yo... –farfullo Albert a la defensiva, dándose cuenta después de lo que había dicho.

\- ¿Por qué no salimos a tomar un café un día de estos y seguimos con la conversación? Como viejos amigos, que solo se están poniendo al día –preguntó muy segura de que aceptaría.

-Bien Layla, tú ganas... te parece si el lunes nos vemos en ese café, al que antes solíamos ir.

\- Claro, por mi esta bien.. te parece bien a la misma hora... como en los viejos tiempos…

-Si... por mi no hay problema... –Contesto Albert, un poco confundido, por el tono de voz que al final Layla ocupo - Como en los viejos tiempos...

-Nos vemos entonces...

Albert colgó el teléfono y sonrió inconscientemente, el lunes sería un día interesante y no podía evitar el sentirse algo incomodo al igual que un poco extraño ... después de haber pasado dos años volvería a verla... volvería a ver a Layla…

…..

Puntual como siempre, llegó Susana a la casa de los Grandchéster, sonreía frente a todos, pero Terry sabía bien que estaba preocupada, tal vez con miedo y eso le agradaba, hoy les demostraría a todos que mentía…

Se acerco a ella y la saludo como si nada sucediera, aunque se había dado cuenta que ya le costaba un poco fingir..

\- Espero estés cuidando bien de ti, no queremos que le pase nada a nuestro hijo ¿cierto?- Dijo Terry en un tono retorico

\- Lo estoy…créeme que este bebé está bien cuidado Terry –Contesto la rubia, un poco indignada..

\- Hija…que bueno verte… -Saludo Richard cortes mente a la recién llegada..

\- ¿Nos vamos? –Preguntó Terry, falsamente amable acercándose peligrosamente a ella..

\- Si…amor –Contesto la aludida, tomando la mano de Terry.

Recorrieron todo el camino hasta el laboratorio donde le harían los estudios a Susana, al entrar Terry se sintió algo mal, los hospitales, laboratorios o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con doctores o medicina lo hacía sentir nauseas.

Se sentaron pero no tardaron en llamar a Susana y de paso a Terry que se paró de inmediato y sonreía.

El doctor lo dejo en el consultorio, mientras se llevaba a Susana para hacerle los estudios. "Es una cosa de nada" había dicho el doctor, pero ya llevaban más de 15 minutos y no regresaban. Terry se comenzó a desesperar y comenzó a ver los diplomas del doctor pegados en la pared, era extraño…no se parecía a él…

Entonces el doctor entró de nuevo en el consultorio y Susana detrás de él…

-" Bien los resultados estarán listos mañana" -Concluyo el doctor sonriente. Terry se desilusiono, después de todo…quizás todo cambiaría al día siguiente, no ese día como había pensado.

Las familias de Susana e Terry salieron respectivamente y dejaron a sus hijos solos para que fueran a comer o a tomar un café, Terry no había puesto objeción, no serviría de nada discutir con sus padres acerca de salir o no con Susana, ya verían la clase mujer que era cuando vieran los resultados del examen médico. El chico entonces la llevo a un café, y cortésmente le pidió un café a Susana y otro para él, mientras miraba descaradamente a su reloj.

\- Permíteme voy hacer una llamada -Comento Terry y entonces se levantó de la mesa con su celular, tardo unos minutos, cuando regresó a la mesa estaba sonriendo.

\- Le llamaste a ella ¿cierto? –preguntó Susana viendo de reojo al chico

\- Que perspicaz cariño, no se te escapa nada eh? –Contesto Terry aún sonriendo, tratándola de hacer enojar –Si, Susana... llame a Candy, quería llevarla a cenar o a bailar pero no se pudo… Albert ya la acaparó por hoy así que…

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso delante de mí?!

\- Calma Susana no queremos escenitas en lugares públicos eh! –Arremetió Terry con toda calma mientras bebía su café

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan frió conmigo? –Preguntó Susana

\- Generalmente soy cálido con las personas que me interesan. Deberías saberlo…alguna vez fui así contigo ¿recuerdas? Lo que sucede, es que ahora que ves mi otro lado ¿Te disgusta?.

\- Terry por favor... nosotros ...

-Nosotros Susana... creo que eso ya no existe… no hay otra opción…tú te lo buscaste y ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás.

\- ¡¿Y por que con ella si eh?! ¡Ella sale con tu hermano y aún así la tratas como si fuera la mejor en todo!

\- bueno es que lo es…- Contesto Terry sonriendo, disfrutando de la situación. –Ciertamente eres hermosa pero..te falta algo que Candy tiene… un gran corazón.

\- Eres un...…-Susana callo al ver el brillo amenazador en la mirada de Terry

\- Además Susana…El que Candy salga o no con mi hermano, es irrelevante…eso no cambia el hecho de que yo la considere la persona más importante para mí

\- Eso significa que…

-Que me he dado cuenta que la amo… que tal vez lo descubrí algo tarde y que ahora solo se, que no pienso dejar que se me escape de las manos…

\- ¿Por qué…por que me dices todo esto? –preguntó Susana con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Porque quiero que queden bien claras las cosas. Me entiendes…-Termino por decir Terry poniéndose de pie y sacando un billete dejándolo en la mesa –Me voy… tengo que hacer otras cosas, que tengas un buen día.

Susana miro sorprendida el billete que Terry dejo en la mesa antes de partir, antes, el nunca hubiera sido capaz de dejarla así en un restaurante, de lanzarle un billete para la cuenta, de desearle un buen día después de decirle que era una simple mujer y que amaba a otra… pero no le sería fácil dejarla, no señor, nadie dejaba a Susana Marlowe, nadie.

…..

La mañana llego, Candy estaba profundamente dormida mientras que su celular sonaba y sonaba

La cena se había alargado más de lo normal y ella deseaba descansar, además era miércoles…no tenía clases temprano, entonces podría descansar hasta tarde.

-" Que raro…no contesta"- pensó Terry que estaba camino al hospital para ver los resultados de Susana, a su lado iba la mujer de la que quería escapar pero no podía, lo veía sospechoso pero ella definitivamente ya sabía a quién marcaba por lo que se evito la pena de preguntar.

Llegaron al consultorio del doctor del día anterior, Susana sonreía y esto era una mala señal, Terry se sintió nervioso, la sonrisa de Susana no era normal, era de triunfo, la conocía bien…

\- Bueno, ya tengo los resultados de los estudios –Menciono el doctor viendo a Terry seriamente – La señorita Marlowe está embarazada…muchas felicidades…

\- Eso….eso no puede ser –Arremetió Terry viendo sorprendido al doctor y entonces noto la mirada del doctor, solo veía a Susana...de manera extraña, y ella le sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo sin que los demás lo notarán…entonces comprendió que ella había…

\- Maldita... - Farfullo Terry por lo bajo

\- Terrence no deberías hablar así de tu prometida! –Reprendió Eleonor afligida al ver a su hijo sumamente furioso

\- Maldita –volvió a repetir Terry sin escuchar si quiera a su madre - ¿Te acostaste con el doctor cierto? –Preguntó Terry dejando a todos sorprendidos y el doctor solo se hizo atrás y mostró una mirada nerviosa – Eres una…

\- ¡No dejaré que te expreses así de la mujer que será tu esposa! – Respondió Richard determinante mente

\- Bien…- Terry acoto, poniéndose de pie – Casarse con un Grandchéster no es cualquier cosa... aún no estoy convencido que la señorita Marlowe…- Terry miro despectivamente a Susana por un momento -Merezca casarse conmigo…

-¡Pero es su hijo! Como puede siquiera decir algo así – Grito la madre de Susana consternada

\- No…no se preocupe señora, si ese hijo existe de verdad, yo me haré cargo…No tengo por costumbre huir de mis responsabilidades...solo que no veo porque debe haber boda, si puedo hacerme cargo del bebé yo solo…

\- Pero ¡no puede estar hablando en serio! Eso des honraría a mi hija...

\- Mi hijo tiene razón, casarse con un Grandchéster no es cualquier cosa y esto en si es algo inesperado…Si él no cree conveniente casarse, no puedo obligarlo.. Nosotros, nos podremos hacer cargo del bebe cuando nazca..Ya manejaremos a la prensa, según sea la situación…-Contesto Richard evaluando los acontecimientos..

\- Pero! Eso no debe de ser.. Terry tiene que casarse conmigo .. El..…-dijo Susana viendo que todo se volteaba

\- El orgullo de un Grandchéster va primero que nada Susana, no puedo dejar el honor de mi familia por los suelos casándome con una mujer…como tu –Comento Terry sonriendo despectivo

\- No es necesario ser tan duro Terry. – intervino su padre

\- Lo siento padre…Solo quiero ser claro al respecto, con mi decisión...

-Bien entonces, la boda será un asunto a tratar….Terry tiene razón, hay un bebe de por medio pero no se puede tomar a la ligera la unión de dos familias…

\- Señor Grandchéster está diciendo que mi familia no es valiosa? –Pregunto Susana ofendida, mientras se abrazaba a su madre...

\- No Susana, solo estoy diciendo que no te conozco lo suficiente…no pondría objeción alguna, si Terry se casará con…por ejemplo Candice…a ella la conozco de toda la vida… pero…

\- Porque con Candy?—Repitió Susana incrédula

\- No te enfades Susana, era solo un decir de mi padre – Dijo Terry viendo a la chica con una sonrisa ladeada...

\- Vámonos entonces, tenemos otras cuestiones que resolver Terry – Termino por decir el señor Grandchéster, quien se despidió de manera cortes de las Marlowe...

\- Si padre – respondió el moreno, esperando que su familia saliera para después acercarse a Susana para susurrarle...

– Te dije que no te metieras conmigo Susana... Si quieres guerra, eso tendrás...

...

...

Continuara..

Sakurai-Alighieri..

...

..

Hola amigas! que tal les pareció este viernes doble.. xD... Las cosas se van a poner peliagudas a partir de aquí, tanto con Albert como con Terry... que últimamente hace muchos disparates... Y ni que decir de Candy.. ella también va a ser muchas locuras.. Esta peligrosa Seducción si que sera peligrosa... xD Chicas no se desesperen vienen cosas locas.. xD

Muchas gracias por acompañarme... y agradezco mucho sus mensajes...

En el siguiente capitulo las saludo como se debe... Feliz fin de semana...


	13. Chapter 13

Hola chicas, les dejo continuación... Muchas gracias a todas las que me leen y me dejan mensaje.. al igual a las que lo hacen anónima-mente ... es una gran alegría, que me regalen un poco de su tiempo para leer mis historias locas...

Espero poder terminar rápido el sig. Cap.. de hacerlo lo publico un poco mas tarde...

Nos leemos pronto...

Desde México para todas ustedes con mucho cariño ...

 **Peligrosa** **Seducción**

 **Capitulo 13**

 **...**

Era Lunes, el día que había estado esperando desde su llamada, se encontraba ansioso y un poco nervioso, ya que hacía algún tiempo que no veía a aquella chiquilla, que seguramente ahora era una hermosa mujer ...

Quería causarle una impresión adecuada, que demostrarle que había podido vivir perfectamente sin ella.

Se vio por última vez en el espejo, su traje color negro y su cabello estaban perfectos, a comparación de como se veía cuando estaba con ella ...había una gran diferencia, le gustaba más su actual yo.

Tomo las llaves de su auto y salió con tiempo de sobra, siempre había sido puntual y eso no había cambiado en nada.

Al llegar al lugar pidió un café y se sentó en una mesa con vista a la calle...

Esa mesa era algo como una costumbre para ellos, y aunque de un principio dudo... no había querido sentarse ahí, pero la costumbre fue más...

Fue consciente del paso del tiempo, de lo mucho que había cambiado ese lugar, desde que dejaron de verse, él ya no quiso frecuentar ese lugar, al igual que no había llevado a nadie más, quizás era porque no quería que nadie llegará a ser como lo fue ella y aunque Candy estaba llegando a un punto similar, la verdad es que sabía que aún no estaba listo para que ella fuera tan importante como lo fue en ese tiempo Layla.

Finalmente la vio llegar, Si que había cambiado, en ese entonces ella traía el cabello más corto y una mirada aún de niña en la cara, ahora ella estaba llevando el cabello largo, y ya no tenía más ese semblante de una niña inocente, esto le causaba cierta molestia a Albert que la encontraba endemoniadamente atractiva, su cabello rojizo caía en ondas a través de su espalda y su cuerpo... que podía decir de él sin que pensara en aquellas noches en que compartieron juntos

Esto no era bueno, se había propuesto no caer de nuevo en sus juegos y al verla tan atractiva le sería más difícil rechazar cualquier propuesta que ella le hiciera.

\- Buen día Albert…. espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado –Comento la chica pelirroja al tiempo que se sentaba y pedía un café

\- No lo has hacho, recién llegué –Contesto el hombre mirando hacía le ventana, tratando de evitar un poco su mirada, que aun le perturbaba –Tu llamada me extraño Layla, ha pasado mucho... .

\- Tenía muchos deseos de verte Albert, siempre me he preocupado de cómo estas –

\- Que amable de tu parte –Respondió Albert en un tono frió, encerrando bien en una muralla, todo lo que pudiera trastocarlo

\- ¿Sigues resentido por lo que paso? –Preguntó descaradamente la chica

\- No, eso fue hace tiempo, ya lo superé –Contesto Albert viéndola de reojo

\- Entonces, porque estas siendo muy frió conmigo…¿así eres también con tu actual novia?

\- Mi relación con mi novia no te concierne Layla –Contesto Albert en un tono más frió

\- Disculpa... creo que no me exprese bien... –Diablos estoy tan nerviosa, pensó para sí, tratando de enmendar sus palabras - Yo solo quiero saber cómo es?... Sé que tu mereces a una chica que te ame Albert… que cuide de ti... Pensaras que es algo extraño viniendo de mí... pero en verdad me preocupa... No sé si la tal Candy sea de esa manera, he leído que tuvo algo que ver con tu hermano y…-Comento ella como si quisiera restárle importancia al asunto, solo para ver su reacción-

\- Bueno, me parece perfecto que te mantengas informada Layla, así, cuando se anuncie mi compromiso con ella te enterarás sin que tenga que verme en la penosa necesidad de llamarte –Contesto Albert en un tono mordaz

\- Wow! Entonces vas enserio ¿Piensas comprometerte? –Preguntó la chica sonriendo – No lo puedo creer, llevas muy poco tiempo con ella y…

\- Por favor, no pretendas actuar como si me conocieras Layla, he cambiado demasiado en estos años, como para que te jactes de de saber todo sobre mi, en cambio Yo, se que sigues siendo básicamente la misma persona a la de hace años….

Solo estas buscando divertirte conmigo una vez más – Concluyo Albert acercándose peligrosamente a la chica hasta quedar a unos palmos de ella – La única diferencia es ….- murmuro el rubio – que ahora yo también puedo jugar..

\- ¿Quieres jugar entonces? –Preguntó la chica sonriendo sin siquiera moverse, ante la cercanía imponente de Albert

\- Digamos que estoy listo para lo que venga –

\- Bien.. eso ya lo veremos…

…

...

Estaba en clase de algebra tratando de concentrarse fracasando en el intento, últimamente no había estado al cien en la escuela, por todo lo que estaba sucediendo con su vida... las cosas quizás habían cambiado su perspectiva.

Karen estaba observando a su amiga, si había cambiado considerablemente en poco tiempo, ahora parecía más una mujer que una niña inocente, aunque todavía se veía inocente, tenía su encanto y los chicos de la universidad comenzaban a verla como algo imposible de alcanzar, con los chicos que aspiraba ella.

\- ¿Debería llamarle?- Se preguntaba internamente respecto a Albert - Se supone que estamos saliendo, Pero no sé, si llamarle está bien en hacerlo ... no quisiera interrumpirle en algo importante... Es extraño, pero es que tengo ganas de ir a comer con él, l….de alguna manera me gusta pasar tiempo con Albert…-

Después de su debate mental, decidió en llamarle...

(Conversación por celular)

\- Hola... Albert! –Saludo alegre la chica –Quería ver, si podíamos vernos más tarde….

\- Esta vez no puedo –Respondió secamente el hombre lo cual extraño a Candy

\- Ah .. lo siento… pensé que podíamos ir a cenar o hacer algo…

\- No puedo….tengo algunos, pendientes –Respondió Albert con la voz algo ronca

\- ¿Pasa algo Albert? –Se escucho a una tercera voz, una voz femenina

\- Ok.. ya entiendo, debes estar ocupado, te dejo –Termino por decir Candy terminando la conversación de repente, al escuchar nuevamente la voz de aquella mujer que se escuchaba tan familiar con él….¿acaso Albert le estaba ocultando algo?

…

...

Albert cerró su celular, estaba molesto, ¿Por qué le había mentido de esa manera a Candy? Por supuesto que ella se había dado cuenta…

Volvió a ver a Layla la cual lo miraba sonriendo, coqueta esperando que le dijera algo, entonces el volvió a marcar por celular, pero esta vez Candy no contesto…. Seguramente estaba enojada….

\- ¿Qué sucede Berth ? –Pregunto Layla - ¿Tu novia se enojo?...No te preocupes, ya se le pasará…. Le compraras algo lindo mañana y…. bueno ya sabes, nadie se resiste a tus encantos...

\- Disculpa Layla, me tengo que ir –Dijo el al ponerse de pie

\- ¿Qué? ¿No puede esperar hasta mañana? ¿Qué sucedió con los planes de esta noche?

\- No puedo –Contesto él mientras sacaba dinero de su cartera

\- Pero….¿Qué diferencia hará entre hoy y mañana? Ya sabes que te perdonará…

\- No lo entiendes Layla, ella es diferente…. Me tengo que ir.

\- Entonces... Te llamo en estos días?…

\- Como quieras...

Albert desapareció entre las mesas dejando a Layla sola en la mesa...

" Va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé….pero como sea voy a recuperarte Albert"- Pensó pelirroja mientras terminaba su tasa de café.

….

...

Por fin las clases habían terminado, Candy no había podido volver a concentrase desde esa llamada, lo mejor sería irse a su casa y… Al ir ella tan distraída choco con alguien, mientras caminaba por los pasillos… al levantar la cara y vio a Terry sonriéndole.

\- A ti te estaba buscando -Sonrió pícaro - ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

\- No sé, es que…

\- Vamos –dijo Terry tomando la mochila de Candy –Tienes que comer ¿no linda pecosa?

-No podrias llamarme normamente sin algun apodo Terry ...

-En si Candy, no es un apodo... solo estoy hablando con la verdad...

-Oye!...

-Vamos Candice... te hará bien salir de todo este estress... prometo llevarte a un lugar lindo ...

Despues de pensalo un momento

\- Bueno esta bien …-Respondió Candy -" me hará bien distraerme un poco" pensó para sí – Vamos a comer algo

\- Así me gusta Candy …¿A dónde quieres ir?

\- Solo llévame a un lugar donde haya buena comida... no habia recordado que tenia hambre –Contesto ella sonriendo, Terry le sonrió de vuelta y comenzaron a caminar hacía el estacionamiento.

\- Pero esta vez vamos en autobús ¿sí? – Pidió Candy a lo que Terry se extraño un poco, pero al final acepto, no le hacía daño viajar en autobús por un día

\- Esta bien Candy, se hará como quieras –Dijo y entonces pasaron de largo el auto del joven

Diez minutos después llegó un auto negro ya bien conocido en la universidad.

Albert se bajo sin importar ponerle alarma al auto y se fue de inmediato al salón de clases de Candy solo para encontrarse con Karen y con un montón de estudiantes que murmuraban cosas de él a sus espaldas, aunque claro no eran cosas desagradables…

\- ¿Dónde está Candy?- Preguntó el rubio a Karen que se intimido un poco pero contesto casi de inmediato..

\- Se acaba de ir, la verdad no vi a donde se fue y no me dijo- Contesto solo para ver una mueca de molestia del hombre que después se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Karen se preguntó sinceramente como era que su amiga mantenía una relación amorosa con él, no negaba que era muy atractivo, pero simplemente el daba un poco de temor... .

Bien si Candy no estaba en la escuela significaba que estaba en su casa, o camino a su casa, así que Albert se dirigió a casa de Candy, se fue por el camino que posiblemente ella tomaría pero no se la encontró, solo quedaba esperarla, después de todo la culpa era una poderosa arma…

…

...

Terry estaba teniendo un problema con el autobús, con las continuas paradas que hacía y con el montón de gente que subía y nadie bajaba… comenzaba a asfixiarse y lo peor era que nadie abría una maldita ventana, nadie se molestaba en decir que ya no cabía nadie más e iban muy tranquilos…

-¿Qué acaso esto siempre es así? Volteo a ver a Candy y vio su rostro lleno de tranquilidad…

\- ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó la chica notando el nerviosismo en Terry

\- No nada –mintió él

\- No sabes mentir Terry.. … es seguro que ya te desesperaste

\- Si un poco… ¿Ya vamos a llegar verdad? –Preguntó Terry

\- Ya…de hecho ya nos tenemos que bajar –dijo Candy poniéndose de pie, Terry pudo ver como un hombre miro a Candy de manera no muy apropiada, Terry le observo de manera amenazadora y el hombre enrojeció y se volteo…

Terry bajo después de Candy y observo con detenimiento la calle, estaban en un vecindario común, al parecer muy concurrido por estudiantes como ellos. - ¿Te gusta? De camino pensé que no habíamos venido a pesar de que todos hablan de este lugar…

\- Es interesante

\- Me muero de hambre, vamos elige el lugar Terry –Dijo Candy con una sonrisa

\- Bien… creo que… - Terry analizo los lugares hasta que encontró uno no muy lleno pero al parecer agradable – ahí...

\- Entonces vamos – Le contesto Candy jalándole para llegar al lugar y sentarse en una mesa que daba a la calle. Enseguida les trajeron el menú y eligieron algo rápido. – Es muy lindo Terry, hace mucho que no salíamos así.

\- Es cierto pecosa, yo también he extrañado mucho tu compañía Candy –Contesto el ojiazul tomándole la mano

\- No empieces Terry…. No quiero hablar de eso – Candy quito su mano.

\- Esta bien, como quieras Candy - Solo con pasar tiempo contigo es más que suficiente- Pensó el sonriendo.

La tarde pasaba, Candy estaba feliz de pasar algo de tiempo con Terry, visitaban tiendas, se probaba ropa, algunas le quedaban tan bien que Terry la tentaba a adquirirlas pero siempre había dicho que no, hasta que el salió de una tienda con una linda minifalda en una bolsa y se la regalo..-" Es tuya"- le dijo y después siguió caminando, Candy sonrió y se sonrojo, después de todo Terry podía ser muy lindo cuando se lo proponía.

Para cuando dieron las 8 de la noche Terry y Candy estaban de vuelta en el campus ya que Terry había insistido en ir por su coche y llevarla su casa, Candy cansada de decir que no, accedió.

A las 8.30 estaban ya cerca de su casa cuando Terry al estacionarse murmuro una maldición y después detuvo el auto por completo. Candy se fijo por la ventana y vio el auto de Albert en la puerta.

\- Será mejor que no salgas Terry -le dijo la chica preocupada a su amigo que se encogió de hombros y sonrió " Esta bien, como sea de todos modos ya me vio, además no es que me este escondiendo...-dijo y después de que Candy salió de el auto, se arranco de nuevo.

Candy suspiro, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba Albert esperando, pero se lo merecía, el había estado con otra mujer y no se lo había dicho… Candy entró en la casa y vio a su madre sentada sonriendo y a Albert en otro sofá sosteniendo una plática de algo… Cuando ella llegó Albert y su madre guardaron silencio enseguida.

\- ¿Dónde estabas Candy? preguntó su madre al ponerse de pie.

\- Con Terry –Contesto Candy, no veía el caso de mentir, ella no era como Albert

\- Menos mal cariño, me tenías preocupada y Albert lleva aquí horas esperando.

\- No tiene importancia ahora que llego –Contesto Albert poniéndose de pie

\- Los dejare solos, me imagino que tiene cosas que hablar.. –Rosemary dijo antes de salir de la habitación..

\- ¿Fue por venganza? –preguntó Albert acercándose a Candy

\- No, solo quise salir con Terry, aún somos amigos ¿sabes? –Respondió Candy desafiando a Albert

\- El no solo quiere tu amistad y lo sabes – Contradijo Albert lo más paciente posible

\- Lo sé, pero eso no me impide ser amable con el – Contesto sin moverse de su lugar a pesar de que Albert estaba ya muy cerca de ella y la veía furioso

\- Eso no justifica que…

\- De que te preocupas Albert..…tú estabas con otra mujer hoy en la tarde y no me lo dijiste.. Como te llamo ella, deja lo recuerdo... Ah.. si ¿Berth?

\- No te debo una explicación de cada detalle de mi vida

\- Bien yo tampoco te debo una – Candy muy seria contesto

\- Por si no te has dado cuenta, esto no es un juego Candy.. –Dijo Albert en un tono de advertencia

\- No Albert, eso lo sé, solo estoy poniendo las mismas reglas que tu, si tu no me debes explicaciones, entonces yo tampoco te debo una… Es decir por qué tu si y yo no, es algo que encuentro sumamente…-Decía Candy pero fue interrumpida por Albert que colocó una mano en su cintura y la miraba de forma sugerente – No.. no me veas así –dijo Candy totalmente sonrojada comenzando a ponerse nerviosa por la forma en que la veía. Albert la acerco a él un poco más, acarició con la otra mano su mejilla.

\- ¿Crees que te engañaría? –preguntó Albert en el oído de la chica.

\- N…no cambies los papeles…-Farfullo Candy conteniéndose, -No dejaré que me pongas más nerviosa, estoy molesta contigo-. Albert la jalo de la cintura quedando totalmente juntos, sin dejar un espacio entre ellos provocando un roce leve. – Tú estabas con otra mujer...

\- Ahora estoy contigo –Murmuro Albert mientras besaba lentamente el cuello de la chica que comenzaba ya a perder su fuerza de voluntad.

Candy inconscientemente coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello de Albert dando paso a una cercanía más profunda. Albert la recargo en la pared más cercana mientras seguía dando besos en el cuello de la mujer, acariciando la cintura y la cadera de Candy.

\- Estoy…-trataba de decir Candy ya que perdía la concentración con las caricias de Albert – Molesta contigo –terminó de decir la rubia.

\- Sé que puedo remediar eso... –Susurro Albert en el oído de la pequeña rubia, provocando que Candy temblará un poco. Subió la mirada y vio a la sonrojada Candy, aún tenía una mirada furiosa pero el sonrojo denotaba que no le desagradaba la idea de lo que estaban haciendo.

\- Solo estás jugando conmigo – Soltó una muy molesta Candy separándose de Albert con mucha dificultad y escapando del rincón de donde estaba. –No dejaré que lo hagas...

\- Quien dice que estoy jugando contigo –Respondió Albert al mismo tiempo que jalaba nuevamente de la muñeca a Candy haciéndola quedar de nuevo muy cerca de él.

-Lo haces –dijo una furiosa Candy aún sonrojada pero dispuesta a no dejarse intimidar

\- ¿Pequeña, te gustaría que jugará contigo? –preguntó Albert en un tono de voz bajo pero muy sensual y tentador.

Sostenía a Candy de la cintura con una mano y con la otra recorría la comisura de sus labios, viéndola fijamente con esos ojos azul como el cielo ...tan penetrantes, acariciando con sus dedos un poco los labios de Candy la cual estaba ya por demás nerviosa, su mente parecía no estar funcionando. Albert se acerco más a ella, al punto de estar a menos de centímetros de besarla, pero no lo hacía. Ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro, Candy rogaba porque Albert la besará ya de una maldita vez…

\- ¿Quieres que juegue contigo eh? –Repitió aun mas sensual que la última vez bajando esta vez la mano de la cintura a la cadera peligrosamente cerca del trasero de Candy la cual se mostró más nerviosa con esa mano muy cercana a su trasero. Finalmente Albert la besó, muy lento, apenas rozando sus labios colocando una de sus manos en la nuca de Candy acariciando su suave cabello. Profundizo el beso poco a poco pidiendo la entrada a su boca, Candy lo abrazaba del cuello ya sin oponer resistencia. Albert rompió el beso pero no se separó mucho –No sabes cuánto, me encantaría jugar contigo un día de estos Candice – Susurrando por lo bajo...

Cuando estaba por besarla de nuevo, unos pasos bajando de las escaleras hicieron que Candy se alejará rápidamente de él. Su madre apareció con una sonrisa

\- ¿Te quedas a cenar Albert? –Preguntó amablemente la señora.

\- No gracias, ya me tengo que retirar – Contesto Albert como si nada hubiera pasado, Volteo a ver a Candy la cual aún estaba sonrojada y se dirigió a ella..

–Nos vemos mañana Cariño – Después salió de la casa dejando a Candy anonadada...

\- Es una lástima que no se haya podido quedar.. Pero será otra ocasión, bien Candy pronto cenaremos, deberías ir a lavarte...

\- Si madre –Contesto autómata Candy... Tratando de salir de ese estado... -

Pero qué diablos... si que Albert sabia provocar… pensó la ella...

Aunque algo había pasado ya con Terry con Albert estaba segura que la intensidad hubiera sido muy diferente…pero algo había salido mal…

\- Pero que diablos! Ahhh! que tonta soy! Se supone que estaba molesta con el"... - recordó ella y después de eso se fue echando pestes a su habitación.

...

...

Continuara...

Sakurai Alighieri


	14. Chapter 14

Hola chicas! como están... hemos llegado nuevamente al ombligo de semana.. xD..

Que tal les va pareciendo la historia, ¿algo loca no creen? Me han dejado en sus comentarios, que les esta cayendo mal Terry por sonso e indeciso,... xD pero solo puedo decirles que pronto todo eso pasara, y ni que decir Candy que anda tan insegura al respecto a sus sentimientos...

Se que en la mayoría de las historias, los ponen a ellos un pocos mas maduros o seguros de sus sentimientos, yo en este caso quise jugar con ello, que Candy fuera un poco mas relajada y mas acorde a su edad.. Y porque no, disfrutar de estos dos galanes aunque sea un poquito... ya que como les contaba, estoy trabajando en otra historia que al termino de esta subiré, nada mas que esa si sera un poco mas densa... Si la clasificara como en japón, esta historia seria un shojo ( romance para adolescentes ) y la otra sera un Seinen ( (amor que inicia a edad temprana , pero que madura) Que igual, sera muy intempestiva, porque aunque sera un Terryfic, en esa historia que les cuento, me van a querer estrangular.. jajajajaja por la situación que presentara nuestra pareja y pues el final dependiendo de sus opiniones sera el final...

Muchas gracias a todas por sus opiniones, y como les estaba diciendo en anteriores ocasiones, este es un Terryfic, y en verdad me da pena desilusionar en esta historia a las Albert fans, pero prometo que haré una historia en un futuro con ellos como pareja.

Gracias a ...Mary, Skarllet Northman, Analiz, Ammii Morrigan, Amo a Terry, Alesita 77, Mixie07, Liz Carter, Roesia, Nekito 1, Guest, Cerezza0977, Kira Anima, Fati, Claus Mart , Becky 70, Chica Zafiro, Dulce Lu, Iris Adriana, Celia ,Edichi, Mirna, Mercel, Guest, Sweetpea81572, Maquig, Lucre Lpz, Tere, Terry´s Girl, Jesby Andley Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, Wendy.1987, Natalia, Raisa a Campos, Genee, Coneja, Galadriel Grandchester, Litzie, Samanta, Anitha, Naila, Shivi73, Samy, Monica, Angelnr, Pamela, Naty, Guest, Milady21, Mafe Grandcheste, Soadora, Paula, Keyla1302, Laure, Nathy Grandchester, LettyG, Elvira A y Fabi Pru... Les envió un gran saludo a todas y les agradezco que me hayan regalado un poquito de su tiempo...

Bueno, les dejo chicas, hoy es miércoles doble, en la tarde les dejo continuación... nos leemos pronto...

Desde México con mucho cariño para todas ustedes ...

* * *

 **Peligrosa Seducción**

 **Capitulo 14**

...

* * *

...

La mañana estaba algo fresca, podía decirlo a pesar de que aún seguía en su cama, no había podido dormir más que 4 horas pensando en cómo podría regresarle a Albert lo que le había hecho, había jugado con ella, le había impedido preguntarle sobre la persona con quien estaba el día anterior…pero esto no se iba a quedar así, ¿quería jugar?, bien entonces jugaría con él. Se levantó decidida, se baño y eligió su ropa cuidadosamente, vio la minifalda que le había regalado Terry, era en si algo corta, pero sería efectiva si quería provocar reacciones en el definitivamente.

Muy segura de sí misma Candy salió de su casa, esta vez se iría en taxi por que con esa falda no podía estar corriendo a la universidad ni tampoco irse en autobus, solo por ese día iría en taxi. Cuando miro la universidad respiro profundo, era la hora de mostrarle a todos de lo que era capaz, sabía que Albert iba a pasar por ella más temprano, y entonces sabría lo que era jugar con White Candy.

Sentía como todas las miradas se posaban en ella, tragó saliva de nuevo, los nervios se apoderaban de ella poco a poco, pero no le harían volverse. Sentía como sus mejillas enrojecían al sentir la intensa mirada de los chicos.

….

Finanzas, una de las materias más horribles que tendía pero era necesaria, ya había comenzado pero en realidad su mente estaba en otros lados, en cierta chica de cabello rubio y temperamento algo fuerte, vio hacía la ventana y vio a una hermosa chica caminar en el patio, llevaba una falda que por muy extraño que le pareciera, se le hacía conocida, una blusa que ya había visto antes y… algo en ella le hacía pensar que la conocía…pero ¿Quién era esa mujer tan sexy?...

Terry casi se cae del asiento al descubrir que era la misma Candy que estaba vestida de manera tan sugerente y que varios chicos ya estaban a su alrededor fingiendo un falso interés en lo que ella decía. El chico se levantó de su asiento y si decir nada se salió del aula de clases, casi corría para alcanzarla pero al estar cerca fingió el estar por ahí y verla de repente…

\- Candy.. ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó desinteresadamente

\- Bien!...¿te gusta como se ve la falda que me compraste ayer? –Preguntó Candy sonriendo. Los demás chicos voltearon a ver a Terry.

\- ¿Con que le regalaste esa falda tan sugerente a Candy ? –preguntó Anthony que estaba en la bola de chicos que molestaban a Candy.

\- Yo…bueno, creí que se vería muy bien con ella –Comento Terry tratando de defenderse de la miradas acusatorias de Brown

\- ¿No tienes clase Terry? –preguntó Candy inocentemente

\- Eh… no…-mintió - " Ni loco te dejo con estos pervertidos" pensó.

\- Bueno no he desayunado ¿me acompañas? –Preguntó en un tono algo sugerente que hizo que Terry diera un paso atrás, sonrojado.

\- c…claro –Respondió Terry mientras le ofrecía su brazo a la chica para que lo tomará. Entonces vio a la bola de chicos que los seguía y les dio una mirada glacial – Me dijo a mi bola de pervertidos.

\- Bah… que aguafiestas – Rezongo uno de los chicos mientras se dispersaban y dejaban a Terry con Candy.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacía la cafetería, que estaba llena, Terry seguía a Candy, se había olvidado de sus clases, de su mochila… solo interesaba esa preciosa mujer que estaba delante suyo…

\- " ¿Quieres algo?"- Preguntó Candy sacando a Terry de su ensueño-

\- " No, para nada… yo ya he desayunado, pero tu pide lo que quieras, yo pago Candy…" -

Se sentaron en una mesa apartada, Candy cruzo las piernas de forma que Terry las pudiera ver disimuladamente, veía el sonrojo del chico y sonrió, después de todo no era tan malo jugar de vez en cuando.

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo, la forma en que Candy comía la fruta que había pedido era muy …erótica, como mordía las fresas… como las tomaba… sus movimientos que de repente eran gráciles y delicados… incitándolo a acercarse más…- " Candy" -Murmuro Terry viéndola fijamente… todo había desaparecido…incluso la gente de la cafetería, solo estaban ella y el…

\- ¿Recuerdas ese sitio? –Preguntó Candy señalando a un rincón. Terry volteo a ver después de que reacciono

\- S…si- tartamudeo al ver el sitio, era aquel lugar en donde todo había comenzado, donde un maldito botón había desatado todo lo que estaba sucediendo, recordaba su blanca y tersa piel, sus curvas pequeñas y bien definidas, su agitada respiración, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello alborotado… todo un manjar…

Enfoco su mirada en el cuello de la chica, quería besar esa piel… arrancar un gemido de su garganta como aquella vez en su habitación. Cuando menos se lo esperaba ya tenía a Candy muy cerca, le ofrecía un pedazo de alguna fruta que por los nervios no pudo distinguir. – A…Candy –alcanzó a decir Terry sonrojado hasta las orejas.

\- ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso Terry? –preguntó Candy viéndolo divertida, como estaba disfrutando esto -¿En que estas pensando eh? –preguntó en forma sospechosa aún muy cerca de él viéndolo sonrojarse aún más.

\- En…esa vez…-respondió Terry tomando a Candy del cuello, sentía sus manos temblar pero no quitó la mano del cuello de Candy la cual a pesar de sus predicciones no se movió tampoco. – Te veías tan…hermosa.

\- ¿Y ahora no me veo bien? –preguntó Candy posando su mano en una rodilla de Terry el cual estaba aún más nervioso.

\- No….digo..Si…te vez….muy hermosa – A penas pudo decir Terry acercándose más a ella sintiendo su respiración.

\- Eres muy lindo –Respondió ella alejándose lentamente de el –Pero qué diablos … si sigo así … algo más podría ocurrir…no se me puede olvidar que es solo un juego, solo por hoy…" .

\- ¿En qué piensas pecosa? –preguntó Terry al notar la mirada distante de Candy.

\- En nada, no te preocupes –Contestó Candy sonriendo –Bien me voy a clases. – Ella se puso de pie

\- No vayas –Dijo Terry deteniéndola de una muñeca jalándola hacía el – Quédate conmigo -susurro al oído haciendo que temblara.

\- No puedo –contestó segura alejándose de él un poco – Te veo después Terry !

\- Si claro…después –Termino por decir Terry viendo como ella se alejaba... "Si sigue así Candy.. me va a matar un día de estos.."

…..

Estaba en medio de una junta cuando un mensaje a su celular llegó, generalmente no lo vería si quiera pero al ver el número no tuvo más remedio que contestarle, después de todo nunca se podía negar a ella, ni cuando comenzaron a estar juntos ni ahora…

Cuando la junta termino marco enseguida el número de Candy, aún estaba sensible por lo de ayer así que tenía que hacer que le olvidará el pequeño incidente con la llamada y la voz de Layla.

(conversación por celular)

\- Hola –le dijo secamente

\- Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó una jovial Candy

\- ¿Quieres ir a comer hoy? –le preguntó

\- Si claro, me muero por verte –Dijo Candy en un tono bajo

\- Yo también quiero verte.. me gustaría mucho terminar lo de ayer –Respondió Albert buscando poner nerviosa a la chica

\- Ah sí? –Preguntó Candy captando el juego en que Albert quería entrar –Me encanta la idea –dijo tratando de ser sensual.

\- Pensé que eras más tímida –dijo Albert mientras se alejaba del bullicio de la oficina

\- Tengo varias facetas…que tu aún no conoces –Comento ella casual

\- Me encantaría conocerlas una a una –Dijo Albert sonriendo

\- Ya será…después… tengo que irme…te veo más tarde amor.

Albert colgó el celular, sonrió, algunas veces Candy era casi tan astuta como él y cuando quería jugar… era bastante interesante.

…..

Iba ya tarde, seguramente Albert ya estaba esperándola pero no le importaba, algunos minutos más otros menos, no importaba. Iba caminando cuando sintió como alguien le rodeaba la cintura, volteo y vio a Terry sonriendo.- " Terry… que sorpresa" -le dijo Candy sonrojada y algo nerviosa.

-" Quiero pasar toda la tarde contigo"- Le dijo al oído, Candy sintió como todo su cuerpo de crispaba solamente con el contacto de los labios de Terry con su piel.

\- Eso no se va a poder –Contestó otra voz. Terry la reconoció e hizo cara de fastidio al alejarse lentamente sin muchas ganas de Candy. - ¿Qué haces aquí Susana?

\- ¿Te olvidas que tenemos que discutir lo de nuestra boda cariño? –preguntó fingiendo inocencia

\- No mi vida, no hay preparativos, y la discusión de nuestra boda me tiene sin cuidado…-Contesto Terry en tono frió.

\- No deberías hablar así con tu prometida –Acoto Albert viendo ferozmente a su hermano –Ni tampoco deberías tomar así a la novia de tu hermano.

\- Candy es mi amiga… ¿en eso quedamos verdad Candy? –Contesto Terry descaradamente

\- Claro, somos solo amigos – Reacciono Candy viendo fijamente a Albert que estaba sumamente molesto.

\- Un amigo no le regala algo así a una amiga- comento mordazmente Susana a Terry

\- ¿Ah te refieres a esta falda? –Preguntó Candy sonriendo – Ayer que Terry y yo estuvumos paseando, la vio en un aparador y después me la regaló… Me dijo que le encantaría ver como se me veía…-Dijo Candy viendo de reojo a Albert que miraba a su hermano cada vez más furioso – No veo nada de malo en que me compré algo, somos amigos.

\- Suficiente –Arremetió Albert tratando de controlar sus emociones, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan enfadado – -Candice vámonos –El, la rodeo de un brazo

\- Anda llévate a esa cualquiera lejos de aquí! –Gritó Susana molesta.

\- Cuidado con lo que dices…- Terry le miro amenazadora mente

Albert se detuvo y volteo a ver despectivamente a Susana- Será mejor Terry, que cuides la boca de…tu…¿prometida? –Dijo Albert viendo de reojo a Terry y a la mujer que trataba inútilmente de entrar en su familia, la cual también le miro furiosa.

\- Albert –Dijo Candy temiendo que el juego se tornara algo peligroso…-Vámonos, tengo mucha hambre. – lo jalo de la mano y se fueron caminando...

….

La comida estuvo en silencio, Candy había estado pensando cómo es que debería haber actuado, había sido una situación muy difícil, era la novia de Albert, aunque ellos no se habían dicho nada, ni propuesto nada pero no era tan tonta ni tan ingenua como para no darse cuenta que la relación iba por ese camino, sabía perfectamente que Albert aún no la consideraba algo muy serio pero que si podría llegar a serlo, si ella se lo proponía, aunque quizás ella no quería dar ese paso aún.. Ella un no quería esforzarse lo suficiente.

Después de la comida Albert fue a dejar a Candy, nadie había mencionado nada de lo sucedido, pero cuando Candy bajo del auto se puso de pie junto a Albert, lo rodeo con sus brazos al cuello y lo vio muy de cerca.

\- No te enojes conmigo –Le dijo en un tono dulce y tierno

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan voluble? –Preguntó Albert volteando a otro lado

\- No lo soy…solo quiero…- Comenzaba Candy cuando Albert cambió de posición y la dejo a ella recargada en el auto

\- No juegues conmigo Candy – Albert susurro estando muy de cerca de la chica

\- Juego tanto como tú lo haces conmigo –Arremetió Candy sin tener miedo a la penetrante mirada de Albert

\- ¿Esto es solo un juego para ti? –Preguntó Albert mientras acariciaba el muslo de Candy, lentamente, - o ¿esto? – pregunto al momento de besar su cuello y dejar su piel chinita.- Para mí no lo es… es más bien…un preámbulo

\- ¿Un preámbulo? –preguntó Candy ya nerviosa, después de todo no había pensado hasta donde llegaría..

\- Si cariño, un preámbulo de lo que podría pasar… si seguimos "jugando" según tu definición –Comento Albert al oído de la chica – De lo que me encantaría que sucediera…

\- Albert yo…-comenzaba a decir Candy pensando bien sus palabras – Yo…eso…bueno… no se…

\- Candice... no importa... no es algo que hagas a la ligera, es algo por lo que vale esperar…-Termino por decir el rubio entendiendo la respuesta de Candy viéndola a los ojos.

\- Yo... creo que he estado mal... gracias, por dejarme ver las cosas – Candy abrazo a Albert, que la envolvía con un exquisito aroma a colonia...

…

...

La tarde después de todo había estado interesante, aunque ella hubiera querido jugar, la experiencia que él tenía había sobrepasado las intenciones de jugar de la ella.

Albert sonrió mientras se estacionaba en la mansión, ahora tenía asuntos pendientes que tratar con su hermano pequeño, el cual sabía estaba en casa debido a los problemas con Susana.

Entró en la casa y la vio casi vacía, no había nadie cerca de la puerta solo se escuchaba a alguien trabajando en la computadora del estudio, así que se acerco, esperaba encontrar a su padre que siempre estaba en el estudio, pero al entrar se encontró con Terry tecleando rápidamente algunas cosas al parecer era uno de esos escasos momentos en los que el chico se disponía a hacer tarea.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Terry viendo de reojo a su hermano que estaba de pie en la entrada- ¿no deberías estar en alguna cena o algo así?

\- En realidad vengo de dejar a Candy – Respondió Albert sonriendo al ver la expresión enfadada de su hermano que intento disimular.

\- Ah.. qué bien ..-Contesto secamente mientras ponía atención en el libro para después fijar su vista en la pantalla de la computadora.

\- Estábamos tratando de definir... lo que es un juego para ella, para mi es un preámbulo… -Sonrio con autosuficiencia- Me he dado cuenta que aún es muy inocente en ese sentido –Comento Albert casual acercándose poco a poco a su hermano

\- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! –Grito Terry sin pensarlo, le revolvía el estómago el solo pensar que su hermano pudo haber…

\- Pero si ese es mi derecho… soy su novio.. ¿Recuerdas?, además Terrence, queria informarte de que estoy pensando en formalizar..

\- De verdad Albert... me da gusto... solo que no entiendo ¿porque me dices esto? –preguntó Terry dándose cuenta que su hermano solo lo hacía para molestar

\- Solo quiero que quede claro, que Candy está saliendo conmigo- Termino por decir Albert, recuperando su porte frió – Creí prudente recordártelo una vez más-

\- No es necesario, lo tengo presente –Respondió Terry molesto.

\- Me alegra - Albert salió del cuarto.

Terry se quedo trabado de coraje, mas no hizo nada- Imbécil –Mascullo Terry al verlo salir.

…..kurai Candy estaba recostada en su cama, ya traía puesta su cómoda pijama, pensaba seriamente en lo que había ocurrido a lo largo del día, sabía que no estuvo…realmente bien en cómo había actuado, pero después de todo al final, Albert termino ganando de nuevo…

Supuso que la experiencia es lo que lo hace quien es…

Soltó el aire, hondamente y recordó sus caricias... Todas ellas eran tan placenteras como las de Terry a pesar de que a quien amaba era a ese rebelde de mirada Zafiro…

Mas, después de un minuto, ella se quedo helada... ¿Podría ser que sus sentimientos estuvieran cambiando?

...

...

Continuara...

Sakurai-Alighieri


	15. Chapter 15

**Peligrosa Seducción**

 **Capitulo 15**

* * *

 **...**

Terry estaba sentado en la terraza cuando su padre apareció, estaba preocupado al parecer por algo por qué Terry podía ver las facciones claramente serias de su padre, era extraño verlo así.

\- ¿Qué sucede padre? –preguntó Terry, al ver el rostro desencajado de su padre

\- Recientemente hablé con la Sra. Marlowe…-Contestó su Richard serio – Esta presionándome, por la situación de su hija, eso de lidiar con lo de tu boda se ha vuelto más difícil de lo que pensé…

\- Pensé que no me iba a casar con ella, lo habíamos acordado padre, tenemos que…-contestaba Terry preocupado

\- ¿Eres un hombre Terry? –Preguntó seriamente Richard Grandchéster, viéndolo a los ojos.

Terry sintió como si le hubieran abofeteado. Claro que era un hombre.

\- Si , lo soy–Contesto el aludido algo molesto.

\- No quiero hacer que tu vida se decida por algo tan absurdo, por un error , por buscarte momento de placer con Susana pero.. – Decía en tono agobiado el padre de Terry – Pero ya eres un hombre y te tienes que hacer cargo de tus errores.

\- Eso ya lo sé padre –Contesto Terry seriamente- Susana no está embarazada de mi, ni siquiera lo está… de eso estoy seguro.

\- Pero Terry! Te estás dando cuenta de lo que dices... Esas acusaciones son muy…

\- Por solo una vez, cree en mi padre… Susana me está jugando una mala pasada… pero la descubriré y te lo probaré…solo dame un poco más de tiempo…-

Richard dejo escapar el aire pesada mente

\- Bien, tu situación aún no será decidida… solo un tiempo Terry. Si es cierto lo que dices, deberás apurarte en probarlo...

\- Gracias padre –Termino por decir Terry agradecido mientras pensaba " te probaré que esa…cualquiera miente"

…..

El maldito mocoso no lo había llamado, ni el tampoco había querido agitar las aguas, no tenía nada comprometedor hasta hace unas horas que unas fotos habían llegado a sus manos...

Eran de esa chiquilla, que los Grandchéster se empeñaban en proteger, ella seguía metiéndose en problemas... -Saco de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarrillos y prendió uno -bien si eso era lo que ella quería entonces lo tendría, las noticias no tardarían en esparcirse, de eso el ya se estaba encargando … Estaba seguro después de revelar aquella información, sería reconocido como un gran reportero.

…..

Las clases aburridas como siempre habían llegado a su fin, Candy estaba camino a su casa, subía las escaleras lentamente…" hoy fue un día tranquilo..

Sin Terry…sin Albert…sin provocaciones…estos días me agradan" pensaba Candy mientras bajaba del transporte público, sonreía ampliamente ante la posibilidad de tener un día tranquilo y normal por una vez en mucho tiempo.

Pero esas posibilidades se esfumaron cuando en frente de su casa había un grupo de reporteros buscando por ella, cuando Candy se dio cuenta intento huir, y es que no sabía la razón. Sinceramente ella en televisión, mas reporteros, no era una buena idea. Su intento de huir fue en vano ya que los reporteros la vieron y la rodearon enseguida.

\- Dígame señorita White..¿Con quién de los dos hermanos Grandchéster se quedará?- Preguntaba con voz chillona una señora, que tenía un horrible saco y un micrófono – Sabemos de muy buena fuente que sale con los dos.

\- Disculpe... no sé de qué me habla …

\- ¿Saben ellos que sale con ambos? –Preguntó un hombre con toque retorico.

\- Bueno ellos…

\- ¿Busca usted su dinero? –Pregunto otro reportero que casi le golpeo con el micrófono

\- ¡No! De ninguna manera yo..

\- Se rumora que Albert Grandchéster, salía con otra mujer –Dijo una tercera mujer.

\- Yo no sé nada acerca de…

\- ¿Y qué hay en relación con Terrence y el embarazo de su novia? ¿Se conformaría usted con ser solo la otra?

\- ¡No!...¡yo nunca seré la otra! –Contestó Candy molesta.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que le quitara el lugar a la señorita Marlowe, que en este momento está comprometida con Terry?

\- ¡No!...yo… no quise…

\- Basta –dijo una voz masculina detrás de los reporteros. Candy levantó la vista y vio a un molesto Terry detrás. Los reporteros sonrieron ante la visita.

\- Señor Grandchéster…¿sabía usted que la Srita White sale con su hermano? –Preguntó la mujer del saco horroroso, pero se arrepintió al recibir la fría mirada de Terry.

\- Son asuntos personales –Contesto Terry tomando a Candy de la cintura y empujándola a su casa lentamente dejando a los reporteros atrás.

Dentro de la casa Candy se sentó algo confusa e Terry cerró las cortinas. La madre de Candy bajo y sonrió.

\- Quería llamar a tu celular hija pero no contestaste –dijo su madre, aliviada de ver que Candy ya se encontraba en casa – No sé que hacen aquí. Llevan horas afuera de la casa...

\- Yo si se porque están aquí... por ello vine, pensaba advertirte antes de que llegarás pero…- Menciono de repente Terry con un periódico en las manos.

\- Como? Porque ellos... ¿ –preguntó Candy cuando Terry extendió el periódico y Candy pudo ver una foto de ella con Albert en el restaurante, de ella e Terry hace unos días, de Albert y esa …mujer Mientras sentía como la boca se le secaba…

\- ¿Estás bien Candy? –Preguntó preocupado al ver a la chica palidecer.

\- Como puede ser... …a eso se referían con que estaba saliendo con los dos… y ciertamente si lo ponemos así… era predecible -Dijo Candy casi sin voz…

\- - No debes de preocuparte Candy, lo manejaremos bien... iré a hablar con mi padre, seguramente él sabrá que hacer…

Mañana seguramente tendremos que ir a mi casa saliendo de la Universidad –Termino por decir Terry que le quería infundir un poco de confianza a Candy– Te llamaré mañana en la mañana, descansa Candy y en verdad no te preocupes todo va a estar bien.

\- Gracias Terry…¿crees tú que… yo sea …una…? –preguntaba Candy recordando las hirientes preguntas de los reporteros

\- No seas boba, trazan pecoso... recuerda que a los reporteros no se les hace caso… -Le dijo tiernamente, antes de sonreírle. – Descansa.

Terry salió de la casa de Candy surcando a los reporteros de nuevo, pero no tardo mucho en estar camino en su casa y cuando estuvo en su mansión la anciana ama de llaves le indico que su padre quería verlo en el estudio.

Al llegar vio a Albert sentado, a su padre detrás de un sillón con la dichosa noticia en las manos…

\- ¿Qué vamos hacer? –preguntó Terry que sabía perfectamente de que querían hablar.

\- Ustedes saben bien como pone este periódico a Candy- -Comenzó su padre, que en verdad estaba ofendido por la sarta de estupideces que estaban impresas –Esa pequeña ha sido amiga de ustedes desde hace años… más de ti Terry…y creo que no me había dado cuenta de la dimensión que el problema entre ustedes estaba tan avanzado…

\- Padre yo…

\- Déjame terminar Terry... En este momento tú ya estas siendo afectado por la noticia de la Srta. Marlowe, no puedes darte el lujo de verte como un infiel, para los medios tu aún estas prometido con ella y Albert no se puede ver afectado por un chisme menos en estos momentos que está cerrando un trato con una compañía Internacional

Si siguen con esto, la imagen de Candy se verá seriamente afectada…

\- ¿A qué te refieres padre? –Preguntó Terry sintiendo que el rumbo de la conversación se salía de su comprensión.

-Queria tomarme las cosas con calma, pero debido a todos estos rumores, no me queda otra opción... Anunciaré a los medios, mi compromiso con Candy –respondió Albert encarando a su hermano.

\- ¿Qué?...-preguntó Terry incrédulo, sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente, no podían estar pensando en eso…- padre…

\- Es la única salida…-Acoto su padre acercándose a su hijo que de repente había palidecido

\- Debe haber otra forma… ya se olvidarán del chisme, no creo necesario que se haga todo esto– Arremetió, Terry tomando a su padre de la ropa –Esos embusteros ¡ya se olvidarán del chisme!

\- ¡Cálmate! –Gruño su padre al tiempo que lo empujaba para que lo soltará, cayendo al piso pesadamente

\- ¡Es que no lo entienden... Yo... Yo la amo padre!...¡No puedes casarla con Albert –dijo Terry desde el suelo respirando rápidamente

\- Hijo…si la amas entonces debes desear su felicidad debes dejar que su vida sea estable como debería de ser... Tu hermano, cuidara bien de ella... y tu... responderás por ese niño que no ha nacido.. eso es lo correcto, como un Grandchéster debe de ser-Contesto su padre muy cerca de su hijo, y es que le dolía tanto verlo así.

\- Cuidare bien de ella, si eso es a lo que le temes –Contesto Albert con autosuficiencia, viéndolo desde una fría posición.

\- Maldito –Mascullo Terry en voz baja – Como puedes asegurar eso si Candy aún no te acepta –Dijo poniéndose de pie – Y dudo que lo haga.

\- Terry, yo hablaré personalmente con su familia…debes hacerte a la idea de que tu harás muy posiblemente una vida con Susana y Candy con tu hermano.

\- ¡Me niego!... habla con quien quieras!...Candy nunca aceptará..-Escupió Terry lleno de furia – Ella me ama tanto como yo a ella.

-Debes de comportarte Terrence, está decidido... Solo no quería que no enteraras de otra manera, cuando el compromiso este hecho hijo –Menciono su padre preocupado por su hijo que mostraba un coraje que nunca antes había visto.

\- ¡Ya lo verás! ¡Candy y yo…! –Termino por decir Terry respirando rápidamente por la furia que sentía. Salió del estudio y subía lo más aprisa que pudo a su habitación.

Al llegar golpeo la pared con fuerza, sentía como la rabia lo dominaba, había salido antes de decir una cosa de la que seguramente se arrepentiría toda su vida, después de todo su padre estaba buscando hacer lo mejor para todos pero…no esta vez, esta vez se estaba tratando de un futuro y una decisión que afectaría toda su vida… " No lo permitiré…" pensó Terry decidido…" no te dejaré esta vez Candy…no esta vez"

…..

Toda la noche y la mañana siguiente Candy había estado al pendiente de las noticias, todo el mundo la veía como a una cualquiera por estar saliendo tan descaradamente con dos hermanos que eran figuras públicas, pero esa no era su intención.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ella solo había querido estar tomando la decisión correcta, pero las hirientes palabras que recibía indirectamente de los reporteros y los críticos le pegaban muy profundo… Soltó el control remoto cuando escucho el timbre, su madre había abierto la puerta y escuchaba la voz del señor Richard Grandchéster y de Albert dentro.

Candy se tapo el rostro con la almohada, no quería ver a nadie.

Pocos minutos después alguien tocaba su puerta, ella no respondió, entonces la cerradura fue forzada y ella saltó al ver a Albert entrando a su habitación. Venía tranquilo y sereno como siempre, ella se sentó en la cama tapando su rostro con las rodillas.

\- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó hostil

\- Sabes bien de lo que vengo hablar. Terry ya ha estado tratando de localizarte ¿cierto? – Menciono tranquilo Albert al ver su celular con 5 llamadas pérdidas de su inútil hermano.

\- Si, pero no le he contestado no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie –Dijo lanzándole una indirecta para que se fuera pero él la ignoró.

\- Candice... podrías escucharme por un momento, he venido a ofrecerte una solución- Le dijo Albert lentamente mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, acariciando un brazo de la chica que ahora escuchaba con atención.

\- ¿Cuál? –preguntó curiosa Candy

\- Antes de dártela, quiero decirte que tendremos que olvidarnos de los juegos Candy, que debemos de tomar nuestra relación más seriamente .- Esto lo dijo en tono suave- .

\- ¿No entiendo bien, a que te refieres Albert? –preguntó una confundida Candy

\- Es decir Candice, que debes de tomar una decisión definitiva Candy, en este momento mi hermano no te la puede ofrecer, pero yo sí y lo sabes – Termino por decir Albert , a lo que Candy retrocedió al comprender de lo que estaba hablando

\- ¡Yo no estoy lista! – Contesto Candy asustada y molesta -¡Esto no es mi culpa!

\- Nadie ha dicho que lo sea pequeña – Respondió Albert tratando de ser paciente

\- ¡Pero voy a tener que pagar por esto ¿cierto?! – Arremetió Candy al ponerse de pie, sentía como toda su sangre hervía

\- Candice... mira por la ventana! –Le dijo Albert tomándola bruscamente de la muñeca y obligándola a ver por aquel cristal´- Son reporteros!...¿no quieres que toda tu vida te reconozcan por ser la mujer que anduvo con dos de los Grandchéster porque al final…Terry se casará con Susana.

\- ¡Mientes! –dijo Candy entre lágrimas

\- Candy mírame –dijo Albert enfrentando la mirada llena de dolor y confusión de la chica, suavizo su agarre y su mirada - ¿confías en mi? Nunca te he hecho daño y te he respetado. Lo sabes.

\- Si… lo sé Albert... entiendo la situación, pero…casarse es… - decía Candy desviando la mirada

\- Candy –dijo Albert tomándola de la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos – Terry tarde o temprano se casará con Susana.

\- ¡El me dijo que no! …que todo era una farsa

\- No esperes por alguien que planea una boda Candy… - dijo Albert al tiempo que la abrazaba, sintió como la chica aceptaba su abrazo – Deja que yo cuide de ti…prometo que todo se calmará… - le susurro al oído

\- Yo… yo…-decía Candy con un nudo en la garganta " -No puedo esperar a Terry, si no acepto la prensa nunca me dejará en paz… además…además…Terry se casa con Susana después de todo…no lo culpo…

Si ella espera de verdad un bebe entonces…yo no puedo esperar algo más…Terry…" -Pensaba Candy y cuando menos lo espero solo asintió con la cabeza y lágrimas comenzaron a caer, y de pronto un llanto incontrolable. Albert la mantuvo junto a él todo el tiempo, acariciando su cabello tratando de calmarla.

\- Deja que te cuide Candy, veras que todo estará bien.…- dijo Albert

….

Había tratado de hablar con ella desde hace unas horas, pero nada, estaba desesperado por saber que había pasado… La puerta principal se abría y escuchaba los pasos de su hermano y su padre, salió disparado para ver lo que había sucedido, enfrento a su hermano pero este llevaba una mirada fría como siempre, inexpresiva, entonces detuvo a su padre.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Está bien? Preguntó Terry dejando ver su desesperación y miedo.

\- Si está bien. –Contesto su padre, que lo sostuvo de ambos hombros fuertemente – Terrence…todo está arreglado…tu hermano y Candy…

\- No –dijo Terry en un débil susurro

\- Ellos ahora están comprometidos, Candy entendió que era lo mejor –dijo su padre viendo la terrible reacción de su hijo, estaba terriblemente pálido. No pudo detenerlo cuando se le fue encima a su hermano.

\- ¡Maldito! ¡Sabías que yo la amo y tu…y tu…! –Decía Terry lleno de coraje tragando sus propias lágrimas…sacudiendo a su hermano que permanecía inexpresivo, solo se movió para quitarlo de encima dejando a un lado a Terry.

\- Albert! Terrence! Deben de comportarse... esto era lo mejor, lo más razonable en estos casos - Arremetió fuertemente Richard Grandchéster, preocupado por su hijos - Si no hubieras actuado de esa manera...Terrence... tal vez tu... .

\- Déjalo así padre… -Dijo Terry dando un manotazo a su padre que intentaba tranquilizarlo. Dejando a ambos hombres detrás, Terry subió las escaleras hacía su cuarto. Al llegar el tomo las llaves de su auto, y se largo de ahí... No podía pasar estar pasando eso…esto era solamente una horrible pesadilla.

….

No pudo haber dejado pasar más tiempo, a primera hora la había citado en una cafetería que era lo bastante discreta como para que pudieran hablar. Albert la vio llegar radiante como siempre, se sentó y le sonrió.

\- ¡Tan urgentemente me querías ver Berth? –Preguntó Layla sonriendo segura de que Albert la había extraño mucho al llamarla tan temprano.

Albert, tomo un sorbo a su taza de café, para disimular toda la tensión que tenia sobre los hombros

\- Lo que te voy a decir quiero hacerlo antes de que lo veas por la televisión. –Comento Albert tomando toda su fuerza que tenía para mostrarse frió con ella.

\- ¿Algún nuevo chisme de ti? Eh..Ya sabes que eso a mí no me preocupa…- Respondió la pelirroja sonriendo.

\- Lo que tengo que decir no es un chisme, es una verdad. –Dijo Albert tragando saliva – Me casare con Candice.

\- ¿Qué?! ..-Exclamo Layla sorprendida – Debes estar bromeando…

\- La boda será dentro de un mes. -Respondió Albert ignorando las reacciones inesperadas de Layla…después de todo… solo había regresado para jugar con el…¿Por qué sobre actuaba?

\- ¡No puedes hacerlo! –Casi grito ella

\- ¿Por qué no? El juego termino Layla…lo nuestro terminó hace tiempo…-dijo Albert

\- ¡No! Esto no ha terminado, tanto así que todavía te interesa lo que yo piense Berth. Que no te has dado cuenta que Yo regresé para reconquistarte! …¡¿no entiendes que te amo?! Que siempre lo hice, que si antes me fui, fue porque estaba asustada pero ahora puedo recuperarte… y si te casas...

\- Es tarde para eso Layla –Respondió Albert con un sabor amargo en la boca – Muy tarde para pensar en un futuro compartido.

\- ¿Es que ya no sientes nada por mi? –Preguntó la chica pelirroja tomándolo de la mano, Albert la vio a los ojos, sabía que tenía que decirlo…

\- No, solo quería pasar un buen rato contigo –dijo fríamente sintiendo como Layla lo soltaba de repente. – Lo lamento.

Albert se levantó de la mesa y camino lejos de la mujer que alguna vez había amado con toda su alma, ¿Seria cierto que Layla lo amaba aún?, esto era una triste ironía… la felicidad máxima estaba a sus espaldas y él se alejaba, pero era un hombre de palabra, Candy era su futuro… aunque ahora podía entender cómo es que se sentía su hermano Terry aunque no lo reconocería...

...

...

Continuara...

Sakurai-Alighieri


	16. Chapter 16

**Peligrosa** **Seducción**

 **Capitulo 16**

El sol ya estaba en lo más alto pero él no se quería levantar, se cubrió con la almohada tratando de olvidar lo que su padre le había dicho, perdería a Candy para siempre…al pensarlo un dolor en su pecho se acrecentaba… La puerta de su cuarto se abrió, se levantó y vio a la anciana ama de llaves entrar con una charola de comida.

\- Llévesela, no voy a comer nada –Dijo Terry descortés

\- Joven Terry, debería comer algo si va a luchar por la señorita –Contesto la anciana como si se tratará de algo de lo más normal

\- ¿De qué habla? –Preguntó Terry

\- ¿Acaso no va a luchar por la señorita Candy? –preguntó retorica la anciana.

\- Se casa Sra. Paulina, si ella lo ha decidido así yo porque me debería de oponer –Dijo Terry derrotado

\- Ella no se rindió cuando esa noticia, del embarazo salió a la luz, creo que ella misma comprobó lo que usted sentía…

\- Si pero..

\- Si ella es su felicidad joven, entonces... Usted debería ir tras ella. Hay veces que uno debe olvidarse de todo lo demás y ser un poco egoísta.

\- Olvidarse de todo…-Repitió para sí mismo Terry

\- Ahora debería comer algo joven, ya verá que todo se solucionará –Termino por decir la anciana saliendo de la habitación dejando a Terry sentado en su cama confundido.

\- Luchar y ser egoísta -Dijo Terry y después sonrió, no todo estaba perdido…

….

Ya hace unos días desde que estaba comprometida, se sentía tan extraña, tan fuera de lugar, de la realidad. Hace apenas unos días había estado feliz, sin ninguna preocupación mayor que sus propios sentimientos, y ahora estaba por unir su vida a alguien que no sabía realmente lo que sentía por él.

Candy tragó saliva, apretó sus puños por debajo de la mesa tratando de esconder su frustración. El modista y la estilista la veían constantemente, el modista llamado " Frank" sostenía un catalogo de vestidos de novia, ninguno traía precio lo cual le decía a Candy que los vestidos eran extremadamente caros, no sabía qué clase de vestido tenía que elegir, su madre la veía son una sonrisa y después veía los vestidos imaginándose a su hija en cada uno de ellos.

\- Entonces señorita White…¿Cuál le parece bien? –Preguntó Frank. Candy volvió a ver dos o tres páginas atrás y señaló el vestido que más le llamaba la atención, uno en corte muy sencillo…

\- Excelente elección Señorita!... es en verdad un vestido muy sencillo pero finísimo!

\- Bien señorita White ahora que tenemos el vestido tenemos que ver el peinado, el maquillaje… los zapatos…- Mencionaba emocionada la estilista viendo a Candy de perfil.

\- Si, claro …-Contesto Candy molesta soltándose del agarre de la mujer- Pero ya será otro día. Tengo otras cosas que hacer, la boda no es lo único en mi vida.

\- Que novia tan amargada –Farfullo Frank – La mayoría de las señoritas que vienen, no hablan de otra cosa más que de su boda!... Candice, ni siquiera nos a contado acerca del novio!

\- Cariño…-Dijo Rosemary sonriéndole amablemente.

\- Albert Grandchéster es el novio…-Comenzó Candy soltando un suspiro cansado – Es un gran hombre.

\- ¿Y es guapo? –Preguntó la estilista sin saber bien de quien hablaban – Ojala fuera como el que salió hace unos días en la revista de…-La estilista guardo por un momento silencio para observarla mejor - Espera… tú te me haces conocida…No serás tu, la que sale con los hermanos millonarios! –Dijo en un grito ahogado la despistada estilista

\- Pero que observadora –Dijo Candy en un tono sarcástico – Y si, esa soy yo.

\- ¿Entonces te decidiste por Albert? –Preguntó la mujer

\- Si…¿no es obvio? –contestó Candy comenzando a perder la paciencia.

\- Es tan guapo! – Intervino Frank… - ¿Va a venir a verte? –Preguntó ilusionado de poder verle

\- De hecho…-Comenzó Candy cuando…

\- ¿Están listas? –preguntó Albert desde atrás. Frank al verlo casi se desmaya de la emoción y la estilista se quedo simplemente con la palabra en la boca. Candy no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Bueno Frank, te presento a mi prometido, Albert –Dijo Candy sonriendo al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas del modista.

\- Mucho gusto señor Albert! –Dijo el modista estrechando fuertemente la mano de Albert que lo veía de reojo y algo reacio a acercarse más. Candy volvió a reír.

\- ¿Nos vamos? –volvió a preguntar Albert zafándose de la mano del modista

. De acuerdo, madre vamos – Candy volteo a ver a Frank y a la estilista – Entonces nos vemos otro día! –

Ellos estaban sorprendidos y cuando salieron del establecimiento escuchó unos gritos provenientes seguramente de la estilista.

\- No estoy seguro si este lugar es el más adecuado para tu vestido –Menciono Albert al tiempo que le abría la puerta a Candy para que subiera al auto.

\- Tu madre nos ha proporcionado la dirección –Dijo Rosemary– En lo personal, me parecen bastante simpáticos.

\- Si, como a ti no te ven y te analizan cada segundo –Dijo Candy

\- Te ahorraría de esto Candy, pero sabes que nadie más lo puede hacer

\- Lo sé….Albert… no es tu culpa -Ella trato de poner buena cara - ¿Podemos ir a comer? Me muero de hambre ¿verdad madre? –Dijo Candy

\- Cerca hay un centro comercial, podemos buscar un restaurante ahí dentro –Contesto Albert viendo de reojo a su prometida.

\- Si, será divertido...gracias.

Al llegar al dichoso centro comercial y buscar el dichoso restaurante Candy se arrepintió de ver cuanta gente estaba esperando en la fila. La mayoría eran chicas de unos cuantos años, 15 o 16..¿Que demonios tenían que hacer esas chicas en la fila de un restaurante comida italiana como ese? -Se pregunto molesta de ser consciente que tenia que esperar.

Entonces ella tuvo una brillante idea.

\- " Amor…" -comenzó a decir en voz suficientemente alto para que la escucharan.

\- " Amor… que lindo eres al traerme aquí, se que tienes mucha hambre pero creo que tendremos que esperar"- Dijo Candy abrazando a Albert del cuello. Este la vio con el ceño fruncido tratando de averiguar que le sucedía a su prometida.

Las chicas ya los veían de reojo y Candy aprovecho para darle un beso fugaz a Albert, para luego decir en voz alta...-"· Albert… aún no puedo creer que me caso contigo"- Candy sonrio falsamente.

\- ¡Son ustedes! Los que salen en los diaros –Dijo una chica finalmente –Tu eres Albert Grandchéster y tu Candy!

\- Si…así es –Dijo Candy orgullosa de que su plan estuviera funcionando

\- Candy…-comenzó Albert viéndola de reojo

\- Berth, ten paciencia –Dijo Candy silenciándolo con un dedo en la comisura de su boca.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó una chica que veía a Albert sonrojada

\- Verán chicas, Albert se muere de hambre –Dijo Candy sintiendo como Albert la veía de reojo pero le ignoro – Pero.. no podemos tomarnos mucho tiempo ya que él tiene que regresar a la oficina a causa de su trabajo y verán que un par de enamorados como nosotros buscamos pasar todo el tiempo juntos!.. –Dijo Candy pegando su cabeza al hombro de Albert el cual la veía sorprendido pero en silencio…

\- Que tierno!i – Casi grita una de las chicas

\- Pero él no se ve muy convencido –Dijo otra de las chicas, al parecer la mas astuta de todas – Que lastima que sea así, no los podemos dejar pasar.

\- oh! no lo malinterpreten, Albert en realidad es bastante tímido, a pesar de que es guapo, lindo, y encantador –Decía Candy cuando al ver de reojo a Albert lo vio desviar el rostro no sin antes dejar ver un leve sonrojo.

\- Candy.. por favor –Dijo finalmente Albert aún tratando de ver a otro lado fingiendo una fría mirada

\- Que tierno!ii –dijeron todas las chicas.

\- Pasen entonces! Es un gusto que los hayamos podido ver... es tan romántico ademas nosotros no somos nadie para evitar que pasen tiempo juntos! –Dijo la chica que parecía astuta.

\- ¿o de verdad?...- Dijo Candy sonriendo – Gracias a todas! No olviden dejar sus direcciones al capitán de meseros para invitarlas a la boda! – Dijo Candy mientras caminaba hacia el interior del restaurante.

Los gritos de la chicas se dejaron de escuchar, ya una vez que estaban sentados en su mesa viendo el menú…

\- No pienso invitarlas a la boda –Dijo Albert

\- Era una broma, para ahorrar tiempo –Dijo Candy sonriendo al recordarlo todo.

\- No es bueno jugar así –Dijo su madre

\- Vamos solo fue un pequeño juego, además fue divertido ver como tú te sonrojaste –Dijo Candy viendo a Albert

\- No es verdad, solo estas imaginando cosas cariño –Dijo el fingiendo ver la carta con sumo interés.

\- Ja…si como no – Ella sonrio.

La comida había estado bastante divertida, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan bien, tan satisfecha al haber logrado algo, finalmente había hecho sonrojar el bloque de hielo como le decía su amiga Karen a Albert. Ahora era tiempo de ponerse a hacer deberes, se había atrasado bastante y todo por sus jueguitos tontos.

Candy cerró la puerta de su habitación con seguro, quería estudiar y hacer sus labores en santa paz. Se quitó la chamarra y la aventó a su cama sin ponerle atención realmente donde había caído, se dejo caer ella también en la cama cerrando los ojos tratando de no pensar en nada. Cuando de pronto sintió que alguien entraba en su habitación, "tonterías" pensó y no abrió los ojos,.

\- Candy…-se escuchó en la habitación. Candy saltó de la cama al escuchar la voz y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

\- Terry…casi me matas del susto –Dijo Candy algo alterada -¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Por qué te casas con mi hermano? –preguntó Terry sin rodeos, viéndola fijamente a los ojos esperando por una respuesta sincera.

\- Tu te casas con Susana –Dijo Candy como excusa aunque sabía que no era suficiente. – Y…no pienso esperarte más a que siguas jugando conmigo.

\- Esa no es una excusa –Dijo Terry acercándose – Responde pecas…¿me amas?

\- Eso no viene al caso –Dijo Candy volteando el rostro. Terry tomo con sus dedos de la mano derecha la barbilla de la chica y lo obligo a verle.

\- Responde, es muy importante Candy. –Dijo seriamente.

\- Si –Dijo Candy – Pero ya no tiene caso…tu vas a …- No pudo terminar Candy, porque sintió los labios de Terry acariciando los suyos.

\- Eso era todo lo que quería saber. –Dijo el chico sonriendo.

Soltó a Candy y se fue directamente al armario. Comenzó a sacar cosas como si de su casa se tratase, ropa interior, un abrigo, zapatos…

\- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Candy confundida.

\- No hay tiempo. Ayúdame –le Dijo Terry mientras metía toda la ropa que había sacado en una maleta. Candy frunció el ceño sin entender aún.

\- ¿Qué haces Terry? –volvió a repetir la misma pregunta.

\- ¿Qué no es obvio pecosa? –Dijo Terry en un tono cariñoso – Nos vamos. Ni yo me casaré con Susana ni tú lo harás con mi hermano. Punto. – Dijo Terry al tiempo que cerraba la maleta con algo de dificultad- No metí toda tu ropa porque con una maleta bastará. Vámonos – Entonces la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo hacía la ventana.

\- ¡No puedo hacerlo! -Dijo Candy deteniéndose de repente como si apenas hubiera escuchado la noticia –No puedo… ¿Qué va a pasar con mi universidad? ¿Con mi familia? ¿Con …

\- Me amas, no es así señorita White? –Dijo Terry aún con un pie fuera de la ventana sosteniendo su muñeca y con la otra mano la maleta

– Yo también te amo, eso es la única razón que necesitamos. Además no nos iremos por siempre…

Candy…¿acaso no quieres regresar el tiempo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?...solo estar juntos…

-Ella dudo por un momento mientras estaba poniendo en una balanza todo cuando él decía eso…-

-Si…muchas veces lo había deseado, con toda su alma…más cuando Albert la confundía, cuando los reporteros la asediaban hace unos días…si…y entonces todas las razones para quedarse desaparecieron.

\- Necesito dejarle una nota a mi madre –Dijo aún sin creer lo que estaba haciendo. Terry le soltó y ella rápidamente escribió una carta pequeña que dejo sobre su escritorio.

-Bien, es muy fácil bajar de tu habitación Primero bajo yo con la maleta y después te ayudo… No hay que hacer ruido –Dijo Terry saliendo por la ventana con Candy y la maleta.

Bajo sin mucha dificultad por una enredadera pegada a la pared y después Candy lo imitó.

Una vez abajo corrieron hacía un auto negro, que esperaba por ellos…Terry la subió rápidamente y después se subió el con todo y maleta en los asientos traseros. Candy no entendía bien quien iba adelante cuando una voz familiar sonó.

\- Pensé que se tardarían menos-Dijo la voz masculina. – Terry te tardaste una eternidad

\- Lo siento…había que hacer las maletas –Contesto Terry algo nervioso – Apúrate y arranca el auto …

\- ¿Archie? –Preguntó Candy extrañada. -Esperen, si Archie estaba conduciendo entonces..- Annie?

\- Hola amiga..—Saludo la joven sonriendo desde el asiento del copiloto. - ¿No es romántico esto de escaparse?

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Preguntó Candy sorprendida.

\- Terry no podía hacerlo solo…-Respondió Archie viendo por el espejo retrovisor la cara enfadada de su amigo.

\- Claro que podía Archie, solo que tenía que cubrir todos mis movimientos–Refunfuño Terry.

\- Claro… como tu digas ... -contesto Archie dándole el lado a su amigo - En fin Candy, el gruñon a tu lado nos pidió ayuda porque no podía llevar su auto…

\- A mi me pareció muy buena idea…no pensaba dejar que te casarás con alguien así, sabiendo que tu no lo amas- Refirió Annie

\- Pero…¿acaso soy tan predecible? ¿Cómo sabían que le iba a decir que si a Terry? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo me negaba? Eh? – Pregunto Candy algo molesta

\- ¿Cuándo me has negado algo Candy? –Le dijo Terry acariciando la rodilla de Candy de forma sugerente, poniendo nerviosa a la chica.

\- Ok! Ya entendí el punto – Termino por decir Candy sonrojada. Sus amigos iban realmente emocionados mientras ella estaba totalmente confundida, asustada e insegura de hacer lo correcto…

\- Llegamos –Dijo Archie al estacionarse – No podemos acompañarlos por que comienza a llover y Annie tiene que cuidarse... además, tenemos que regresar pronto por si tu familia pregunta por ti Terry.

\- Entiendo ... Gracias amigo…estaré en contacto –Dijo Terry – Annie…nos vemos.

\- Que les vaya bien. Candy, cuídate mucho no olvides llamarme por favor amiga –Decía Annie con verdadero afecto.

\- Gracias –Dijo Candy secamente, estaba tan nerviosa que no podía decir nada más.

Terry le abrió la puerta de su lado y después de unos segundos y le tomo de la mano para que saliera del auto.

Candy lo vio, llevaba ya su maleta y otra más en la misma mano… se veía sonriente y feliz la verdad no parecía que se estuviesen escapando.

El auto se alejo y Terry la jalo hacía el interior de la estación del tren.

-" Vamos pecosa, nuestro tren está a punto de salir" .

Candy solo se dejo guiar entre la gente que Terry empujaba para que pudieran pasar mejor…

-"¿acaso estoy haciendo bien?..¿y si es la peor decisión de mi vida? …Yo amo a Terry pero Albert no se merece esto, además está mi madre, mi universidad…"- A Candy comenzó a dificultarse respirar… Ahí estaba enfrente del tren…Terry la seguía jalando…pero…

\- No puedo…-Dijo Candy sin verle a los ojos.

\- Candy. –Dijo Terry volteándose a verla –Escúchame bien, no pienso perderte...

Tú me amas y yo a ti, así que no veo razón alguna que sea tan fuerte como para no estar juntos…Si los demás no lo entienden..¡Al diablo con ellos!, pero esta vez solo somos tu y yo…- Dijo Terry y después la acerco a él, con su el brazo libre – Cuidaré bien de ti pecosa , ya lo verás y después de que pase todo esto, te prometo que todo irá bien ...

Candy no Dijo nada más, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, Terry tenía razón, esta vez solo eran ellos dos y si nadie más entendía, podrían irse al demonio…

Ambos abordaron el tren y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Candy ya no se sentía tan confundida, más un nuevo sentimiento la embargo, emoción.

-¿ A dónde vamos?-Preguntó Candy viendo por la ventana tratando de encontrar algún letrero que le dijera a donde se dirigía el tren.

\- Es una sorpresa. No te preocupes planee todo con sumo cuidado, para cuando se den cuenta de nuestra ausencia, estaremos a miles de kilómetros de aquí… solos. –Dijo Terry sonriendo y tomando la mano de Candy. La besó delicadamente y después la abrazó.

-" Solos"- Pensó Candy sonrojada, había un nuevo mundo allá afuera y estaba esperando por ellos…-" Esta vez, no dejaré que nadie me aparte de ti, Terry"

...

...

Continuara...

Sakurai -Alighieri...


	17. Chapter 17

**...**

 **Peligrosa Seduccion**

 **Capitulo 17**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

Era ya muy tarde y su hija no bajaba, tenía que ir a despertarla.

Rosemary abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hija solo para encontrar una cama llena de un mundo de ropa, cosas tiradas en el suelo y una carta encima del escritorio de su hija.

Sin hacer ningún ruido, casi por inercia camino hacia el escritorio para tomarla... leyendo la carta en total silencio.

Cuando la terminó de leerla sonrió ante lo que se le hacía más que obvio, después de todo, Candy reconoció , que por más que tratara, que no podía esconder sus sentimientos, ya siempre estuvo presente el amor que tenia por el chico rebelde de los Grandchéster...

-Espero hagas lo correcto Candy- Se dijo a sí misma y después dejo el cuarto. No había querido hacer escándalo, no era necesario ser un genio para figurarse con quien estaba y por que lo había hecho, después de todo era su hija y conocía perfectamente su corazón, Y ella solo quería, lo mejor para su hija.

Más tarde, en la compañía Grandchéster, Albert se encontraba marcando su número por teléfono, parecía estar algo presionado con los muchos papeles que estaban ocupando mucho espacio en su escritorio, espero un poco en el teléfono pero enseguida desistió

-Es extraño... porque no contesta... –pronuncio en voz baja en la soledad de su oficina, después volvió a marcar otro número, esta vez habló poco para después dejar los papeles en el escritorio y salir rápidamente de su oficina.

…

...

Era extraño el tener al jefe en la casa, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en la oficina, pero hoy era diferente, se había quedado a descansar un poco del ajetreo, claro que para el jefe el concepto de descansar implicaba el trabajar en casa.

La vieja ama de llaves, la Sra. Paulina subía para limpiar el cuarto del más joven de la casa. Terry, ayer en la noche había estado en la casa buscando algunos libros que necesitaba para la universidad, seguramente había dejado un tiradero en la habitación…

Abrió la habitación y dejo el canasto que traía en las manos en el suelo, comenzó por levantar algo de ropa que había en el suelo, las puso en la canasta que había dejado a un lado y la levantó después de que tuvo bastante ropa dentro.

Fue hacía el closet y al abrirlo se encontró con que la ropa que antes estaba ahí ahora faltaba, buscó entonces rápidamente hacía donde estaba antes una vieja maleta y se encontró con la sorpresa de que faltaba..

Entonces buscó en su cajón y vio las cosas revueltas.

Había huido, se había llevado solo un poco de su ropa y algunos de los papeles que ella sabía que eran del banco.

Tenía que avisar, su jefe tenía que saberlo. Así que corrió lo más que le permitía su edad hasta llegar al estudio donde su jefe estaba tecleando en una computadora portátil.

\- ¿Qué sucede Paulina? –Preguntó el señor Grandchester al ver a la agitada anciana en la puerta

\- Huyó –dijo con la respiración entrecortada

\- ¿Quién Paulina? –Preguntó Richard temiendo la respuesta

\- Terry…-contestó presurosamente la anciana.

Richard se levantó de inmediato y salió del estudio, subiendo las escaleras corriendo y para luego entrar en la habitación de su hijo, abrió el closet y encontró un gran espacio vacío.

\- ¿Usted cree que…?-Preguntaba la anciana desde la puerta.

\- Trae el teléfono, necesito hacer algunas llamadas. –Pidio el señor Grandchester sin voltear a ver a su ama de llaves.

\- Si señor –Contesto ex profeso la anciana dejando la habitación. Sabía que su jefe estaba completamente irritado, pero sobre todo también se encontraba preocupado.

….

Llegaba ya a la casa de Candy, y subió la escalinata lo más rápido que pudo.

La voz de Rosemary White, se escuchaba algo nerviosa y algo le decía que eso no era bueno. Cuando llegó lo recibió su pequeño cuñado Tom, seguido de ella que estaba sonriente, pero un semblante de preocupación se asomaba en su mirada.

\- Pase, pase Albert – Rogo Rosemary amablemente – Tengo que hablar con usted.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Albert al momento que tomaba asiento

\- Es…Candy –Comenzó la señora con voz nerviosa – Mi hija se ha ido.

\- ¿Cómo que se ha ido? –Preguntó Albert sin saber realmente si quería escuchar la otra parte

\- Candy ha huido –Respondió la señora – Encontré una nota en su habitación, apenas esta mañana...

\- Pero qué diablos, no puede ser que ese cabrón –Dijo Albert por lo bajo apretando un puño – Encontrare a Candy y la traeré de vuelta por ello no se preocupe –Dijo mientras se ponía de pie – A toda costa, la encontraré.

\- Pero…

La madre de Candy no había podido decir nada más, Albert se había puesto de pie como de rayo y salió después de decir esas palabras, estaba realmente furioso, podía verlo, tenía una mirada peligrosa…

-" Ojala y esto sea lo mejor"- Dijo la señora preocupada por lo que pudiera llegar a suceder.

…..

Era un pueblo realmente hermoso, las calles estaban adoquinadas, las casas estaban pintadas de alegres colores, la gente se paseaba por las calles sin necesidad del tiempo ni de los relojes.

Candy estaba maravillada por el lugar en el que estaban, estaba agotada por que el viaje había durado toda la noche pero valió la pena, era el lugar más alejado y romántico que había imaginado...

Miro a Terry que estaba dormido, recargado en el asiento. Mientras se preguntaba a si misma - ¿Qué sucederá ahora que estamos solos?.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar en algo más el taxi se detuvo

-" Hemos llegado a el hotel" - Dijo en un tono fuerte, debido a la emoción, despertando a Terry...

El castaño se desperezó un poco, y pagó aun adormilado...

Después de sacar las maletas, se dio tiempo de admirar un segundo, el viejo edificio delante de él, no era un cinco estrellas pero al menos estaba completo.

Entraron y enseguida percibieron el aroma de antigüedad, los muebles eran viejos pero se conservaban, y el ambiente parecía de otro tiempo. Candy se quedo de pie a un lado de Terry mientras este hablaba con un anciano.

\- Queremos una habitación –Pidió Terry en tono cansado

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo utilizaran la habitación? –Preguntó el anciano en un tono monótono

\- Indefinido, le pagaremos por día –Respondió Terry

\- Nombre?—Pregunto el viejo sacando una polvorienta libreta

\- Nombre…?- Repitió Terry tratando de pensar.

\- Andrew Graham– Contesto Candy rápidamente.

\- ¿Usted se llama Andrew Graham? –Preguntó el anciano a Candy

\- No… yo me llamo así…idiota –Contesto Terry irritado – Ella es mi esposa.

\- Cuarto 15 – Chaqueo el anciano al entregarle una llave – Un botones les llevaría la maleta pero es aún muy temprano para que llegue a trabajar.

-Pero si son las 12 del día –dijo Candy mirando su reloj

\- Entran a las 2 –Contesto el anciano.

-No importa, nosotros nos haremos cargo, vamos Candy, me muero de cansancio –Termino por decir Terry tomando las maletas del suelo

\- Si… está bien -contesto Candy que todavía se encontraba alucinada por el anterior comentario - " Su esposa… Terry dijo que yo era su esposa…" -pensaba mientras caminaban hacía la habitación.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con una habitación bellamente decorada, una cama grande con dosel tallado en fina madera, estaba tendida con un edredón en color menta, suave y esponjoso, un armario grande y viejo, un espejo de cuerpo completo y un mullido sillón, todo bien limpio en una decoración rustica, pero a la vez llena de romanticismo. La habitación tenía unos grandes ventanales, que daban vista del pequeño pueblo, cubiertos con unas cortinas de gaza blanca...

Terry dejo las maletas en el suelo y se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama..

-"Estoy exhausto pecosa" -

Candy al ver la habitación, no pudo aguantar las ganas, así que fue directo a la ventana, para poder admirar el paisaje, de la hermosa vista, casi todo el pueblo se podía ver desde ahí.

 **-"** ¿Cómo se te ocurrió este lugar?"- Preguntó Candy volteando a ver a Terry.

-" Fue solo suerte…te parece si te cuento después, vamos a dormir…¿si pecas?" -Respondió Terry acomodando las sabanas para que pudieran dormir.

Candy se dio cuenta que dormiría en la misma cama que Terry y entonces se sonrojo profundamente. Terry la miro divertido

-" No te voy hacer nada aun, te doy mi palabra.

Candy asintió con la cabeza y aún sonrojada se sentó en la orilla de la cama, para quitarse los zapatos, cuando termino Terry la jalo hacía el, apretando su cintura.

\- "Terry tu dijiste que…" -Dijo ella en un susurro nervioso, al que Terry no hizo caso.. Después de unos segundos escuchó la suave respiración acompasada Terry.

-"Vaya al decir que solo dormiríamos decía la verdad" - pensó para si sonriendo, también ella externo su cansancio y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco.

…..

...

Cuando llegó a su casa la encontró de cabeza, los sirvientes estaban corriendo de un lado a otro, no hacía falta preguntar el por qué. Se dirigió a la oficina de su padre dentro de la mansión y lo encontró con teléfono en mano, paseándose de un lado a otro, pasándose la mano por el negro cabello que lo caracterizaba, señal de nerviosismo.

\- ¿Alguna noticia? –preguntó Albert sentándose en un sillón de cuero.

\- Nada, saco todo su dinero de la cuenta que tenía y de la que yo le saqué, y las transfirió a otras cuentas en diferentes bancos por lo que no me pueden dar información… - Respondió Richard sentándose en su sillón frente a él – No lo entiendo, porque está haciendo todo esto, le enseñe todo lo que podía, lo que un hombre debe ser y ahora huye del compromiso así, como un cobarde

\- Candy también huyó –dijo Albert

\- ¿Cómo dices? –Preguntó el señor Grandchéster, que golpeo la mesa. – Ahora lo entiendo, Candy y tu hermano se fueron juntos... –Richard se levanto y dio nuevamente un recorrido nervioso en esa habitación- Como pudo ser que Terry arrastro a Candy en sus tonterías, tengo que hablar con..

\- La familia de Candy? Ya lo hice, a decir verdad, su madre está bastante tranquila – dijo Albert al ponerse de pie.

\- He hablado también con la policía, por si ellos descubren algún indicio que nos diga a donde fueron, preguntarán en los alrededores para saber si alguien pudo verlos o ayudarlos a escapar, puede que así podamos averiguar en qué transporte se fue.

\- No creo que haya usado su nombre real – Acoto Albert

\- Pero tenemos que hacer el intento. Terry debe cometer algún error –Arremetió Richard desesperado.

\- Supongo que estarán bien –Termino por decir Albert poniéndole una mano en el hombro de su padre – Si supo como desaparecer, sabe cómo mantenerse.

\- Se que tienes razón hijo, aun así me preocupan... tendré que hablar con la madre de Susana y esto solo va a empeorar las cosas…

-Si, entiendo padre... por lo pronto, no puedo hacer nada. Me retiro a mi habitación, necesito estar solo y aclara un poco mis ideas...

-Claro hijo.. Trata de descansar.. –Le dijo a ver salir de la habitación a su hijo, mientras él se hundía en el sillón...

Albert se fue a su habitación, la cerró con llave, quería estar solo.

Se sentía confundido, sentía rabia, su prometida le había sido arrebatada por nada menos que su hermano menor y la quería de regreso, con él, junto a él.

Ese sentimiento era comprensible, era totalmente razonable, pero había otra parte de él que se sentía aliviado, libre de hacer lo que quisiera, de ir con quien quisiera y solo una persona le venía a la mente. Layla.

…..

Para cuando despertó ya era tarde, el sol se estaba poniendo tiñendo de colores el cielo.

Volteo buscándolo por la habitación mas no vio a Terry, se sentía algo extrañada de que no estuviera acostado con ella, así que se puso de pie

\- " Terry"- Le llamo en voz alta, no podía estar muy lejos, el cuarto era pequeño, dándose cuenta que no estaba en la habitación -

\- Hola dormilona, creí que dormirías hasta mañana en la mañana – Comento Terry algo divertido entrando a la habitación con una bolsa en las manos. – Traje algo de comer, es de un pequeño restaurante italiano a la vuelta… No sé si este bueno, así tendremos que arriesgarnos.

\- Gracias…la verdad es que me muero de hambre –Contesto Candy mientras sacaba la comida de la bolsa mientras Terry se alejaba un poco.

\- Te parece si comienzas a sacar la comida, tengo que hacer una llamada rápida

\- Pero..

\- No te preocupes… no tardaré.

Terry saco su celular, la llamada tenía que ser corta para no ser localizado, después tendría que apagar el celular.

(Conversación por celular)

\- Padre…

\- Terry ¿Dónde estás?!...

\- No lo voy a decir padre, escúchame..

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

\- ¡Escúchame por favor!... no pienso regresar en un tiempo, Candy está conmigo, estamos bien, solo quiero pedirte una cosa, obliga a Susana a realizarse los exámenes de nuevo… no le avises de lo contrario preparará todo…

\- Pero…

\- Te llamaré en unos días.

\- Terry!... Dime donde carajos estas... –Grito, pero Terry ya le había colgado.. Intento llamar nuevamente pero el teléfono lo mando directamente el buzón de voz..

El señor Grandchéster colgó el teléfono, por lo menos sabía que estaba bien, tenía dinero y era inteligente como para sobrevivir... Luego pensó en lo que le pidió Terry, si tanto insistía en los análisis era por algo... ¿pudiera ser que las Marlowe lo involucran en un embarazo falso, solo para entrar a su familia, por dinero? Si era así, estaba condenando a su hijo a un matrimonio del cual, la única beneficiadas serian esas mujeres... Nada le quitaba, el repetir los análisis, después de todo era su hijo y debía creerle más a él.

….

...

La noche había llegado, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y la brisa era cálida y agradable. Apenas habían terminado de comer, pero no estaban para nada cansados, habían dormido por horas y ahora no sabían qué hacer.

\- Deberíamos ir a conocer los alrededores –Comento Terry viendo por la ventana las calles, estaban transitadas y llenas de gente.

-Me parece buena idea, se ve que es un pueblo hermoso, debe de haber algo agradable que podamos hacer, aunque sea una caminata seria muy buena... –Candy sonrió –

-Ok! Candy, salgamos...

Salieron del hotel, y el anciano que era el administrador al verlos les preguntó -" ¿Desean dejarme sus llaves para cuando regresen?" ,

Terry lo pensó un poco,

\- " No, gracias, pero…¿Nos puede decir qué hay por aquí para ver?" preguntó.

El anciano sonrió como si recordará algo -" En el lago exhiben películas gratis, y va mucha gente ahí, pero no se desanimen... no es el hecho de ver una película gratis, cuando estén ahí se darán que es un lugar especial, digno de verse" -

\- " Gracias"- Contestó Terry.

Al salir tomó de la mano a Candy la cual sonrió más tranquila.

Después de rodear algunas calles llegaron al lago, era hermoso sin duda. El proyector estaba en un par de árboles y en efecto había una película, pero eso no era lo que había que apreciar.

En el lago estaba rodea de verdor y algunas cuantas farolas, dándole un toque místico... y al mirar hacia el lago, había luciérnagas que adornaban todo el agua mostrando bellos matices, haciendo del lugar algo realmente romántico.

\- ¡Es hermoso! – Candy exclamo emocionada

\- Vaya… es verdad lo que dijo aquel anciano, de verdad vale la pena – Terry tomo de la mano a Candy besándola haciendo que se sonrojara – Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas, cuando lo haces, casi no se te notan las pecas.

\- Terry!... –Candy le iba a dar un golpe, pero un poco antes se detuvo -¿crees que Albert este…?

\- No pienses mas en él…ni en nada más que nosotros... solo piensa en aquí y ahora –Le dijo Terry tomando de la cintura a Candy atrayéndole hacía el, quedando muy de cerca.

\- Eso es difícil sabes –Contesto Candy al momento de rodear el cuello de Terry con ambos brazos –Pero, por ti lo intentare.

\- Candy…- Terry abrazó con fuerza a la chica – Te amo.

\- Y yo a ti Terry. – contestó Candy sonriendo - ¿Quieres sentarte? – preguntó y el sonrió...

Ambos se sentaron en el pasto, Terry se colocó atrás rodeando a Candy con sus piernas, colocando las manos en la cintura de la chica.

Ella se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, pero como decía Terry debía de pensar más en lo que realmente deseaba, estaba feliz de estar así, junto a él y ciertamente los demás por el momento no importaban, simplemente Terry y ella.

Terry alcanzo su mano y la encerró con la suya... haciendo la conexión mas intima, haciendo que se desbordara su corazón.

Para cuando dieron las 11 la película había terminado y las parejas comenzaban a dispersarse, Terry se puso de pie y suspiro, aún no tenía sueño pero no sabía cómo era el pueblo a esas horas de la noche

" Es mejor irnos al hotel"-

Así llegaron a la habitación, Terry boto su chamarra en una silla y se recargo en la pared viendo como Candy sacaba de su maleta lo que parecía ser su pijama, un juego de blusa de tirantes y short pequeño.

\- Me voy a cambiar –dijo Candy sonrojada al sentir la penetrante mirada del chico

\- Adelante –Respondio Terry con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios

\- ¿Me vas a mirar cambiandome? –Preguntó Candy tragando saliva sintiendo como el color se subía a sus mejillas

\- Claro, porque no... de toda la noche el verte cambiar es lo mejor - Terry sonrio al ver a Candy sonrojarse y casi tartamudear

\- N…no se si…sea lo mejor…es decir yo… Terry yo…-Contestaba Candy nerviosa con la ropa en las manos haciéndola rollo y arrugándola

\- Vamos pecosa... tranquilizate, esta noche solo voy a ver –Le dijo Terry cruzando los brazos.

\- B…bien –contestó Candy.

Comenzó quitándose el suéter, se quitó los calcetines, y con movimientos torpes subió hasta su blusa, sentía como sus manos le temblaban pero no se detuvo, la quitó lentamente hasta quedarse en sujetador, se sonrojo más si eso era posible, evito la mirada de Terry aunque sabía perfectamente que no dejaba de verla.

\- Bellísima –Susurro Terry en voz baja viendo como Candy desabrochaba el botón de sus jeans, lentamente comenzó a bajarlos hasta dejar al descubierto sus blancas y torneadas piernas. Terry la admiro, se veía tan delicada como jamás la había visto, era hermosa e ingenua, su cintura era pequeña, deseaba tenerla en sus brazos, rodearla con sus manos, reconocer cada parte de su cuerpo….pero no podía solo iba a mirar por esta noche.

\- Listo –Menciono Candy que ya tenía su pijama puesta, estaba aún sonrojada pero más tranquila.

Terry entonces se agacho y tomo un pantalón de su maleta, era de algodón y era rojo, su pijama. - ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Candy al ver que comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa poco a poco, viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

\- Nada, solo estoy poniéndome la pijama tal como tu lo hiciste –Contestó Terry como si de algo natural se tratará.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves Pecosa? –Preguntó Terry presuntuoso, acercándose a Candy, levantó el rostro de la rubia con un dedo en la barbilla y la obligo a verlo a los ojos. – respondeme cariño…¿te gusta?

\- S….si –contestó Candy al ver a Terry sin camisa mostrando su bien trabajado torso, delgado pero musculoso.

\- Me alegro – Terry sonrio pícaro, se quitó los jeans dejando ver sus boxers azules, evitó la mirada de Candy al solo verla de reojo, se puso sus pantalones y después sonrió. Se acerco a Candy y tomó su rostro con ambas manos –

-Candy, eres hermosa.- Le susurro Terry al oído... después vehementemente beso sus labios...

...

...

Continuara...

Sakurai-Alighieri


	18. Chapter 18

Hola chicas, como les va en este inico de semana, espero que bien, la mia es una semana peliaguda.. xD Sinceramente sera una semana larga para mi, pero bueno hay que echarle ganas... espero que todas ustedes estén al 100% y que les vaya super...

Gracias por sus comentarios y por poner esta historia entre sus favoritas , estoy muy agradecida de que me regalen un comentario a la historia, Les mando un gran saludo, gracias a ...Mary, Skarllet Northman, Analiz, Ammii Morrigan, Amo a Terry, Alesita 77, Mixie07, Liz Carter, Roesia, Nekito 1, Guest, Cerezza0977, Kira Anima, Fati, Claus Mart , Becky 70, Chica Zafiro, Dulce Lu, Iris Adriana, Celia ,Edichi, Mirna, Mercel, Guest, Sweetpea81572, Maquig, Lucre Lpz, Tere, Terry´s Girl, Jesby Andley Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, Wendy.1987, Natalia, Raisa a Campos, Genee, Coneja, Galadriel Grandchester, Litzie, Samanta, Anitha, Naila, Shivi73, Samy, Monica, Angelnr, Pamela, Naty, Guest, Milady21, Mafe Grandcheste, Soadora, Paula, Keyla1302, Laure, Nathy Grandchester, LettyG, Elvira A , Fabi Pru, Jahzeel, Ariscereth, , Guadalupe, Maya, y a Jessikita 1288...

Les envió un gran saludo a todas y les agradezco que me hayan regalado un poquito de su tiempo...

Bueno, les dejo chicas, nos leemos pronto...

Desde México con mucho cariño para todas ustedes ...

* * *

 **Peligrosa Seducción**

 **Capitulo 18**

* * *

...

La luz que se filtraba desde la ventana lo estaba molestando, abrió los ojos lentamente solo para encontrarse con una figura a su lado, Candy. Se veía tan dulce y delicada cuando dormía, quien iba a decir que esa misma chica era todo un huracán cuando se trataba de defender, la verdad es que Candy tenía tantas facetas y estaba ansioso por verlas todas.

Se sentó en la cama y se tallo los ojos, para después mirar la hora en su reloj, eran las 9 de la mañana...

Qué bien se sentía despertarse tarde, sin nadie quien lo moleste, sin universidad a la que ir, era simplemente genial.

Se levanto de la cama y se metió a bañar.

Sentía que algo se le olvidaba, pero ¿Qué era?, no lo sabía, pero aun así sentía una ansiedad por levantarse y averiguar qué era lo que se le olvidaba...

Las imágenes de lo que había sucedido unos días antes le regresaron, ahora lo recordaba, estaba en lugar lejano cerca de Escocia, sola con Terry, la vieja costumbre de levantarse para ir a la universidad la había hecho despertarse, así que volvió a mirar su reloj, las 9 con quince minutos, vaya si hubiera tenido que ir a la universidad ya hubiera llegado demasiado tarde.

La puerta del baño se abrió y de ella salió Terry con apenas una toalla en la cintura, al verlo se sonrojo y volteo el rostro, Terry se acerco y con dos dedos le volteo el rostro tomándola de la barbilla

-" Buenos días Candy" -Le Susurro en un tono sensual y provocativo, por un momento Candy lo miro o a los ojos y le sonrió de igual manera, aprovechando la cercanía, lo beso para darle los buenos días -

-"Buenos días arrogante"- Le contesto y después se alejo tomando algo de ropa de su maleta y se dirigió al baño...

\- " Hey Pecosa ¿vas a salir como yo del baño?"- Preguntó Terry con una sonrisa pícara y Candy con una sonrisa cómplice le contestó ..

-" No cuentes con eso" - Cerrando la puerta del baño.

Para cuando ambos estuvieron listos el sol ya estaba bien en lo alto, así que fueron a ver que había para desayunar en la plaza del pequeño pueblo. Encontraron un pequeño restaurante donde les pareció apropiado desayunar, tenía una hermosa vista hacía la plaza donde había una variedad de tiendas y era un hermoso lugar.

\- ¿No crees que tu familia este preocupada? –preguntó Candy de repente

\- No, ayer llamé a mi padre, con eso es suficiente, además tengo dinero y se me cuidar, no hay nada de qué preocuparse y eso seguro lo sabe mi padre – Contesto Terry tomando un sorbo de su café

\- Pero…- dijo Candy algo indecisa mientras jugaba con la cuchara en su café – Siento que no estuvo bien que dejáramos todo atrás.

\- No es de que este orgulloso de eso pero pecosa, no había otra manera de hacerlo –Le dijo Terry tomándole de la mano – Te arrepientes de seguirme? o ¿tienes miedo de que no te cuide bien?

\- No, no es eso, yo te amo y lo sabes, es solo que aun siento miedo de Cuándo retomemos nuestra vida.. Tu sabes la universidad…

\- Pronto, cuando las cosas se calmen, volveremos pero de manera diferente Candy.. por ello no te preocupes, la vida sigue y nosotros podemos retomar la universidad cuando regresemos – Le dijo Terry sonriendo, tratando se infundirle un poco de confianza –ahora deja de preocuparte por cosas así y disfruta del momento.

\- Tienes razón –dijo Candy sonriendo.

….

La llamada de hace un momento la había dejado algo preocupada, el señor Grandchéster nunca llamaba tan temprano y nunca las citaba cuando no había un asunto que tratar, además sobre la boda, todavía no había nada definido, con Terry lejos, seguramente el Sr. Grandchéster querría cancelar el compromiso o hacer algo no previsto, así que era mejor ir cuanto antes y ver qué podía hacer en su beneficio.

Al entrar a la mansión, el señor Grandchéster ya las esperaba en el estudio, el carro estaba afuera encendido y listo para partir, cuando este las vio entrar sonrió como si nada estuviera pasando- " Pasen estamos a punto de irnos"—le comento cordialmente Eleonor, que les saludaba con un beso

Susana sintió que las manos el sudaban -¿irse a donde? -Se preguntó. Pero no dijo nada, solo subió al carro con su madre que iba sonriente y se dejo llevar.

Cuando vio el lugar al que iban casi se sintió desfallecer, el señor Grandchéster la sostuvo del brazo

-¿Te encuentras bien querida, te ves algo pálida?" -Le preguntó Eleonor ante el estado de ella, - Menos mal que solo será una revisión de rutina-

Susana solo asintió con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacía el hospital, al entrar ya los esperaba un especialista diferente, su madre algo confundida los siguió

\- Señora Grandchéster, creo que se han confundido, mi cita está programada para unos días después , además que este es un hospital diferente, –Le dijo Susana un poco nerviosa

\- No debes de preocuparte de nada, es solo que creímos conveniente que los doctores de la familia te revisen, ya sabes, hacemos todo esto por el cuidado de nuestro nieto, solo serán unos ligeros exámenes con resultados inmediatos, queremos estar seguros de que todo está bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

\- Susy, cariño son muy atentos los señores Grandchéster, al velar por tu salud –dijo la madre de Susana sonriente

\- Bien, vamos Susana, el doctor nos espera – Le dijo Eleonor invitando a Susana a pasar, la cual no tuvo más opción que pasar

-Al pasar el doctor la esperaba en un cuarto contiguo para poder realizarle los exámenes, Susana vio a su madre como pidiendo ayuda pero su madre le sonrió, al fin y al cabo la Sra. Marlowe no sabía nada de ella y su plan.

Una hora después el mismo doctor volvió llamar al matrimonio Grandchéster, Susana buscaba la manera de huir, del consultorio, de salir del hospital pero no encontraba excusa, no había salida.

\- Señor Grandchéster la joven Susana está perfectamente bien, sana… - Dijo el doctor con una sonrisa

\- ¿Y el bebe? –preguntó la madre de la chica

\- ¿Bebe? ¿Qué bebe? La señorita no está embarazada. –Recalco el doctor extrañado. El señor Grandchéster cerró los ojos momentáneamente y después se puso de pie.

\- Gracias por todo –Le tendió la mano al galeno, mientras su esposa aturdida miraba en dirección de las Marlowe, esperando por una explicación...-Vámonos cariño, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí... –Le dijo a su esposa al tiempo que abría la puerta para irse cuando la madre de Susana hablo

\- ¡¿Cómo que no estás embarazada?! –Preguntó a su hija indignada

\- Madre yo…

\- No hay excusa…. Cómo pudiste hacer esto! Señor Grandchéster Yo…- la madre de Susana, se levanto para seguirlo - No encuentro la manera de disculparme, en nombre de mi hija, entiendo lo ofendidos que deben de estar yo...

\- No tengo nada que decir Sra. Marlowe, Terry me lo había dicho desde mucho tiempo antes y no quise creerle, he sido un ingenuo, no diré nada de esto a la prensa si es lo que le preocupa, pero no quiero volver a verlas cerca de mi familia –Dijo seriamente Richard Grandchéster, saliendo del consultorio dejando a la señora gritándole a su hija la cual permanecía callada

-" Terrence hijo … espero me perdones …" -Pensaba su padre mientras salía del lugar, ahora más que nunca ansiaba que regresará para poder arreglar las cosas con él.

…

La búsqueda había comenzado, los mejores detectives estaban buscando a su maldito hermano, pero las pistas eran pocas o mejor dichas nulas, ahora se dirigía al maldito cuarto de su hermano, ahí seguramente encontraría al compañero de cuarto de Terry, un tal Archie, quizás el podría decirle algo útil acerca de su hermano.

Tocó la puerta al escuchar voces, no sola una masculina si no una femenina también, un chico de cabello alborotado y mejillas algo rojas abrió la puerta, y aunque su aspecto no era muy bueno su porte era algo elegante debía decirse.

\- Quiero hablar contigo –Le dijo Albert secamente que se abrió paso aunque el castaño no le había dado permiso de pasar, al entrar encontró a una chica embarazada sentada en la cama, sonrojada y con el cabello alborotado.

\- Es de mala educación pasar sin que lo inviten a uno –Dijo educadamente Archie sentándose a lado de Annie la cual tomo su mano

\- No tengo tiempo para esas estupideces ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

\- Terry dejo de venir a la universidad hace unos días, no he sabido nada de él –dijo Archie

\- Como puede ser posible eso, eres su compañero, porque no reportaste eso antes para que fuera notificada, nuestra familia –Dijo Albert secamente comenzando a enfadarse

-Porque días atrás, dijo que pasaría unos días con ustedes, además yo no soy su niñera, si usted lo ve, tengo asuntos personales de los cuales ocuparme..

-No me digas—Respondió Albert sarcástico

\- Es cierto, Terry no ha venido desde hace unos días- Intervino Annie

\- Señorita, usted no se meta–dijo Albert con un tono frió

\- Le voy a pedir que no se vuelva a dirigir a mi novia de esa manera, ya le dijimos todo lo que sabemos ahora váyase –Le dijo Archie poniéndose de pie, abriéndole la puerta..

\- Tarde o temprano sabré donde está y sus intentos por cubrirlo serán inútiles – Termino por decir Albert poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación

\- Vaya tipo…con razón Terry odia ir a su casa –Mascullo por lo bajo Archie. Para después voltearse a mirar a Annie y tomarla entre sus brazos – Ahora so caroño ¿en que estábamos?

…..

El atardecer estaba ya cayendo sobre el pueblo, la tarde se hacía un poco fría mientras la gente se preparaba para cerrar los negocios. Terry y Candy no se percataban de esto ya que estaban sentados en la orilla del lago viendo el paisaje, ahora no hay función de cine ni parejas paseando, nada, solo ellos dos estaban observando el paisaje.

Candy se recargó sobre el hombro de Terry y sintió como él la abrazaba

\- Es precioso ¿verdad Terry? –Le preguntó Candy sonriendo

\- Cierto –dijo Terry que estaba concentrado en el suave cabello de Candy, tenía un tenue aroma a jazmín que le encantaba, paso su mano derecha entre el cabello acariciándolo levemente.

\- Terry…si sigues así voy a dormirme – Candy le dijo sonriendo

\- Hueles delicioso pecosa – Respondio Terry en un susurro, sin hacer caso a las palabras de Candy, recargo su cabeza en el cuello de Candy, y aspiro su perfume, deleitándose profundamente.

\- Terry…me haces cosquillas – Le dijo algo sonrojada

\- Y si hago esto pecosa…¿también te da cosquillas? –Preguntó Terry al tiempo que besaba lentamente el cuello de Candy.

\- T…Terry – Dejo escapar casi en un suspiro

\- Sabes, también sabes delicioso –Dijo Terry entre besos jalando a Candy para estar más cerca, encerrándola entre sus brazos, guiándole para que su cuerpos se acomodara encima suyo...

Momentos después, ella estaba entre las piernas de Terry, que caía lentamente al césped de espaldas.

Terry paso su mano por la cintura de Candy, y con la otra la retenía del brazo, sintió como Candy le acariciaba el cabello mientras el besaba su cuello, bajo lentamente hasta llegar a la clavícula, podía sentir como la respiración de Candy comenzaba a cambiar, en cambio el aún estaba tranquilo, o eso quería aparentea disfrutando de las caricias que ella le prodigaba...

-Candice... - Susurro Terry mientras nuevamente guiaba hacia sí, el rostro de la rubia y la besaba lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar su sabor y del momento.

\- Terry… - Escapo de los labios de Candy en un tono diferente, mientras se apartaba de el repentinamente – Se que… tu y Susana…

\- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Terry sintiendo el tono serio de Candy

\- Ella y tu….bueno…- trato de pronunciar Candy pensativa, buscando las palabras correctas – Ya habían hecho el amor…¿cierto? – terminó de decir Candy, Terry volvió a recargar su cabeza, en su hombro.

\- Cierto –Dijo Terry en un tono serio – Pero… no fue exactamente hacer el amor Candy. Eso es lo que te puedo decir...

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó

-A que las situaciones son diferentes pecosa... me he dado cuenta de que a Susana no la amaba, por lo tanto no fue exactamente hacer el amor, fue más que nada tener sexo –Respondió Terry, viendo de vez en cuando a Candy de reojo

\- Entiendo...—dijo ella en un murmullo -… ¡¿Y conmigo que sería? –Preguntó Candy, mirando detenidamente a Terry, los matices de sus sentimientos, reflejados en palabras

\- Amor por supuesto, seria totalmente hacer el amor – Le contesto como si fuera algo de lo más normal, haciendo sonrojar a Candy - ¿Entiendes el porqué es diferente? La simplicidad, el aturdimiento... la electricidad que te recorre por tu cuerpo, tan solo por un beso... por solo un roce, una caricia... el sentimiento y el placer, que es poder sentir el calor de alguien a quien anhelas cerca de ti, de beber de su esencia, de respirar de su perfume ... queriendo volverte uno con esa persona.. Eso seria hacer el amor contigo Candice.. Eso es lo que siento...

\- Entiendo ... -Respondió aturdida por sus palabras - No soy tonta –Dijo Candy molesta por haberse visto tan inocente –No soy nueva en esto ¿sabes? – Le dijo sonrojada, Terry tosió levemente y la volteo a ver

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Terry fingiendo que todo seguía igual

\- Nada Terry, que ya he tenido mis experiencias y se diferenciar, solo que quería saber si tu lo hacías- –Dijo Candy tratando de cambiar el tema

\- ¿Cuáles experiencias? –Preguntó curioso

\- Mmm –comenzó Candy pensativa – Tu sabes algunos besos… y bueno básicamente con nadie he ido más lejos de lo que he llegado contigo pero se la teoría! –

\- La teoría – Repitió casi para sí mismo con una sonrisa en el rostro –La teoría, nada tiene que ver con la practica pecosa, nada tiene que ver con lo sublime e intimo, que es entregarse de esa manera.

\- Te... Terry…- escapo de sus labios, en un murmullo apenado..

\- Todo a su tiempo por supuesto pecosa – Terry acoto, al ver a la rubia tan nerviosa

\- Si, por supuesto…

….

La casa estaba oscura, sabía que su padre estaría en el estudio, pero al llegar ahí se encontró con la sorpresa de que no estaba ahí, entonces el otro lugar posible era la terraza y ahí estaba, sentado tomando una copa viendo hacía el jardín.

\- ¿Alguna noticia? –Preguntó sentándose en una silla en frente de la de su padre

\- No, los investigadores siguen buscando información… ¿y tú, has conseguido algo?

\- Nada –dijo en tono cansado

\- Susana estaba mintiendo – Soltó Richard en tono cansado, viendo hacía el jardín con su aire supremo

\- ¿Cómo ? –preguntó Albert sorprendido

\- No estaba embarazada, en realidad Terry decía la verdad y no le creímos, no lo hicimos

\- Eso no cambia las cosas –Dijo duramente el joven rubio

\- Candy aún es tu prometida y tienes el derecho de reclamarla, pero… ¿Te has puesto a pensar en que quiere ella?, ella acepto tu proposición porque pensaba que Terry se casaría en un futuro con Susana, esto cambia las cosas

\- En cuanto los investigadores los encuentren, quiero ser el primero en verlos –Dijo Albert poniéndose de pie

\- Piensa bien las cosas Albert, como veo las cosas, Terrence te ha tomado ventaja y puede ser probable que la sra. White pida la reparación del daño... su hija se escapado con el... y ella, Candice podría...

\- Buenas noches padre

Albert dejó a su padre en la terraza, no le interesaba pensar las cosas, Candy era su prometida, Terry había cometido muchos errores de los cuales a él no le interesaba saber nada, pero Candy no formaría parte de otro de sus errores, esta vez se había inmiscuido con algo que le importaba a él, con algo que era suyo, esta vez Terry no podría salirse con la suya.

…

Al llegar al hotel, Candy se dejo caer en la cama, estaba exhausta.

-" Voy a pedir algo de tomar pecosa - Le dijo Terry a la rubia, que solo hizo un ruido como síntoma de que había escuchado.

Las bebidas llegaron e Terry pagó, regresó con las bebidas cuando vio que Candy se había quedado dormida en la cama sin si quiera cambiarse.

Sonrió y dejo las botellas en la mesa

-"¿Qué voy hacer contigo?... a veces eres tan inocente"- Pensó Terry.

Coloco una mano gentilmente en el hombro de Candy la cual solo carraspeo un momento y abrió muy poco los ojos, parecía dormida aún. -" Hay que ponerte la pijama Candy, no puedes dormir así" -Le dijo, ella solo asintió y levantó los brazos, Terry solo sonrió para mismo -"¿Acaso espera que yo la cambie?-" Se preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-" Bien, no creo que haya problema"- Se dijo a si mismo

Entonces le quitó con cuidado la blusa dejándola en sujetador, recostándola suavemente en la cama y después con cuidado jalo los jeans, desde abajo para poder quitarlos. Una vez hecho esto, la tenía en ropa interior, la admiro por leves instantes, se estaba sonrojando, nunca antes la había visto así, bueno no tan cerca y tampoco antes había rozado de esa manera su piel, cuando de repente le cayó encima, una almohada que había sido lanzada por la joven rubia de ojos verdes, Terry se levanto la mirada, encontrando la mirada de ella con un tinte de picardía.

\- ¿No estabas dormida? –Le preguntó incrédulo

\- Un poco, pero creí que el show había sido suficiente por hoy Terry – Le dijo Candy con una sonrisa en su rostro – Yo también puedo jugar como tú lo hiciste hoy en la mañana conmigo…que no se te olvide – Termino por decier guiñándole un ojo al tiempo que se ponía su pijama

\- Pecosa tramposa… ya verás.. –Le dijo Terry sonriendo satisfecho de sí mismo – Más tarde me estarás rogando porque me detenga – Le dijo mostrándola una mirada traviesa acercándose poco a poco a ella hasta subir la rodilla a la cama y quedar encima de ella solo deteniéndose con una mano recargado en el colchón.- ahora si…¿Qué decías?

\- El tramposo eres tu –dijo Candy sonrojada

-No es cierto, yo solo estoy ejerciendo el derecho que tengo –Le dijo Terry besándole el cuello a la pecosa, bajando la mano por su antebrazo hasta llegar a su mano y entrelazar los dedos con los suyos.- Me muero por hacerte el amor Candy…- Le susurro suave al oído

\- Terry…- Candy suspiro

\- Pero, se esperar señorita pecas, cuando estés lista… tú serás la que tendrás la iniciativa –Le dijo recostándose junto a ella

\- Gracias Terry...

...

...

Continuara

Sakurai-Alighieri


	19. Chapter 19

**Peligrosa Seducción**

 **Capitulo 19**

* * *

Los reportes que minutos atrás le hubieron entregado, no decían nada en concreto, solo conjeturas de lo que podría ser su paradero.

Dejo caer pesadamente el expediente al suelo, nada lograría leyendo esos mediocres reportes. Acaso, no los encontraría hasta que ellos quisieran aparecer?... Su hermano era más joven, pero no por ello tonto, sabía bien lo que hacía y había planeado todo con cuidado para no ser descubierto tan fácilmente, y en eso le daba un poco de crédito.

Pero, el haberse llevado su prometida era algo que nunca le perdonaría, ciertamente Candy tenía una debilidad por él, pero eso podría haber cambiado con el tiempo y Terry le negó ese derecho al llevársela lejos, la recuperaría, sin duda alguna la recuperaría y le demostraría a su hermano que las cosas aún no están dichas.

Se puso su saco y salió de su habitación, la vería de nuevo, ella le había llamado y el no le había podido negar nada, siempre era así... Podía decir que no, a quien fuese excepto a ella y últimamente a Candy, cuando estaba con él.

La vería en aquella cafetería de siempre, donde todos los recuerdos tristes y felices que tenían ellos estaban.

Llegó a la cafetería puntual como siempre, como un caballero inglés, Layla ya estaba ahí, hermosa y delicada como siempre, su mirada estaba pérdida en la ventana, viendo pasar las personas, estaba preocupada por algo y él lo sabía, ya que todas sus maneras, sus gestos los tenia grabados.

Se sentó y espero a que ella comenzará, a hablar, en realidad sentía que él no tenía nada que decirle.

\- Creí que no vendrías – Layla suspiro aliviada al verlo..

\- Sabes que nunca te he negado nada, no entiendo porque ahora tus dudas Layla–Respondió Albert un poco cansado al momento que pedía algo de beber

\- Desde ese día, cuando me dijiste que te casabas... Berth, estuve pensando mucho en ello, y creo que debo decirte que me dolió el saber que te había perdido definitivamente; pero, después pensé que si esto que siento por ti es amor, que si en realidad te amo como debe de ser ese sentimiento puro, entonces yo, debo alegrarme porque tú seas feliz con la persona que has escogido..

\- Layla… no sé qué decirte...

\- Pero sin embargo Albert, a mí no me consta que así sea, de que hayas encontrado eso que buscas...

Has declinado el estar conmigo, desde que te lo propuse, pero no te has rehusado a verme, cierto... Esa tarde saliste corriendo en cuanto ella te llamo… - Layla sonrió tristemente – Y ahora, ella huyo...

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó el sorprendido, ni siquiera los medios lo sabían

\- Tengo mis fuentes, pero eso no importa, se que ella huyo con tu hermano y aún así tú la buscas… ¿Por qué? ¿La amas tanto como para perdonarla por esto?

\- Ella no tiene la culpa –contestó Albert sorbiendo un poco de su café

\- No te niegues a ver lo que en realidad está pasando, quizás tu hermano fue el de la idea, pero te aseguro que no se la llevó a fuerzas, ella acepto irse. –Dijo Layla duramente haciendo que Albert dejará su café en la mesa de un golpe. – No deberías molestarte, es la verdad y nada podrá cambiarla. Entiende Berth.. Que ella te dejo.

\- Gracias Layla, por el pequeño resumen que has hecho, y de la forma miserable en que me pones. Si Candice huyo o no, eso no es algo que te concierna –Le dijo fríamente Albert – Si soy tan tonto, si la amo o no, ó si soy capaz de perdonarla, ese es mi problema. – Albert se puso de pie pero Layla lo detuvo del brazo

\- No me malinterpretes, yo….- Layla. Apretó un poco su agarre- Carajo Berth, como te hago entender que tu eres lo más importante para mí, no estoy segura de lo que sientes por ella, puede que sea amor o que sea solo tu orgullo herido lo que te mueva pero, aun así, no me alejaré de ti. Quiero ayudarte a encontrarla.

\- Como dices?…- Albert dudo

\- Permíteme que te ayude en tu búsqueda, si la encuentras, podrás aclarar lo que sientes por ella, comprende que aún tenemos una oportunidad, solo tenemos que encontrarla…- Le dijo Layla sonriendo

\- Y que ganaras con eso Layla, puede ser que encuentre a Candice, y darme cuenta que la amo con locura… y dejarte a ti atrás, como desde un principio- Dijo Albert sentándose de nuevo – El que me ayudes no significa que tu y yo…

\- Berth, se lo que significa... lo que arriesgo y lo que gano, que esto no es un seguro, pero aun así quiero hacerlo. Déjame al menos, ayudarte en esto, si al final tú te das cuenta que ella es la persona indicada para ti, simplemente me hare a un lado, deseándote la mayor de las felicidades...

Albert se quedo en silencio, ante el cúmulo de sentimientos que reflejaban las palabras de Layla ... después de todo no podía negarle eso, y ciertamente no sabía si quería negarse…Simplemente su presencia le ayudaba a sobrellevar todo esto.

…..

...

Estaba en el campus, las hojas de otoño bajo una luz rojiza caían adornado aquella estampa, caminaba por el jardín donde habían pasado tantas cosas, el sendero hasta la salida estaba en frente suyo, podía salir ya pero por alguna razón se sentía confundida, preocupada, comenzó a caminar más rápidamente ... conforme avanzaba una figura se deslumbraba,- " Terry" - Susurro para sí, Candy sonriendo, casi corriendo se dirigió hacía el, hasta llegar a la entrada, al elevar la mirada, encontraba a Albert, frente a ella …-" Albert…pero…¿Por qué?"- Pensó y fue cuando se despertó.

Colocó su mano en el pecho, le latía muy fuerte, aún podía sentir la sensación de confusión…

-¿Por qué había soñado con Albert?... Candy volteo y vio el pacífico rostro de Terry, el aún dormía, se veía tan tranquilo. Pasó una mano por el cabello castaño de Terry y lo acarició lentamente.

-" No puedo seguir dudando… no puedo seguir así... Terry arriesgo todo por mí, el me ama y Albert…solo se ha aprovechado de la situación con Susana y Terry…

No puedo negar que Albert se preocupa por mí, pero…difícilmente yo haría lo mismo… Yo…yo…amo a Terry y nada lo cambiará" - Meditaba, profundamente Candy.

Se inclino y le dio un beso en la frente a Terry que despertó al contacto con sus labios.

\- ¿Qué sucede pecosa? –Preguntó Terry pesaroso, aún era temprano para despertar

\- Nada, solo quería darte un beso, te veías tan adorable dormido –Respondió Candy sonriendo

\- ¿Me veo adorable ahora? –Preguntó Terry mientras quedaba encima de Candy y sonrió

\- No…ya se fue el encanto – Candy comenzó a reír

\- Enserió?... creo, que quieres que te demuestre lo adorable que puedo ser... - Susurro Terry, mientras besaba el cuello de Candy, lentamente marcando un camino de besos...

Podía sentir como ella estaba nerviosa, pero no lo detenía al contrario se abrazo de su cuello, viendo esto Terry continuo con su camino, bajo los tirantes de la pijama de Candy y beso su clavícula, sus hombros, acarició gentilmente el abdomen de Candy, que dejaba ver una respiración que comenzaba a tornarse agitada

– Pecosa…¿Quieres que continué?

\- Si… Terry continua... -Candy soltó en un suspiro, sonrojada

\- Bien… - dijo Terry mientras continuaba con su tarea. Con besos cortos, fue recorriendo poco a poco, cada centímetro de su piel, aspirando su aroma, deleitándose con la sedosa sensación de su tacto... del dulce sabor que Candy tenia...

Ella por otro lado, acariciaba su torso, dibujando caricias tiernas por todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar de placer..

Bajo aquel hechizo, el embriagante estupor de aquellas caricias mutuas, hacían que cada segundo, se alargara y a la vez, pasara rápidamente.

No sabía, si el mundo allá fuera, había desaparecido, o si este solo se había detenido, solo era consciente del calor de sus besos y del tacto de sus manos..

-" Esto es lo mejor… yo amo con todo mi corazón a Terry…"

-" Candy…nada ni nada nos separará…no importa quién sea…"

Terry le quitó suavemente, la blusa de su pijama a Candy, dejando ver su sujetador blanco de encaje.

\- " Como el de aquella vez" -Pensó Terry y después sonrió ante sus recuerdos, ante la conciencia de lo que en ese tiempo se trato de negar...

Acaricio con premura, la cintura de Candy, delineando su figura, con febriles caricias... para después bajar hasta los muslos de Candy, los acariciando lentamente, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel, subío lentamente con hasta poder quitar el short que le impedía, admirar a Candy en su ropa interior.

La observo embelesado por algunos segundos, era simplemente hermosa, ahí recostada sonrojada y ansiosa.

\- " ¿Solo vas a mirarme?"- Preguntó Candy nerviosa.

Terry sonrió de medio lado, mientras su mirada azul saphire, parecía oscurecerse más "- Solo admiraba… lo hermosa que eres pecosa" - Respondió y después volvió a recostarse a su lado.—Estaba pensando, que sería increíble, el poder besar cada una de tus pecas, disfrutando lentamente del sabor de tu piel - Le dijo en un susurro –

Terry, Se apodero de sus labios buscando un beso tibio para después transformarlo en uno apasionado mientras acariciaba los suaves pechos de Candy por encima de su sujetador.

Volvió a besarle el cuello mientras le quitaba el estorboso sujetador.

Una vez habiendo resuelto el problema del sujetador, acarició libremente cada rincón del cuerpo de Candy, arrancándole suspiros cada vez más profundos y pronunciados. Bajo la mano hasta la entre pierna de Candy, acariciándola levemente, rozando los dedos con las pequeñas bragas de Candy...

-" Terry"- Candy dejo escapar de sus labios en un murmullo

"Esto, es solo el comienzo, querida pecosa... - Le respondió Terry, afianzándose de sus caderas para impulsarse y besarle de nuevo, esta vez no había distancia entre ellos.

Terry solo en ropa interior, comenzaba con un lento vaivén, casi involuntario que hacía que sus partes más íntimas rozaran y Candy comenzará a gemir, el mismo comenzaba a perder el control

Pero la idea de que su pecosa, era virgen lo detenía, debía ser cuidadoso.

Así que con toda la ternura del mundo volvió a besar el cuello de Candy, bajando lentamente deteniéndose un poco en sus pechos, jugando con ellos, mordiéndolos un poco sin causarle dolor, solo quería prodigarle placer, lleno de besos su abdomen, hasta llegar al límite que le marcaba la prenda íntima, así que con una mano la fue bajando lentamente hasta dejar a Candy completamente desnuda.

Se detuvo para admirarla un poco nuevamente, pero Candy lo jalo, cayendo encima de ella, para que su calor no le abandonara. El completo rose de su piel, fue como un placentero choque eléctrico, que la hizo estremecer, pajo su cuerpo, que jadeante pedía beber de su boca. Entre besos húmedos, que desbordaban de pasión, Terry trataba de hablar torpemente, para tratar de inundar de confianza ala pequeña rubia, que estaba entre sus brazos... pensaba para sí, aunque no era cierto, solo era la forma de sentirse seguro.. De que ella, quería entregarse de esa forma, tanto como el...

-"No te haré daño, Tarzán pecoso, te prometo que seré cuidadoso"- Le susurro al oído, mientras se preparaba para entrar en ella. Y sin previo aviso, abandono su boca para recorrer entre besos, cada centímetro de su cuerpo, llegando justo en medio de sus piernas...

La tersura de sus labios y todo las caricias que Terry le daba, la habían completamente hipnotizado.. no sabía si era.. o solo sentía. En donde terminaba ella y donde comenzaba el..

Los labios de Terry, le recorrieron sin que ella pudiera coordinar alguna palabra. Solo podía sentir el cómo su lengua acariciaba fieramente su intimidad, dándole varios espasmos de placer... Donde su mundo terminaba y volvía a comenzar.. Un mundo en donde ese arrogante rebelde, era dueño, era rey, al cual ahora pertenecía...

Cuando su cuerpo sentía que no podía mas, con todas las sensaciones que Terry le hacía sentir, nuevamente, sin previo aviso el regreso a besarle con urgencia los labios, jadeante bebía de su boca, mientras, esa parte de su anatomía palpitaba, caliente, extremadamente dura y a la vez de un tacto tan suave.. Entrando, de una sola estocada en ella...

Por un momento, sintió un agudo dolor llenarle todo el cuerpo , pero a medida de que Terry volvía a besarla lentamente, iba olvidándole, desvaneciéndose en alguna bruma.

Acompasando su respiración, permanecieron quietos por algunos segundos, Terry quería esperar algunos instantes, en lo que el cuerpo su pecosa se acostumbraba a la sensación, de estar invadiendo su cuerpo, él mantenía la mirada fija en el rostro delineado por algunas gotitas de sudor, en las ondas de su cabello rubio alborotado y los labios hinchados por su causa, mientras ella lo miraba, con sus pupilas verdes como el jade oscurecidas, llenas de amor..

La tez de su rostro estaba sonrojada, al igual que una lagrima se había escapado de sus ojos, lagrima que el beso desapareciéndole, maldiciéndose por lo brusco, de debió llegado a ser... al igual que podía sentir las uñas de Candy encajándose en sus espalda, en un dulce dolor que estaba dispuesto a soportar...

Al ver el aturdimiento en la pupilas saphire de Terry, Candy sintió un infinito amor por él, ya que era seguro que ahora él se estuviera reprimiendo mentalmente, que ahora él tuviera mucho más miedo de continuar, al pensar de que la hubo lastimado.. Sonrió sutilmente, mientras acaricio la mejilla de aquel galante joven, que la estaba convirtiendo en mujer, para después peinar levemente los mechones rebeldes, de su cabellera...

-Te amo... -Le dijo ella en un susurro mientras nuevamente lo acercaba para besarlo... moviendo poco a poco sus cadera, invitándolo a ese baile cadencioso...

Entonces comenzó con un leve vaivén, poco a poco cambiando los leves ruiditos de dolor por unos llenos placer.. guiándolo para que Terry , junto con ella llegaran a la cúspide el éxtasis, perdiendo el control, dejándose llevar por la pasión, con embestidas más duras, más profundas. Arqueándose hacia él, para suspirando a cada roce de su piel caliente, dándole la libertad que llegara mucho más profundo, fundiéndose en uno solo, entregándose totalmente...

Terry abrió los ojos, el casi llegaba a la cúspide, pero deseaba tanto ver el rostro de Candy…

"Te.. terry "... —Jadeaba ella entre besos , cuando llegó su clímax, perdiéndose en su mirada que por un momento se oscureció ... entre espasmos, Terry llegó un poco después, dejándose caer pesadamente en el cuerpo de su pecosa, aun sin salir de ella..

Sus corazones frenéticos, poco a poco se acompasaban a un ritmo mucho más lento, mientras su cabeza descansaba en el hueco del cuello de Candy, respirando su perfume... saboreando de su esencia, él sonrió... -Te amo, Candice White.. mi señorita pecas... mi Tarzán pecoso... " -Le dijo en un susurro dándole un beso en la frente...

Candy le brindo una sonrisa tenue, estaba agotada pero feliz.

"—Yo también te amo Terry... Creo que fue la mejor decisión,... hacer el amor, fue realmente mejor de lo que esperaba... –

-Si Candice...-Terry le beso brevemente- fue maravilloso hacer el amor...

Terry se acomodo de vuelta a su lado, y la atrajo hacia su pecho, arropándola... antes de quedarse profundamente dormidos..

…

...

Desde que Layla se había ofrecido a ayudar las cosas se habían facilitado en la busca y complicada en su cabeza, todo se había vuelto más confuso aunque no quisiera aceptarlo frente a nadie. Todos tenían la clara idea de que quería encontrar a Candy cueste lo que cueste, y si era así pero… las razones del por qué de vez en cuando se le olvidaban y el tenía que recordarlas por sí mismo.

Un hombre no debería faltar a su palabra y el compromiso con Candy era ya casi un hecho, además, de vez en cuando, sentía que la extrañaba y eso era lo que lo descontrolaba ¿Por qué sentir que extrañas a alguien cuando no sientes nada por esa persona? A menos que hayas comenzado a sentir algo por ella.

No estaba seguro, ese sentimiento era similar al que había estado sintiendo desde la partida de Layla, un vació que lo obligaba a continuar buscando algo con que llenarlo, y Candy había llenado cierto espacio del vació, debía reconocer que no todo, pero si se había vuelto parte importante de su vida, ahora que no estaba podía verlo claramente, aunque claro nadie lo sabía.

Se puso de pie y vio por la ventana de su oficina, todo se veía más pequeño debido a la altura del edificio, pero él en realidad no estaba prestando atención a esto, su mente estaba lejos recordando momentos que había pasado con Candy, todo había comenzado por querer molestar a su hermano, siempre hablaba de Candice " y Candice esto…" y Candice lo otro.

Quería ver que tenía de interesante la tal Candice, no negaba que cuando la vio, supo que era belleza aunque con un aire infantil, que sin saberlo más tarde, sería una de las cosas que más le agradarían de ella.

Era una persona abierta a conocer a más gente y su sonrisa era cálida, reconocía que le recordaba mucho a la de Layla.

Layla había sido la mujer que lo había marcado para siempre, su historia se parecía un poco a la de su hermano con Candice, la había conocido en la universidad, mientras el estudiaba negocios, y ella estudiaba literatura y poesía, algo por mucho, muy diferente.

Ella se le había acercado y comenzando a estar con él en todo momento, sin pretexto alguno, solo por querer pasar el tiempo con alguien diferente, mas él, no le había dicho nada, nunca se lo dijo, solo permanecía en silencio como si ella fuera una parte natural del paisaje, pero poco a poco se fue haciendo importante hasta que se acostumbro a su presencia tanto como para extrañarla cuando no estaba, y cuando dio el paso, era inevitable, la beso un día de verano, y no se arrepintió, ella lo esperaba también ya que la frase que dijo después le había hecho cierta gracia

-" Pensé que no lo harías nunca" -

A partir de ahí no se separaban para nada, la relación se hacía cada vez más seria y obvia en la dirección que iba. Esto se reflejo después de que salieron de la universidad, las citas eran más serias, las platicas, todo iba viento en popa. No había podido evitar pensar en que su futuro, era inevitablemente juntos y no le desagradaba para nada la idea, pero… después de que él pensó que todo estaba bien, ella simplemente desapareció, se fue sin decir adiós dejando solo una inútil nota y nada más.

Se había sentido usado, terriblemente incompleto porque Layla se había convertido en su todo y en esos instantes su corazón juro no volver a entregarse así.

Ahora las cosas habían cambiado, el se encontraba entre un nuevo futuro con Candy una mujer que se parecía a Layla o a la Layla que decía que lo amaba…

-" Demonios"- Mascullo en voz alta al estar sin encontrar respuesta alguna a sus preguntas.

…..

...

Era hora de levantarse, lo sabía por los rayos de sol que se filtraban desde la ventana, estiro el brazo solo para encontrar un espacio vacío, se levanto preguntándose internamente donde se encontraba Terry, se puso una bata y termino de abrir las cortinas, respirando alegremente la brisa matutina dándose cuenta que tenía hambre, mucha de hecho.

La puerta se abrió y ella volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con Terry que estaba completamente vestido y traía una bolsa en las manos.

\- Pensé que tendrías hambre, así que fui a comprar algo para desayunar –Le dijo sonriente, dejando las cosas en la mesa – Buenos días mi señorita pecosa – Le dijo dándole un beso

\- Buenos días, mi querido arrogante... gracias…eres muy considerado –Respondió sonriendo ampliamente, para luego preguntar – Terry…¿Cómo vamos a lidiar con esto cuando regresemos?

\- No lo sé…-contesto mientras comía un bocado

\- Ah…- dijo Candy desilusionada – pensé que ya tenías todo planeado

\- Algunas cosas van conforme la marcha…además… no hay nada con que lidiar, ya que yo no lo veo como un problema –Acoto Terry de lo más natural

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- A que no hay nada que discutir…tu eres mía y yo soy tuyo ¿cierto? –Le dijo Terry viendo de reojo a Candy que se había sonrojado – jaja ¿Por qué te sonrojas señorita pecas? Sabes que es cierto

\- Ella sonrió- Se que es cierto, es solo que este momento lo veía muy lejano – respondió

\- Candy, Se que no tome las mejores decisiones antes, pero te aseguro que no volveré a dejarte ir, así tenga que enfrentarme a mi hermano...

…

...

Para ser sinceros la cuestión era que la familia Grandchéster no había dado de que hablar en los últimos días, había buscado al hijo menor, Terry pero no aparecía por ningún lado, un viaje de estudios es lo que habían dicho, y a la chica Candy tampoco estaba y también estaba en el mismo viaje, no habían especificado en donde ni cuando se habían ido pero nadie parecía interesado en investigarlo, nadie excepto el.

Neil ya había comenzado a investigar el paradero de Terry desde hace algunos días, tenía algunas pistas y esta tarde se dirigía hacía un pueblito en donde la pista más fuerte se concentraba, no estaba seguro de que ese fuera el lugar pero tendría que averiguarlo.

Al llegar al dichoso pueblo vio que sería muy fácil encontrarlos si es que estaban ahí, era muy pequeño y no tenía mucho a donde ir. Preguntó en el hotel más lujoso del lugar y se vio con la sorpresa de que efectivamente ahí se encontraban algunos clientes, pero ninguno con el nombre de Grandchéster, pero estaba seguro de que se habían registrado con otro nombre por lo que él también se había registrado con un nombre falso, esperaría algunos días, para investigar los alrededores y esperar si los veía por los alrededores...

Si los encontraba volvería a tener noticia y se encargaría de que esta vez fuera en grande y no solo notas pequeñas.

...

...

Continuara..

Sakurai Alighieri


	20. Chapter 20

Hola chicas, que tal su semana... Disculpen la demora, como les contaba la semana pasada, fue un poco complicada, al igual que esta. desgraciadamente un familiar, muy querido para mi, dejo este mundo de manera inesperada... Aunque debo decir que casi, no conviví mucho con esa persona, " mi tía", pero aun así le tenia mucha estima. Era una mujer integra que siempre lucho por darle lo mejor a sus hijos, y que era totalmente de admirar. Debo decir, que me afecto, y por ello por mas que me queria concentrar en seguir las historias que tengo ahorita, no podía...

Ya que a mi, venia recurrente mente, la idea que esta vida es tan efímera, y que sin querer esta, se te escurre de las manos como si agua fuese...

Y pues, debido a mi animo oscuro, no quise que esta historia tomara estos matices ...

Ante todo chicas, les reitero que si continuare con lo dicho... con las historias que aun falta por subir, ya que estas son para mi, la pequeña huella que dejare si dejo de existir...

Cuídense mucho amigas, espero leerles pronto...

Les dedico esta y todas mis historias a ustedes con mucho cariño...

* * *

 **-Peligrosa Seducción-**

 **Capitulo 20**

* * *

...

...

La mañana llegaba con esperanzas renovadas para encontrar a su prometida.

Albert fue despertado por una chica que entro en su habitación, era nada más y nada menos que su sirvienta que le traía el desayuno. Junto con la bandeja dejó un sobre con una carta y después se retiro de la habitación. Se levantó, se puso se bata de seda roja y se sentó en la mesita. Abrió la carta y se encontró con la escritura de Candy.

 _Querido Albert:_

 _No intento que me perdones con esta carta ni que me entiendas, pero tenía la necesidad de pedirte perdón y de explicarte las cosas, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que has hecho por mí._

 _No culpes a Terry por lo que sucedió, también fue mi culpa, creí estar preparada para casarme contigo pero la verdad es que aún amo a Terry y cuando se presento la oportunidad no dude en hacerlo. Ahora me siento culpable por haberme ido sin decirte nada ni darte alguna explicación, pero lo que es un hecho es que es mejor quedar así, romper el compromiso que teníamos. Te mereces a alguien que sea completamente tuya, alguien que te ame por completo. Estoy segura que encontrarás a alguien así._

 _Por lo pronto espero que con esta carta todo haya quedado un poco más claro._

 _No me busques, cuando estemos listos Terry y yo regresaremos. Lo prometo._

 _Con cariño_

 _Candy._

Albert dejo la carta en la mesa después de leerla, lo que pedía Candy le era imposible, no podía dejarla ir, ya había comenzado la búsqueda, además no sabía si estaba siendo manipulada por Terry, que era lo más seguro. No se daría por vencido, el hecho de que Candy le hubiera mandado la carta significaba que la culpa estaba en ella, aún había una oportunidad para él.

…

...

"Me pregunto si ya le llegó la carta…¿Habré hecho bien en mandarla?...Terry no sabe de esto pero no podía seguir con la culpa de no haberle dicho nada…" pensaba Candy mientras tomaba un baño.

Aún era algo temprano, pero no había podido dormir mucho ya que Terry se lo había impedido.

Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y se tapo inmediato con la cortina del baño, vio entonces entrar a Terry aún medio dormido, con el torso desnudo un unos bóxers.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Me estoy bañando! –Gritó Candy sonrojada, haciendo que Terry volteara y sonriera

\- ¿Y qué? No hay ni una parte de tu hermoso cuerpo que no haya visto ya pecosa…¿o sí?

\- Pues…no pero…- Decía Candy como excusa –De todos modos ya estaba terminando.

-Como digas señorita pecas…- Respondió Terry tomando una toalla grande.

Abrió la cortina de la regadera y envolvió a Candy en la gran toalla secándola. – Pensé que sería buena idea irnos de aquí, conocer otros lugares.

\- Es buena idea, pero… - Candy guardo por un momento silencio – Extraño mi casa Terry, en realidad, me gustaría regresar

\- Solo resiste algunos días más ¿sí? Pronto volveremos. – Le dijo Terry después de besarle la frente.—Piensa en esto como unas vacaciones Candy

\- Pero..?

\- En verdad Señorita pecas, pronto regresaremos, pero por ahora no te preocupes en pensar en eso, -El le sonrió- Ahora voy a bañarme, cuando sala decidiremos a dónde iremos...

No muy convencida, Candy asintió... –Ok!..

Candy salió del baño envuelta en la toalla, encendió el televisor en el canal que estaba y se sentó en la cama, no había prisa por nada, así que mientras se cepillaba el cabello puso atención el programa y se dio cuenta que era el que solía ver cada semana con su madre.

-" Seguramente ahora mi madre está viendo lo mismo, cada sábado veíamos juntas el programa… - Pensó al ver el televisor -

-Sé que escapar con Terry fue precipitado y no me arrepiento pero.. Extraño a mi familia y las cosas que hacía, extraño mi Universidad, a mis amigas, siento que no debería dejar tanto tiempo sin continuar…-Pensaba Ella, detenidamente-Las cosas deben haber cambiado, ahora me pregunto si la prensa ya sabe algo de nuestra huida… y de cómo reaccionara Albert, al volverme a ver..

Candy, se encontraba tan ensimismada en aquellos pensamientos, no podía dejar de recordar su vida antes de que decidiera seducir a Terry. Ciertamente no era completamente feliz en aquellos días, pero al menos, podía estar en paz, tenía a su familia, a sus amigos, a Terry con ella... aunque sea como un amigo…

Todo eso había cambiado en tan solo unos días, Terry había abandonado a Susana y ahora estaba con ella, él había descubierto que la amaba tanto como ella a él, pero todo eso tuvo un costo..

Ahora estaba lejos de su familia y todo lo demás…- ¿Lo que hizo, había valido la pena?- Se preguntó internamente, para después contestarse ella misma - " Si…lo vale"- Soltó Candy en voz baja para sí misma.

\- ¿Qué, Si lo vale? –Preguntó Terry que estaba saliendo del baño con unos jeans y una camisa semi abrochada

\- Nada, nada, solo fue algo de la televisión –Respondió Candy rápidamente sonrojada

\- Ah… Bien... Entonces ya pensaste a donde quieres ir?

\- Si, Terry…quiero volver a Londres–Dijo Candy, aún algo insegura

\- Regresar… pero habíamos acordado… -Decía Terry

\- No podemos seguir evitando a todos Terry, tarde o temprano los enfrentaremos –Refirió Candy al tiempo que se acercaba a Terry y lo abrazaba por detrás – Quiero seguir adelante, por ello no podemos seguir huyendo... sobre lo que venga siempre te apoyaré y lo sabes… siempre juntos…eh!.. ¿Qué dices?

\- Si…tienes razón pecosa, -Le dijo al momento que afianzaba su mano y la besaba con mucha ternura - Solo dame un día más aquí, un día y arreglare todo para nuestro regreso…

Candy sonrió- Esta bien…un día.

….

...

Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a esas oficinas..

Para ser exactos, desde que había estado saliendo con él, pero, esta vez era algo diferente y tenía que verse con urgencia. Por fin sabía algo de su hermano y esa prometida suya, le había costado mucho obtener la información y no estaba muy segura de querer dársela, pero en realidad, desde el fondo de su corazón ella quería ayudarle.

No sabía bien el porqué lo hacía, - ya que se moría de celos—no estaba segura, si en realidad era lo mejor para ella, pero, si Albert quería encontrar a esa mujer, entonces ella le ayudaría en todo.

Aunque iba decidida, su paso era nervioso...

Subió al elevador y se encontró con una nueva decoración en las oficinas, se acerco a la recepcionista y le pregunto por él, por el imponente gerente de las empresas Grandchéster, la mujer, no con muy buena cara enseguida la llevó hacía su oficina y su secretaria personal la atendió.

Después de pocos minutos Albert la recibió..

-Su corazón latía desbocado, a cada paso que daba- Entró en su amplia oficina y lo miro por algunos segundos... Albert estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio de caoba, con su cabello rubio ligeramente desordenado, su escritorio estaba lleno de documentos... Esa imagen de el bajo los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, con su porte elegante y sonriendo…nunca lo olvidaría.

\- No espere que vinieras – Le dijo Albert al recibirla, mientras guardaba los lentes que usaba para el computador...

\- Es un asunto urgente, más para ti, que para mí, te lo aseguro –Respondió Layla con un aire sereno

\- De que se trata? –Preguntó tratando de no verse muy impaciente

-Bueno, en realidad, tengo información que podría serte útil.- Contestó Layla dándole un fólder con algunos documentos – Como puedes ver, parece ser que tu hermano y tu prometida, están en ese pueblecillo de Escocia que se muestra ahí.

\- ¿Cómo lo obtuviste? –Preguntó incrédulo Albert – Mi padre y yo hemos contratado a los mejores y aún así..

\- Eso no importa, solo lo traje porque sé que a ti te interesa,-Layla guardo por un momento silencio, mientras por lo bajo apretaba los puños, luego pregunto - Albert, quiero saber que harás…¿irás a buscarlos?

\- Ese es mi plan –Contesto al tiempo que revisaba los papeles – Aunque es un viaje de al menos medio día.

\- Ya veo... –Contesto la peliroja, casi sin ganas - Solo quiero pedirte, a cambio de esta información una cosa- Dijo Layla levantándose de donde estaba – Por favor... No seas muy duro con Terry, es joven y el está enamorado.

\- Eso Layla, lo decidiré yo… gracias por todo – Le dijo Albert rodeando el escritorio para poder estar frente a ella.—Por ello, no puedo prometerte nada...

Layla lo miro por un momento, mientras se debatía, si debía tocarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón, demostrándole sus sentimientos, pero al ver un atisbo de frialdad en la mirada de él, desistió. Levemente sonrió antes de dar la vuelta... luego, salió como pudo de aquella oficina... al estar un poco lejos soltó un suspiro cansado, para acallar todo lo que traía dentro y no sucumbir ante lo que gritaba su corazón, había hecho lo correcto trataba de convencerse, si Albert era feliz encontrándose con esa chica, entonces ella también lo seria.

...

….

Estaban por comer cuando Terry se detuvo...

Candy lo volteo a ver, y Terry al notarlo volteo a mirarla como si nada hubiera ocurrido y siguió caminando, Candy no le tomo importancia al asunto.

Llegaron al restaurante de comida italiana donde habían estado comiendo los últimos días y ordenaron algo.

\- Candy, espera aquí, creo que olvide la cartera en el hotel. –Le dijo Terry levantándose de la silla

\- Espera voy contigo –dijo Candy

\- No te preocupes, regreso antes de que traigan la orden, no tardo –Le dijo el castaño sonriendo pícaramente antes de salir del establecimiento

\- Bueno no tardes…-Contesto ella en voz baja...

Terry regresó después de unos 10 o 20 minutos... El se veía tranquilo, sonriente, demasiado como para que estuviera consciente de que al día siguiente iban a enfrentar a ambas familias. Comieron lentamente, sin ningún tipo de prisa, platicando de todo y nada a la vez, Terry contemplaba hablar a Candy, adoraba cuando ella se emocionaba con algo o el solo hecho de ver esos ojos verde esmeralda, brillar y sonreír.

\- Antes de irnos al hotel y arreglar las cosas para mañana, deberíamos pasar al lago por última vez – Dijo casualmente Terry al salir del restaurante – No sabemos cuándo volveremos nuevamente

\- Si.. tienes razón – Accedió Candy- ciertamente ese lugar había sido uno de los más hermosos al que haya visitado.

\- Vamos entonces – Terry le tomo de la mano, caminando bajo los rayos de sol que había.

Llegaron al lugar y como siempre había una o dos parejas sentadas contemplando el paisaje, Terry y Candy se sentaron en un tronco frente al lago, el rodeo con sus manos la cintura de Candy sentándose atrás de ella.

Candy sentía como las manos de Terry temblaban un poco, mas, no le dio importancia.

\- Candy…-La voz ronca de Terry rompió el silencio de aquel hermoso paisaje - Mañana acaban nuestras vacaciones de en sueño y no sabemos qué pasará a ciencia cierta, pero lo que es seguro es que no dejaré que nos separen de nuevo…

Nunca más... es por eso que.. –Terry miro directamente los ojos de Candy, los matices de su mirar, que estaban cambiando lentamente, ante él, antes de que pudiera proseguir - Quisiera…pecosa mía, que nos casáramos…-Dijo Terry, con el corazón desbocado.

\- Candy no se movió en cuanto escuchó esto, ya que no había reparado, en que Terry le hiciera tal proposición... Su corazón latía tan alocadamente que parecía que en cualquier minuto saltaría de su pecho –

-Candy…cásate conmigo… ¿Sí? – Terry sacaba un anillo de su bolsillo.—Dame el honor de desposarte y llevarte siempre de mi brazo... de poder estar juntos... por siempre juntos...

\- Terry…yo…- Débilmente dejo escapar Candy admirando el anillo que él le ofrecía, para después regalarle una mirada, tierna y decidida – Aún es…somos muy jóvenes…yo…- trataba de decir, al mirarlo a los ojos y no quererse perder nuevamente en lo profundo de sus hermosos ojos azules..

\- No hay edad para estas cosas señorita pecas, estoy seguro, que tu eres la mujer de la que estaré enamorado toda mi vida, y para mí, no es necesario esperar más…-Dijo Terry en un murmullo- Además… De esta manera, podré tenerte siempre conmigo… yo cuidaré de ti, mi amor …ya verás…

\- Terry… estoy segura que me harás la novia más feliz del mundo –Contesto Candy sonriendo

\- Entonces eso es un ¿sí? –preguntó Terry emocionado

\- Si Terry, es un sí! –Respondió Candy abrazándolo

Terry la abrazo fuertemente, como si en ese abrazo, quisiera fundirse con ella.. busco sus labios y le dio un leve beso para luego deslizar el anillo de compromiso en su pequeña mano

–Lo compraste hace un rato ¿cierto?—Pregunto Candy al ver la gema brillar ante la luz del día...

\- La verdad no estaba muy seguro, pero decidí hacerlo en cuanto vi el anillo…- Terry contesto mientras acariciaba el rostro de Candy – ahora nada ni nadie podrá decir que no estamos haciendo las cosas como se deben...

Terry volvió a besarla lentamente, mientras eran envueltos por la majestuosidad de aquel hermoso lugar...

El atardecer fue llegando, y ellos contemplaron el cómo la luz del sol poco a poco cambiaba ante sus ojos , entre los rojos , naranjas y azula ceos matices, que se fueron tornado en purpuras oscilantes... dejando al final la oscuridad, en la cual brillaban algunas estrellas..

-Vamos pecosa, te apetece cenar ates de regresar al hotel...—Le dijo Terry, en un susurro cerca al oído...

\- Pero si aún es temprano.. -Contesto Candy-

\- Si por ello... –El sonrió de medio lado- Es nuestra última noche aquí…-Dijo Terry mientras atraía más a Candy hacía el – Debe ser especial ¿no lo crees?

\- Terry!…

\- Me encanta como te sonrojas pecosa…– Terry jalo a Candy para que se pusiera de pie.

Caminaron por toda la orilla hasta tener que desviarse, las calles empedradas hacían que el caminar, sus pisadas tuvieran un leve sonido... dándole algo de misticismo o esencia es pasear de noche por esas calles, era realmente tranquilo, hermoso.

Terry tomaba de la mano a Candy mientras caminaban por el pueblo, buscando algún lugar que no hubieran visitado, para poder cenar...

Llegando a una pequeño restaurant, en donde pidieron un poco de estofado y de vino, en ese lugar platicaron poniéndose de acuerdo para su regreso...

Cuando terminaron, se dirigieron al hotel, bajo la luz de una luna que parecía más una sonrisa traviesa, esas calles empedradas parecían casi desiertas, hasta que llegaron al hotel y vieron un auto estacionado, Terry se detuvo en seco.

\- No puede ser….- Mascullo en voz baja

\- ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Candy viendo la extraña actitud de Terry

\- Albert…ese carro es de Albert –Menciono Terry..

\- ¿Estás seguro? –Preguntó Candy más nerviosa

\- Si…es el… Candy, pase lo que pase, no dejes que... –Trato de decir Terry a la rubia, dando la vuelta para poder ponerse de acuerdo en lo que harían , cuando de repente fue jalado de la camisa y casi tirado al suelo.

Terry se soltó de inmediato y vio a su hermano viéndolo furioso.

\- ¿Pensabas escapar como la última vez? –Preguntó furioso Albert

\- Nunca… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Terry también airado

-Vine por mi prometida –Dijo viendo fríamente a Candy la cual sintió ganas de esconderse detrás de Terry

\- Albert…no tenías porque…nosotros de todas formas regresamos mañana –Trato de decir Candy, pero cayo al ver el semblante furioso de Albert

\- No tengo porque creerte Candice, antes me mentiste… solo dices eso como una excusa patética- Arremetió duramente Albert

\- No…yo..nunca…-Candy dijo sorprendida por la rudeza de las palabras de Albert, nunca le había hablado con tanta frialdad, ahora veía cuanto lo había lastimado. Bajo la cabeza y desvió la mirada

\- Albert…si tienes algo que decir, es en contra de mí. Candy no tiene nada que…- Dijo Terry con su usual tono de buscapleitos

\- Candice, tiene tanto que ver como tú "Hermanito", ¿Ella accedió a irse contigo no? – Albert fríamente es pecto, tanto así que Terry cedió de inmediato – Nos iremos mañana por la mañana, basta de juegos estúpidos

Albert se dio la media vuelta y se metió al hotel...

Candy se quedo inmóvil, sin saber que debía hacer.. Estaba pálida y totalmente fría... de no ser porque Terry la abrazo fuertemente, ella se hubiera desmayado...

El ambiente ya no era digno de un paraíso, se había vuelto tenso e incomodo... Candy se quedo ahí parada, sin decir nada a Terry el cual solo la abrazaba... -Estaba preocupado-

-Nada podrá separarnos… ¿Cierto pecosa? –preguntó Terry algo temeroso de la respuesta de su ya prometida..

La reacción que había tenido Candy hace unos minutos no se la había esperado...

Albert había sido muy duro con ella…

\- Si.. Terry... – Respondió en voz apagada Candy.

Terry la abrazó mucho más fuerte, recargándola en su pecho

\- Nada Candy…ni siquiera Albert…¿entiendes?...ni siquiera él podrá hacerlo... .

...

...

Continuara...

Sakurai-Alighieri..

...


	21. Chapter 21

**Peligrosa** **Seducción**

 **Capitulo 21**

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

La mañana trajo consigo un ambiente lleno de ansiedad y sumamente tenso, la sola idea de compartir un viaje de seis horas con Albert ponía a Terry nervioso y de muy mal talante, volteo a ver a Candy la cual estaba vistiéndose, parecía estar normal de nuevo, ya no tenía esa expresión de culpa y tristeza como la noche anterior, suspiro aliviado, por lo menos ella estaba bien.

En el momento que iba a hablar, la puerta se abrió...

Terry volteo y miro a su hermano listo para irse. -¿Quién demonios le habría dado la llave?—Se pregunto internamente

\- ¡¿Por qué demonios entras así?! –Gritó exaltado- ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si Candy se hubiera estado vistiendo?!

\- Por ello no tienes porque preocuparte, hermanito, ya tuve el placer de verla en ropa interior, si mas bien no recuerdo ¿cierto Candy? –Respondió mordaz Albert sin ver a Candy, estaba sin duda buscando pelea-

\- Voy a desayunar –Se excuso Candy saliendo de la habitación.

\- ¡Imbécil!¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta que la lastimas?! …- Espeto furioso Terry – Candy no tiene la culpa, ella no tiene que soportar tus estupideces….

\- Por supuesto que si… No imagines cosas Terry, que este comportándome así con ella no significa que no la quiera de regreso, el enojo es un sentimiento muy humano –Refirió Albert antes de continuar – Prepárate, salimos en breve

\- Idiota…si piensas que voy a dejar que me la quites, estas muy equivocado –Advirtió Terry con un tono extraño – también soy un Grandchéster y puedo hacer uso de la misma fuerza que tu.

\- ¿Me estas amenazando Terrence? –Preguntó algo divertido Albert

-No, solo te advierto que si llegas a dañar a Candy de alguna manera, no tomaré en cuenta que eres mi hermano y lamentarás haberlo hecho –Término por decir Terry en un tono frió, similar al que usualmente Albert usaba con él, el cual lo miro seriamente. Francamente nunca lo había escuchado así.

\- No olvides que eres mi hermano menor y que tengo mucha más experiencia que tu, así que no intentes nada, sino en verdad no quieres salir perjudicado…- Albert mascullo saliendo del cuarto.

Terry quedo en aquella habitación, trabado de coraje. El lidiar con Albert de aquella manera iba a ser demasiado pesado, pero lo que más le preocupaba, era que también ella lo tendría que soportar..

Tomo las maletas y las saco del cuarto, no le diría nada más porque esta vez iba en serio, no le importaría que él fuera su hermano, esta vez lo vencería, no dejaría que lo apartara de Candy, ni esta vez, ni nunca.

…..

...

En realidad no tenía hambre, le había costado mucho trabajo el fingir frente a Terry que todo estaba bien.

La noche anterior, no había podido esconder totalmente sus emociones, se sentía tan mal por haber herido a Albert así, sabía que estaba herido por como la trataba…

Ese día de la huida, ni siquiera por su mente se paso, en pensar en cuanto daño le haría a Albert, el hecho de irse. Era cierto que desde el día anterior había comenzado a pensar en su madre, sus amigos y lo que era su vida anterior, en que había pagado un alto costo por su felicidad, pero no por ello se arrepentía de haber escogido a Terry, mas sentía una gran carga por haber causado ese sufrimiento a alguien que había sido tan cariñoso con ella, pero no dar marcha atrás, si había escogido ese camino lo seguiría con todo y consecuencias, así significara cargar con esa culpa.

\- ¿La culpa no te deja desayunar pequeña Candice? - Escucho detrás de ella.

Candy volteo enseguida y vio a Albert de pie, atrás de ella –Deberías comer algo, no es que me interese..

\- Si no te interesa entonces, no hagas proposiciones –Respondió Candy poniéndose de pie, lista para salir del lugar.

\- ¿Si te lo hubiera pedido Terry lo hubieras hecho? ¿Hubieras desayunado algo? –Preguntó Albert con la mirada en ella..

\- No, si no tengo hambre no lo hago –Respondió Candy algo sorprendida

\- Porque mientes Candice, si sabes bien que lo hubieras hecho—Acoto Albert desviando la mirada

\- Albert, si ya sabías la respuesta, entonces para que me preguntas –Candy respondió en voz baja - ¿es solo para castigarme? Para hacerme sentir aun mas mal..?

-No querida... Solo quería saber que tan sincera eras conmigo –Termino por decir sencillamente poniéndose de pie – Que no hayamos concretado nuestro compromiso, no significa que no te conozca lo suficiente como para saber cuándo me mientes – Albert dio unos pasos adelantándose a la puerta – Salimos en 10 minutos

Candy se dejo caer nuevamente a la silla, suspirando pesadamente... sin querer dejo salir algunas lágrimas

-" Albert me lo está haciendo lo más difícil que puede- Se dijo así misma mientras trataba de calmar todos aquellas sensaciones -Sabía que iba a ser duro pero, se que las cosas se pondrán peor cuando lleguemos…- Candy, levanto la vista y noto a Terry a la distancia cargando las maletas, para su sorpresa sonreía, como si estuvieran regresando en las mejores condiciones...

Entonces Candy recordó las palabras de Terry en la noche anterior

-" Es cierto…no importa que tan duro sea…si Terry está conmigo entonces…todo será más fácil"- Entonces, se levanto y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta del hotel donde vio el auto de Albert, a Terry subiendo las maletas…"

-Es hora de regresar...

Albert le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Candy, la cual se sorprendió con el hecho..

-" Aún soy un caballero" -Refirió Albert como leyendo sus pensamientos ..

Candy se sonrojo e Terry farfullo algunas maldiciones que fueron escuchadas por su hermano ..

-" Pero por lo que veo Terrence, tu aún no logras aprender cómo es ser un caballero"- Mascullo Albert en voz alta a Terry, el cual solo le dio una mirada feroz y se metió al auto en la parte trasera.

…

Después de tres horas de viaje Candy se encontraba algo aburrida, cansada, las peleas por pequeñeces estaban a la orden del día, donde Terry reclamaba por algo, Albert lo callaba de inmediato e Terry volvía a reclamar, así estaba la situación.

Vio a lo lejos una gasolinera, sonrió, era el momento perfecto para detenerse y escapar de esos dos aunque sea por algunos minutos.

\- " ¿Podemos detenernos un momento?" -Preguntó Candy.

Albert la vio de reojo y se detuvo en cuanto llegaron a la gasolinera. Candy se bajo y se dirigió al baño.

Al entrar suspiro, era realmente un alivio escapar por algunos momentos de esos dos, entonces se dedico a inspeccionar el baño con la mirada, estaba realmente sucio, y vació, recordándole las tantas películas de terror que había visto antes, quizás no había sido tan buena idea el detenerse en ese lugar alejado de todo.

Se apresuro entonces a lavarse la cara y las manos, no era bueno detenerse mucho tiempo.

Entonces un par de tipos entraron al baño y la vieron sola en aquel lugar..., Candy dio dos pasos atrás.

\- Esto es el baño de damas…- Dijo valientemente a pesar de que sabía que los tipos no les interesaba si era el baño de mujeres o no. – Salgan de inmediato

\- Que muñequita pecosa tan valiente ¿no crees Tom? –Preguntó uno de los hombres acercándose a ella a medida que Candy se hacía más hacia atrás - Vamos preciosa…no tengas miedo… muñecas como tú, gimen delicioso mientras me las follo..

\- Va.. váyanse de aquí.. Ustedes – dijo con miedo Candy al sentir la cercanía peligrosa de aquellos hombres

\- Solo nos vamos a divertir un rato cariño, pórtate bien, veras que terminaras disfrutándolo –Dijo el otro hombre, mientras la acorralaba por otro lado, dejándola sin ruta de escape

\- No –Grito Candy determinada a salir de ahí, camino hacia la puerta pero el segundo hombre le cerró el paso – déjeme salir o le aseguro que se arrepentirán

\- ¿Me vas a pegar muñeca? – Preguntó el hombre más bajo - ¿Tu y quien más?

\- Ya agárrala Tom, me está cansando – Dijo el hombre más alto tomando a Candy por detrás y el otro hombre acercándose por el frente.

\- ¡TERRY! –Gritó Candy a todo pulmón

En el estacionamiento, Terry escucho el grito de Candy y de inmediato salió corriendo hasta el lugar, la puerta se encontraba atracada con algo y a dentro escuchaba los gritos desesperados de Candy

-" ¡VOY ENSEGUIDA CANDY! ¡MALDITOS DÉJENLA EN PAZ!"- Gritaba mientras trataba de entrar, empujando con todo su peso, cuando una fuerza extra se le unió y logró romper el seguro de la puerta.

Albert estaba a su lado, con esa mirada que nadie quisiera merecer de su parte.

Al entrar vieron a los hombres tratando de quitarle la ropa a Candy la cual lloraba, Terry tomó al que tenías las manos en el cuerpo de Candy y lo estrelló contra la pared, de inmediato le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que perdiera la conciencia, el otro empujo a Candy haciendo que se estrellara contra un lavabo mientras que Albert le daba un golpe certero a la cara e Terry rápidamente se arrodillaba junto a Candy sacándose la chamara para cubrirla... Candy temblaba y el trato de calmarla abrazándola...

-¿Te hicieron algo ?—pregunto Terry con la voz entrecortada por el coraje

\- No… no me hicieron nada... –Hipeo entre el llanto - llegaron a tiempo –Dijo Candy secándose las lágrimas

\- Debemos irnos, estos dos no tardaran mucho en reaccionar –Dijo Albert saliendo del lugar.—Llamare a la policía y hare una denuncia anónima—con una sutil sonrisa acoto- Será un grato despertar para estos tipos estar detrás de las rejas ..

\- Cierto, vámonos –Siguió Terry, tomando a Candy de las piernas para poder cargarla entre sus brazos

\- Terry..no es necesario

Terry no contestó a las palabras de Candy, simplemente él la cargo, sacándola de ahí, para después dejarla en el asiento delantero, le abrocho el cinturón y cerró la puerta, Candy aun asustada, fijo la vista al frente.

Poco tiempo después ya estaban camino a la ciudad nuevamente, Albert estaba un poco más calmado, la pelea con los tipos le había servido de cierta manera para sacar algo de la tensión que estaba guardando.

De reojo, miraba algunas veces, a la chica rubia que iba a su lado, ahora estaba más tranquila,..

Cuando la había visto en el baño tan asustada, había sentido la penosa necesidad de tomarla entre sus brazos y abrazarla para evitar su sufrimiento, pero se había tenido que contener, su hermano, ya sea por la buena o por la mala, tenía en sus manos su corazón, y aunque se negaba a aceptarlo en frente de ellos dos, lo sabía perfectamente.

Ellos habían decidido no hablar acerca de la sortija que traía Candy en su dedo, pero sabía bien lo que significaba.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo y sin ninguna novedad, tanto así que Candy se durmió sin tener que preocuparse por alguna pelea entre los hermanos ya que ambos iban concentrados en otra cosa.

Pero después de algún tiempo de estar dormida sintió como el auto se detenía, abrió lentamente los ojos solo para encontrarse en la mansión de los Grandchéster.

Albert acababa de estacionar el auto y ahora estaba bajando las maletas junto con Terry.

Ella trató de ver la expresión de Terry pero tanto su cabello como sus movimientos le impedían verlo así que prefirió salir del auto.

\- Creí prudente dejarte dormir un poco más –Le dijo Terry mientras acomodaba las maletas – Debes estar agotada pecosa..

\- No es nada, estoy bien…- Respondió Candy tratando nuevamente de ver la expresión de Terry.

\- Terrence... –Se oyó la voz de una mujer fuertemente, Eleonor corrió y abrazo a su hijo que acababa de regresar... El señor Grandchéster acababa de salir, a la par de su esposa, estaba de pie en la puerta principal, esperando por ellos, su mirada era de sorpresa.

Bajo la cabeza y comenzó a bajar la escalinata, Terry desvió la mirada como si esperara un golpe. Pero no fue así. El señor Grandchéster lo atrajo para sí y lo abrazo con ambos brazos – Me alegra que estén bien.

\- Padre…-Dijo Terry desconcertado sin saber qué hacer. El señor Grandchéster se separó de su hijo y se dio la media vuelta hacía la mansión nuevamente

\- Tenemos que hablar seriamente, pero…ya será mañana, por hoy es más que suficiente, Candy llama a tu casa, te llevaremos enseguida

\- Pero…yo creí que…-Dijo desconcertado Terry

\- Albert lo hará –Dijo el Eleonor, que se había acercado a Candy y le abrazo, tratando de darle a entender que no debía preocuparse

\- Puedo hacerlo yo, aún no estoy tan cansado –Arremetió Terry

\- No!.. no estás en condiciones de pedir nada Terry, no me malinterpretes – Dijo enérgicamente Richard Grandchéster con una voz dura

\- Padre….

\- Padre. llevare a Candy a su casa –Dijo Albert subiendo al auto de nuevo– vamos sube – Le ordeno a Candy la cual, le dio una mirada a Eleonor buscando su ayuda..

–Tranquila Candy, no pasara nada .. – Dijo Eleonor quien le tomo la mano entre las suyas.. Comprendo lo que hicieron y el porqué, pero no por ello puedo quitarte el trago amargo—Ella le insto con la mirada ..—Anda ve... por lo pronto aquí, hare lo que pueda con mi marido y Terry.. te prometo que al menos no se mataran entre ellos.. -dijo picara a lo que Candy sonrió

Candy subió al auto y miro a Terry una vez más antes de salir la mansión.

No sabía que decir, que hacer, estaba nerviosa sin duda, y es que Albert no había dicho nada en todo el camino y ya casi llegaban a su casa, y aunque estaba ansiosa por ver a su familia también estaba nerviosa por dejar las cosas así con Albert.

Como si Albert supiera de todos sus debates mentales

El se estaciono a una cuadra de su casa y aún con las manos en el volante le pregunto

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Candice? – Preguntó de repente sin ningún miramiento

\- Se que no tenía derecho a hacerlo…pero…-Comenzaba a hablar Candy nerviosa

\- Solo pregunté porque lo habías hecho.. No si tenias derecho o no..

-Lo sé Albert, pero que quieres que te conteste.. Quieres la verdad?.. Entonces te diré la verdad.. Lo hice porque verdad lo amo –Dijo Candy simplemente, ya que no había otra respuesta más que esa.

\- Una respuesta sincera…eso espero –Arremetió Albert viéndola a los ojos

\- Sí, lo es –dijo Candy segura de su respuesta

Después de esta respuesta Albert bajo del automóvil y abrió la cajuela del auto mientras Candy bajaba del mismo. Cargo sus maletas y emprendieron la caminata hasta la pequeña escalinata de la casa de Candy, iban en silencio, sin decir nada, simplemente caminando uno al lado del otro …y aunque había tanto que decir, nadie lo hacía, quizás con lo que se había dicho las cosas habían quedado lo suficientemente claras para ambos.

Candy toco la puerta con nervios, escuchó los pasos presurosos de su madre y después la vio ahí enfrente de la puerta, con la mirada llena de sorpresa y después de unos segundos la abrazó fuertemente " Candy…hija por fin has vuelto" dijo su madre sosteniendo a su hija en brazos. Después se separó y vio a Albert extrañada.

\- Creí que te habías -Comenzó a decir su madre, pero fue interrumpida por Candy

-Terry está en su casa, y Albert me hizo el favor de traerme –Dijo Candy amablemente tomando su equipaje en las manos – Gracias por todo Albert.

\- Hasta luego Candice –Dijo este sin voltear a ver a Candy y se retiró. Candy suspiró aliviada...

-Pasa hija, ven tienes que comer algo, seguramente estas cansada –Dijo Rosemary, mientras pasaban al comedor. –Y dime cariño… finalmente Terry se decidió.

-Terry.. Me pidió que me casará con el –Dijo Candy un poco emocionada al recordar el bello momento, levantó la mano en la que tenía el anillo y se lo mostró a su madre, la cual admiro el anillo con un pequeño diamante –

Rosemary sonrió- Vaya! Hasta que finalmente lo hace, Cariño, estoy muy feliz por ti.

\- Gracias mamá… - Respondió Candy sonriendo. – Mejor voy a mi habitación, estoy cansada.

\- Claro cariño, duerme bien hija, descansa.

Candy subió a su habitación y se recostó en su cama.

...

...

"Nunca pensé que las cosas salieran de esta manera, la última mirada de Albert era indescifrable, le dije la verdad…no tuve opción, era lo más justo tanto para él como para mí, no importa cuánto me esfuerce nunca podré amarlo como a Terry…"

El sonido de una canción conocida, la saco de sus pensamientos, era su celular el cual lo contestó ya casi dormida.

\- Bueno…- dijo esperando que fuera alguien no muy importante

\- Candy…¿estás bien? –se escuchó preguntar de una voz masculina ya conocida para ella.

\- Terry – dijo sorprendida de escucharle

\- ¿Estás bien? – volvió a preguntar

\- Bien…si estoy bien…- contestó la joven mientras sonrió internamente

\- ¿Cómo te trató Albert? –Preguntó con un tono ligero de molestia

\- Bien, no te preocupes –Dijo la chica sonriendo enternecida por el acto de su prometido

\- Me alegro –Respondió el, aun más aliviado – Iré a verte mañana, es necesario que hable con tu madre…

\- Terry…–dijo Candy

Interrumpiendo el tren de pensamientos de su prometido..

-Si.. Dime

-Te amo...-Dijo en tono dulce y adormilado

\- Yo también pecosa mía – Contestó Terry y después colgó.

Terry dejo su celular en el buró de su habitación, estaba dispuesto a quedarse dormido pero su celular volvió a escucharse, contestó ya que el número no lo reconocía.

\- Diga…

\- Terry…no puedes dejar las cosas así…

\- Susana? –

-Preguntó este incrédulo

\- Finalmente te encuentro y no pienso perder la oportunidad… Terry., tenemos que hablar….me lo debes..

\- Yo no te debo nada Susana – Contesto fríamente – Pero igual no pierdo nada, mañana a las diez en la universidad

\- Bien, te veo mañana...

...

...

Continuara..

Sakurai- Alighieri

...

-Buen inicio de semana... Saludos.. !


	22. Chapter 22

Hola chicas! Que tal como han estado.. Disculpen un poco el retraso.. xD he vuelto y les traigo continuación...

Agradezco que me acompañen a Olga Liz, Skarllet Northman, Analiz, Ammii Morrigan, Amo a Terry, Alesita 77, Mixie07, Liz Carter, Roesia, Nekito 1, Guest, Cerezza0977, Kira Anima, Fati, Claus Mart , Becky 70, Chica Zafiro, Dulce Lu, Iris Adriana, Celia ,Edichi, Mirna, Mercel, Guest, Sweetpea81572, Maquig, Lucre Lpz, Tere, Terry´s Girl, Jesby Andley Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, Wendy.1987, Natalia, Raisa a Campos, Genee, Coneja, Galadriel Grandchester, Litzie, Samanta, Anitha, Naila, Shivi73, Samy, Monica, Angelnr, Pamela, Naty, Guest, Milady21, Mafe Grandcheste, Soadora, Paula, Keyla1302, Laure, Nathy Grandchester, LettyG, Elvira A , Fabi Pru, Jahzeel, Ariscereth, , Guadalupe, Maya, Jessikita 1288, Kary, Jahzeel, Nadeshko Matskuya y Kat2003...

Les envió un gran saludo a todas y les agradezco que me hayan regalado un poquito de su tiempo...

Bueno, les dejo chicas, nos leemos pronto...

Desde México con mucho cariño para todas ustedes ...

* * *

 **Peligrosa** **Seducción**

 **Capitulo 22**

* * *

...

...

Se había levantado temprano solo por verla a ella, esta vez era diferente y estaba más claro que nunca el hecho de que amaba a Candy, quizás siempre la había amado pero nunca se había atrevido a aceptarlo.

Se sentía malhumorado, el simple hecho de tener que verla, de hablar con ella lo ponía de mal humor, pero muy dentro de él sentía que le debía al menos eso.

Estaciono su auto lejos de la puerta de la universidad, ella ya estaba en la puerta, lo sabía, su espléndida figura y su atuendo provocativo eran inconfundibles, antes hubiera estado nervioso por verla así pero ahora le era indiferente, otra cosa sería si Candy se vistiera así, entonces si estaría nervioso.

\- Sabía que vendrías – Dijo Susana con una sonrisa... Intentando besar a Terry, pero el, la tomo de los brazos y la alejo

\- ¿Qué quieres? –Le preguntó con rudeza

\- Platicar contigo – Le dijo Susana tomándolo del brazo, el aunque molesto no lo rechazo – Te parece si me llevas a otro lado, aquí en la puerta de la escuela, es tan impersonal.

\- Bien… tú ganas- Dijo Terry caminando en dirección a una cafetería cercana a la universidad.

\- ¿No piensas llevarme al restaurant, que siempre me llevabas? –Preguntó Susana sonriendo cínicamente

\- No Susana, esto es lo más que pienso pagar – Corto Terry entrando al establecimiento

\- ¿Acaso no traes dinero querido? –Preguntó la rubia en son de burla

\- No es eso, solo es que no quiero gastarlo en ti – Corrigió Terry, con una sonrisa ladeada, la cual hizo poner a Susana, una mala cara.

Ya de malas, Susana escogió una mesa delante del gran ventanal, Terry no se opuso.

\- Y bien dime…¿De qué quieres hablar? –preguntó Terry

\- Bueno Terry, se bien que me he portado mal contigo pero…¿no podrías reconsiderar lo nuestro? –preguntó inclinándose un poco hacía delante mostrando sus hombros desnudos

-No lo creo –Contesto Terry dando un sorbo a su café – simplemente no vale la pena

\- Pero si tu y yo nos la pasamos muy bien –dijo la rubia en tono sugerente

-Lo sé Susana, pero eso quedo atrás –Dijo Terry sosteniéndole la mirada a Susana, no lo intimidaba

\- Pe..pero…¿acaso Candy te satisface como yo?

\- Eso, no es algo que debiera incumbirte –Respondió Terry tranquilamente – Pero ya que quieres saber Susana... Candy es diferente, ella me llena por completo.

\- Eres un caso perdido… solo piensas en ella…- Resoplo Susana sentándose bien – Pero cuando estabas conmigo no era así

\- y … ¿Quién te asegura que yo no pensaba en ella mientras te besaba? –Preguntó cruelmente Terry, haciendo enfadar más a Susana

\- Eres un mentiroso–Dijo entre dientes –Solo tratas de herirme, de lo contrario no te hubieras quedado conmigo tanto tiempo

\- Si tu lo dices Susana.. mas nunca estarás segura –dijo Terry sonriendo

\- Eres un idiota! – Grito Susana poniéndose de pie – Pero ya te arrepentirás de haberme dicho estas cosas

\- Claro Susy.. lo que digas –Respondió Terry sin verla si quiera

\- Ya lo verás Terry.. –Soltó la rubia antes de irse totalmente molesta..

\- Genial... solo perdí mi tiempo –Mascullo Terry al sacar un billete para pagar los cafés.

...

...

Para cuando se levantó de su cama ya era medio día, y no se avergonzaba de ello, la verdad estaba bastante cansada y el solo hecho de haber estado pensando en su futura boda con Terry la mitad de la noche bastaba para justificar sus horas de sueño-

Saco de inmediato su celular y marco el número de Terry, quería saber a qué hora vendría para poder estar lista.

Marco pero nadie contesto, era raro, bueno quizás y estaba ocupado.

Se puso de pie y se metió a bañar, no tardo mucho ya que el hambre la estaba matando, así que salió envuelta en una toalla, entró a su habitación tarareando una canción, cuando sintió un par de manos rodeándola por la cintura, Candy dio un brinco y volteo asustada para ver que era Terry era quien estaba ahí.

\- Terry!—Exclamo Candy aliviada

\- Pues claro que soy yo, señorita pecas…¿ o es que acaso esperabas a alguien más? –Preguntó ciertamente celoso, viéndola de reojo mientras jugaba con las cosas que encontraba en la habitación.

\- No seas tonto –Dijo Candy sonriendo – Es solo, que no te esperaba tan temprano.

\- ¿Te da gusto verme pecosa? –Preguntó Terry acercándose poco a poco, sin perderla de vista, mientras ella fingía que buscaba que ponerse.

\- Mmm…. No lo sé … Señor arrogante - Dijo Candy sonriendo para sí misma, mientras le daba la espalda

\- Ah! …¿Cómo es que no lo sabes pecosa?...- Comento el castaño sonriente - Puedo convencerte – Le dijo al oído, mientras la rodeaba por la cintura, acercándose, mucho más a ella... De manera sugerente le fue susurrando a su oído y – Soy muy bueno en ello.

\- Convénceme –Respondió Candy, aguantando las ganas de voltearse y besarlo.

\- Segura? después me no pedirás que me detenga –Reitero Terry mientras besaba el fino y suave cuello de Candy.

\- No... No lo creo –Le respondió Candy, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caer en su juego.

\- Yo creo que si –dijo Terry susurrando en su oído nuevamente.

Candy podía sentir las caricias de Terry subir por su muslo derecho, mientras que su otra mano había encontrado el borde de la toalla y acariciaba su vientre desnudo.

Dejo escapar un gemido cuando este le mordió un poco más abajo del cuello, y se castigo mentalmente por ello ya que debido a eso, Terry había intensificado sus caricias provocativas, que lentamente se acercaban al límite de sus caderas sin traspasarla.

Una y otra vez... Recibía las dulces caricias de sus manos..

\- Terry.. - Dejo escapar de sus labios en un leve murmullo, mordiéndose los labios.

Cerrando los ojos para poder disfrutar al máximo de las sensaciones, que le brindaba …

\- ¿Te gusta, pecosa?—Le preguntó en un tono ronco..

Candy iba a responder a sus caricias, cuando escuchó pasos en el pasillo, muy cerca de su habitación

Se apartó de Terry como pudo, justo un poco antes de que su madre entrara en la habitación, seguida de su hermano Tom que cargaba unas cobijas.

\- Te traje ya tus prendas Cariño, ya están limpias, ya ves que la tinto…-Comenzaba a decir la madre, cuando vio a Terry viendo hacía la ventana rascándose la nuca – Terrence, hijo! Me da gusto que hayas venido…- Le dijo sonriente.

\- Muchas gracias señora- Contesto el moreno, intentando por todos los medios bajar el color rojo de sus mejillas.

\- Candy, hija no te tardes han de tener hambre –Dijo la madre de Candy saliendo de la habitación

. Sin embargo Tom, veía a Candy y a Terry una y otra vez, su hermana ocultaba el rostro fingiendo que elegía su ropa mientras que Terry se negaba a verlo.

\- ¿Qué tanto estás viendo enano? –Preguntó finalmente

\- Terry…¿No deberías esperar hasta que te cases con mi hermana para hacer eso? –Preguntó inocentemente Tom

\- Ha….hacer….hacer…¿Qué? –Preguntó Terry sonrojándose por completo.

\- Pues lo que hacían antes de que mi madre y yo entráramos –Respondió inocentemente el niño de escasos 8 años, mientras que su hermana al borde de la histeria lo voltea a ver.

\- Tom!, no estábamos haciendo nada –Dijo Candy tratando de escucharse convincente

\- Si lo estaban….Yo los escuche… Terry preguntó que si te gustaba –Dijo Tom caminando hacía el cajón que estaba abierto y señalo su interior. – No mientas Candy, si es obvio que Terry te ayudaba a elegir tu ropa!

\- Ahh! Era eso…- Suspiro Terry aliviado tomando a Tom por los hombros – Tienes razón Tom, mejor le damos privacidad a tu hermana para que se cambie, que te parece si me muestras, los nuevos videojuegos que compraste –Le dijo Terry al niño, saliendo de la habitación, guiñándole un ojo a Candy la cual sonrió igual de aliviada que Terry.

Se sentía renovada, como si fuera una persona totalmente diferente, hoy se sentía linda y hermosa, fuerte para enfrentar lo que fuera, no sabía las razones pero así se sentía. Bajo las escaleras y vio a Terry jugando con Tom, sonrió era sin duda una imagen adorable, ese era el hombre con el que se iba a casar.

\- Ya estoy lista –Anuncio Candy viendo como Terry se ponía de pie e iba hacía ella.

\- Que bien pecosa, antes de hablar con tu madre acerca de nosotros, mi padre nos citó –Le dijo Terry poniendo un tono serio de repente – Pero no te preocupes, hasta ahora se ha portado increíblemente tranquilo

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa – Contesto Candy con cierto aire de preocupación

\- Pues no deberías pecosa, ¿No te prometí que te cuidaría y nadie nos separaría? –Le preguntó él sonriendo –Yo pienso cumplir mi palabra

\- Si, tienes razón –Asintió Candy – Tom, le dices a Mamá que voy a ir con Terry a su casa.

\- Si hermana! – Respondió el hermano pequeño mientras jugaba –Yo le digo... adiós Terry !

\- Nos vemos –Terry agito la mano para despedirse.

...

...

El ambiente estaba como si nada hubiera pasado, como si fuera de lo más normal lo que estaba sucediendo, Candy sonreía, las cosas ahora solo mejorarían, estaba segura, ya lo pero había pasado, aunque si estaba un poco nerviosa por la plática con la familia de Terry, Richard Grandchéster, el padre de Terry nunca se había mostrado inflexible ante nada, al final siempre cedía.

Llegaron a la mansión, Candy bajo del auto y vio la morada, nunca antes la había visto tan imponente como ese día, Terry la tomó de la mano y la jalo hacía el interior. La señora Paulina, la amable anciana ama de llaves, los recibió con una sonrisa y los guió entonces hasta la terraza donde se hallaba el señor Grandchéster.

Richard Grandchéster... Estaba sentado en una cómoda silla blanca de jardín, tomando al parecer una bebida exótica mientras leía tranquilamente el periódico.

Al verlos les invito a sentarse en dos sillas en frente, pero había una tercera, ¿acaso….seria?

Y entonces después de unos segundos, llegó el último integrante de esa junta, Albert, que se sentó en la silla, con su mirada apacible.

\- Al fin tengo a mis dos hijos reunidos en la mesa –Refirió el señor Grandchéster, con un aire cansado – Por mucho tiempo pensé que la familia estaba unida, que a pesar de sus diferencia entre ustedes dos siempre se apoyarían pero… todo es tan frágil que – y discúlpame por esto Candy – una mujer los separó.

\- Padre…no es solo una mujer, Candy es…- comenzaba a decir Terry cuando su padre lo silenció.

\- No me interrumpas Terrence, eres el que menos tiene palabra aquí –Le dijo fríamente.

Candy ahora sabía de dónde Albert había obtenido su voz fría y modulada. – Como decía, las cosas dieron un giro inesperado, como jefe de familia Grandchéster y padre de ustedes dos debo poner fin a esto.

\- Padre no es necesario que usted…-Dijo de repente Albert, pero tuvo el mismo resultado que Terry

\- Silencio William –

Volvió a decir Richard, inclinándose hacia delante, mirando fijamente a los ojos a Candy – Bien, Candy te conozco desde hace muchos años, pero esta vez te pido disculpas si te ofendo de alguna manera.

Jugaste con los sentimientos de mis dos hijos, anduviste con Albert para después dejarlo plantado por Terry, el cual también hizo daño a otra mujer… -Richard dijo tranquilamente, viendo la repentina reacción de Terry – Que, no importando lo que haya dicho o hecho, salió dañada por esto. Por su egoísmo.

\- Señor Grandchéster… Yo... –Comenzaba a decir Candy, tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar, y aunque estaba resistiendo las ganas de hacerlo algunas lágrimas se escapaban – No fue mi intención hacer daño a nadie..de verdad…yo….en realidad….

\- No lo preguntare dos veces cariño, pero necesito saber ¿a quién en realidad amas? –Pregunto con tono más dulce que el anterior, era increíble el contraste de tonos.

\- Señor Grandchéster.. yo... amo a Terry – Contesto Candy secándose las lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Pero te das cuenta que estas comprometida con Albert….- Arremetió el señor Grandchéster.

Terry al escuchar esto se puso de pie repentinamente.

-Padre! ¿No pensarás obligarla a casarse con mi hermano verdad? - Dijo tratando evidentemente de contener su voz y furia

\- Por favor Terrence… puedes aguardar un poco, tu irracionalidad siempre te lleva por los caminos más difíciles –Acoto Richard con toda la calma del mundo

\- ¿Irracionalidad dices? –Preguntó Terry conteniéndose – Si soy irracional o no, yo le pedí a Candy que se casará conmigo, ella acepto por lo que es mi prometida, no importa quien diga lo contrario – Terry dijo en voz alta desafiando a Albert y a su mismo padre

\- ¿Incluso yo Terry? –Preguntó Richard viéndolo de reojo

\- Si padre... lo siento pero en esta ocasión no cederé –Contesto Terry decidido tomando la mano de Candy que estaba nerviosa.

\- ¿Aun si te niego tus privilegios, como el dinero?

\- No importa, trabajaré –Respondió decidido

\- ¿Y si te hecho de la casa?

\- Buscaré donde vivir.

\- ¿Te crees capaz mantenerte, a Candy y a ti?

\- Si, padre, si que soy capaz y lo haré –Contesto Terry besando el dorso de la mano de Candy – Si no lo aceptas solo házmelo saber y sacaré mis cosas de inmediato.

\- Entiendo- Richard por un momento guardo silencio - Pero no será necesario, si eres capaz de hacer todo lo que me dices, entonces no hay fuerza humana que los separe, ni siquiera yo – Termino por decir el señor Grandchéster

\- Entonces…-Soltó Terry sorprendido

\- Señor Grandchéster, usted –dijo en un hilo de voz Candy al entender las palabras de Richard

\- Habrá que planear bien la boda –Dijo pensando el señor Grandchéster- Ya me imagino a mi Eleonor, emocionada por todos esos afiches y menesteres, así que Candy, dale gusto y deja que te ayude.

La mirada de Albert, que desde un principio era oscura, pareció hacerse más, al escuchar esas palabras de su padre

-Si ya todo está decidido, no tiene caso que este aquí.. –dijo Albert poniéndose de pie.

\- Albert… Yo... -Soltó Terry viendo partir a si hermano mayor.

\- Terrence, por el momento déjalo, necesita estar un tiempo solo.. se que Albert se repondrá, te lo aseguro. –Dijo en tono neutro Richard..

\- Pero.. - dijo Terry aún algo inseguro.

-Por lo pronto.. Eso es lo mejor.. –Termino por decir Richard, poniendo se en pie...

...

...

Después de haber tenido esa extraña plática Candy se sentía más tranquila, ahora estaban en el centro, caminando por las calles, iban tomados de las manos admirando las cosas nuevas que mostraban en los escaparates de las tiendas.

Sin decir nada, ni una sola palabra, solo caminando, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

De pronto se detuvieron, en una tienda de electrónica en donde habia una gran cantidad de pantallas encendidas, algo había captado la atención de la rubia, en la televisión, era la imagen de Terry..

\- Mira Terry.. -Candy le dijo en voz suave mientras señalaba el televisor.

Sin pensar, Terry se detuvo a mirar..

-No puedo creer, que tu padre haya dado la notica de nuestro compromiso, tan rápido a los medios—dijo desenfadada Candy, poniendo atención a lo que decian... Mas su estado de ánimo cambio al escuchar aquel reportaje...

" _Nos enteramos que Terry Grandchéster, el menor de los hijos de la familia Grandchéster.. Joven que nos había dado tanto de que hablar hace algunas semanas atrás, regresó de su misterioso viaje, hace algunos días... Y justamente hoy en la mañana, fue captado por una de nuestras cámaras de video... donde se muestra, como claramente se está buscando una reconciliación con la Srta. Susana Marlowe "_

Segundos después pusieron un video donde Terry esta en alguna parte con Susana, sentados en una mesa, ella esta sonriendo y el algo serio.

Candy parecía querer hablar pero las palabras no le salían, la boca se le había secado, ahí es donde estaba Terry en la mañana, era por eso que no había contestado su celular.

\- ¿Así que una reconciliación?….- Soltó Candy en un tono de voz que Terry no supo como identificar

-No es como ellos lo pintan pecosa.. te juro que no paso nada, solamente quería hablar y…- Terry comenzaba a explicar, con palabras torpes viendo a Candy de reojo la cual estaba de pie, con su flequillo cubriendo su mirada

\- ¿Aún sientes alguna clase de atracción hacía ella? –Preguntó calmada-mente

\- ¡No! Como crees! –Se apresuró a decir Terry, tratando de llegar a las manos de Candy, pero ella las quitó

\- ¿Entonces porque no le dijiste que no, si es que ella quería verte? Terry ¿Tan difícil es para ti, decir no? –Preguntó Candy ofendida - O mejor dicho, ¿ tan difícil es decirle que no a ella?

\- No seas tonta Candy! –Dijo Terry bruscamente comenzando a exasperarse por el comportamiento tan infantil de la rubia..

\- Ah….¡¿ahora soy tonta?!...Terry Grandchéster!.. Tu sales con tu ex y yo soy la tonta.. –Dijo ella apretando los puños de coraje- Si supongo que sí, si lo ves desde cierto punto de vista, si lo soy –Contesto con cierto desdén

\- No pecosa, no quise decir eso –Trato de decir Terry tomándola de los hombros

\- ¡No me toques! – Candy se soltó bruscamente de Terry. Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

\- ¿A dónde vas? Candy! …tenemos que hablar – Terry le tomo por la muñeca

\- Será mejor discutir en otra ocasión…no quiero decir algo de lo que me voy a arrepentir –Le termino por decir Candy secamente.

\- Pero... Candy…- Terry le soltó la muñeca, dejándole ir.

\- " Si seré estúpido…estúpido…" – Esas eran las palabras que se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez.

...

...

Continuara...

Sakurai-Alighieri


	23. Chapter 23

Hola chicas, disculpen la ausencia.. xD.. Estuve un poco enfermita, por ello no había podido publicar anteriormente... Muchas gracias a todas por sus mensajes y pues amigas, quiero comentarles que en los comentarios me dejaron algunos capitulos de un fic, por si gustan leerlo , me lo dejo en un comentario Cyt, creo que no tiene final, pero no entendí bien .. creo que ya otra chica lo comenzó a publicar nuevamente.

Si les gusta la idea, hago una adaptación y le doy un final... obviamente, dándole también su respectivo crédito a la autora original.. Yo lo leere en mis ratos libres.. por lo poco que he leído esta bueno... xD...

Un saludo con mucho cariño a todas ustedes amigas, y a las nuevas que se van sumando cada semana, que me regalan un poquito de su tiempo para leerme y dejarme un reviews..

Nos leemos prontito...

Y prometo que para este viernes si hay capitulo doble .. xD

* * *

 **Peligrosa** **Seducción**

 **Capitulo 23**

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

No se había dado cuenta de lo aburridas que eran las clases hasta ahora, siempre había asistido y puesto atención después de todo, eso era a lo que tenia pensado ella dedicarse en un futuro, pero hoy, su primer día después de mucho estaba aburrida de la clase, de sus compañeros, de la universidad, en sí, de todo en general.

Lo único que tenía en mente era la imagen de Terry en la televisión, charlando de lo lindo con la idiota mosca muerta de Susana.

Por instinto quizás vio su mano, el anillo brillaba aún después de todo, y no es que esperara que dejará de brillar por una cosa tan sencilla como una pelea, pero era realmente raro ver a su anillo brillar, aún cuando la boda estaba cada día más lejos, o al menos eso sentía.

Percibió que alguien la llamaba, volteo y noto a Pati, su amiga fiel llamando por su nombre.-Parecía haber estado ya un tiempo intentándolo.

\- ¿Qué sucede Pati? –Preguntó Candy, al verla cara de preocupación de su amiga

\- Candy... estas como ida…¿Seguro es por lo de Terry? –Preguntó Pati, que ya estaba al tanto de todo

\- No, no eso –Mintió Candy. Ya su amiga había tenido suficiente a lo largo del día al escuchar sus quejas de Terry

\- No es necesario que lo niegues –Le dijo Pati sonriendo – Se te nota que es por el

Candy débilmente sonrió- Lo siento –Se disculpo Candy – No lo puedo evitar

\- ¿No te ha llamado? –Preguntó Pati al ver el celular de Candy

\- Si, lo hace todos los días –Admitió la rubia – Pero le contesto muy pocas veces

\- ¿Y qué te dice, el taras? –Preguntó Pati interesada

\- Lo usual.. –Sonrió por el sobrenombre que le puso su amiga a su rebelde- Que como estoy, que hago, lo que hace el… todo como si nada hubiera pasado –Respondió Candy con la cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha

\- ¿Y no se ha disculpado contigo, el cabeza dura?

\- No lo ha hecho, aunque es algo raro, siempre al final de todas las llamadas me dice " Te quiero Candy, no lo olvides, ¿me escuchas? Nunca"

\- Umm! Entiendo... Terry trata de hacerte ver, que te ama a pesar de todo – Dijo pensativa Pati

\- Si …creo que si – Candy aún susurro sin mucho entusiasmo

\- ¿Y entonces Candy, cual es el problema? –Preguntó Pati confundida

\- Pues.. es la confianza Pati…las dudas…Es decir, si ella pudo convencerlo de verse a mis espaldas ¿Qué otras cosas será capaz de hacer?, quizás nunca me quite su sombra..

\- No lo creo Candy, no seas tan pesimista – Respondió sonriendo Pati – Terry se escapo contigo, desafió a su familia por ti y te llama todos los días a pesar de que tu lo tratas mal ¿Qué otras pruebas quieres?

\- No lo sé Pati, -Candy se revolvió el cabello ante la frustración—perdón, es que no sé qué me pasa, se que tienes razón – dijo Candy fingiendo una sonrisa mientras pensaba... "Aún así, al verlo solo puedo ver en mi mente su imagen con ella"

\- Oye Candy… ¿ Ni te gustaría ver Terry? –Preguntó Pati, viendo discretamente hacía la ventana de vez en cuando

\- No!.. no por ahora –Contesto Candy algo aburrida

\- Pues creo que tendrás que verlo –Le dijo Pati, no muy segura de cómo lo iba a tomar su amiga

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices? –Preguntó Candy, quitando finalmente su pose de aburrimiento para ponerle más atención a su amiga, la cual señalo hacía a afuera y Candy volteo, sabiendo lo que se encontraría.

Ahí , afuera en el pasillo, estaba Terry con su pose de modelo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y la mirada pérdida en algún punto del pasillo, por ahora medio vació.

Candy suspiro pesadamente - "Bien.. Creo que no hay opción" -pensó.

La campana que anunciaba el fin de una clase se escuchó, Terry enseguida enfoco su mirada en el salón que tenía en frente y en todos los estudiantes que salían de el, muchos conocidos pero la persona que le importaba a penas iba saliendo.

Lucía tan diferente de hace algunos días, no sonreía o por lo menos, no para él, lucía triste y distante... Y aunque no había dejado de arreglarse, su aspecto era algo descuidado, pero eso no importaba, ya no la podía ver como antes, la amaba y por eso su aspecto ya no le importaba tanto, eso era para él lo de menos.

Terry se acerco a ella y le mostró la mejor sonrisa que tenía.. Y ella al verlo fingió no verlo, Terry se decepciono un poco pero podía entender, él era el culpable.

\- ¿Cómo te esta va tu primer día después de todos estas semanas? –Preguntó amable sin hacer contacto con ella.

\- Bien, supongo –Se limitó a contestar Candy mientras caminaban por el pasillo

\- Tienes descanso ¿cierto? –

\- Si …¿Por qué? –preguntó Candy sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

\- Quería…bueno mas bien, quiero pasar algo de tiempo contigo –Respondió con cautela Terry

\- ¿No te es suficiente las tardes? –Preguntó fríamente Candy, hiriendo a Terry el cual no lo demostró

\- No, en realidad, no me es suficiente señorita pecas... cuando ama a una persona, nunca es suficiente el tiempo que pasas con ella –Respondió Terry sonriendo amablemente.

Candy se sorprendió e incluso se sonrojo ante este comentario pero trato de disimularlo mientras salían del edificio y se encontraban con unos hermosos jardines ahora llenos de estudiantes

\- ¿No tienes hambre Candy? Preguntó Terry, viendo que cada paso se alejaban, más de la cafetería

\- No, así estoy bien –Respondió ella tomando el camino hacía un jardín más apartado, con más calma

Debajo de un gran árbol se sentaron ambos, uno junto del otro con poca distancia entre ellos.

Candy saco un libro de su pequeña mochila y comenzó a hojearlo, después de todo tenía que terminarlo dentro de dos días y aún ni siquiera iba a la mitad. Sabía perfectamente que Terry no aguantaría mucho antes de ponerse de pie y hacer algo, ya sea caminar en círculos, correr, o algo, el no era del tipo que le gustaba estar sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Lo veía de reojo de vez en cuando, pero nada... No se levantaba o se movía, solo permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

Pasados unos minutos, el silencio desespero a Candy primero que a Terry.

\- ¿No piensas hablar nada? - Preguntó Candy fingiendo que no le interesaba si lo hacía

Terry aún sin abrir los ojos le contestó- Es obvio que si venimos aquí, es porque quieres paz para leer ese libro, y no importa, solo no quiero molestarte.

Candy gruño, esto no se lo esperaba.

Trato de concentrarse en su lectura pero el tener cerca de Terry y que estuviera en silencio sin hacer nada era realmente extraño, por no decir fuera de lo común y alarmante.

\- ¿ Y no tienes clases? – Preguntó Candy

\- ¿Me estas corriendo pecosa? –preguntó un ofendido Terry

\- No! yo nunca haría eso –Respondió Candy – Pero… tu dejaste la universidad al mismo tiempo que yo

\- ¿Y?... –Terry contesto indiferente- La verdad es que la universidad no es mi prioridad Candy, pero no te preocupes, la terminaré - Contesto sonriendo.

Sin darle tiempo de nada Terry jalo a Candy del brazo haciéndola caer sentada en su regazo, vio su rostro sonrojado y molesto, era tan adorable verla así

– Estamos cerca de " ese" jardín ¿recuerdas?

\- Su…suéltame –Pidió Candy sin mucha fuerza de voluntad

\- Extraño estar así contigo – Susurro Terry en el oído de Candy, rodeándola por la cintura, acercándola más a su cuerpo – Extraño mucho las noches, cuando dormía contigo.

\- Te…Terry…-Candy trataba de pensar en algo, pero su concentración estaba muy lejos. Solo podía sentir los besos de Terry bajando por su cuello, sus caricias en su espalda baja y sus dulces susurros.

\- Necesito que me perdones…Susurro suplicante Terry – Sabes que no la amo… que no sería capaz de hacer la mitad de las cosas que he hecho por ti, por ella, yo sé que no valdría la pena… por eso Candy..Tienes que creerme…

\- Terry…lo siento –Candy se levanto de repente – Mis clases están a punto de comenzar - Después de haber dicho esto, salió corriendo. Terry no pudo detenerla pero vio como se limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas mientras corría,

Terry suspiro – Por lo menos no ha roto el compromiso – Se dijo a si mismo

….

...

Ahí estaba, de pie afuera de aquel departamento que hace años no visitaba..

No le quedaba otro lugar a donde ir, o mejor dicho no quería ir a ningún otro lugar que no fuera ese.

Al salir de la casa de su padre el primer lugar que pensó ir fue a este departamento, no sabía porque, pero se sentía indigno de verla y contarle lo que le sucedía…¿Por qué?...Eso era algo que no lograba del todo comprender ..

A él, nunca le había faltado valor, así que no comenzaría ahora.

Toco la puerta y espero paciente, al abrir la puerta se encontró con la mujer que quería ver.

Vestía unos pescadores ajustados y una ligera blusa.. Sandalias y un delantal...

Sin duda se veía linda en esa faceta.

Al verlo de pie en su puerta, la joven pelirroja, se sonrojo y después lo dejo pasar. A lo que Albert entro sin pensarlo dos veces, admirando el lugar, que desde algunos años no visitaba... Noto que se podía sentir un ambiente hogareño, muy distinto al de su mansión.

\- ¿Albert? –Preguntó Layla por cuarta vez, parecía que el estaba fuera de sí, seguro que algo extraño le había sucedido. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Si.. Claro Layla, solo es que, no recordaba que tu apartamento fuera tan cálido – Respondió Albert sin hacer mucho caso a la pregunta de ella.

\- Si..Bueno, le hice algunas modificaciones al departamento... –Layla guardo por un momento silencio- Perdona mi vestimenta, pero no esperaba que vinieras –Se excuso sonriendo

\- No te preocupes, está bien, me doy cuenta que el atuendo de ama de casa de queda bien – Confesó Albert haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja que prefirió cambiar el tema

\- ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita? No es que me moleste, solo quiero saber si puedo ayudarte en algo..

\- Se casan – Dijo simplemente Albert, desviando la mirada a un lado – Mi padre no se los impidió, ya… todo quedo dicho

\- Albert ¡! …- Susurro ella en un hilo de voz...

Parecía que el hombre que tenía en frente no fuera el frío empresario que todos conocían, lucia derrotado, le dolía tanto el verlo así.

Se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro, al tiempo que se sentaba junto a él en el sofá

– Ella lo ama ¿cierto? ... Entonces es lo mejor que se pudo haber hecho…- Dijo en un leve murmullo mientras tomaba a Albert de la barbilla y le volteaba el rostro para que él la mirara- No querras retenerla a la fuerza ¿cierto?

\- No, eso no .. yo, nunca lo haría – Contestó Albert sincero, sus ojos reflejaban una confusión que hace mucho no sentía.

Porque... a pesar de que su visita era por la pérdida de su prometida, en realidad estaba más preocupado por no caer ante los encantos de Layla. Se encontraba nervioso, ansioso, así prefirió soltar el agarre

– Perdóname Layla, que te haya molestado, me voy en este momento

-Por favor quédate – Sugirió Layla tomándole la mano –Se muy bien que en tu casa, no te sentirás bien, quédate por lo menos esta noche, por mi no hay problema.

-Pero... será incomodo para ti.. de verdad, no se en que estaba pensado Layla.. lo único que no quiero es...

Layla se acerco a el, y le puso su dedo índice en sis labios, haiendolo callar...

-No digas nada Albert.. Es mas... no pienses en mi o en los demás.. Solo descansa.. sé que , tal vez no soy la mejor compañía, pero al menos, yo ...

\- Gracias – Termino por decir Albert volviendo a su lugar en su lugar en el sofá, recargó su cabeza en el respaldo y de pronto se sintió totalmente relajado, podía dormir en ese lugar sin dudas,...

De pronto sintió una cabeza recargarse en su pecho, automáticamente sin darse cuenta bien del porque, rodeo con su brazo aquella mujer de cabellos rojizos que lo hacía sentir tan extraño – Gracias Layla… por todo.

Layla cerró sus ojos, escuchar y tener a Albert así de cerca era suficiente para ella.

Estaba en paz y tranquila, si tan solo pudiera ayudar a Albert, si tan solo…

….

...

Está bien, quizás y se había comportado de un modo exagerado, pero al ver a Terry con Susana le recordó que ella había sido muy importante en su vida, una vez en el pasado, la había dejado Terry por ella ¿Cómo no se iba a sentir mal?

No podía imaginar que eso regresara y aunque por días se había estado convenciendo, de que lo mejor era no hacerse ilusiones.. Pero ahí estaba siempre él, llamándole todos los días, siendo tan lindo como siempre, sin rendirse, demostrándole que no importaba que pasara, el estaba ahí junto a ella.

Si que era una tonta.. –Se dijo así misma- Era hora de avanzar y portarse como debería.

Candy levantó la cabeza y sonrió, haría lo mejor para no estropear nada.

Siguió caminando rumbo a la salida de la universidad cuando alguien le detuvo.

\- Demonios! Parece que todos se empeñan en que hoy sea un día fatal –Gruño Candy, al verse frustrada de buscar enseguida a Terry.

\- A mi no me interesa como vaya tu día –Respondió Susana que estaba en frente suyo –Mientras más mal vaya, mejor para mi

\- ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Y te largas a lugar más lejano posible – Preguntó Candy haciendo a un lado a Susana

\- ¿Qué?.. ¿Ya te dejo Terry para venir conmigo? –Preguntó Susana cuando Candy le daba la espalda—Porque solamente así me iría..

\- Terry es incapaz de dejarme, y según sus palabras, hacer algo por ti sería una pérdida de tiempo–Respondió Candy sin voltear a verla

\- ¡Eres una mentirosa, Terry no pudo decirte eso! –Gritó Susana – Yo se que él, haría todo por mi! Prueba de eso, es que nada mas regreso y fue a buscarme..

\- Ah!.. ¿Sí?...Entonces dime, ¿porque no está comprometido contigo? –Preguntó seria Candy, ya estaba harta de las artimañas y la forma en que Susana quería sobajarla – La que se casa con él, soy yo, a la que jura que ama es a mí y nada de lo que hagas Susy, podrá impedirlo. Me entiendes... Nada.

Candy comenzó a caminar para dejar la escuela cuando Susana la tomó por sorpresa y la abofeteo en frente de todos.

Algunas estudiantes la sostuvieron por detrás, mientras Susana gritaba todo tipo de improperios y amenazas.

Anthony que estaba cerca del lugar, corrió y ayudo a Candy la cual estaba de espaldas.

-¿Estas bien?- Candy solo asintió con la cabeza.

Los estudiantes llevaron a Susana lejos del lugar rumbo a la oficina del rector, mientras que Candy prefirió irse a su casa, no valía la pena quedarse ahí, esa cachetada había sido un intento desesperado por apartarla de Terry, lo cual no lograría nuevamente esa asquerosa mujer..

….

...

Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo aburrido que era la programación de la televisión por las tardes, nada tenía que ver, nada tenía que hacer, la mansión estaba sola y nada podía distraerlo de sus pensamientos.

Estaba preocupado por Candy y por Albert que no había aparecido en todo el día.

Alguien toco el timbre y maldijo por lo bajo, porque tenía que abrir la puerta. La Sra. Paulina, la ama de llaves estaba en la parte de arriba.

Perezosamente se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta, le importo poco el fijarse quien es, solo abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Candy.

La chica estaba algo agitada debido a que seguramente había llegado corriendo a la mansión, sus mejillas estaban rojas, pero una estaba inflamada y tenía una pequeña herida en la mejilla.

\- Pecosa… ¿Qué te sucedió? –Preguntó Terry viendo a Candy sorprendido, tocando levemente la parte afectada – pasa déjame curarte eso…

\- Después –Dijo Candy agarrando a Terry de la mano para que se detuviera – No es importante. – Acto seguido Candy se recargo en el pecho de Terry – Por favor perdóname.

\- Candy…- Mascullo sorprendido Terry, que acariciaba el suave cabello ondulado de Candy- Pecosa... no hay nada que deba perdonarte ¿No se supone que soy yo, quien esté pidiendo perdón?

\- Lo siento… Sé que, Susana no significa nada para ti, es solo que el verte con ella…- Decía Candy intentando escucharse lo más calmada- Me puso tan furiosa..

\- Olvídalo señorita pecas, lo importante es que estas comprometida conmigo – Dijo Terry sonriendo—Porque aun lo estas.. Verdad..

\- Si….—Candy se abrazo más fuerte de el

\- Ahora dime... - Terry levanto el rostro de Candy para poder ver mejor la herida de su mejilla - ¿Quién te hizo esto eh?

\- Susana… -Contesto en un susurro.

Candy miro, como el rostro de Terry se tensaba – Pero no tiene importancia.. Yo la puse en su lugar..

\- Pero Candy?…

\- Lo importante es que estoy aquí contigo– Candy sonrió – Ahora ibas a curarme esto no?

\- Si…cierto señorita pecas, mejor vamos hacerlo. – Respondió Terry tomando la mano de Candy subiendo las escaleras en busca del botiquín que se encontraba en el baño principal.

Cuando llegaron sentó a Candy en el borde de la tina de baño mientras preparaba todo. – Bien Tarzán pecoso, debe de quedarse quieta. – Terry puso algo de alcohol en la pequeña herida, Candy dio un respingo, ardía. – Candice... estate quieta – Repitió Terry tomando la barbilla de Candy firmemente, mientras ella se removió un poco y erro los ojos –Listo – Dijo en tono alegre, cuando terminó de poner el curita en la mejilla de Candy.

\- Gracias… - Dijo Candy sonrojada.

Terry se inclino sobre ella haciendo que ambos cayeran a la tina...

Candy iba a reír cuando sintió el cuerpo de Terry encima suyo, el se veía realmente decidido a seguir con lo que se habían quedado en la universidad, la besó tiernamente mientras rodeaba la cintura con sus manos. Candy dejo escapar un suspiro, y dejo que Terry siguiera amándola.

…

...

Era ya media noche, normalmente le hubiera sido sencillo dormir..

Pero con él en la sala era casi imposible y no por que hiciera mucho ruido, como se podría pensar.

Eran sus nervios que no la dejaban tranquila, no había pensado en eso y se había puesto la pijama de siempre, un pantalón de algodón con una blusa de tirantes, nada sexy.

"Tranquila, nada va a pasar, el esta perturbado por lo del compromiso de su hermano, nada más" -Pensó para sí misma.

Así que decidida a olvidarse de sus nervios estúpidos, salió a tomar un vaso de agua... Al salir de su habitación, no pudo evitar, el mirar en su dirección, encontrándolo viendo por la ventana mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo, su semblante, se veía algo distante.

\- Espero no te moleste que fume –Le dijo sin voltear a verla – No podía dormir.. así que..

\- Está bien, no hay problema, yo he intentado de dejar el cigarro, pero aun no lo consigo del todo–Confesó Layla acercándose hasta quedar a su lado - ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Lo más normal que se podría sentir alguien – Contesto acabando su cigarro

\- Se que no es de mucha ayuda pero… cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites…- Susurro Layla tratando de buscar un alivio para ese hombre – Yo… en verdad lo siento .. Sé que no te puedo ayudar aliviando tus tribulados sentimientos.. Como quisiera... –Termino por decir Layla en un hilo de voz-

\- ¿Por qué regresaste Layla? – Preguntó Albert muy cerca a ella – Porque ahora... dime la verdad

\- La verdad... Albert? Seguro que quieres escucharla... –el asintió-

\- Solo es que quería estar contigo – Confesó la pelirroja conteniendo algunas lágrimas suyas – En todo el tiempo que estuve alejada de ti, Yo..Siempre estuve pensando en ti, de lo mucho que quería estar contigo.

\- Layla …- Susurro Albert, levantando la barbilla de la chica para poder mirarla a los ojos – Porque Layla... será acaso que tu ¿ Aun me ames?

\- Si…-Respondió la chica—Nunca deje de hacerlo Albert.. -

\- Layla... –Susurro Albert antes de aprisionar los labios de ella con los suyos y estrecharla entre sus brazos

\- Intentémoslo una vez más, déjame demostrarte Albert ... cuanto yo te amo..- Le dijo en un Suave murmullo entre besos Layla, acariciando su rostro que ahora se veía relajado

-Solo una vez más – Aseguró Albert acariciando las preciosas facciones de Layla...

Fue hasta ese momento que comprendió, que no se había dado cuenta de cuánto había extrañado el estar con ella. De lo intenso que era probar sus labios de vuelta..

...

...

...

 _ **Continuara..**_

 _ **Sakurai-alighieri**_


	24. Chapter 24

Hola chicas! Lo prometido es deuda.. Hoy capitulo doble ...

Les mando un saludo a todas... nos leemos prontito... xD

* * *

 **Peligrosa Seducción**

 **Capitulo 24**

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

Para las siete de la mañana Candy apenas estaba despejándose, ese día pensaba ir a ver a Annie, hace mucho que no lo hacía, seguramente para esos momentos su hijo tendría algunos meses, quería verla, saber de ella, de cómo iba su vida con Archie.

Volvía a lo de antes, sudadera, jeans, no quería decir que dejaba de arreglarse porque creía que ya no tenía que verse bonita para Terry pero simplemente la Candy sexy no era ella, quería ser la autentica Candy para Terry.

Se tardó demasiado, su arreglo personal se había tardado demasiado, ahora era tarde, bajo corriendo las escaleras, vio la mesa preparada para su desayuno pero ya no tenía tiempo así que se paso de largo, tomo su mochila y salió corriendo.

Bajo la escalinata de su casa corriendo, casi cae tropezando con una piedra, pero solo obtuvo un pequeño raspón en una mano.

Siguió corriendo por la calle, el autobús la había dejado, era seguro que no llegaría.

De pronto un coche se detuvo en frente de ella, un auto que bien conocía, paro de correr y sonrió.

\- Terry! …¿sabías que iba a llegar tarde?- Preguntó.

\- La ventanilla del auto se bajo hasta dejar ver a un chico sonriente que la veía.

\- Sube Candy, o ambos llegaremos tarde a clases" .- Candy subió de prisa al auto.

Las clases comenzaban a cobrar interés de nuevo, no es que no le gustará su carrera pero con lo que había pasado su carrera había perdido lugar en su vida, ahora volvía a ser una de las cosas más importantes en su vida. Para las doce del día estaba segura que tendría que ponerse al corriente con las clases, trabajar mucho y tratar de graduarse pronto.

Miro hacía el patio y pudo ver a Terry hablando con sus compañeros, sonreía, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, el seguía sonriendo, siendo popular entre chicos y chicas por sus habilidades deportivas y sociales.

Sentía como si en realidad nada hubiera pasado, la única evidencia física de lo sucedido entre ellos, era el anillo que portaba en la mano.

Bajo las escaleras para tomar su descanso, mirando a Terry de lejos y un tonto sentimiento de timidez, volvió a ella...

Así era antes, viendo a Terry inalcanzable para ella... sentía que en cualquier momento Susana aparecería y saludaría a Terry como siempre lo hacía.

Se quedo por un momento de pie en el jardín, preguntándose qué hacer.

Sabía bien, que ahora tenía el derecho de ir con él, pero hacía tanto que Terry no estaba con sus amigos, no estaba bien retenerlo siempre con ella por tanto tiempo, no quería ser como Susana, ya lo vería después.

Se dio la media vuelta y pensó en que querría para comer, se moría de hambre.

Entonces alguien le toco el hombro, volteo y era Terry que la veía con una mirada de enfado.

\- ¿Planeabas dejarme ahí de pie esperando por ti, señorita pecas? – Preguntó Terry

\- ¿Esperando por mi? –preguntó la inocente Candy

\- Pues si pecosa…o ¿A quién mas podría estar esperando?

\- Creí que querrías pesar tiempo con tus amigos, después de todo hace mucho que no los veías – Le dijo Candy sonriendo

\- Eres muy amable señorita pecas, pero ellos solo son compañeros de carrera, estaba ahí esperando a que pasaras, salí temprano de clases y quería verte – Le comento un poco sonrojado - ¿Es acaso malo que quiera ver a mi prometida?

\- No…tienes razón, vamos a comer algo, me muero de…- Dijo Candy cuando sintió un repentino mareo, el suelo se le movía, se sostuvo de Terry el cual la vio extrañado

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó Terry preocupado a su prometida

\- Un mareo – Respondió Candy recobrando fuerzas – Es que no desayune…

\- Candy… Acaso te pensabas pasar todo el día sin comer?, vamos a que desayunes algo… hay pecas, un día de estos me vas a matar del susto

\- No es para tanto Terry…se me hacía tarde, por eso…- Arremetió Candy sonriendo, al ver la preocupación de su novio . – Oye Terry… hoy quiero ir a ver a Annie…¿vamos?

\- Claro, vamos, se donde se mudaron…

….

...

Estaba ciertamente muy lejos de casa, de los rumbos que conocía, pero era mejor así, el no dejarse ver con gente que conocía con ese hombre.

El era atractivo sin duda, alto y de un rostro sin duda bien parecido, pero su mirada era ambiciosa y sus intenciones también, el día que lo había conocido las circunstancias habían sido extrañas, el andaba siguiendo a Terry y ella acaba de pelear con él.

En ese momento, le había parecido lo más despreciable al ofrecerle contar chismes de Terry como venganza, pero cuando todo lo demás pasó, entonces la oferta no parecía tan mala, así que le llamó y ahí estaba.

\- ¿Qué te parece la comida mi querida Susana? –preguntó Neal en un tono despreciable

\- No me diga así, apenas lo conozco…- Rezongo Susana fingiendo aires de superioridad

\- Querida – Dijo Neal atrayéndola de la mano repentinamente – Tu y yo somos de la misma calaña, tu como mujer usas artimañas diferentes pero…

\- Suélteme – Chillo Susana asqueada por la terrible sinceridad del hombre

\- Quiero ofrecerte un trato, es mi trabajo final con la familia Grandchéster – Refirió Neal – Tu me darás todo los datos útiles para mi plan, y de esta forma… te aseguro que Terry se la pasará mal, pero muy mal.

\- No lo sé, suena peligroso – Respondió Susana insegura - ¿Qué gano yo?

\- Pues lo que ganas cariño, es el ver sufrir a esa idiota de Candice, esa es seguramente razón suficiente para aliarse conmigo ¿no lo crees?

\- Esta bien!, le diré todo lo que necesita saber

\- Excelente!...—Sonrió malicioso Neal..

…

...

La mayor parte del tiempo era realmente placentero el estar con ella, aunque en estos días era cuando ponía en juicio de tela, si es que su cordura aún seguía ahí.

Le había pedido que la acompañara a un maldito parque a ver jugar a los niños, decía que le daba tranquilidad pero en su opinión ¿Cómo podía obtener paz en medio de un barullo de niños gritando, corriendo y peleando, aún no entendía cómo es que lo hacía, pero al final lo terminó accediendo, solo para verla feliz.

Estaba demasiado sensible esos días.

Volteo a verla y noto que un brillo especial nacía cuando veía a los niños.

¿No estaría pensando en tener hijos tan pronto o sí?, de embarcarlo en una responsabilidad, que aun no quería, después de todo apenas reiniciaban y un hijo venía a cambiar todo..

No decía que se negaría a hacerse cargo, o fingiría que no era suyo.. pero definitivamente no le gustaba la idea.

\- ¿No es hermoso ver a los niños? – Le preguntó Layla

\- Es…interesante – Respondió Albert al no encontrar una palabra más apropiada

\- Lamento haberte traído aquí.. – Le dijo con la cabeza baja – Se que los niños no te agradan

\- No es eso Layla– Respondió Albert

\- Quizás fue mejor así... lo que sucedió en ese tiempo, tal vez fue porque así debía ser.. – En voz baja casi quebrada se dijo para sí Layla.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que fue lo mejor? –Preguntó Albert confundido

\- A nada – Respondió la pelirroja poniéndose de pie

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Albert se puso también de pie

\- Quiero estar sola – Dijo en tono triste Layla – Solo por hoy…

Albert enseguida supo que algo malo andaba con ella, nunca se ponía triste, siempre andaba alegre y animándolo y hoy se veía acabada, triste, sin brillo alguno.

Definitivamente hoy no era un buen día para él, si no lo era para ella, le dolía verla así.

Tenía que saber porque pero quizás tendría que dejarla sola un rato.

...

...

Con la reciente vuelta era la tercera vez que pasaban por ahí, y es que la calle que buscaban no estaba exactamente fácil de encontrar.

Todo podría ser más sencillo si Terry pidiera orientación pero nada de nada, decía que él podía encontrar la calle, así que prefirió dejarlo así, pelear con un hombre por pedir dirección era inútil.

Finalmente después de otras dos vueltas, unos cuantos gritos y rabietas de Terry llegaron a los departamentos donde vivían sus amigos.

Al entrar al departamento se encontraron con una decoración muy cálida, por debajo de algunos juguetes, trapos, y demás cosas del bebe pero ahí estaba la presencia de un hogar sin duda.

Archie apareció con Katherine en brazos, su pequeña hija que parecía estar tranquila por el momento.

\- Amigos, ¿No les costó trabajo encontrar la calle? –Preguntó Archie

\- No para nada – Respondió Terry sonriendo nervioso

\- Ahhh…. Si cómo no!– Dijo Candy cruzando los brazos.. Terry es tan necio, que no pregunto ni una vez...

\- Hola Candy! – Grito Annie abrazando a su amiga, una vez que la vio – Creí que se tardarían menos en llegar

\- Annie hace tanto que no te veía, lamento mucho haberme perdido el nacimiento de Kathy…de verdad – Dijo Candy

\- No te preocupes lo entiendo, lo importante es que ya están aquí – Respondió Annie sonriendo

\- No saben lo ocupados que nos encontramos casi diario – Dijo Archie sentándose en la sala con su bebe en brazos

\- No me imagino lo pesado que debe ser cuidar del bebe, los estudios y el trabajo para ti Archie – Dijo Terry recordando la tarde con el hermano de Candy

\- Ese pequeño demonio aún…me canso de solo pensar en…- Comenzaba a decir Terry en voz baja, cuando vio las expresiones en los rostros de sus amigos

\- No pudieron haber tenido hijos en tan poco tiempo – Dijo Archie sorprendido

\- Feh!.. Es el hermano pequeño de Candy, que es muy despierto a la vez de inocente para su edad .. ese pequeño diablo!..

-Terry!.. –Casi grita Candy.. –Y el sonrió

\- Ah…ya decía yo …- Contestó Archie

\- Debes de estar cansada Annie…¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? – Se ofreció Candy, al ver un poco de cansancio en la cara de su amiga

\- No Candy .. Para nada, estoy bien, ya todo está listo – Dijo orgullosa Annie sentándose junto a Archie

\- Y…¿Qué tal la vida de casados eh? – preguntó Terry

-Excelente amigo! … Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida – Contesto Archie sonriendo, pero de un momento a otro le susurró a Terry que estaba sentado en el otro sillón a su lado – Huye amigo mío, tú que estas a tiempo!...no te cases!

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Preguntó Annie jalando la oreja de su ahora esposo

\- No.. No decía nada cariño, nada – Contestó Archie sonriendo tontamente

\- Te digo Candy una vez que te casas acaban las lindas atenciones- Murmuro Annie, mientras se cerraba de brazos, fingiendo estar ofendida..

\- Amor, eso no es verdad…Yo aún sigo teniendo atenciones contigo – Dijo Archie

\- ¿llevarme a comer al restaurante de la esquina es atención? –Preguntó enfadada Annie

\- Bueno cariño debes entender que los gastos con Kathy pues…- Comenzaba a decir Archie tratando de zafarse de la situación.

\- Ya…olvídalo – Dijo Annie fingiendo molestia.. Mientras sonreía

\- Je… me supongo que aún no regresas a la universidad Annie – Pregunto Candy tratando de cambiar el tema

\- No, con Kathy tan pequeña no puedo irme, ya la terminaré después, no hay prisa, se que lo haré – Respondió sonriendo

\- Bien!...- Acoto Candy -" Yo también terminaré la carrera aunque me case con Terry antes…no dejaré que mis esfuerzos sean en vano"- pensó

\- Y..¿Ustedes cuando se casan? – Preguntó Archie viendo especialmente a su amigo para ver algún rastro de duda pero no encontró ni uno.

\- Aún no tenemos fecha, quiero que Candy terminé la universidad antes de que nos casemos o por lo menos antes de tener hijos – Respondió Terry

\- ¿Tu no piensas terminarla? –preguntó Annie

\- Claro, a mi me falta un año, en cambio a Candy le falta más, es por eso que estamos esperando – Dijo Terry tomando la mano de Candy la cual le sonrió

\- Si, no hay prisa, de cualquier forma estaremos juntos – intervino Candy

\- La comida esta casi lista Candy, puedes ayudarme si quieres – Dijo Annie levantándose a la par que lo hacía Candy.

\- Claro.

Las dos mujeres entraron a la cocina dejando a Archie y a Terry solos con Kathy que estaba dormida ya en estos momentos. Terry vio a la pequeña bebe y a Archie, si le hubieran dicho que su amigo de cuarto estaría con un bebé, trabajando y haciéndose cargo de un hogar hubiera dicho que eso era completamente imposible, le hacía tomar fuerzas, si su amigo podía hacerlo entonces el también.

\- Y dime Archie…¿La vida de casado es tan mala como me dices?

\- Annie tiene su personalidad, he conocido aspectos de ella que no lo sabía, que quizás no me di cuenta antes de ellos, de lo contrario…- Dijo Archie mientras que Terry veía a su amigo impresionado…¿Acaso su amigo se arrepentía de su boda?

\- De lo contrario?….- Repitió Terry tratando de adivinar lo que venía después

\- De lo contrario, me hubiera casado con ella antes – completó Archie sonriendo – No te miento hay muchos problemas pero… cada uno de los instantes que paso con ella valen la pena…

\- Archie…- Dijo Terry viendo a su amigo irreconocible – Nunca creí que te vería así…

\- Así que… cuando te cases con Candy… disfruta todo lo que pasen juntos, cada instante… vale la pena, si es que realmente la amas…lo cual no lo dudo

\- Tú me conoces bien Archie… No dejaré de seguirla a donde sea…- Contesto solemne Terry

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Annie preparaba los platos y Candy le ayudaba, aunque el aspecto cansado de su amiga le preocupaba.

\- Annie…te ves algo cansada..¿Es que acaso de verdad es tan desgastante el matrimonio? –Preguntó preocupada Candy

\- Annie sonrió- No Candy…. En realidad llevo muy poco de casada como para decirte lo que desgastante que podría ser – Contesto Annie sonriendo al ver la expresión confundida de su amiga – En realidad podría decirte lo que es pasar tiempo con Archie

\- ¿Pasar tiempo con Archie?

\- Si, estos meses han sido algo extraños…he conocido cosas de él que…bueno ya me suponía pero ha sido maravilloso

\- ¿De verdad? –preguntó la confundida Candy, nunca había escuchado a su amiga expresarse así de Archie

\- Hay que arreglar muchas cosas del departamento, el tiempo que pasamos es insuficiente, Kathy nos roba casi toda la energía y los problemas cotidianos nunca faltan pero… tampoco faltan las veces que él me apoya cuando me siento mal, que nos cuida a Kathy y a mi aunque eso signifique un pequeño sacrificio de su parte…como por ejemplo la otra vez, faltaba un poco de dinero para la renta ya que todo lo demás se había ido en la comida de Kathy y una consulta con el médico.

Yo me ofrecí para pedirle prestado a mi familia, ellos saben que no es fácil, pero él se negó, me sonrió y me dijo que estaba bien, que ya encontraría la forma de pagar… así que un fin de semana se fue a trabajar horas extras, a pesar de que el descanso del fin de semana es lo único que tiene para reponerse de la semana…

\- Archie…después de todo es un buen padre de familia – Dijo Candy sonriendo

\- Si.. Y creo que Terry lo será también, solo encárgate de darle un pequeño empujón de vez en cuando lo necesitan aunque no lo digan

…..

...

...

Cuando regreso el día de ayer a la mansión le había llamado varias veces y no contestó, le preocupaba el estado en el que pudiera estar Layla.

Ayer había estado muy extraña y hoy no sabía nada de ella, así que en su hora de comida, que en realidad se tomaba todo el tiempo que quería se fue a su departamento.

Al llegar tuvo que abrir la puerta a la fuerza ya que ella no contestaba, su corazón latía demasiado rápido al imaginar lo que pudiera llegar a encontrar en el departamento, quizás la soledad del lugar sería lo peor, así que al armarse de valor entró en el y no vio señales de que alguien estuviera ahí, no le llamó por que su voz se negaba a salir de su boca cuando…

\- Albert…¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Layla que salía del baño en vuelta en una toalla

\- Layla…- Pronuncio Albert, pudiendo respirar tranquilo una vez más

\- Lamento lo de ayer, es que es en esa fecha.. En que siempre me pasa lo mismo…- Dijo Layla levemente sonriendo, tratando de volver a ser la misma de antes – Pensaba ir a la oficina hoy para llevarte a comer, pero veo que tú me ganaste eh…

\- Estas evadiendo una conversación que tenemos pendiente Layla –Le dijo Albert acercándose a ella

Ella solo se mordió un poco los labios—Es cierto…- Respondió bajando el rostro – Iré a vestirme …ahora vuelvo.

Albert espero en la sala, tenía un extraño presentimiento de que iba a ser una conversación muy larga o al menos bastante seria.

Layla salió con unos jeans y una blusa delgada, bastante cómoda para como usualmente se vestía cuando estaba con él. Se sentó a un lado y suspiro tratando de ganar tiempo.

\- Te escucho – Dijo Albert para animarla a hablar.

Sin querer ella cerro un poco de tela de los jeans en sus puños, como si con ello, pudiera encontrar el valor para hablar - ¿Albert, aún recuerdas cuando nos separamos?...bueno… se que ha pasado algo de tiempo, y puede que eso no te sea importante ahora... –ella guardo un momento para luego proseguir—Bueno en ese entonces.. yo estaba tan asustada, no por temor al compromiso, ese no fue el motivo por el cual yo tuve que separarme de ti, Yo …quería y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, pero, éramos muy jóvenes y tú me habías dejado en claro, que todo era perfecto tal y como estaba en ese entonces… mas, yo no podía darte eso…

\- ¿De qué hablas Layla?—Dijo torpemente Albert, con un tono de voz enrarecido

\- Estaba embarazada Albert, iba a tener un hijo tuyo….- Dijo Layla conteniendo las lágrimas que se escapaban silenciosamente – Estaba tan asustada que intente decírtelo pero no pude, no tuve el valor, así que me fui, pensando que te daba esa paz que tanto tú querías…

-Pero que dices…- Dijo Albert consternado, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, entonces tenía un hijo ella… - ¡¿Pero donde esta…?! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! Pensabas ocultármelo.. si yo me hubiera casado con Candice..

\- No Albert! Tu no entiendes nada.. Mi bebe... –Decía Layla con palabras entrecortadas—Nuestro hijo murió – Respondió Layla con voz entrecortada – Yo aborte cuando estaba en el cuarto mes, tuve complicaciones y lo perdí…

Puedes creerlo, yo que me alejaba de ti, para salvarle la vida, para conservarlo conmigo.. y sin embargo lo perdí... –Layla golpeaba el pecho de Albert ante el cúmulo de emociones que tenia – Yo.. en esos momentos quería morirme, había perdido el amor de mi vida y también a su hijo, mi bebé!…

Pero pasando el tiempo... entre toda esa oscuridad recordé que nunca debía perder la esperanza…

Tenía que rehacerme, de volver a vivir ... trabaje mucho por reconstruir mi vida y aunque no estaba segura de regresar contigo algún día… pero a medida de que los meses se fueron acumulando en años, esa necesidad de volver a verte en mi crecía en mi cada vez más, pero como podía volver a tu lado, si ni siquiera tenía el valor de verte nuevamente a los ojos... Como poder regresar a reclamar algo, que en algún tiempo pensaba mío.. si Yo... si... yo... –Layla no paraba de hipear-

\- Layla… yo no lo sabía –Dijo Albert impresionado sin saber que hacer realmente, por instinto le abrazó acariciando su cabello poco a poco, sintió que eso era lo correcto, la verdad hasta ese momento no había experimentado tal dolor, tanto así que se le contrajeron totalmente las entrañas... ese dolor, lo envolvió tan profundamente ..

Había perdido un hijo .. un bebé que no sabía hasta ese momento que había existido ... eso y el dolor de Layla... la cual, paso por ello sola..

Sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas, mezclándose con las suyas...

– La.. Layla…-Sus labios temblorosos pronunciaron

-Lo... lo lamento Albert…Yo... debí habértelo dicho antes….

 **-** Si Layla, debiste hacerlo!…juntoslo hubiéramos resuelto…-Mascullo Albert, un tono ronco... acariciando el largo y suave cabello rojo – No te preocupes, todo ha pasado.. todo ira bien…

\- Pero…- Hipeaba Layla aún con lágrimas en los ojos

-Te dije que lo intentaríamos, no es cierto – Le dijo Albert, tratando de calmarla ..

La verdad aún no sabía qué hacer, que sentir, pero lo primordial en ese momento era calmar a Layla, el ahora estaba con ella en todo sentido, y había sido un imbécil, no tenía ni la menor idea de que ella cargara con una herida así de grande.

\- Por favor.. Discúlpame – Layla, se abrazo fuertemente a Albert, dejándose llevar por la calidez de su abrazo.

...

…..

Iban de regreso de la casa de sus amigos, había sido una visita agradable después de todo..

Porque ellos habían visto lo bueno y lo malo del matrimonio.

Terry iba algo serio pero sonriente, Candy a su lado pensando en lo que su amiga le había dicho de Archie, después de todo es un buen padre de familia. De pronto una extraña sensación se apodero de Candy, estaba algo mareada, y tenía nauseas muchas nauseas.

\- Terry detén el auto –Pidió Candy cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

Terry sin verla y sin darse cuenta, del estado de ella, siguió conduciendo- Ya vamos a llegar pecosa, espera solo un poco" –Le respondió, restándole importancia

Candy tratando de permanecer calmada, aguanto unos minutos más, pero su malestar aumento y tuvo que gritarle-

"—Terry!.. detén el auto YA "- Terry la volteo a ver y vio a su pálida novia bajarse del auto en cuanto se había detenido.

Enseguida se bajo y vio que Candy regresaba de haber vomitado.

Se veía realmente enferma, pálida, y al parecer aún tenía nauseas.

\- ¿Estas mejor Candice? ¿Qué te sucedió? – preguntó Terry algo preocupado

\- No lo sé, supongo que la cena me hizo algo de daño – Respondió Candy, mientras trataba de aguantar la nauseas...

\- Pero…?- Terry parecía contrariado—Hace unos días, también te pasó lo mismo…"

\- No te preocupes ya estoy mejor, llévame a mi casa, quiero descansar – Candy tomo la mano de Terry

\- ¿Estás segura que estas mejor pecosa? – Preguntó inseguro, Candy se veía pálida y contrariada, y a él, no le gustaba cuando ponía ese semblante – Segura Srta. Pecosa? No me gustaría que manches mi coche.. –Terry comenzó a reír y Candy se hizo la ofendida..

\- Ah!Terry... eres un tonto! – Arremetió Candy, dándole un golpe en el brazo a Terry – Solo llévame a mi casa

-Ya pecosa.. Está bien, no es necesario ponerse tan agresivo – Respondió Terry sonriendo

"Será mejor que Candy cuide mejor de su salud"- Pensó Terry mientras dejaba a Candy en su casa, le dio algunos consejos para no asistir a clases pero ella se negó, pero eso se lo esperaba, después de todo, ella era la responsable de la pareja.

…

...

...

El silencio reinaba en el lugar, era un silencio agradable, acogedor, no se necesitaba decir nada para sentirse bien, juntos. Podía sentir la suave respiración de Layla en su pecho, sus pequeñas manos recargadas en su cuerpo y su cabello caer en el colchón.

Era tan hermosa, y no podía creer que hubiera pasado por algo como perder un hijo, sola, y salir sola adelante sin su ayuda. Ahora se sentía como un cretino, todos esos años había maldecido a Layla por haberlo dejado, la consideraba una mentirosa de lo peor, cuando lo único que había hecho ella, era hacer lo que él quería, lo mejor para él, al no darle responsabilidades como esa…

Había sido un idiota antes, pero ya no más, protegería a Layla, le daría todo lo que no pudo antes...

Paso entonces un brazo por encima de los hombros de ella y escuchó como ella hacía un leve sonido sin despertarse, sonrió, a veces solía ser tan dulce y tan infantil como cuando se habían conocido….

 **Flash back**

Finalmente estaba estudiando la universidad como su padre quería, no le molestaba pero tampoco era una de sus prioridades. Se levantó de su asiento en clase y salió al jardín, quería tomar algo de aire, después de haber estado en clases seis horas creía suficiente el descansar un poco.

Se encontró con un lugar tranquilo, casi nadie iba para allá, para él era tan agradable que hubiera un edificio abandonado en el campus y eso lo convirtió en su lugar preferido.

Cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar un poco de paz cuando, pudo percibir la presencia de alguien más…

\- ¿No crees que es un lugar muy tranquilo, como para sentarse a descansar? – Escuchó de una voz femenina, mas decidió no abrir los ojos.

\- Si, lo sé – Le contestó - " Sera que eso es lo que quiero…estar solo…SOLO" -Pensó para sí Albert, pero no lo externo.

\- Qué raro eres – Le dijo la voz de la mujer.

\- ¿Deseas algo? –preguntó Albert abriendo los ojos para ver quién era la intrusa, que quería perturbar su descanso.

Encontrándose, con una chica de estatura media, cabello largo rojizo algo rizado de las puntas, tez blanca y mirada soñadora que le sonreía de manera inocente.

\- En realidad nada.., solo quise preguntarte por que estas tan solo – Contestó desenfadada mente la chica sonriendo - ¿Puedo sentarme?

\- Da igual – Contestó Albert fríamente, -Después de todo es un país libre ¿No es cierto?

Layla sonrió, ante el modo que el joven rubio contesto... para ella era refrescante el hecho de que no le hiciera caravana, como tantos tipos hacían al verla

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó la pelirroja después de algunos minutos de silencio – Yo me llamo Layla y tu eres?.

\- Albert – Contestó, volviendo a cerrar los ojos

\- ¿Qué estudias?

-Acaso eres policía?... –Respondió Albert a lo que Layla se apeno un poco..

-No lo soy.. Es mera curiosidad - Agrego ella, mientras estiraba sus brazos...

\- Administración Empresarial – Contestó Albert rogando que el interrogatorio terminará

-Wow! Que impresionante eres... –Layla, miro su rostro por un momento y luego siguió- Si, te creo, tienes cara de empresario.. –Ella puso una expresión seria y comenzó a decir imitando su voz—Por favor señorita Lufking, llame a los inversionistas de la banca, y después tráigame un café—Luego comenzó a reír- Pero que esté muy, pero muy cargado...

Albert abrió los ojos y la miro un poco contrariado, ¿Qué se pensaba aquella chiquilla pelirroja, haciendo ese tipo de bromas?...

-Por si te lo preguntas, yo estudio literatura y letras – Dijo de repente Layla, al ver su rostro contrariado.. fingiendo que estaba analizando el lugar - ¿Sabes? Este lugar puede ser algo terrorífico… y muy solo… al parecer Albert, no te asustas fácilmente

\- No lo hago—Contesto escuetamente..

\- Eres un maravilloso conversante… -Layla ironizo, creo que vendré mas seguido por aquí..

Nuevamente el abrió los ojos y la observo, pero en ese instante los rayos del sol daban en su rostro, dándole otro matiz a sus largos cabellos rojos..

Layla le sonrió de vuelta y desde esa vez, no puedo quitarse de la mente esa imagen..

 **Fin del flash back**

Recordaba ese día perfectamente, ella fue la única persona que se le había acercado, que se sentó a pesar de su frialdad y que más que nada continuo a su lado a pesar de todo..

Nunca lo entendió, y hasta ahora aún no lo hacía.

Cada vez que le preguntaba a Layla acerca de porque él le había llamado la atención, ella le respondía que había sido su aire solitario y misterioso pero para él, un aire solitario nunca es atractivo ¿o sí?

Ahora eso no importaba, lo único que debía pensar ahora él, era en responderle... por todo lo que había hecho Layla por el…

...

...

Continuara..

 **Sakurai-Alighieri**


	25. Chapter 25

Feliz fin de semana amigas nos leemos la siguiente semana con los dos capítulos finales .. Cuídense mucho!

* * *

 **Peligrosa** **Seducción**

 **Capitulo 25**

* * *

Después de ponerse al corriente con todos los deberes suponía que estaría tranquilo pero no era así, había un asunto que lo tenía preocupado, le hacía dar vueltas en la cama, desconcentrarse en la lectura, estar inquieto si se trataba de música, escuchar a medias lo que decían los demás. No podía seguir así.

"Primero en Escocia, después en la escuela y hace unos días en el cine...- Pensaba Terry mientras daba vueltas en su dormitorio. " - No puede estar Candy embarazada ¿o sí?. –Dejo en la pequeña cómoda el libro de francés - Lo mejor será llevarla a que la revise doctor, Candy tiende a ser siempre atolondrada con todo y mucho más cuando se refiere a su salud ... –Repasando, una de sus manos por su cabello, sonrió ampliamente, al imaginar lo que probablemente seria la causa de aquellos malestares - Si!.. Tengo que….hacerlo" - Pensaba el joven con determinación.

La mañana llego y muy temprano el se levanto con la resolución de saber bien que era lo que ocurría con su pecosa, después de haberse arreglado, al menos para sentirse presentable, sin perder mucho tiempo... tomo sus llaves y su chaqueta saliendo de la habitación con un objetivo en la mente.. ir al doctor

….

...

Hoy quería descansar, toda la semana había estado ajetreada, entre los deberes, Terry, su familia y sus amigas que no tuvo tiempo para ella misma.

Hoy sería ese día. Ese día, descansaría totalmente...

Candy bajo las escaleras aún en pijama, su camisón de algodón rosa, su cabello algo alborotado y mucha hambre. Se sorprendió al encontrar la casa vacía, seguramente habrían ido a algún familiar, últimamente les encantaba visitarlos con pretexto de la futura boda.

Bueno, de cualquier forma ella no iría, tenía otras cosas en mente.

Iba en camino a la cocina cuando el timbre de su casa se escuchó, malhumorada fue a abrir la puerta, solo para encontrarse con Terry que estaba afuera con su aire de supremacía de siempre, y unas gafas oscuras tan grandes que podía reflejarse en ellas ...

Terry que se las quito al verla y sin siquiera preguntar, paso a la casa de su novia y cerró la puerta, atrapándola entre esta y su cuerpo, para robarle un leve beso, y después ladeadamente sonreírle..

\- Buen día! Pecosa mía... vine por ti – Le susurro en un tono ronco Terry, viendo a Candy enrojecer ya que aún estaba en pijama - Preciosa... ¿Qué no piensas cambiarte?

\- Ahhh.. Bueno yo... –Ella no salía aun de la sorpresa..Pensaba en el desayuno sencillo que pensaba tomar en total facha ... - Bueno Terry.. ¿A dónde quieres ir? – preguntó Candy algo sorprendida

\- Al hospital, ya me cansé de verte enferma, te llevare a que te revise un medico ahora que tenemos un poco más tiempo – Dijo Terry, en un tono más serio – Anda pecosa, vete a cambiar.

\- Pero yo…

\- Que vayas, no voy a darte otra opción Candy, sabes bien lo necio que soy, no me moveré de aquí sin llevarte a un chequeo...

\- Pero yo!...

-Candy ¡!...

-Arrrghh! Terry! Eres un mandón!..- Mascullo Candy dándose la media vuelta – Ya voy

Después de algunos minutos Candy bajo vestida sencillamente con unos jeans, una delicada blusa azul que dejaba ver su figura a la perfección, no había puesto mucho empeño en su vestuario pero es que no tenía ganas de salir e Terry la estaba prácticamente obligando a ir al doctor, cosa que no quería.

-Ya estoy lista, pero tendrás que esperarte un poco Terry, ya que estaba por desayunar algo cuando tú llegaste. Así que dime gruñón, quieres algo en especial, para que me acompañes a comer...

Terry sonrió de lado y se apeno un poco ante el gruñido de su estomago- Lo que tu prepares estará bien.. no soy exigente pecosa..

-Bien! -Respondió Candy decidida – pensando el cómo hacerle una treta ..

Después de algunos minutos, abordaron el auto para ir al hospital. – Gruñón, no debes preocuparte tanto seguramente es algo muy sencillo – Canturreo Candy viendo el paisaje por la ventana

\- De todos modos quiero estar seguro, Srta. Mona pecas – Dijo Terry, poniendo atención al camino—Eres poco fiable cuando se trata en cuidarte y no me gusta preocuparme, ya lo sabes..

\- Vuelves a lo mismo... no sé qué piensas Terry , pero cuido bien de mí, no sea exagerado.…

\- No me harás cambiar de parecer... Candy iremos al doctor te guste o no – Sentenció Terry dejando a Candy sin palabra alguna

Llegaron al Hospital que para Terry ya era conocido por su experiencia con Susana, esto le trajo recuerdos amargos pero decidió dejarlos atrás, estaba ahí para saber de la salud de Candy y no para estar recordando las tonterías cometidas por Susana.

En la admisión pido los estudios y pago el importe por ellos. Mas Candy, se sorprendió cuando escucho a su novio ex profesamente pedir la prueba de sangre. La más rápida y la más confiable.

Circulando por el hospital, se encontró con el galeno, que hubo atendido a Susana, mostrándose un poco tenso.

\- Vaya joven, otra vez usted por aquí... si que tiene una vida activa ¿no? – Le pregunto al verlo con una joven diferente a la que había traído la última vez. Candy no sabía a qué se refería pero después lo pensó y se dio cuenta que se refería a Susana, y se molestó.

\- Eso, solo era un mal entendido – Aclaró Terry – Estoy ahora aquí, porque mi prometida se siente mal.

-Bien si gusta, lo puedo atender. Pasen a mi consultorio..

-Si.. Claro –Contestaron al unisonó.

Después de haber ingresado a la habitación, esterilizada, el joven galeno comenzó a hacerle las preguntas de rigor a Candy.

-Bien, ahora podría comentarme señorita, cual es el problema que la trajo aquí? – Preguntó el doctor poniendo completa atención a Candy.

-Últimamente, está muy débil –contesto Terry antes de Candy, mientras esta le daba una mirada furiosa—Se marea mucho y ha estado vomitando..

El doctor le miro divertido, pues recordaba como se había comportado con la otra señorita meses atrás

-Es cierto eso señorita?..

\- Bueno… últimamente me ha dado algunas nauseas…- recitó Candy

\- ¿Le ha dolido el estomago.. Como si hubiera comido algo en mal estado? – Preguntó el doctor

\- No... Para nada. Solo he tenido un poco de temperatura yo creo que me quiere dar gripa y por eso me mareo a veces – Contesto Candy, pensando en que quizás tenía alguna infección.

\- Sin olvidar tus cambios de humor – Mascullo Terry sin pensarlo. Candy lo aniquilo con la mirada y este se sintió mal por lo que había dicho. En cambio el doctor sonrió...

\- Debo de revisarla. Por favor pase a de este lado.

Después de revisarla y tomarle la temperatura comenzó a escribir una receta.

Le voy a recetar algunos vitamínicos, porque esta baja en su peso señorita. - El galeno anotaba en una receta - Logre escuchar en el pasillo que habían pedido unos exámenes, joven Grandchester usted sospecha que puede trararse de embarazo, si no me equivoco –

Si.. –Contesto Terry –

-Bien— puedo aplicarle una sencilla y rápida, Sabremos el resultado en 5 minutos y sobre de ello, podría yo

No.. no esperen …- Replico Candy y los dos hombres voltearon a verla...

-No lo creo necesario .. Yo..

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le llegó su regla? – preguntó el médico. Candy se desconcertó con la pregunta

\- Debe de llegarme entre mañana y pasado – Contestó.

\- Entonces no quiere tomar la prueba para salir de dudas?..

-Candy negó con la cabeza—No lo creo necesaria.. en todo caso, puedo esperar un poco más, la prueba de sangre es mas confiable, que una hecha por orina.. No es verdad?

\- Si, en eso tiene razón señorita..

-Candy.. – Mascullo Terry un poco frustrado por la decisión de ella..

Bien entonces nos veremos mañana, después del resultado, por lo pronto, le haré los análisis pertinentes y para ya sabremos con certeza lo que tiene, Joven Grandchéster,-El galeno miro hacia el castaño para infundirle un poco de confianza - No se preocupe de mas, puede ser una infección estomacal, un desorden hormonal… o….lo más obvio o por lo menos por lo que me inclino yo – Dijo el médico viendo con un brillo especial a la joven pareja – Lo más probable señorita es que usted podría estar embarazada

Candy sintió como su estómago creaba un vació, el color de su rostro se había desvanecido, sus manos le temblaban y no sabía que decir o qué hacer... ¿Ella embarazada? No podía ser, simplemente no. Tenía una carrera por terminar, aún no se había casado, estaba muy joven…

Terry recordó inmediatamente como se había sentido cuando Susana le había dicho que podría estar embarazada. Se había sentido desdichado e inmediatamente había pensado en Candy y como se sentiría al saber que había embarazado a otra chica.

Ahora era muy diferente lo que estaba sintiendo, una felicidad lo embrago, fue lo primero que sintió y después vinieron las inseguridades, ¿Qué pasaría con el bebe? ¿Tendría lo suficiente como para mantenerlo? ¿Sería un buen padre? ¿Candy estaría de acuerdo? Volteo a ver a Candy y la vio igual de confundida y asustada quizás un poco más. Solo atino a tomarle de la mano y apretarla.

\- De igual manera no tienen por qué preocuparse hasta saber de los resultados – Continuo el doctor sin darse cuenta del estado emocional de los chicos. – Ahora vamos. Candy ven conmigo.

\- Si claro – Contesto Candy como en automático. Se levantó y siguió al doctor a un consultorio junto al que estaban.

Terry se quedo esperando y pensando que es lo que le diría a sus padres cuando se enteraran que iban a ser abuelos. La primera vez no se pusieron muy felices que digamos, pero las circunstancias habían cambiado, ahora era la mujer con la que se iba a casar la que estaba embarazada.

Ahora que lo pensaba, había hecho todo más de prisa que su hermano mayor. Tener hijos, era algo que Albert para su edad se podría pensar que ya tendría y al contrario de él.

El doctor regresó con Candy que venía más pálida de cómo había ido. Terry la tomo del brazo y la ayudo a sentarse en la silla, preocupado volteo a ver al doctor que tenía una afable sonrisa.

-"No se preocupe la sangre le puso algo enferma, se recuperará en unos minutos"—Contesto el doctor a Terry que no estaba muy seguro de eso.

Su pecosa, se notaba, muy pero muy mal..

Pero como el doctor había dicho Candy se recupero momentos después...

Cuando ya estaban camino a la casa de Candy, Terry se sintió obligado a decir algo entonces.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes pecas? – preguntó viendo de reojo a la chica

\- Bien ya pasaron las nauseas – Contesto escueta

\- Eso ya lo sé, Candy, me refiero con lo del otro asunto, ya sabes.. Cabe la probabilidad de – Término por decir Terry sin mencionar el hecho de que estaba posiblemente embarazada.

\- Ah!.. Sobre eso..- Contesto entendiendo a que se refería. – No lo sé…no me lo esperaba..Usamos protección…¿o no?

\- Si, pecosa la usamos, pero hubo una vez que no lo hicimos. Además ¿Quién nos asegura que la protección no falló?

\- Si.. Puede ser - Mascullo Candy – Bueno… no hay que sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo, mañana entregaran los resultados y entonces no habrá dudas de que es algo más.

\- Claro…- Contesto Terry – Aunque, no me importaría tener un pequeño rebelde contigo Candy.

\- Tampoco a mí, pero creo que es muy pronto – Contesto Candy a Terry y este solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Esperemos a mañana entonces – dijo Terry cuando llegó a la casa de Candy.

….

...

La ansiedad se había apoderado de ella, habían pasado cuatro días y nada de nada. Ella era muy puntual en cuanto su periodo, y ahora… sudaba frió de tan solo pensarlo, aunque todavía guardaba la esperanza de que fuera un desorden hormonal.

Terry no le había presionado nada, para ir nuevamente al doctor, esperando a que ella decidiera ir.. Al menos sabia que le daría un día más.. Sabía que fingía estar igual que siempre, pero ella bien sabía que estaba preocupado por ella.

Terry llegó poco tiempo después con la comida. Habían elegido comer en un restaurante de comida rápida ese día.

-Toma pecosa, tu hamburguesa – Le dijo mientras comenzaba a comer la suya - ¿Qué tienes?

\- Nada – le respondió Candy sonriendo

\- SAbias candy, que eres muy mala mintiendo – Refirio Terry que cambió su semblante a uno serio - ¿ Ya… te bajo? – preguntó

\- No – le dijo Candy suspirando – Seguramente es un desorden hormonal, yo soy muy puntual y…

\- Candy…- le dijo Terry tomándola de la mano – No hay que mentirnos a nosotros, sabemos perfectamente que la repuesta más obvia es que estés embarazada

\- Pero…- decía Candy conteniendo algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

\- No te preocupes princesa pecas, todo va a salir bien – Le dijo Terry a Candy viéndola sinceramente con amor

\- Eso espero – dijo Candy suspirando.

Entonces, estas lista para salir de dudas.. Vayamos ahora te parece..

Ella asintió...

\- Terminando de comer, tengo que ir al banco, – Le dijo Terry a Candy – Hoy es cuando pago la colegiatura ya sabes

\- Ah…si – le dijo Candy A Terry recordando que en esa fecha efectivamente siempre pagaba la colegiatura

\- Después de eso, vamos por los resultados y si sale positivo, preguntaremos al doctor, sobre el control que debemos llevar a nuestro embarazo

-Claro.. Si nuestro bebé está aquí ahorita, cuidaremos muy bien de él.. –Contesto ella, ya más tranquila

-Mucho pecosa... cuidaremos tanto de el, que saldrá igual o mas bonito que yo..

-Terry!.. No seas tan ... -Terry sonrió y la acerco mas a el...

Minutos después salieron del restaurante camino al banco cercano al campus de la escuela.

Candy dudo en bajarse o no pero si había mucha gente tendría que quedarse esperando sola y eso no le gustaba. Entraron al banco y afortunadamente había una fila corta. Terry la tenía agarrada de la mano mientras veía distraído a las demás personas.

De pronto las puertas principales se abrieron de par en par , cinco hombres vestidos de negro y con mascaras entraron al banco.

-" Todos al suelo" -gritó uno de ellos con un gran arma en las manos al igual que los otros cuatro.

Terry reaccionó inmediatamente y de la cabeza obligo a Candy a bajar hasta el suelo, cubrió su espalda con el brazo derecho intentando calmarla pero podía sentir como temblaba.

Las cajeras sacaban el dinero de prisa mientras los otros hombres asustaban a los clientes. Terry rogó por que tomarán el dinero y se fueran de inmediato.

Las sirenas de las patrullas comenzaron a escucharse, Terry agradeció al cielo por que llegaron pronto, alcanzó a divisar por un gran ventanal que solo eran dos patrullas, seguramente los refuerzos aún no llegaban.

Uno de los hombres asustado apuró a otro de sus compañeros para que salieran de ahí. Estaba seguro que todo pasaría pronto.

Pero todo paso muy rápido. Uno de los hombres lo levantó del suelo jalándolo de la camisa y otro a Candy.

Sintió como algo frío y metálico le apuntaba la cabeza y sin necesidad de voltear sabía que era un arma. No quiso voltear para no ver a Candy de la misma forma.

-Déjenla con un rehén es suficiente" - Grito tratando de negociar pero los hombres lo empujaron para que saliera y se negaron a dejar a la chica

\- Dos rehenes son mejores que uno.

Los patrulleros vieron con horror como los ladrones traían dos rehenes. No alcanzaron a decir ni hacer nada, los ladrones subían a la camioneta.

Terry fue aventado al interior de la camioneta y Candy enseguida que el. Mientras otro arrancaba fue amarrado de manos y pies y por más que hubiera querido luchar la vida de Candy estaba involucrada y decidió aceptar todo lo que dijeran.

Los policías perdieron de vista la camioneta no sin antes tomar las placas y mandar a que otras patrullas siguieran a la camioneta.

La persecución comenzó. Había dos patrullas tras de la camioneta, pasaban entre calles llenas de gente y carros, se pasaban altos y provocaban más de un accidente a su paso.

Terry trataba de ver a Candy pero lo habían colocado a sus espaldas. Pronto le taparon los ojos y supo que a Candy también.

Después de unos cuantos golpes, vueltas peligrosas se dejaron de escuchar las patrullas y supo que los habían perdido de vista.

Se lamento por ello.

Ahora sabía que todo estaba en sus manos y que tenía que encontrar la manera de que Candy saliera ilesa, por ella y por su hijo.

...

...

Continuara...

 **Sakurai-Alighieri**


	26. Chapter 26

Hola chicas que tal su dia.. Hoy toca la continuación... xD

Y pues debo a visar que hoy es miércoles doble y que les traigo los dos últimos capítulos de esta historia.. Espero que les haya gustado y que próximamente, me acompañen con la otra historia...

Les mando un saludo con mucho cariño, a ... Olga Liz, Skarllet Northman, Analiz, Ammii Morrigan, Amo a Terry, Alesita 77, Mixie07, Liz Carter, Roesia, Nekito 1, Guest, Cerezza0977, Kira Anima, Fati, Claus Mart , Becky 70, Chica Zafiro, Dulce Lu, Iris Adriana, Celia ,Edichi, Mirna, Mercel, Guest, Sweetpea81572, Maquig, Lucre Lpz, Tere, Terry´s Girl, Jesby Andley Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, Wendy.1987, Natalia, Raisa a Campos, Genee, Coneja, Galadriel Grandchester, Litzie, Samanta, Anitha, Naila, Shivi73, Samy, Monica, Angelnr, Pamela, Naty, Guest, Milady21, Mafe Grandcheste, Soadora, Paula, Keyla1302, Laure, Nathy Grandchester, LettyG, Elvira A , Fabi Pru, Jahzeel, Ariscereth, , Guadalupe, Maya, Jessikita 1288, Kary, Jahzeel, Nadeshko Matskuya, Kat2003, Loup Pavot, Elizabeth Padilla Pazm, Iliana 4, Marce Grandcheste, Aramac, Lady Berruty, Bert21, Hina 69, Vero de Grandchester Corwell, Sra. Grandchester y a todos, lo que me leyeron anonimamente...

Si llego a omitir a alguno de ustedes, ( que espero que no sea el caso) me disculpe, y no se sienta excluido.. también le mando un saludo.. xD.

La próxima semana, iniciaremos con el otro fic, en día viernes, para que estén al pendiente... y espero que me acompañen en la siguiente entrega, y que igual puedan comentarme lo que piensan de ella... Me despido por ahora amigas...

Desde México con mucho cariño para todas ustedes..

* * *

 **Peligrosa Seducción**

Capitulo 26

* * *

El ajetreado movimiento de la camioneta había parado hace unos minutos. Los hombres se habían bajado y comenzado a realizar algunos preparativos. Terry no podía ver, ni tampoco moverse pero tenía que saber cómo se encontraba Candy.

\- ¿Candy? – preguntó

\- ¿Terry? – Contesto la rubia con voz asustada

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste? – preguntó

\- Estoy bien Terry! Pero tengo mucho miedo... – Contestó ella. Iba a preguntar cómo estaba él, pero algunos hombres abrieron las puertas de la camioneta de atrás. Sin decirle nada, el hombre la jalo bruscamente y ella soltó un grito por la repentina sorpresa.

\- ¡Suéltenla! – Gritó Terry en vano, ya que el también fue jalado, pero a diferencia de Candy, a él lo hicieron por los pies.

Ambos fueron llevados al parecer dentro de una casa o establecimiento muy grande hasta que escucharon como se abría una puerta. Terry escuchó como aventaron a Candy y como ella cayó al suelo, para después hacerlo con él.

Los hombres les quitaron las vendas de los ojos y las cuerdas de los pies. Terry pensó que sería la oportunidad para escapar si lograba dar una patada al hombre que le tenía apresado pero desistió al ver la mirada asustada de Candy.

No tenía la menor idea de cuantos eran, ni de cómo era el lugar en donde estaban.. Si, aquellas personas, todas estaban armadas o si fueran capaces de lastimarlos o matarlos, sin consideración... Al ser consciente de la precaria situación en la que se encontraban ellos dos, de muy mala gana desistió, dejando que los hombres salieran de la habitación.

Candy pudo ver finalmente el cuarto en el que estaban. Vació, no había nada, ni una silla, nada. Solo una pequeña ventana que no mostraba nada más que el cielo.

Después miro a Terry en el otro extremo de la habitación, estaba analizando la habitación al igual que ella, pero sus ojos se cruzaron muy pronto. La mirada de Terry era preocupante, se podía leer en su mirada la confusión y el miedo pero sobre todo la determinación de salir de ahí.

….

Estaba ya anocheciendo, la mansión se encontraba algo vacía, pero eso ya era normal, de pronto el teléfono sonó y ella se apresuró a contestar.

\- ¿Bueno?

\- Queremos hablar con Richard Grandchéster... Es un asunto de vida o muerte...

-¿Quien habla? ... que es lo que tiene que tratar con mi esposo

\- Hemos secuestrado a su hijo y a su novia – Dijo una voz alterada

\- ¿Cómo dice? – Preguntó asustada Eleonor

\- Nos comunicaremos después para pactar, el monto de dinero que debe de pagar por su vida y libertad, por lo pronto espere mi llamada y no de aviso a la policia de lo contrario su hijo las pagará – dijo la voz.

\- No…no por favor – dijo Eleonor entre lágrimas - ¡Déjeme hablar con mi hijo! El está bien.. él...

\- Se lo advertí, solo diga a su esposo que espere mi llamada – dijo el hombre y después colgó el teléfono.

Eleonor salió corriendo de la cocina, tenía que avisarle a su esposo lo que había sucedido.

Lo encontró en la habitación preparándose para descansar, el tedio de la oficina, le había ocasionado una terrible jaqueca. Richard volteo a verla y se apresuró a tomarla entre sus brazos, al notar que su esposa Eleonor estaba pálida, y tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?! – le preguntó.

\- ¡lo secuestraron! – Grito Eleonor llorando

\- ¡¿A quién mujer a quien?! – preguntó

\- A nuestro Terry…- dijo Eleonor rendida llorando amargamente.

Richard Grandchéster no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ya una vez había sufrido por la desaparición de su hijo, pero esta era muy diferente, no estaba desaparecido, estaba secuestrado, en peligro de muerte… abrazó a su esposa lo más fuerte que pudo e hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no caer en sus propias debilidades, tenía que ser fuerte.

…

Estaba por irse, aún tenía que irse a la mansión y ya era algo tarde, Rin lo veía vestirse, era tan guapo, que solo imaginaba, el momento en que el ya ni tuviera que irse..

Como si Albert, le adivinara el pensamiento, volteo a ver e iba a decir algo cuando su celular se escuchó, dudo en contestar pero al ver el número de su padre contestó.

\- Te necesito aquí en la mansión cuanto antes – le demando su padre en un extraño tono de voz

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó, si su padre estaba alterado es que algo muy grave había sucedido

\- Secuestraron a tu hermano – Dijo su padre. Albert apenas asimiló la noticia cuando se le ocurrió otra idea

\- ¿Sabe de esto Candice? – preguntó por instinto. Layla, al escuchar el nombre de la rubia lo volteo a ver extrañada.

\- A ella se la llevaron, junto con el –Contesto su Richard .

Albert apretó el puño hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos – Debes volver hijo, te necesito

\- Sí, voy para allá enseguida – Contesto antes de colgar. – Tomo su chaqueta y miro contrariado a Layla, y por un momento sintió temor que pudieran hacerle algo perecido al ella, por estar cerca de él.. -

-Tengo que irme, paso algo. Pero ...

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Layla asustada de ver a Albert en ese extraño estado. Ni siquiera se terminó de abotonar la camisa, simplemente se había puesto el saco y se disponía a salir del departamento.

\- Secuestraron a mi hermano, por favor cariño, no salgas ahora.. Mandare elementos de seguridad – Dijo y después salió.

\- Como dices?– Arremetió Layla sin saber qué hacer, Albert estaba alterado, no solo habían secuestrado a su hermano, estaba segura que también habían secuestrado a Candice, solo que él no se lo había dicho...

…..

Después de muchos malabares Terry logro ser desatado por Candy que con un poco de ingenio deshizo el nudo hasta que lo consiguió. Terry desató a Candy también y la revisó con la mirada, aparentemente estaba bien, solo un par de moretones en las piernas y otro en los brazos pero en lo que cavia estaba bien.

\- ¿Qué vamos hacer? – Preguntó Candy en un tono de voz que no creyó que fuera suyo

\- No lo sé – respondió Terry pensando

\- ¿Crees que tu padre ya lo sepa? – le preguntó Candy

\- Posiblemente, me pareció ver una camioneta de una televisora.. Probablemente esto haya sido anunciado den las noticias..

-Pero entonces,

-Candy iba a decir algo cuando entraron dos hombres, enmascarados como la última vez. Candy se escondió detrás de Terry pero los hombres la tomaron del brazo y la jalaron. Terry trató de detenerlos.

\- Llévenme a mi primero – les gritó – a ella déjenla en paz!

\- ¡Terry! – gritó Candy al tiempo que la sacaban a fuerzas de la habitación.

-Candyy! Candyy!.. - Terry gritaba mientras golpeaba la puerta hasta que sus nudillos quedaron adoloridos.

Llevaron a Candy por pasillos de lo que parecía una fábrica, abandonada, con maquinaría oxidada y vacía. Por fin la dejaron en una habitación que antes había sido una oficina. Estaba hincada en el suelo, se levantó como pudo y vio a un hombre detrás de un escritorio, no tenía ninguna mascara, era un hombre maduro, a Candy se le hacía conocido pero no pudo decir bien quién era.

\- Oh! Cariño tenía tantas ganas de conocerte – Le dijo en tono irónico un hombre moreno– Me han hablado tanto de ti y que me ha dado curiosidad por ello te traje... –Neal sonrió retóricamente -. Aunque Por el momento no puedo decirte quien, pero pronto lo sabrás, gracias a esa persona estas aquí. – Le dijo poniéndose de pie, acercándose lentamente hacía ella hasta tomarle de la barbilla y examinar su rostro. – Eres linda pero no de mi tipo.

\- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Candy sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban

-No me tengas miedo cariño, mi nombre no importa, solo debe de interesarte que soy reportero, yo he la persona que ha escrito todas las noticias sobre ti,- Neil sonrió irónico, eh hizo que sintiera aun mas temor- Debo decir, que tienes un vida realmente fascinante!

\- ¡Maldito enfermo! Que es lo que buscas– le gritó Candy en un arranque de ira.

Neal, que no le gusto para nada el tono que ella utilizo, se acerco nuevamente y le propino un golpe en el rostro tirándola.

\- Recuerda bien que está en mis manos, Srta. White, así, que no me vuelva a ocupar ese tono conmigo – Le dijo en un tono pausado, que le erizo la piel – Pueda ser, que estos sean tus últimos momentos. – Le advirtió. Candy sintió sus piernas flaquear, se ponía de pie e intento contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, no le daría el gusto de verla llorar.

\- Porque yo, si mi familia no es rica... - -Pregunto de repente Candy, a Neal, que destilo en su mirada un poco de diversión

\- Oh no querida, cobraré por ambos a la familia Grandchéster – le sonrió – Estoy seguro que pagarán una buena suma, y después quizás y acabe con ambos… a lo mejor termino contigo primero mientras que el joven Grandchéster este mirando y disfrutar de verlo sufrir ¿qué te parece? ¡¿No crees que, estoy maquinado lo que sería una noticia estupenda?! – Le preguntó Neal pero Candy no contestó. Esto lo molesto y le asesto un golpe en el estómago dejando a Candy sin aire. – Contesta estúpida, cuando te hable la próxima vez – Llévensela

Los hombres entraron en la habitación y casi cargando llevaron a Candy hasta la habitación donde la aventaron apenas abrieron la puerta, Terry la recibió. Le ayudo a sentarse mientras ella recobraba el aliento y mostraba un golpe en el lado derecho del rostro. Terry gritó una sarta de groserías y después la abrazó mientras se recargaba en la pared.

\- Saldremos de aquí, ya lo verás…- Le repetía en el oído. – ¿Te hicieron algo más?

\- Me….golpeo en el estomago – le dijo Candy al tiempo que se colocaba una mano en el vientre – No creo que este embarazada no sentó ninguna clase de molestia, no te preocupes – añadió al ver el rostro pálido de Terry

\- Voy a matarle… a toda la bola de idiotas que están en esto, yo lo matarlos – Mascullo entre dientes lleno de ira - ¿Sabes quién es?—Pregunto de repente Terry y después se sintió estúpido por su pregunta - No que tonto, como te pregunto eso.. Es ilógico, como vas a saber…

-Neal – repitió Candy – Escuche que unos de los hombres le llamo Neal. Es un ...

\- Ese imbécil! – Maldijo Terry sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba..

Después de unas horas los hombres volvieron a entrar y se llevaron a Terry de la misma manera que a Candy, solo que esta vez Terry iba por su voluntad, sin jaloneos, le partiría la cara a ese maldito.

Entró en la habitación pero los hombres permanecieron atrás de él. Neal sonrió al ver su mirada llena de odio y los hombres lo obligaron a hincarse y mirar a Neal hacia arriba.

\- Sorpresa, ¿te agrada verme?

\- ¡Maldito! ¡Deja a Candy en paz! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver! – le grito Terry pero los hombres le dieron un golpe

\- Aquí las reglas las dicto yo, no lo soltaré por que se que así sufres más tu…

\- ¡imbécil! Te mato si algo….- gritaba Terry cuando los hombres le asestaron otros cuantos golpes obligándolo a callar

\- Silencio amigo Terry al paso de los días aprenderás a obedecer.

Y así fue, las torturas y los castigos impuestos a ambos a lo largo de los días hicieron que Terry aprendiera a obedecer y mantener la boca cerrada por que la que sufría era Candy. La primera vez había sentido como su corazón se desbocaba al ver la imagen de Candy hincada en el suelo, llorando, implorando por su vida y otro hombre apuntándole con un arma a la cabeza. Esa vez el se había hincado al escuchar cómo le quitaban el seguro al arma y había rogado por la vida de Candy. Al tenerla en sus brazos aspiro su aroma lo más que pudo, agradeció al cielo por tenerla de regreso. Pero esa no fue la única, al contrario sería la primera de una serie de eventos que lo dejarían marcado.

\- ¿No tienes molestias? – Le preguntó Terry acariciando el vientre – Dolores…algo

\- No, y si estuviera embarazada seguramente ya lo he perdido- Dijo con un tono de tristeza

\- Lo mataré Candy, te juro que mataré a ese imbécil con mis propias manos – Dijo Terry apretándola más a su cuerpo.

\- No quiero que te manches por su culpa, no vale la pena

\- No si que lo vale – murmuro Terry viendo hacía la puerta como si Neal estuviera ahí.

….

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Grandchéster solo habían recibido otra llamada con la cantidad de dinero que querían, dos millones de Euros , uno por cada uno. Para esos momentos la madre de Candy ya estaba enterada y parecía vivir en la mansión de los Grandchéster, sus nervios se habían visto afectados y parecía estar al punto de un ataque de nervios todo el tiempo.

El padre de Terry, siempre impecable se le veía desganado, cansado, con ojeras, mas no daba su brazo a torcer, estando siempre al pie del cañón con los informes policiales y buscando la manera de localizarlos rápidamente Albert también estaba activo, al tanto de las investigaciones, parecía siempre estar ideando un plan para ir a rescatar a su hermano y a Candy. Layla lo acompañaba a cada minuto, parecía querer reconfortarlo pero todo era inútil.

….

Para la semana Terry ya sabía que al anochecer la guardia era menor, que con un buen golpe tendría la oportunidad de escapar a lado de Candy. Así que esa noche se acomodó a lado de la puerta y justamente cuando el hombre abrió la puerta este la detuvo con una mano y con la otra le golpeo tan fuerte en la cara que se cayó y quedo inconsciente al golpearse contra el suelo. Terry tomó el arma del tipo y tomo a Candy de la mano.

\- Es nuestra oportunidad – Le dijo a Candy – Corre – le murmuro mientras buscaba con la mirada una salida, escondiéndose tras la oxidada maquinaria – Quédate aquí yo iré a ver por donde salimos.

\- No me dejes sola – le suplico Candy

\- Confía en mí, volveré enseguida – le dijo Terry mientras se alejaba.

Candy temblaba de pies a cabeza, sentía un dolor en el estómago, apretó las manos para poder evitarlo, el gritar por el dolor. Pero fue inútil, un guardia la encontró y le jalo del cabello arrastrándola hasta la presencia de Neal que la vio despectivamente y le dio otro golpe en el rostro.

\- Maldita zorra ¡¿Dónde está?!

\- No lo sé..– alcanzó a decir Candy. Si ella iba a morir bien por lo menos Terry había escapado.

\- Donde esta? – le volvió a preguntar.

\- No te lo diré – le dijo Candy

\- Bien, Solo tendremos que hacer un poco de ruido así el te escuchará y regresara – Dijo Neal tomando del cabello para volver a golpearle - ¿Te duele? Solo grita y verás como aparece tu salvador

\- Ya te dije que no…- respondió Candy haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse al hacerlo otro de los hombres le pateo en el estómago y Neal estaba por asestar otro golpe cuando se fue la luz y todo quedo tan oscuro que no se distinguía nada.

Candy sintió como alguien la tomaba por atrás y le tapaba la boca, quiso soltarse pero aún le faltaba el aire del golpe anterior, así que mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento se dio cuenta que el aroma de quien lo cargaba era de Terry.

Se detuvieron al escuchar a algunos hombres detrás de ellos, debido a la oscuridad no los encontraron y habiendo pasado el peligro pudieron avanzar de nuevo. Lo hicieron hasta poder salir por una de las ventanas de la parte de arriba. Terry bajo a Candy y la revisó con la mirada

\- ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Tonto Terry! Si no hubieras regresado por mi ya estarías lejos de aquí! – Murmuro Candy en tono enérgico, mientras se le desbordaban las lagrimas – Es mejor uno, que ninguno!

\- ¿Querías que te dejara ahí? – Preguntó Terry sorprendido – Eres mi todo Candy, no iba a dejarte ahí, o salimos los dos juntos o nada

\- Terry…- Chillo ella, de la alegría, y de todo el tumulto de sentimientos que se desbordaban dentro de si

\- Bien pecosa, ahí hay unas escaleras de incendios, tenemos que bajar lo más rápido posible ya que les daremos nuestra ubicación – Acoto Terry tomando la mano de Candy - ¿lista? ¡Ahora!

Comenzaron el descenso en las ruidosas escaleras haciendo sospechar a todos los hombres en donde estaban. Llegaron pronto al final y corrieron por las abandonadas calles que rodeaban a la fábrica. Terry tomaba fuertemente la mano de Candy mientras corrían sin ver por dónde iban solo lejos de la fábrica.

\- Resiste un poco más Candy – Le decía Terry al doblar una esquina. Candy iba cada vez más lento, el no haber comido casi nada dos días antes le estaba perjudicando, pero no se lo diría, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo, tenían que escapar, Terry también estaba cansado, no podía dejarle la responsabilidad de llevarla también.

\- Si…- respondió en apenas un murmullo jadeante, cuando una piedra hizo que cayera, le dolió la rodilla en la que había caído, se mordió el labio inferior para no llorar y se levanto con la ayuda de Terry

\- Vamos Candy, se que puedes….un poco más – Decía vehemente Terry mientras se cercioraba si los hombres de Neal venían cerca

Candy se levantó y siguieron corriendo un trecho más hasta que el cansancio de Candy pudo más y en cuanto Terry se detuvo a tomar aire Candy no pudo más, cayendo al suelo. Sus rodillas ya no le respondían, se le dificultaba la respiración. Y entonces sintió como Terry la echaba en su espalda y comenzaba a andar de nuevo.

\- No tienes…- Decía Candy con una débil voz

\- Tu recibiste una paliza antes de huir, yo puedo con los dos, escaparemos de aquí te lo juro Candy – Respondió Terry, en un tono ronco

\- si…

Pero el destino les tenía preparado otra desagradable sorpresa. Cuando Terry comenzó a andar de nuevo Neal los encontró, venía en auto, solo, agitado, enfadado. Terry se detuvo en seco, instintivamente escondió a Candy detrás de él, mientras buscaba con la mirada algo con que pelear.

\- Pero mira que tenemos aquí, dos pajaritos escapando – Ironizo mientras se bajaba del auto – El gusto les duro poco ¿no? Joven Grandchéster ¿Qué se siente aspirar la libertad momentos antes de morir eh?

\- Déjala ir – volvió a pedir Terry – Déjala ir, yo me quedare, sé que mi padre pagara el rescate

\- Terrence.. Terrence .. Terrence - La mirada de Neal destello llena de malicia- Esto, no solamente es por dinero... hay personas como yo, que no le importa mucho esos tecnicismos, personas , que como yo les gusta ver arder el mundo, vamos Grandchéster, muéstrame algo interesante ... muestrame tu llama...

Terry palideció... –Estás diciendo que todo esto lo haces por diversión? No lo creo, todo el mundo tiene un precio.. y con tal de que nos dejes en paz, estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea..

-Ya te lo dije Terrence, que eso no…eso no es posible, ya tengo planes para ella… -Neal, miro en dirección de ella mientras sonreía - La señorita White será la primera en morir, y lo mejor de todo esto es que lo hará ante tus ojos y luego de ello, tu le seguirás quedando todo filmado…. – Canturreaba Neal mientras sacaba una pistola y una cámara de bolsillo

\- Eres un enfermo! – Grito Terry retrocediendo un poco, protegiendo a Candy con su cuerpo.

\- Basta de palabras…despídete de tu novia.. – Dijo Neal quitando el seguro del arma, acercándose decidido a donde se encontraban -

Candy cerró los ojos esperando el disparo., pero solo sintió el golpe al caer al suelo..-"Nunca pensé que todo terminaría así…solo me hubiera gustado…compartir un poco más con Terry…-Pensaba cuando se escuchó un disparo.

Candy abrió los ojos y vio a Terry forcejear con Neal, Candy no sabía qué hacer, solo sudaba frió y sentía como su corazón latía tan de prisa que creía que se salía de su lugar.

De pronto Terry hizo un movimiento, y asestó un golpe seco, que logro quitar el arma a Neal, poniéndose en pie, mientras Neal se dolia de un costado, por el golpe recibido.

Terry ahora le apuntaba con el arma…

\- No lo mates Terry! – Grito Candy asustada- Nosotros, no somos como el.. No manches tus manos con su sangre.. tu..

\- Candy... si no lo hago…- Terry dio un vistazo rápido en dirección de su pecosa - Si no lo hago, este imbécil nunca nos dejará en paz…- Decía Terry mientras sostenía el arma temblorosamente…

-" Si lo hago me convertiré en un asesino…- Pensaba - Pero, si no …está en juego nuestro futuro, nuestras vidas ... tengo que hacerlo!... tengo que jalar del gatillo!….

...

...

Continuara..

Sakurai-Alighieri


	27. Chapter 27

Bien amigas, aquí esta el capitulo final.. disfrútenlo...

* * *

 **Peligrosa Seducción**

 **Capitulo 27**

* * *

...

...

Candy cerró los ojos esperando el disparo., pero solo sintió el golpe al caer al suelo..-"Nunca pensé que todo terminaría así…solo me hubiera gustado…compartir un poco más con Terry…-Pensaba cuando se escuchó un disparo.

Candy abrió los ojos y vio a Terry forcejear con Neal, Candy no sabía qué hacer, solo sudaba frió y sentía como su corazón latía tan de prisa que creía que se salía de su lugar.

De pronto Terry hizo un movimiento, y asestó un golpe seco, que logro quitar el arma a Neal, poniéndose en pie, mientras Neal se dolia de un costado, por el golpe recibido.

Terry ahora le apuntaba con el arma…

\- No lo mates Terry! – Grito Candy asustada- Nosotros, no somos como el.. No manches tus manos con su sangre.. tu..

\- Candy... si no lo hago…- Terry dio un vistazo rápido en dirección de su pecosa - Si no lo hago, este imbécil nunca nos dejará en paz…- Decía Terry mientras sostenía el arma temblorosamente…

-" Si lo hago me convertiré en un asesino…- Pensaba - Pero, si no …está en juego nuestro futuro, nuestras vidas ... tengo que hacerlo!... tengo que jalar del gatillo!….

-Terry!.. -Dijo débilmente Candy, que no salia de su asombro -

-Arrodíllate maldito... Y pide perdón por todo lo que nos ocasionaste.. – Grito Alterado Terry, sus manos temblaban, pero no dejaría escapar esa oportunidad... Neal, era su seguro de vida, y ahora que las cosas estaban a su favor, no lo desaprovecharía

Neal estaba de rodillas en frente de Terry, estaba sin duda sentía miedo por su vida, Terry mantenía la mirada dura y fría, seguramente si disparaba sería un tiro perfecto, sin errores, limpio y claro.

\- No me mates – Imploro Neal a Terry –Si lo haces, te convertirías en asesino ¿eso es lo que quieres?

-No crees que valdría la pena – dijo Terry con un profundo odio en sus palabras. Candy estaba nerviosa, como pudo se levanto y se sostuvo el brazo de Terry tratando de convencerlo de lo contrario.

\- Puede ser, un reportero muerto sería la mejor noticia – Dijo retóricamente Neal sonriendo ante su ironía

\- Te equivocas, la mejor noticia, seria entregarte a las autoridades y que tu desgraciado, te pudras en una celda, pero no soy fan de los noticieros, ya que ellos hacen de una noticia lo que quieren – Dijo Terry casi jalando el gatillo pero Candy lo jalo del brazo

\- No le dispares Terry... no lo hagas…- Gimio Candy antes de hincarse en el suelo, estaba sintiendo un dolor muy fuerte en el estómago, algo muy grave le estaba sucediendo.

Terry se olvido de Neal y se arrodillo junto a ella.

\- Candy…¿Qué te sucede? Candy…

\- Me duele – Gimió Candy entre el dolor, que ya no podía soportar

\- Error – Mascullo Neal levantándose del suelo con intenciones de atacarlos nuevamente, cuando Terry reacciono, sin pensarlo le disparo.

Candy dio un grito de horror e Terry la cubrió con su cuerpo. Ante el temor de que su tiro fuera certero y ella viera una escena mucho peor ... pero al dar una mirada nuevamente, se dio cuenta que Neal, había desaparecido y que solo se veía una camino guiado por su sangre... aunque Terry estaba dudoso de perseguirlo, desistió de la idea al ver las muecas de dolor, que su pecosa intentaba esconder...

\- Necesitamos un doctor – Dijo Terry a Candy, mientras la tomaba en brazos mientras caminaba hacía una avenida.

Ah escapado.. pero no puedo detenerme a buscarlo.. Es obvio que ese desgraciado no ha actuado solo -pensaba Terry mientras caminaban por la calle a toda prisa, luego se regaño a sí mismo, ante un espasmo de dolor que recorría a su pecosa, no podía pensar en eso, Candy tenía que ir a un hospital lo más rápido posible. Esa era la prioridad.

….

...

La desesperación se estaba apoderando de él, sentía como la poca cordura y la paciencia se iba cada vez un poco más. Su hijo estaba, secuestrado y el no podía hacer nada, había tratado por todos los medios de encontrarlo pero no había resultados, simplemente nadie sabía nada de ellos, ni de Candy ni de Terry.

De pronto el teléfono se escucho, dudo en contestar pero la pequeña esperanza de que alguien supiera algo del paradero de su hijo lo hizo levantar el auricular.

\- Diga.. ¿Quién habla?

\- Padre! – Se escucho la voz angustiada de Terry del otro lado del auricular.- Richard Grandchéster se puso alerta enseguida

\- Terry! Hijo! ….¡¿Dónde estás?! ¿Estás bien?

\- Escapamos.. –Dijo con voz atropellada Terry - Candy y yo logramos escapar, ahora estamos en un hospital en el sur de Hampshire, Candy está en urgencias…

\- Enseguida llegaremos.. Por lo pronto deja que te valore uno se los médicos..

Si, lo hare en un rato, solo quiero que notifiques a las autoridades, ya que se quien fue el responsable de nuestro secuestró..

-Terrence, me estas diciendo que es alguien cercano a la familia..

-Podría decirse... su nombre es Neal Leagan, es el reportero que sacaba las notas, sobre nosotros..

-Ese maldito bastardo, vino hace unos días a la casa, brindándonos su apoyo..

\- Ese hijo de ...

-No pudo haberlo tramado solo... –Acoto Richard Grandchéster, recordando que durante esa visita, también hubo llegado Susana y que se mostro un poco nerviosa al ver a ese reportero

-Eso lo sé padre, por ello lo dejo en tus manos.. Iré a ver si pueden darme un reporte de Candy...

-Claro hijo.. ve, nosotros llegaremos enseguida.. solo dime el nombre del hospital..

-Es el hospital es Sant Jaques, estamos en el área de urgencias – Después de ello colgó el teléfono...

Richard colgó el teléfono enseguida, se puso su abrigo y fue a donde se encontraba su esposa. Eleonor que se encontraba sentada, mirando por el balcón de su recamara se levantó de inmediato, al momento que su esposo llego con la buenas nuevas , se vistió como pudo y acompaño a Richard, lo más rápido que pudo . La esperanza de ver a su hijo Terry con vida la hizo soltar algunas lágrimas.

En el camino el padre de Terry hizo algunas llamadas, a Albert, a la familia de Candy y a sus abogados, algo le decía que esto no iba a terminar tan fácil con ese desgraciado suelto.

Llegaron al hospital y enseguida buscaron a Terry con la mirada, lo vieron sentado en la sala de espera, lucía extremadamente agotado, con unas ojeras demasiado marcadas, un brazo vendado y la mirada pérdida.

Richard le toco el hombro a su hijo y este se levanto autómata y se dejo abrazar por sus padres.

Un calor increíble lo envolvió, su familia estaba ahí, apoyándolo, alegres por su regreso. Aún no sabían que había disparado a un hombre para poder salvar la vida de Candy y la suya.

Momentos después Albert llegó casi corriendo, en el rostro se notaba el cansancio acumulado de varios días, al ver a su familia con Terry consiguió respirar con tranquilidad. Se acerco mientras escuchaba llegar a los abogados de su padre.

\- Padre…- dijo Terry aclarándose la voz

\- ¿Cómo está Candy? – preguntó Albert

\- Le están haciendo algunos estudios, antes de que todo esto ocurriera teníamos dudas sobre si estaba embarazada o no…- Explico Terry tragando saliva y acomodándose su cabello – Pedí que se cercioraran si lo estaba o si aun lo está y el bebe está bien..

\- Terrence…- Dijo su padre al ver la mirada de angustia de su hijo – Todo va a estar bien ya lo verás. Candy es fuerte, y sé que resistirá, lo que venga.. Después de todo, pudo escapar contigo...

-Lo sé padre… -por un momento Terry guardo silencio, sopesando como debía de contar lo ocurrido- Lo que me preocupa además de el estado de Candy, es que yo dispare y herí a Leagan para poder salvarnos, puede que en este momento este muerto – Contesto Terry casi en un susurro

-Lo que hayas hecho, fue en defensa propia – Dijo Albert – El maldito cabrón los tenía secuestrados, no podías hacer menos que proteger a Candy

\- Pero eso, puede convertirme en un asesino – dijo Terry

\- Te hace un sobreviviente Terrence – dijo su padre – un sobreviviente.

-Si.. Claro... eso me convierte en un sobreviviente, dijo en un débil susurro

Con esa idea, Terry se quedo dormido recargado en la pared mientras esperaba noticias de Candy. Para cuando esto sucedió la familia de Candy también estaba en el hospital y esperaban noticias como ellos. El doctor que recientemente salía, del área de quirófanos, se acerco a ellos.

\- La familia de la Srta. White – Dijo un doctor y entonces todos se acercaron – ¿Todos ustedes son familiares? –pregunto el galeno, al ver a tantas personas reunidas –

-Si, lo somos—

-Bien, me alegra... –El doctor sonrió levemente e inicio con el informe - La señorita White, se encuentra estable, tiene una fractura en una costilla, laceraciones y algunos moretones que ya le hemos tratamos y ahora se encuentra en el área de recuperación y en breve sera llevada a lo que sera su habitación. Todo lo anterior mencionado, no pone en riesgo su vida.

\- Doctor, Candy estaba…o está embarazada? – preguntó Terry esperando que la respuesta no fuera muy dura..

-Sobre eso, debo decir que la señorita White, presenta un embarazo de 2 meses y que gracias a que llegaron a tiempo, se pudo detener el conato de aborto. Después de unos días aquí, ella estará bien... así que no se preocupen, es todo ..

\- - Gracias doctor – Dijo Richard Grandchéster, al ver el estado de Shock, del cual todavía no salía su hijo – Gracias.

\- ¿Podemos verla? – preguntó Eleonor y la madre de Candy

\- Si, una persona a la vez.

\- Pase usted primero – Le dijo Terry a la madre de Candy que enseguida siguió al doctor.

El se dejo caer en la silla, se cubrió el rostro con una mano y dejo escapar algunos sollozos, todo estaba bien… Y eso era más de lo que el al final esperaba..

-En hora buena... –Le dijo Albert mostrando su mano en signo de paz—Creo que entre todo esto, hay una buen noticia...

-Gracias.. –Contesto Terry con lagrimas en los ojos.. .. Yo..

-Creo que esta vez me ganaste, harás tu primero abuelo a nuestro padre..

Terry débilmente sonrió..

-Sobre Leagan, ha sido apresado hace algunos minutos. Vengo de la delegación, en donde, en compañía de los abogados de la familia ratifique los cargos. –Albert se detuvo, un poco al ver, como su hermano, dejaba escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad, luego prosiguió - Sé que no es un buen momento, pero también debo decirte, que Leagan fue apresado en casa de Susana Marlowe, y ella, ahora también afronta cargos de complicidad en secuestro y cohecho.

Aunque puede que Susana alcance una pena mayor ya que todo apunta a que fue Susana quien torturo a Candy junto a Leagan, así que después de que descanses un poco, tendremos que ir nuevamente para que declares y ratifiques los cargos. Debemos de hacer justicia, y que ese par, no pueda salir en un buen tiempo..

-Entiendo.. – Respondió Terry contrariado.. Solo de pensar, de lo que pudo ser capaz Susana , con tal de verlo acabado.. Incluso de atentar contra su vida..

…

...

El aroma a rosas muy cerca de ella le hizo su despertar más agradable. Abrió los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarse a la luz, estaba en el hospital, recordaba a Terry diciéndole que aguantara un poco más.

Espabilándose poco a poco, busco con la mirada algo que le hiciera recordar el lugar en donde estaba..

Algo conocido, algo que pudiera darle nuevamente esa confianza perdida. Fue entonces que lo vio dormido en el sofá de la habitación. Estaba con un brazo vendado y el rostro de Terry, que denotaba cansancio también expresaba tranquilidad.

Se dejo caer en la almohada, estaban a salvo, después de tanto estaban a salvo.

Terry la vio despierta, se acerco a la cama y se sentó en el borde. Ella lucía tan hermosa como siempre, con una radiante sonrisa.

Reflejaba cansancio pero paz interior. No pudo resistirse a acariciarle la mejilla con el pulgar.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó Pecosa

\- Un poco adolorida y cansada, pero estaré bien –Contestó Candy con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

\- Un poco lastimado pero nada de qué preocuparse – Contestó Terry de igual manera– Candy…no sabes cuánto me alegra que estés bien…yo…bueno….no importa que haya tenido que…

\- Gracias – le dijo Candy mientras acariciaba su mejilla y lo veía con un brillo especial en su mirada – Gracias por salvar mi vida.

\- Era lo menos que podía hacer – Le dijo Terry, en un tono ronco – Por ti.. y por .. Terry acaricio levemente el área de su vientre encima de la sabana... te amo Candy.

Candy abrió sus ojos como platos, ante la sorpresa y llevo sus manos inconscientemente a ese lugar..

-Entonces.. yo...

-Si pecosa.. tu ..

-Y tu.. –Dijo Candy con un hilo de voz.. –Terry!.. –Candy se abrazo fuertemente a él, mientras lagrimas de alegría se escapaban de sus ojos... –Te amo!.. Te amo tanto! Terry..!

…

…..

Los meses pasaron, y ellos se acumularon en algunos años..

...

Se vio por última vez en el espejo.

El vestido le hacía ver más gorda de lo que ya estaba, se suponía que tenía que verse elegante, presentable para el evento, no gorda y cansada.

Estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de desesperación cuando él entró por la puerta, la vio por algunos instantes y después sonrió, muy levemente pero lo hizo. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás.

\- Te ves hermosa – Le dijo al oído

\- Mentiroso, me veo como una ballena – Acoto ella con puchero y dos lágrimas luchando por salir

\- Amor, tu eres hermosa así como estas- Respondió el rubio, mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla

\- Albert… - Le dijo ella sonrojándose. Aún la hacía sonrojar aunque fuera ya su esposa.

\- Es hora de irnos, se nos hace tarde.

Llegaron al campus cuando el evento estaba comenzando, Layla alcanzó a tomar un asiento que le ofreció una señora al verla embarazada. Albert detrás de ella alcanzo a distinguir a su padre de entre la multitud, junto a él estaba su madre y después Candy.

Después vio hacía enfrente y pudo ver a su hermano sentado junto a toda la generación con birrete y todo el paquete para graduado.

El director comenzó con un discurso clásico para los graduados, les agradeció por haber escogido la universidad y después los llamaba uno por uno por su diploma.

\- Ahora me enorgullece llamar a un joven que creímos que no terminaría, paso por tanto y aún así con mucho esfuerzo logro terminar la carrera como se debe, Terry Grandchéster. – Todo el mundo aplaudió e Terry tomo el diploma que se le ofrecía con una sonrisa.

\- Solo quiero decir que esto no hubiera sido posible sin todos ustedes – Dijo señalando hacía la línea donde estaba su familia y Candy – Te amo – Le dijo a Candy, en silencio dibujándolo con sus labios...

La ceremonia termino y recibió felicitaciones de toda su familia, una leve palmadita en la espalda de su hermano y un abrazo y un beso de felicitación por parte de Candy.

\- Creí que nunca terminaría – Mascullo Terry, mientras tomaba a una pequeña bebe de un año..

\- Que envidia yo ya quiero terminar- Dijo Candy, con un puchero

\- Candice, no te desesperes si él lo pudo hacer, para ti será pan comido – Acoto Albert sonriendo.

Desde el embarazo de Layla su carácter había cambiado mucho.

\- Felicidades Terry – Dijo Layla sonriendo, mientras se acercaba a felicitarlo y hacerle un cariño a la pequeña que se aferraba a el cuello de Terry..

\- ¿Cómo va mi sobrino? – Preguntó Terry

\- Súper bien, y desesperado por nacer – Le contesto Layla, al sentir otra patadita, en el vientre

\- Va a ser todo un Grandchéster –Pronuncio orgullosos el futuro abuelo—Igual de terco y aguerrido como su padre y su tío...

Terry y Albert enrojecieron, mientras los demás comenzaron a reír..

-Quiero más nietos pronto eh Candy, otra pequeña pecosa como mi linda Sophie- le dijo Richard a Candy la cual se sonrojo

-– Solo llevamos un dos años de casados, y con Sophie tan pequeña, no nos damos abasto..

-Por ello no te preocupes, siempre tendrá a sus abuelos, para malcriarlos..

Richard comenzó a reír, y tomo a Sophie de los brazos de Terry y se la llevo junto a su esposa..

\- - Pero, no se queden ahí.. Vamos tenemos una comida especial, debemos de festejar esto..

\- Claro padre.. –Terry sonrió

Terry vio a su familia alejarse un poco con su hija, dejando un poco de tiempo a solas con Candy...

Cuando había comenzado con todo esto, nunca se había imaginado que terminaría así, mas no se arrepentía de nada, daba gracias por tener a Candy a su lado después tanto.

-¿Sucede algo Terry? – Le preguntó Candy a Terry, el cual sonrió

\- No, nada pecosa – Respondió abrazándola por detrás – Sabes podríamos encargar a Sophie e irnos temprano.. ya sabes podríamos tomarle la delantera a Albert y a Layla… encargando otra pecosa

\- Terry!…-

\- Que cariño... te veías muy linda embarazada..

\- No pienso meterme en una competencia entre ustedes para ver quién tiene más hijos eh? El dolor es para mí!

\- Ya… pecosa.. No te enojes... Yo solo lo sugería..

\- Aunque, la idea de practicar, no es tan mala.. – Respondió Candy a lo que Terry sonrió...

Tomándola entre sus brazos y la beso pausadamente... disfrutando de lo que su esposa le ofrecía, en ese beso en el cual ella totalmente lo seducía..

Después de todo, quería saciarse de ella.. en una peligrosa seducción.. ...

...

...

Fin..

Nos leemos el próximo viernes..


End file.
